Love Happens by Minealoneedward
by NaiRK
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Tanya foge no dia de seu casamento. Para salvar o nome da sua família Bella toma seu lugar sob o véu. Como será que seu recém esposo Edward reagirá? DRABBLE. Colaboração: AnnaP
1. Prólogo

**Love Happens**

**Título traduzido: **O amor acontece

**Autora: **Minealoneedward

**Tradução: **Nai, AnnaP e Ingrid

**Beta: **AnnaP

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama

**Censura: **+18

**Sinopse: **Tanya foge no dia de seu casamento. Para salvar o nome de sua família, Bella toma seu lugar sob o véu. Como será que seu recém esposo Edward irá reagir? DRABBLE.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota da Tradutora:<em>**_ Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à **Minealoneedward**, a mim só pertence a tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to **Minealoneedward**, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

(tradução: Ingrid)

**_~ Edward ~_**

Hoje eu vou me casar com o amor da minha vida, Tanya Swan.

Ela é garota mais linda que eu já conheci.

Seu pai a entrega para mim e eu posso sentir sua mão tremendo.

Olho para seu pai e seus olhos são suplicantes.

Eu não tenho ideia do por quê.

Talvez sejam os nervos.

Então deixo para lá.

Dizemos nossos votos um ao outro.

A voz dela é bastante tímida, quase inaudível.

"Você pode beijar a noiva", o padre diz.

Viro-me em direção a ela e agora ela está quase tremendo violentamente.

Eu levanto seu véu e ofego pelo que vejo.

Ou melhor, quem eu vejo.

Bella Swan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muitas estreias por aqui. Love Happens é a minha primeira Drabble e também minha primeira fic de época. Sei que não irei agradar a todos, mas eu peço que confiem em mim quando digo que a história de Lady Isabella e Lorde Edward certamente irá cativá-los. <strong>_

_**Os primeiros cinco capítulos foram traduzidos pela Ingrid, que começou a ler depois de ver que eu tinha a autorização e se apaixonou. Logo depois, Ana começou a ler e de repente eu estava recebendo capítulos traduzidos. O texto do e-mail dizia: "Não resisti". Espero que vocês também não resistam e venham viajar com a gente no tempo dos Duques e Duquesas.**_

_**Depois de sentir a temperatura por aqui através dos reviews eu direi a vocês o cronograma.**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

(tradução: Ingrid)

**_~ Bella ~_**

Eu vou ao quarto da minha irmã para ver se ela está pronta.

Hoje é o casamento dela com Edward Cullen, o homem que eu tenho amado desde os dez anos.

Ele nunca foi cruel comigo.

É claro que ele escolheria Tanya.

Ela é linda enquanto eu sou uma garota comum.

Nada especial.

Quando chego em seu quarto ela não está lá, mas há uma carta em cima de sua cômoda.

É uma carta para Edward.

_**Querido Edward,**_

_**Espero que você possa me perdoar por deixá-lo desse jeito. Eu amo você, mas não estou pronta. Eu devia ter te contado antes. Eu estava assustada e confusa, mas não mais. Vou viver minha vida. Tenho alguns sonhos. Sonhos que não envolvem uma casa com cerca de madeira branca e dois ponto cinco filhos. E eu sei que você quer exatamente isso. Não será justo com nenhum de nós dois se nos casarmos.**_

_**Sinto muito. Espero que você encontre forças para me perdoar algum dia.**_

_**Com amor**_

_**Tanya.**_

O que você fez Tanya?

* * *

><p><em>Vocês me surpreenderam! Eu achei que Love Happens não teria muita aceitação por se tratar de uma fic de época, mas estava enganada. De uma forma boa. Que bom! <em>

_Eu prometi o cronograma e aqui está - Os posts serão nas segundas e quartas. Estou postando hoje porque amanhã eu terei um dia particularmente atribulado, mas eu acho que não receberei reclamações por isso... rsrs._

_Tenham um pouco de paciência com a introdução da história... já já chegaremos lá._

_Beijo,_

_Nai._


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

(tradução: Ingrid)

**_~ Bella ~_**

Edward ficaria devastado e o nome da nossa família seria inundado na sujeira.

Papai nunca sobreviveria se isso acontecesse.

Sue, minha madrasta, entra no quarto e assimila a minha condição.

Seus olhos vão para a carta em minha mão.

Ela dá um passo para trás e sua mão sobe para impedir o ofego de escapar.

Como se ela soubesse o que a carta significa.

Ela continua indo para trás até que seus joelhos se encontram com a cadeira no canto do quarto e ela senta.

Ela move sua mão para frente, com a palma levantada, silenciosamente me dizendo para entregar a ela a a carta.

Vou até ela e lhe entrego a carta.

Seus olhos já estão cheios de lágrimas.

No momento em que termina de ler a carta, ela está chorando.

Vou até ela e coloco meus braços em volta dela para consolá-la.

"Por favor, não chore mamãe. Tudo vai ficar bem."

"Oh Bella, o que nós vamos fazer, filha? Seu pai..."

Ela não consegue terminar sua frase porque há uma batida na porta e meu pai, Senhor Charlie Swan, entra no quarto.

O sorriso em seu rosto desaparece quando ele vê nosso estado de aflição. Seus olhos são questionadores, e mamãe vai até ele e lhe entrega a carta com lágrimas caindo por seu rosto.

Ele pega a carta e começa a lê-la. Seus olhos estão enormes antes de se dar conta. Embora não seja direcionado a mim, ainda estou preocupada.

"Charlie, o que nós vamos fazer agora? Isso irá nos destruir. Ninguém quererá casar com a nossa Bella agora."

Os olhos de papai vão para mim e eles estão cheios de preocupação.

Por mim.

Ele abre seus braços e eu vou até ele.

"Só há uma forma de salvar a graça da nossa família."

Nossos olhos vão para a minha mamãe.

Ela respira profundamente e olha direto nos meus olhos.

"Você tem que ir no lugar de Tanya."

* * *

><p><strong>Até segunda.<strong>

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	4. Capíulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

(tradução: Ingrid)

**_~ Bella ~_**

Um ofego sai da minha boca.

Não é possível o que ela está sugerindo.

Edward nunca concordaria com tal coisa.

Deus sabe como ele reagiria.

Isto não seria bom para sua família.

"NÃO!"

Papai diz a ela quase gritando.

Eu recuo.

Ele olha para mim e pega meu rosto em suas mãos.

"Não, eu nunca te sacrificaria minha Bella. Não importa o que isso nos custaria. Ela merece se casar por amor."

E sei que ele quis dizer isso.

"Charlie, você não sabe o que está dizendo. Os Cullen poderiam nos destruir. Se não sobre si, pense naqueles que dependem de nós", Mamãe diz.

Papai sabe o que ela quer dizer.

O sustento de centenas de pessoas depende de nós.

Ninguém iria querer ter nada mais a ver conosco.

Mas o amor de papai por mim é maior do que isso tudo.

Ele nunca concordaria.

Eu sei que o que vou fazer destruiria qualquer chance da minha felicidade.

Edward nunca me perdoaria.

Ele nunca me amaria.

Mas tenho que fazer isso pelo bem-estar de todos os outros.

"Eu faria isso." Eu disse a eles.

Papai olha para mim com choque escrito em todo seu rosto.

"Não, Bel..." Ele começa a dizer, mas eu o interrompo.

"Por favor, papai. Mamãe está certa. Eu estou pronta para isso."

"Mas Edward nunca concordaria com isso." Papai diz.

"O véu iria cobrir o rosto dela. Isso iria salvar ambas as famílias da vergonha que certamente virá se não houver uma noiva." Mamãe diz.

"Mas isso não é certo. Nós os estaríamos enganando."

"Não há outra maneira, Charlie."

Meu pai concorda com a cabeça.

"Sinto muito, Bells. Sinto muito mesmo."

Eu só concordo com a cabeça e lhe dou um sorriso aguado.

Não é culpa dele.

Papai vai para fora e mamãe me ajuda a ficar pronta.

Antes de cobrir meu rosto com o véu, ela pega meu rosto em suas mãos e diz com a tristeza preenchendo sua voz.

"Obrigada por fazer isso, minha querida. Deus estará com você em cada passo de sua vida. Ele irá te recompensar por seu sacrifício. Se a vida ficar difícil, basta ter fé nele. Deus te abençoe, filha."

Eu dou a ela um abraço e choro o meu coração.

* * *

><p><strong>Então, não foi Charlie quem sugeriu, mas Sue. Será que Bella só pensou na felicidade dos outros mesmo? Eu particularmente acho que o coração mandou um pouco quando ela decidiu salvar a honra da família...<strong>

**Beijo**

**Nai.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

(tradução: Ingrid)

**_~ Bella ~_**

Depois de me recompor, mamãe cobre o meu rosto.

Ela sai para informar papai que estou pronta.

Papai entra no quarto e a culpa está escrita em todo seu rosto.

Não é culpa dele; estou tomando o minha própria decisão.

Eu pego sua mão para dizer que o entendo.

Ele me esmaga a ele.

Seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas, mas ele se controla.

Ele oferece seu braço a mim e eu coloco minha mão em seu cotovelo.

Começamos a andar pelo corredor em direção a Edward.

Meu futuro marido, que acha que vai se casar com Tanya.

Ele não tem ideia de que sou eu debaixo do véu.

Ele me odiaria para sempre por fazer isso.

Quando meu pai coloca minha mão na sua eu começo a tremer.

_O que estou fazendo? Por que você fez isso, Tanya?_

"Você, Edward Cullen, aceita senhorita Swan como sua legítima esposa?"

O padre não fala o nome de Tanya. Eu sei que meu pai deve ter falado com ele.

"Aceito." Edward diz com pura alegria em sua voz enquanto acha que é com Tanya que ele está aceitando se casar.

_Sinto muito, Edward._

Quando é minha vez de dizer que aceito, mal sou capaz de falar.

Então o padre diz.

"Você pode beijar a noiva."

Meu tremor parece ficar pior.

Edward se vira em minha direção e começa a levantar o véu.

_Deus, por favor, me ajude._

Ele levanta meu véu e ofega.

Eu posso ver que ele está em choque.

Logo isso é substituído por raiva.

Seus olhos estão em chamas e seu corpo fica tenso.

Ele dá um passo para trás e meu véu cai.

Sem outra palavra, ele corre para fora da igreja.

Eu caio em meus joelhos, chorando.

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas vejo a família Cullen o seguindo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Estou pensando em postar nas segundas, quartas e sextas. O que vocês acham?<strong>_

_**Beijo**_

_**Nai.**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

(tradução: Ingrid)

**~ Edward ~**

Esta não é a garota com quem eu queria me casar.

O que BellaSwan está fazendo aqui no lugar de Tanya?

_Oh Deus! __Onde está a minhaTanya_?

O que Bella fez com ela?

A raiva me toma com esse pensamento.

Será que ela prejudicou a minha Tanya?

Eu posso ver as lágrimas fluindo pelo seu rosto, mas eu não me importo.

Algo aconteceu com o meu amor e Bella Swan é responsável por isso.

Eu tenho que sair daqui, antes que faça algo que iria me arrepender mais tarde.

Viro as costas para ela e saio de lá.

Eu sei que minha família está me seguindo.

Ouço minha mãe me chamando, mas eu não paro.

Eu não posso.

A raiva está me consumindo.

Eu ouço meu nome na voz que pertence à Duquesa,

"Lorde Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, você vai parar de uma vez."

Eu sei que preciso parar.

Então eu paro.

Mas não me viro em direção a ela.

Minha cabeça está inclinada para baixo e minha respiração está ofegante.

Eu a sinto parada ao meu lado e ela coloca a mão no meu braço.

Ela diz naquela voz de mãe,

"Eu sei que o que aconteceu não foi sua escolha, Edward. Mas era necessário que fosse feito. O que Bella fez foi necessário para salvar os nomes de ambas as famílias."

Eu estou indignado.

Como ela pode dizer isso?

Necessário?

Eu não acredito nisso.

Eu me viro para ela e digo duramente,

"Necessário, mãe? Era necessário que ela enganasse sua própria irmã? Só Deus sabe o que ela fez para a minhaTanya."

Oh Deus!

Minha amadaTanya!

Meus olhos ardem com o pensamento de que algo possa ter acontecido com ela.

"Tanya! Mãe, Bella podia..."

Eu começo a dizer, mas minha mãe me corta.

"Isso tudo é feito de sua Tanya."

Meus olhos ficam mais amplos.

O que ela está dizendo?

Antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa, minha mãe continua:

"A _sua _Tanya deixou você no dia do seu casamento. Ela não pensou nela ou na reputação da sua família."

O quê?

Certamente ela está mentindo.

Eu entendo.

Eles enganaram a minha mãe também.

Há uma enorme conspiração contra mim e minha Tanya.

"Mãe, com certeza você não acredita nisso. Ela nunca faria isso. Ela me ama."

Não, ela não acredita.

Eu sei disso.

Minha mãe não diz nada, mas olha para mim.

Então ela procura algo em sua bolsa e pega uma carta, que dá para mim.

Dirige-se a mim - da minha Tanya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward chamando Tanya de 'minha' é difícil de engolir, não é mesmo? <strong>_

_**Beijo**_

_**Nai**_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

(Tradução: Nai)

**~ Esme ~**

Meu filho cai de joelhos, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e a carta agarrada em suas mãos.

Quebra meu coração ver o futuro Duque assim.

Meu filho é o homem mais forte que já conheci, mas Tanya o quebrou. Tenho medo de que ele nunca possa voltar a ser o mesmo.

Eu sempre soube que ela não era boa para ele no entanto, meu filho estava cegamente apaixonado por aquela prostituta.

_Meu filho iria se casar com Tanya Swan hoje._

_Eu esperava que ele não estivesse cometendo um erro._

_Eu não confio naquela mulher._

_Estamos esperando pela noiva quando, de repente, a serva de Sue vem até mim._

_Ela me diz que Sue havia solicitado a minha presença imediatamente._

_Eu sabia que não poderia ser bom, então eu corro atrás dela._

_Ela me leva para a sala da noiva e Sue está chorando com um pedaço de papel em suas mãos._

_Minha respiração engata._

_Por favor, Deus! Que não seja o que eu temo._

_A cabeça de Sue se vira em minha direção e posso ver o horror claramente escrito em seu rosto._

_Ela descarta sua empregada e se levanta._

_"Duquesa Cullen!" Ela diz, se curvando diante de mim._

_Eu não tenho tempo para as formalidades e digo isso a ela._

_Ela não diz nada, mas me entrega o papel._

_Eu leio e sei que o meu pesadelo havia se tornado realidade._

_Ela nos abandonou._

_Isto destruiria o meu filho._

_Aquela prostituta._

_Eu sabia que não era adequado o uso desse termo para uma Dama._

_Mas Tanya não era uma Dama e havia provado isso hoje._

_Antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa, o som das trombetas soa através da igreja marcando a chegada da noiva._

_Confusa, me viro em direção à Lady Swan e ela responde à minha pergunta não formulada._

_"É Bella." Meus olhos se arregalam e eu pergunto,_

_"Como você pôde fazer isso com a minha família?"_

_Eu não podia acreditar na coragem deles!_

_Primeiro, a filha mais nova fugiu no dia de seu casamento. Em seguida, a mais velha toma seu lugar._

_Meu filho não tinha a menor ideia de que estava sendo enganado por aqueles em que ele mais confiava._

_Mais do que a sua própria família._

_"Esta é a única maneira de salvar a reputação de nossas famílias, Duquesa."_

_Eu sabia o que ela estava tentando dizer, mas..."Será que você pensou em Bella? Sacrificar aquela pobre criança em um casamento sem amor, onde noivo não tem ideia sobre a noiva. Edward nunca irá aceitá-la. Você fez isso com a doce Bella porque ela não é sua? E como você irá enfrentar o Lorde Jacob Black?"_

_Ela engasga diante da minha acusação, mas eu estou além de me importar._

_"Duquesa, Bella entende o que está fazendo. Ela é uma garota corajosa. Tenho completa fé nela. Edward, um dia, a amará. E sobre Lord Black, cruzaremos essa ponte quando vier o tempo." Eu não sabia o que pensar._

_Isso iria quebrar o meu filho, mas era um mal necessário._

_Eu teria que confiar no instinto de uma mãe._

_Eu teria que confiar em Bella._

_Mas por agora, eu precisava ir até o meu filho. Ele precisa de mim._

_Eu balanço a cabeça para Sue e me viro._

_Antes de sair, eu a ouço dizer,_

_"Você sabe que eu amo Bells mais do que a minha própria. Por favor, nunca duvide disso."_

O som da voz da minha filha me traz de volta ao presente.

"Mãe, Edward."

Eu me viro para o meu filho para encontrá-lo no mesmo estado que antes.

Vou até ele e o pego em meus braços.

Ele continua soluçando.

Eu acaricio seus cabelos e sussurro,

"Eu sei que isso quebrou seu coração, Edward. Mas você tem que voltar para Bella ou isso irá destruí-la. Ela é sua esposa para todos os efeitos. Por favor, meu filho."

Edward não diz nada, só se levanta e respira fundo.

Quando ele ergue a cabeça, não é o meu filho que eu vejo.

Em seu lugar está um homem sem coração.

Seu rosto está nulo de todas as emoções, exceto uma.

Uma expressão cruel e dura em seu rosto.

Ele espreita em direção à igreja, sem uma palavra.

Caro Senhor no céu, ajude meu filho e sua recém esposa.

* * *

><p><strong>Esme poderá ajudar esses dois a encontrar o caminho?<strong>

**Beijo**

**Nai.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

(Tradução: Nai)

~ Bella ~

Mamãe está tentando com todas as forças me consolar.

Eu sei que todo mundo está vendo, mas eu não consigo parar os soluços.

Edward vai me odiar para sempre.

Ele nunca iria me aceitar como sua esposa.

Meu coração se quebra com esse pensamento.

Eu sei que serei para sempre sua.

Quer ele me queira ou não.

De repente, as portas se abrem e meu marido entra.

Seu rosto é uma máscara dura.

Seus olhos estão cheios de fúria.

Ele vem a mim e me oferece sua mão.

Eu olho para ele intrigada.

Quando eu não pego a mão dele, ele estreita os olhos.

Me avisando.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que aconteceu do lado de fora.

Dirijo-me para a sua família e os vejo me dando olhares de simpatia.

Esme me dá um pequeno sorriso e acena com a cabeça me dando o incentivo que eu preciso.

Eu respiro fundo e me viro em direção a Edward.

Eu movo minha mão trêmula até a dele.

Ele fecha a mão em volta de mim.

Seu domínio sobre a minha mão é forte.

A tal ponto que dói.

Eu recuo, o que parece dar-lhe prazer enquanto um sorriso sádico aparece em seu rosto.

Ele não é o Edward que eu amo.

É como se ele fosse outra pessoa.

No entanto, eu sei que o meu Edward está lá.

Enterrado profundamente.

Eu irei trazê-lo de volta, mesmo que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

É a minha promessa a mim mesma.

Edward me ajuda a ficar de pé e ouço Duque Carlisle, pai de Edward, dizer:

"Senhoras e senhores, estou extremamente arrependido pelo atraso. Mas meu filho Edward estava se sentindo mal. Não se preocupem, ele está bem agora. Vamos continuar?"

Edward zombeteiramente sorri para eles e volta-se para mim.

O sorriso em seu rosto é de pura maldade enquanto ele levanta o meu véu.

Mais cedo ninguém me viu, mas agora todo mundo engasga, pois podem ver meu rosto claramente.

Mas ninguém se atreve a perguntar qualquer coisa.

Ninguém questiona os Cullen.

Edward tece o braço em volta de mim e me aproxima até que não haja espaço entre nós.

Seu aperto também é forte.

Seu sorriso o deixa completamente e ele vira seu rosto para mim.

Ele se move em direção a mim e seus lábios encontram os meus em um beijo brutal.

Meu primeiro beijo.

Todo mundo aplaude.

Para eles, é um beijo apaixonado de um marido cheio de promessas de felicidade.

Mas não foi nada desse tipo.

Este foi um beijo forte, duro e punitivo.

Estava cheio da sua dor e tristeza.

Ele se afasta de mim, mas nossos lábios ainda estão quase se tocando.

Ambos estamos respirando pesadamente devido à falta de ar.

Então, as palavras seguintes enviam ondas de medo por todo meu corpo.

"Bem-vinda ao inferno, Senhora Isabella Marie Cullen. Eu te prometo uma vida de miséria."

* * *

><p><strong>Eu não estou mais aqui porque Lorde Edward me fez correr de medo... por favor deixe seu recado após o sinal. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.<strong>

**Até sexta,**

**Nai.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**~ Edward ~ **

Confusa?

Ela estava confusa?

Por que ela fez isso?

Eu a amava com todas as partes do meu ser.

Uma palavra dela, e eu teria deixado todos os meus títulos por ela.

Para ficar com ela.

Eu não conseguia impedir as lágrimas de escapar.

Ela era o meu mundo, mas não mais.

Ela quebrou meu coração em milhões de pedaços.

Ouço minha mãe dizer o nome de Bella.

Se há uma coisa que eu sabia sobre Tanya e Bella Swan, é o seu amor de uma pela outra.

Distância não importava para elas.

Eles podiam sentir a dor da outra.

Bella Swan vai sofrer pelo que sua irmã fez para mim.

Eu sei que posso conseguir com que esse casamento seja anulado em um minuto, mas eu não vou.

Isso seria muito fácil para ela.

Eu sei que aquele vira-lata, Black, se casaria com ela num piscar de olhos.

A confiança que eu tinha em Bella era muito maior do que em qualquer outra pessoa.

Até mesmo Tanya.

Mas ela também me enganou hoje.

Ela _irá_ sentir a dor de tal decepção.

Ela terá todos os luxos de ser minha esposa, mas não o meu amor.

Eu não a amarei.

Nunca.

Eu irei fazer de sua vida um inferno.

Eu respiro fundo e fico de pé.

É hora do show.

Meu rosto está desprovido de emoção.

Eu sempre fui bom em esconder minhas emoções.

É uma característica necessária para um futuro Duque.

Ela viu o meu amor, mas agora verá o meu ódio.

Passo em direção à porta da igreja e a abro.

Ela está lá de joelhos, soluçando.

Ela é uma grande atriz; eu nunca soube disso.

Eu vou até ela e ofereço minha mão para ela tomar, mas ela não o faz.

Pelo amor de Deus, ela quer estar aqui.

Estreito meus olhos para ela dando-lhe um aviso.

Ela pega a minha mão na sua tremendo e eu a coloco de pé.

Meu pai fala.

Eu dou um falso e praticado sorriso para a multidão e me volto para a minha _noiva_.

Levanto seu véu e ouço todos ofegarem, mas eu não lhes dou atenção.

Arrumo o meu braço firmemente ao redor da garota mentirosa na minha frente e a puxo para mim.

Eu a beijo com todas as emoções que estou sentindo.

Dor.

Mágoa.

Traição.

Raiva.

Eu coloco alguma distância entre nós e lhe faço uma promessa:

"Bem-vinda ao inferno, Lady Isabella Marie Cullen. Eu te prometo uma vida de miséria."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como esse capítulo é basicamente uma repetição do último, só que no ponto de vista de Edward, se vocês me derem 10 reviews eu posto mais um...<strong>_

_**Até daqui a pouco, ou até segunda!**_

_**Nai.**_


	10. Capítulo 9

**Aí está! Promessa cumprida!**

**Capítulo 9**

(Tradução: Nai)

**~ Bella ~**

Edward não afrouxa seu abraço em mim durante toda a cerimônia.

Tropeço durante a nossa primeira dança como marido e mulher, mas ele me pega antes que eu possa cair.

Por um momento, vejo o meu Edward preocupado comigo, como sempre.

Antes que eu possa me alegrar com esse fato, este novo Edward está de volta.

No entanto, o momento deu-me um raio de esperança, de que nem tudo está perdido.

Nós dizemos adeus aos nossos convidados e caminhamos até a carruagem que irá nos levar para a mansão Cullen.

Eu estive lá antes, mas hoje é diferente.

Hoje eu iria para lá como Lady Cullen.

Eu sou a esposa do futuro Duque, Edward Cullen.

Eu não estou preparada para isso.

Minhas mãos estão tremendo.

Gotas de suor se formam na minha testa.

_Por que você fez isso conosco, Tanya?_

Com Edward, especialmente.

Dirijo-me a Edward para vê-lo olhando para fora pela janela.

Seu rosto está mais uma vez sem emoção.

"Edward."

Eu chamo seu nome, mas ele me ignora, então eu tento de novo.

"Edward."

Seus olhos atiram para mim e ele bruscamente me diz,

"É Lorde Edward para você. Você é minha esposa, mas apenas em público."

Seus olhos estão duros.

Lembro-me do dia em que ele me disse para chamá-lo apenas de Edward.

(...)

_Eu tinha em torno de 8 verões naquela época._

_Papai havia me levado com ele para mansão do Duque Carlisle para que eu pudesse ver minha querida amiga Alice._

_Alice era a filha mais nova do __D__uque._

_O jovem Lorde Edward também estaria lá._

_Ao chegar à mansão, eu vejo o jovem Lorde Edward, que é 5 anos mais velho que eu._

_Ele é sempre educado comigo._

_Na minha pressa de chegar a Alice, eu perco o equilíbrio. Eu fecho os meus olhos me preparando para o impacto._

_Mas não há nenhum._

_Em vez disso, um par de braços me segura._

_A__bro meus olhos para ver Lorde Edward olhando para mim com preocupação, mas eu podia ver que ele estava um pouco divertido._

_Eu coro._

_"O... Obrigada... Lorde... Edward."_

_Eu gaguejo enquanto __ele __me coloca novamente de pé._

_Ele dá um passo para trás e me dá uma ligeira carranca._

_"Bella, você pode me chamar de Edward em particular. Você é a mais __querida__ amiga da minha irmã__,__ depois de tudo."_

_Um suspiro me escapa diante de sua sugestão._

_Mamãe arrancaria a minha pele se soubesse que eu não tratei adequadamente um nobre._

_Eu balanço a cabeça e digo__,_

_"Mas uma dama deveria..."_

_Lorde Edward ergue um dedo antes que eu possa terminar a frase._

_"Isso é uma ordem, Lady Swan."_

_Meus olhos se arregalam e eu aceno ansiosamente._

_"Claro, Lor..."_

_Ele ergue a sobrancelha para mim._

_"Edward__."_

(...)

Quando a carruagem chega a um impasse, volto a partir das memórias agradáveis da minha infância até o presente.

Edward desce da carruagem e sem olhar para trás, caminha em direção à mansão.

O cocheiro me ajuda a descer da carruagem.

Não tenho nenhuma ideia de onde eu deveria ir.

Eu não sei o que é esperado de mim.

Felizmente, vejo uma carruagem chegando e Duque Cullen desce seguido pela Duquesa.

A Duquesa fica furiosa quando me vê do lado de fora.

Lágrimas se formam em meus olhos.

Eu não sei o que deveria fazer.

Espero que ela possa me perdoar.

Ela vem em minha direção e me surpreende me engolindo em um abraço.

"Oh! Querida filha!"

Eu começo a chorar por um motivo diferente.

Ela me aceita.

Ela me dá o seu apoio.

Eu sei que eu realmente precisarei dele no futuro próximo.

Ela enxuga minhas lágrimas, toma minhas mãos nas dela e me dá um sorriso suave e encorajador.

Meus olhos vão para o Duque, que também sorri para mim, dando-me a sua bênção.

Eu respiro fundo e lhes dou um sorriso corajoso.

Esme pega a minha mão e me leva para o interior da mansão Cullen.

Rumo ao meu marido.

Rumo ao meu destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Beijo,<strong>

**Nai.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

(tradução: Nai)

**~ Bella ~**

Eu sigo Esme para a minha nova casa com Duque Carlisle seguindo atrás de nós.

George, o mordomo dos Cullen, nos encontra no portão da mansão.

Se ele fica surpreso ao me ver em vez de Tanya, ele não demonstra.

"George, onde eu poderia encontrar Lorde Edward?"

A Duquesa pergunta em uma voz mal contida.

"Ele está na biblioteca, minha senhora."

George responde com uma voz desprovida de emoção.

"Obrigada, George. Você poderia, por favor escoltar Lady Isabella Cullen aos aposentos de Lorde Edward?"

Meus olhos se arregalam diante das palavras da Duquesa.

Minhas emoções têm estado em todo o lugar.

Eu não pensei sobre isso.

Eu não sei o que é esperado de mim como esposa.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que acontece em uma noite de núpcias.

Oh Deus! Por favor, me ajude.

Eu só sei que dói.

Lágrimas se formam nos meus olhos.

Edward já me odeia, mas se eu não puder nem mesmo realizar meus deveres de esposa...

A minha respiração torna-se acelerada.

"Lady Cullen! Você está bem?"

A voz em questão é de George e me tira dos meus pensamentos terríveis.

Dou-lhe um aceno para assegurar-lhe que estou bem.

Seus olhos procuram os meus. Em seguida, ele acena com a cabeça para trás e diz,

"Por aqui, Lady Cullen."

Eu o sigo até o quarto de Edward, que também é meu agora.

Quando chegamos à porta dos aposentos, George se curva diante de mim e me informa que irá enviar Angela para me ajudar a me arrumar.

Eu dou-lhe um aceno de cabeça.

Entro nos aposentos e a única coisa que noto é a cama.

Meu peito está descontrolado.

Eu posso sentir as lágrimas voltando.

Eu me movo em direção à cama e me sento sobre ela, porque minhas pernas estão tremendo violentamente e já não posso conter as lágrimas.

Desejo que mamãe pudesse estar aqui.

Preciso da mulher que foi a única mãe que já conheci.

A minha mãe biológica morreu pouco depois de eu nascer.

Eu não me lembro dela.

As portas abrem e eu sinto os braços em volta de mim.

E então suaves sussurros de que dará tudo certo.

É Angela Weber, outra grande amiga minha.

Eu recupero a compostura e lhe dou um sorriso, mas ela não se deixa enganar.

"A Duquesa enviou as roupas de noite para você, minha senhora."

Eu sorrio para ela e digo,

"É Bella para você, Angela. Pelo menos em privado."

Ela me dá um sorriso e diz,

"Bella, eu sinto muito que você tenha que passar por isso. Ninguém pensou que Tanya poderia fazer o que fez. Mas eu tenho total confiança em você. Seu amor irá conquistar o coração de Lorde Edward. Ele não vai ficar com raiva por muito tempo."

Meus olhos correm para ela.

Eu nunca disse a ninguém que sou apaixonada por Edward.

Ela responde a minha pergunta não formulada.

"Alice e eu sempre soubemos que você ama Lorde Edward. A maneira como você olha para ele, torna óbvio."

Meus sentimentos eram tão transparentes?

Oh _Deus._

Eu suspiro.

Angela ri da minha expressão.

"Vamos. Vamos prepará-la para sua noite de núpcias", diz ela, o que faz com que os meus medos voltem.

"Bella, o que aconteceu querida?" Minha amiga me pergunta.

"Angela, eu não sei o que é esperado de mim. E se Edward..."

Ela interrompe as minhas palavras, colocando um dedo em meus lábios.

"Não se preocupe Bella. Só confie..."

Mas antes que ela possa terminar a frase, a porta bate aberta.

De pé na porta se encontra um Edward muito zangado.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenham paciência com Edward. Não se esqueçam de que ele foi a vítima nessa história, não Bella. Ela está ali de livre e espontânea vontade, apesar de dizer que o fez para salvar o nome das famílias, ela AMA Edward. Ele só enxerga a dor de ter sido abandonado e tem que descontar em alguém. E vocês deveriam guardar o veneno para outra pessoa... só dizendo. ;)<strong>

**Banquei a Advogada do Diabo agora. Hahahaha.**

**Até quarta.**

**Nai.**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

**~ Bella ~**

Eu nunca vi Edward com tanta raiva antes de hoje.

Seu nariz queima.

Mãos em punhos fechados.

Mandíbula cerrada.

Ele parece assustador.

Seus olhos estão em mim anunciando que estão cheios de fúria.

Ele entra no quarto e, sem olhar para Angela, a manda sair.

Seus olhos se mantém mudando de mim para Edward uma e outra vez.

Eu sei que ela está preocupada que Edward possa me machucar, mas ela não o conhece.

Eu conheço.

Ele não vai.

Não fisicamente, pelo menos.

Aceno com a cabeça para ela e lhe dou um sorriso falso dizendo-lhe para ir, que eu posso lidar com isso.

Com relutância, ela acena com a cabeça.

E fecha a porta atrás dela.

Agora, somos somente eu e Edward.

Sozinhos.

Edward dá um passo em minha direção.

Eu tomo um passo para trás.

Eventualmente, minhas costas atingem a parede, mas ele continua avançando até que esteja pressionado contra mim.

Edward não quebra a conexão de nossos olhos.

Ele está com raiva, mas eu posso ver a tristeza em seus olhos.

Ele está com o coração partido.

Eu levanto minhas mãos e as levo até seu queixo.

Ele fecha os olhos.

Por um momento, a raiva o deixa e ele é apenas o meu Edward.

De repente, ele abre os olhos e meu Edward se foi.

Não há nenhum traço dele, mas eu sei que ele está lá.

Isso é tudo o que eu preciso saber.

Vou aceitar e suportar tudo o que ele tem planejado para mim.

Vou trazer o meu Edward de volta.

Ele pode nunca me amar, mas eu não quero que ele se perca.

Ele arranca as minhas mãos de seu rosto, mas as mantém em um aperto.

Firme.

Edward agarra minha cintura e eu sinto algo duro perto do meu osso do quadril.

Eu não tenho ideia do que seja.

Edward traz o rosto até o meu e seu hálito quente exala em meu rosto.

Suas mãos deixam as minhas só para encontrar meu pescoço.

Ele move o meu cabelo, que afrouxou do meu coque.

Ele levanta o dedo e percorre através do meu pescoço, lentamente trazendo-o para baixo.

Seu dedo começa a correr pelo meu decote e um arrepio percorre o meu corpo.

Meus mamilos endurecem.

Meu corpo está reagindo de uma forma nunca antes alcançada até agora.

Edward está me observando atentamente.

A raiva ainda está lá, mas há algo mais, também.

Eu não sei o que é, mas me emociona e assusta ao mesmo tempo.

Os lábios de Edward encontram o meu pescoço, espalhando beijos suaves que fazem o meu peito alçar enquanto eu respiro rapidamente.

Edward desfaz o meu coque, fazendo meu cabelo cair livremente.

Ele envolve o meu cabelo em torno de sua mão e puxa.

Então ele sussurra em meu ouvido: "Isto é o que você quer, não é? Você quer que eu _faça amor_ com você, não é?"

Meus olhos se arregalam e não tenho ideia de como responder a ele.

Eu não preciso, porque de repente ele puxa-se para longe de mim e me faz cair na cama.

Ele continua dando um passo para trás enquanto fala.

"Você nunca terá o meu amor, Lady Isabella Marie Cullen. Você terá todo o luxo de ser minha esposa, mas não o meu amor. Nunca o meu amor."

Com isso, ele abre a porta e gira para fora do quarto deixando-me a chafurdar na minha miséria.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Como se trata um animal ferido? Com cautela e paciência.<strong>_

_**Até sexta!**_

_**Nai.**_


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

**~ Bella ~**

Eu posso sentir o veludo debaixo de mim e um cobertor igualmente macio me cobrindo.

Estou dormindo de lado.

Abro os olhos e vejo uma janela.

Não há janela no meu quarto.

Eu começo a entrar em pânico.

Eu saio da cama tão rápido quanto posso.

Eu nunca estive neste quarto antes.

Inquieta, olho ao redor em busca de qualquer pista de onde estou. Meus olhos caem sobre Edward dormindo na cadeira de frente para a lareira.

Um por um, os eventos de ontem vêm à minha mente.

A fuga de Tanya.

Eu tomando o seu lugar.

Meu casamento com Edward.

O choque de Edward ao me ver, em vez de Tanya.

Meu primeiro beijo.

Sua promessa de tornar a minha vida um inferno.

Sua promessa ontem à noite de nunca me amar.

Oh, Deus!

Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas diante do último pensamento.

Eu sabia que ele nunca iria me amar. Porém, ouvi-lo confirmar o fato é como o último prego no caixão.

Ando na direção de Edward e me ajoelho diante dele.

Ele realmente é o homem mais bonito que eu já vi.

Mais lindo até que Jacob Black, meu noivo.

Ex-noivo.

Meu coração afunda com o pensamento de Jacob.

Eu sei que ele me ama de verdade.

Eu nunca fui apaixonada por ele. Apesar disso, eu aceitei sua proposta de casamento, porque sabia que ele iria me manter feliz.

Este casamento mudou a vida de mais de uma pessoa.

Espero que Jacob possa me perdoar pelo que eu fiz com ele.

Ele nem sabe que não lhe pertenço mais.

Eu sei que mereço o seu ódio.

Eu não sou menos culpada do que Tanya.

Ele não veio em minha mente até este momento.

Estou com medo do que poderia acontecer se e quando ele souber que eu sou casada agora.

Com a pessoa que ele odeia.

Eu não sei o motivo do ódio.

Foi sempre assim com eles.

Edward e Jacob se odeiam com paixão, embora seus pais sejam muito bons amigos.

Agora, eles podem matar um ao outro.

Jacob poderia pensar que Edward me roubou dele.

Edward nunca iria afastar a chance de lutar com Jacob.

Oh! Senhor, por favor, me ajude.

Eu toco a lateral do rosto de Edward com a minha mão e ele se aconchega contra ela como se estivesse sendo consolado.

Eu quero dar-lhe o conforto que só ele me permite.

Eu quero que ele seja feliz. Se me causar dor o fará feliz, eu irei permiti-lo.

No entanto, vou tentar o meu melhor para trazer o meu Edward de volta antes que seja tarde demais.

Eu levo o meu rosto para mais perto dele e o beijo na testa.

Quando me afasto um pouco, eu o vejo olhando para mim.

Fico tensa pensando que ele ficará com raiva por tê-lo despertado.

No entanto, ele não o faz.

Em vez disso, ele não está olhando para o meu rosto.

Eu sigo sua linha de visão para vê-lo observando o meu peito.

A metade superior em um dos lados foi exposta durante a noite.

Eu fico quente devido ao meu embaraço.

Eu sei que estou corando.

Ninguém me viu exposta desta maneira.

Tento ficar de pé rapidamente e tento me cobrir, mas na minha pressa, a saia do meu vestido fica presa sob meu pé fazendo-me cair.

No colo de Edward.

Edward envolve a minha cintura com as mãos e um silvo lhe escapa.

Estou prestes a pedir desculpas quando sinto algo duro debaixo de mim.

Eu senti isso na noite passada.

Mexo-me um pouco, o que faz com que o aperto de Edward aumente um pouco.

Parece uma pedra.

Mas por que ele manteria uma pedra em suas calças?

Não faz nenhum sentido.

Então eu decido perguntar a Edward.

"Ed... Quero dizer, Lorde Edward, por que há uma pedra no seu bolso?"

Ele abre os olhos com a minha pergunta e de repente se levanta.

Fazendo-me quase cair.

No entanto, ele me pega e me estabiliza.

Seus olhos vão para o meu peito, que ainda está descoberto.

Oh, Deus!

Eu rapidamente me cubro.

Nós estamos olhando para qualquer coisa, exceto para o outro.

Ele limpa sua garganta e eu me viro para ele, mas ele ainda não está olhando para mim.

Oh, Deus! O que ele pensa de mim? Eu não conseguia sequer me manter coberta.

Ele se vira para mim e abre a boca para falar, e depois a fecha.

Ele continua abrindo e fechando a boca.

Ele fecha os olhos e respira fundo.

Quando ele abre os olhos, eles estão frios.

Seu rosto duro.

"Não se preocupe com essas questões." Diz ele com uma voz dura.

Assim o meu Edward se foi.

Antes que ele possa dizer qualquer coisa, a porta se abre e nos voltamos para ela.

Uma Alice muito preocupada entra no quarto e seus olhos vão de Edward para mim.

Eu fico preocupada com sua expressão e o mesmo acontece com Edward.

Eu posso ver em seu rosto.

Vou até ela e pergunto,

"O que aconteceu Alice? Você está bem?"

Minha mão paira em seu ombro só para encontrá-la tremendo.

Ela tenta falar, mas antes que possa dizer qualquer coisa, Edward dá um passo a frente e pergunta em voz alta,

"Seja rápida Alice. Qual é o problema?"

Ela respira fundo e solta,

"Lorde Black está aqui."

* * *

><p><em>NA:_

_Vamos esclarecer alguns fatos:_

_1) Tanya é cerca de dois anos mais jovem que Bella, e Bella é 5 anos mais nova que Edward. Assim, a diferença de idade entre Tanya e Edward é de 7 anos._

_2) Esta história se passa no início do século XVIII (só porque eu quero. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia sobre fatos históricos.)_

_3) Sobre o comprimento dos capítulos, eu estou tentando fazê-los maiores._

**N/T: Uma das minhas leitoras levantou a questão de que naquela época a irmã mais nova nunca se casava antes da mais velha. Eu ACHO que o fato de Bella estar (estava) noiva de Jacob resolve as coisas. Se não, eu gostaria de pensar que Edward é o filho do Duque e como tal faz o que bem entende. Rsrs.**

**Dito isso... O que Edward faz com uma pedra no bolso?**

**Até segunda!**

**Nai.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

**~ Bella ~**

Meu coração dá um pequeno salto.

Meus olhos se arregalam e a respiração torna-se acelerada.

Eu dou um passo para trás, e depois outro até que a parte de trás dos meus joelhos colide com a cama, e eu me sento.

Lágrimas inundam meus olhos com o pensamento de Jacob.

Ele não era suposto estar na cidade no momento. _Deus__,_ eu pensei que tinha tempo.

Pensei que teria tempo antes de ter que enfrentar Jacob.

Alice vem em minha direção e cai de joelhos.

Ela segura o meu rosto com as mãos e o vira para ela.

Seus olhos também estão cheios de lágrimas.

Ela respira fundo e fala,

"Bella, eu sei que você está com medo do que possa acontecer, mas você é uma mulher forte. Você é a mulher mais forte que já conheci. Você tem que enfrentar Lorde Black. Ele é um homem bom, e eu tenho certeza que ele entenderá. No entanto, ele precisa conhecer o seu lado da história, e não o que as pessoas da cidade dizem. Você sabe que ele merece. Lembre-se que você não está sozinha. Eu estarei sempre com você."

É reconfortante ter seu apoio.

Eu sempre soube que todos poderiam me odiar, mas não a minha Alice. Ela sempre sabe o que eu preciso ouvir.

Tanya e eu éramos próximas, mas a ligação entre mim e Alice é muito especial.

Mais especial do que a de irmãs.

Daí a razão de Tanya nunca ter gostado de Alice.

Dou-lhe um pequeno sorriso e ela me dá um em troca.

No entanto, o meu sorriso desaparece com a ideia de ver Jacob.

Ainda assim, Alice está certa. Eu preciso encará-lo.

É agora ou nunca.

Edward tem estado em silêncio durante toda a nossa troca.

Eu me viro para ele, que está olhando para nós com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Não posso decifrar sua expressão.

Não tenho tempo para analisar seus pensamentos nesse momento. Eu tenho algumas explicações a dar.

Eu respiro fundo e me levanto.

Alice me segue.

Ela pega a minha mão na dela e me dá um sorriso encorajador.

Sua outra mão enxuga as lágrimas do meu rosto.

Eu lhe dou um sorriso corajoso. Pelo menos, tão corajoso quanto eu posso.

Reviro os ombros para trás e fico tão ereta quanto possível.

Eu me movo em direção à porta e posso sentir os olhos de Edward me seguindo.

Quando chego à porta, olho para ele. Ele ainda está com essa expressão estranha.

Alice puxa a minha mão e eu a sigo.

Ao encontro de Jacob.

O homem que me apoiou nos piores momentos da minha vida. O homem cujo coração eu quebrei brutalmente. Só espero que ele possa me perdoar.

Cada passo que dou em direção a Jacob está cheio de pesar. Ele não merece nada disso.

Sigo Alice pelo corredor em direção à grande escadaria.

Ao chegar, meu olhos buscam por Jacob, mas eu não consego encontrá-lo.

Em vez disso, meus olhos caem sobre a Duquesa, que tem um sorriso de simpatia no rosto.

Eu desço lentamente a escadaria com os meus olhos sobre Esme.

Estou confusa.

Alice também.

Mas a Duquesa responde minha pergunta não formulada quando eu a alcanço."Ele está na biblioteca. Queríamos dar-lhe um pouco de privacidade", diz.

Eu estou prestes a ir em direção a biblioteca quando ela fala de novo.

"Estamos todos com você, Bella. Você fez a coisa certa. Lembre-se sempre disso. Estou certa de que Jacob irá entender, e um dia Edward também o fará."

Ela me dá um tapinha no rosto, sorrindo entre lágrimas.

Eu tento sorrir da mesma forma, antes de dizer a ela que aprecio seu apoio.

Eu aprecio.

Eu sei que irei precisar dele. Não só hoje, mas no futuro.

Ando em direção a porta da biblioteca, respirando fundo, tentando controlar meus tremores.

Sei que Alice e Esme podem ver que estou tremendo. Enquanto abro a  
>porta da biblioteca com a minha mão trêmula, digo a mim mesma que eu posso fazer isso.<p>

É só Jacob.

Meu Jacob.

Entro na biblioteca para ver Jacob de pé perto da janela, suas costas voltadas para mim.

Se alguém o visse diria que ele está de pé casualmente.

Mas eu o conheço; ele parece derrotado.

Seus ombros estão caídos.

Suas mãos estão cruzadas nas costas.

É como se ele estivesse tentando manter-se de pé.

_O que eu fiz eu com você, Jacob? Sinto muito, Jacob. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo._

Um soluço me escapa ao pensar na dor que eu causei ao doce Jacob.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eu recebi um comentário muito estranho no último capítulo e como era anônimo não pude respondê-lo, ou melhor, questioná-lo. Me parece que a minha leitora quis fazer algum tipo de denúncia, mas ficou tudo muito confuso. Como vocês sabem eu tive recentemente uma das minhas traduções plagiada no Nyah e fiquei preocupada que fosse algo como isso novamente. Se você, que deixou o recado puder voltar e esclarecer o que quis dizer anteriormente eu agradeço. Se preferir me mandar uma PM...<strong>_

_**Beijinhos e até quarta.**_

_**Nai.**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**~ Bella ~**

Seu corpo fica tenso com as minhas palavras, mas ele não se move do seu lugar.

As rachaduras no meu coração se aprofundam.

Eu fecho a porta atrás de mim e caminho na direção dele.

Eu continuo andando em sua direção e seu corpo tenso.

Eu paro de me mover e quando estou perto o chamo.

"Jacob."

Seu corpo torna-se rígido. Parece que ele parou de respirar.

E então, ele toma uma respiração profunda e lentamente se vira para mim.

Eu tenho que dar um passo para trás quando seus olhos encontram os meus. Eu não posso aceitar isso.

Há tanta dor neles.

De pé na minha frente não está o meu Jacob.

Meu Jacob é um homem forte, ele poderia sorrir através de cada dor.

Este homem está quebrado e eu fiz isso com ele.

Eu o destruí.

Minhas mãos vão para a minha boca para evitar outro soluço de escapar.

"Oh, Jacob! Eu sinto muito. Por favor, me perdoe."

Eu começo a chorar e caio de joelhos.

Eu cubro meu rosto.

O que eu fiz?

Eu pensei que Jacob iria começar a gritar comigo ou me deixar aqui sem uma palavra.

Mas eu sinto suas mãos suaves nas minhas, tentando descobrir meu rosto.

Eu não cedo.

Eu não posso encará-lo.

Soluços espontaneamente escapam de mim.

"Olhe para mim, minha Bells. Por favor, não chore."

Eu o ouço falar. Quando removo as minhas mãos, eu o vejo olhando para mim com amor, adoração, e dor nos olhos.

Eu não consigo olhar para eles.

Suas mãos vão para o meu ombro e ele me ajuda a ficar de pé.

Ele deixa-me sem palavras.

Ele enxuga minhas lágrimas com uma mão enquanto a outra esfrega para cima e para baixo o meu ombro suavemente.

"Pare de repreender a si mesma, Bella. Você fez o que era necessário ser feito."

Mais lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto.

Como poderia ele ser tão compreensivo, depois do que eu fiz com ele?

Meus joelhos começam a ceder, mas ele me firma.

Eu caio em seus braços aos soluços.

Desta vez eu não tento parar de todo.

Ele envolve seus braços em mim e eu me sinto segura, pela primeira vez desde o meu casamento.

Ele passa os dedos pelo meu cabelo e sussurra suavemente,

"Não faça isso com você, Bells. Você fez a coisa certa. Eu não estou bravo com você. Eu nunca iria odiá-la, não importa o que você faça. Você sabe disso Bells, não sabe?"

Eu concordo com a cabeça contra seu peito.

Eu sei que ele nunca iria me odiar.

Ele me prometeu.

Eu tinha sete anos na época.

Meu pai me levou até seu melhor amigo, o solar do Senhor Billy Black.

Jocob, meu melhor amigo, é filho dele.

(...)

_Mas eu estava com medo naquele dia, porque pensei que Jacob iria me odiar depois de saber que o sapo que ele me deu havia morrido._

_Eu não cuidei dele muito bem._

_Eu estava chorando muito._

_Mamãe disse que Jacob iria entender que havia sido apenas um erro, mas não acreditei nela._

_Quando chegamos ao Solar, eu comecei a chorar mais histericamente._

_Meu pai me pegou em seus braços e tentou me acalmar._

_Ele disse,_

_"Bella, uma Dama nunca chora assim. Você é uma garota forte. Se você tiver cometido um erro, seja corajosa e aceite. Peça-lhe perdão. __Tenho certeza que ele irá perdoá-la."_

_Suas palavras me acalmaram e eu respirei fundo para me controlar._

_Quando Jacob me viu, correu em minha direção, me tomou em seus braços, e começou a me balançar ao redor._

_Ele era muito forte para um menino de oito anos._

_Ele esperou que eu começasse a rir como eu normalmente faço, e quando ele me colocou sobre os meus pés e eu não estava sorrindo, ele segurou o meu rosto com as mãos._

_"O que aconteceu Bells?"_

_Ele perguntou e os meus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas._

_Ele iria me odiar._

_Aquele era o único pensamento em minha mente._

_Ele ficou preocupado quando me viu chorando._

_"Por favor, não chore, Bells. Diga-me o que está errado. Eu prometo que irei corrigir isso. Apenas me diga."_

_Eu sabia que tinha que dizer-lhe, por isso disse entre soluços:_

_"O... sapo... você... me... deu... morreu. Eu sinto... mui... muito Jacob."_

_Cobri meu rosto com as mãos e chorei._

_Em vez de me xingar, ele me envolveu em um abraço e sussurrou,_

_"Está tudo bem, Bells. Por favor, não desperdice suas preciosas lágrimas por isso. Nada é mais importante do que você."_

_Eu levantei minha cabeça e perguntei a ele._

_"Então você não me odeia?"_

_Ele riu e disse,_

_"Eu nunca iria odiá-la Bells. Nunca."_

_"Promete?"_

_"Prometo."_

(...)

Hoje, olhando em seus olhos, eu não consigo encontrar qualquer ódio.

Apenas compreensão.

Eu sempre me perguntei por que eu não tinha me apaixonado por Jacob.

Ele é mais do que perfeito.

Ele apenas não é Edward.

Ele se inclina para frente e dá um beijo na minha testa.

Ele sorri o sorriso do meu Jacob e diz,

"Eu estou orgulhoso de você, Bells. O que você fez, nem todo mundo teria feito. Sabendo que a pessoa com quem você irá casar irá odiá-la e ainda atravessar o casamento para o bem dos outros é algo que só a minha Bells faria."

Eu olho para ele com admiração, mas ele não terminou ainda.

"Você sabe que eu teria lhe pedido para fugir comigo, mas eu sei que você nunca faria isso. Isso é algo que um covarde faz e a minha Bells não é uma covarde."

É difícil acreditar que ele tenha tanta fé em mim.

Ele me entende.

"E eu sei que Edward irá amar você um dia. Você é tão doce que nenhum homem seria capaz de resistir a você. Confie em mim. Ele não será capaz de evitar."

Ele tem lágrimas nos olhos e me puxa para ele.

Ele enterra o rosto no meu cabelo e eu sinto a umidade no meu pescoço. Eu o fiz chorar.

No entanto, antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa, eu ouço uma voz furiosa dizer,

"Lhe faria bem Jacob, afastar-se da minha esposa."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Será que alguém está com ciúmes daquela que ele jurou odiar pelo resto da vida? u.u<em>**

**_Até sexta!_**

**_Nai._**


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**~ Edward ~**

Eu não tenho ideia do porquê, mas eu não gosto que ela esteja se afastando de mim.

Em direção a ele.

Aquele vira-lata.

Sei que não deveria me importar.

Mas eu me importo.

Eu nunca gostei dele e tenho certeza que o sentimento é mútuo.

A reação do meu corpo por Bella está me afetando. Minha mente quer ficar longe dela, mas o meu corpo...

Meu corpo traidor a quer.

Muito.

Ontem à noite, com a sensação de seu corpo contra o meu, minha masculinidade ficou em posição de sentido imediatamente.

O sabor de sua pele...

_Sério, _Edward. Você é suposto odiá-la.

Eu a odeio com paixão.

Tanto é assim que eu quero foder com ela.

Com tanto furor que ela não consiga nem andar direito depois.

E esta manhã, quando ela me perguntou por que eu mantenho uma pedra no meu bolso, eu não sabia se queria morrer de vergonha ou rir.

Sério? Uma pedra?

É muito maior do que uma pedra.

Apenas dizendo.

Eu decido seguir a minha irmã e _esposa_.

Você sabe.

Só para ver como o vira-lata iria reagir.

Eu não me importo que ela pareça tão indefesa, ferida e...

Eu não sei. Eu estou apenas um curioso.

Quando eu chego ao topo da escada, minha _esposa _está fechando a porta da biblioteca atrás dela.

Eu desço as escadas e estou prestes a ir para a biblioteca quando o meu caminho é bloqueado pela minha mãe.

Ela tem os braços cruzados e está olhando para mim.

O que diabos eu fiz agora?

Ela tem a mesma aparência que tinha noite passada.

(...)

_Eu estava sentado na biblioteca junto à lareira, cuidando da minha bebida._

_Eu posso ver as chamas do fogo dançando no ar, sentindo o mesmo fogo queimar dentro de mim._

_Como você pôde fazer isso comigo Tanya? Eu te amava tanto._

_Eu dei-lhe tudo o que você desejava._

_Apenas uma palavra de sua boca, e eu dava a ela._

_Eu adorava o chão que ela pisava._

_Ela era filha de um cavalheiro humilde, mas eu a tratava como uma princesa._

_Ela só precisava dizer uma vez que eu a teria seguido._

_Para qualquer lugar que ela quisesse._

_Mas ela não o fez._

_Ela nunca me amou._

_De repente, me levanto com esse pensamento e jogo o copo do outro lado da sala._

_Ele quebra em centenas de pequenos pedaços, como o meu coração._

_A porta se abre e eu ouço um par de passos atrás de mim._

_Eu me viro para ver quem é._

_Quem quer que seja está muito zangado._

_Assim como eu._

_"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen"_

_Ouço minha mãe dizer com raiva._

_Eu ainda não me viro._

_Eu sei que ela vai dizer o que quer de qualquer maneira._

_Nada poderia parar a Duquesa Esme._

_"Como você pôde fazer isso com Bella? Você a deixou lá fora sozinha. A pobre não tinha ideia do que deveria fazer. Ela parecia tão perdida, Edward."_

_Quando eu não respondo, minha mãe continua, desta vez com uma voz suave._

_"Edward, eu sei que você está magoado, mas você precisa entender que Bella não merece ser punida. Ela também é uma vítima de tudo isso."_

_Não. Eu não vou deixar que me façam sentir culpado._

_Bella não é uma vítima._

_Ela tinha uma escolha, mas ela escolheu ignorá-la._

_Ela está atrás apenas do meu dinheiro._

_Assim como sua irmã._

_Por que eu não vi isso antes?_

_"Ela é sua esposa, Edward. Você irá tratá-la como tal. Você irá tratá-la com respeito, como se deve respeitar a sua esposa."_

_Eu acentuadamente me volto para ela e a encaro._

_Ela nem sequer pestaneja, mas encara de volta._

_"Ela é minha esposa apenas no nome. Ela deveria se alegrar com o fato de que eu não irei anular esse casamento."_

_Eu cuspo._

_"Edward, você não irá falar com a sua mãe dessa maneira."_

_Meu pai diz calmamente, mas com firmeza._

_Eu não havia percebido que meu pai estava lá até aquele momento._

_Eu respiro fundo e peço desculpas._

_"Peço desculpas minha mãe. Por favor, me perdoe."_

_Ela balança a cabeça e diz,_

_"Está tudo bem, Edward. Agora, você precisa ir para a sua esposa. Ela está em seu quarto._

_Meu quarto._

_Não há nenhuma maneira de dormirmos nos mesmos aposentos._

_Eu abro minha boca para falar isso, mas minha mãe me impede._

_"Nem pensar em jogá-la para fora de seu quarto. É tanto dela quanto seu."_

_Com isso dito, ela sai da biblioteca, nem mesmo ouvindo a minha resposta._

(...)

Eu sei que ela quer me impedir de ir até aquele vira-lata, mas eu não vou recuar.

Então, eu cruzo meus braços e a encaro de volta.

"Você vai deixá-los conversar, Edward. Eu não vou permitir que você os perturbe."

Minha mãe diz que enquanto aponta o dedo para mim.

Eu não digo nada, apenas dou a volta nela e caminho em direção à biblioteca.

Abro a porta e o que vejo faz meu sangue ferver.

Aquele vira-lata tem a_ minha _esposa em seus braços, o rosto dele está enterrado em seus cabelos.

Há apenas um pensamento em minha mente.

_Minha_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sua? Acho que você terá que pedalar um pouco amigo...<strong>_

_**Beijo e até segunda!**_

_**Nai.**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**~ Edward ~**

Como se atreve ele colocar as mãos imundas na minha mulher?

"Lhe faria bem, Jacob, afastar-se da minha esposa."

Ambos ficam tensos diante da minha voz irritada e voltam-se para mim, mas ele não remove suas mãos da minha esposa.

Eu caminho em direção a eles, meus olhos atirando punhais em Jacob, que está devolvendo o meu olhar.

Eu arrebato minha esposa longe desse vira-lata e envolvo um braço ao redor de sua cintura, ainda olhando para ele.

Eu não tenho ideia de por que estou sendo tão possessivo com a mulher que me enganou de uma forma que ninguém fez antes, mas sou.

O pensamento de Jacob ou qualquer outro homem tocá-la me faz querer jogá-la por cima do meu ombro, levá-la para o meu quarto e mostrar a ela a quem ela pertence.

Uma e outra vez.

Meus sentimentos por ela estão me deixando totalmente confuso.

"Edward, por favor..."

Balla começa a dizer com uma voz suplicante, mas um olhar meu e ela se cala. Medo está escrito em todo o seu rosto.

Neste momento, eu não me importo.

Eu só quero esse vira latas fora da minha casa.

Longe da minha esposa.

_Você sabe, você disse ontem à noite que ela é sua esposa apenas no nome_ .

Minha consciência me diz.

Então o que? Ela ainda é minha esposa.

Esse vira latas estreita os olhos para mim e diz:

"Pare com isso Cullen. Você a está machucando."

Eu aperto ainda mais o meu domínio sobre ela.

Eu não vou deixá-lo levá-la para longe de mim.

Ele sempre fez isso.

(...)

_Eu tenho estado à espera da minha Tanya._

_Minha linda, charmosa e doce Tanya._

_Eu podia sentir-me endurecer somente com o pensamento._

_Bella também estaria lá._

_A inocente... não, ruborizada Bella lhe convém mais._

_Eu gosto de fazê-la corar._

_Há uma ligação especial entre nós._

_Eu sei que uma amizade entre uma menina e um menino é quase considerada um tabu._

_Mas Bella e eu somos amigos._

_Não que alguém saiba disso._

_Ela cora muito na minha presença._

_Eu amo isso._

_Os Black também estarão aqui hoje._

_Bem como aquele vira lata, Jacob._

_Eu faço uma careta com esse pensamento._

_A carruagem dos Swan chega e eu prendo a respiração esperando impacientemente pela minha Tanya._

_Apenas mais dois anos e até que ela complete dezoito anos. __Então, nós poderemos nos casar._

_Iremos nos tornar homem e mulher na frente da igreja e de Deus._

_Eu mal podia esperar._

_Bella sai da carruagem e seus olhos encontram os meus._

_Ela olha imediatamente para baixo e eu posso vê-la corar._

_Ela olha para mim debaixo de seus cílios e me dá um sorriso tímido__._

_Eu sorrio._

_Ela começa a caminhar em direção a mim, mas é interrompida por um homem._

_Jacob Black._

_Ele a toma nos braços e gira em torno dela._

_Ela dá uma bela risada._

_Eu não gosto dela em seus braços._

_Eu sei que eles estão para se casar em breve, mas eles não são casados ainda._

_Não é o caso._

_Se alguém a visse assim, ela ficaria falada._

_Isso não o detém._

_Ele a deixa cair sobre seus pés e oferece o braço para ela._

_Ela o toma e eles caminham em direção ao jardim._

_Longe de mim._

_Bella olha por cima do ombro e me dá um sorriso de desculpas._

_Eu sorrio de volta para lhe dizer que está tudo bem._

_Jacob segue sua linha de visão e a vê olhando para mim e ele cerra os olhos para mim, me encarando._

_Eu encaro de volta._

_Eu sinto uma mão no meu braço e me viro para ver minha linda Tanya olhando para mim com um brilho em seus olhos. _

_Um enorme sorriso surge em meu rosto._

(...)

Naquele tempo, eu pensei que o brilho fosse amor e felicidade em me ver.

Agora, eu não tenho tanta certeza.

Eu confiava em Bella mais do que em qualquer outro. É por isso que dói tanto que ela, de todas as pessoas, tenha me enganado.

Eu gostaria que eles tivessem vindo a mim e explicado a situação, mas não o fizeram.

Eles não consideram os meus sentimentos.

Ela não considerou os meus sentimentos.

Agora, eu não vou considerar os seus.

O vira lata ainda está olhando para mim, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"Ela é _minha_ esposa. Eu farei o que eu achar melhor. _Você _ não tem o direito de dizer nada."

Sua mandíbula cerra e ele dá um passo em minha direção.

Eu não volto atrás.

Ele não me assusta.

Ele nunca foi capaz me assustar.

Meu braço ainda está em torno de Bella, ela coloca a mão em seu peito e avisa que ele pare.

A outra mão está no meu peito como se isso fosse capaz de me parar.

"Jacob, por favor, vá."

Minha esposa diz.

Black olha para ela com uma expressão... como se não acreditasse no que está ouvindo.

Eu não consigo evitar o sorriso, mas meus olhos se estreitaram ainda para ele.

Ele diz:

"Mas Bella, ele não está no seu juízo perfeito. Ele poderia machucá-la. Eu não poderia... eu _não irei_ permiti-lo."

Bella não o deixa dizer mais nada.

"Eu sei que você está preocupado comigo Jacob. Mas eu posso lidar com isso. Você acabou de dizer que tem fé completa em mim. Por favor, Jacob, se você um dia me amou, você irá sair."

Ele relutantemente consente, mas não parece feliz.

Ha! Covarde.

Ele olha para mim antes de sair, mas seus olhos me dão um aviso de que se eu sequer colocar a mão sobre ela, ele me mataria.

Eu não preciso entender o significado.

Ele a ama e ela o ama.

Eu posso sentir a minha raiva aumentando.

Eu me viro para ela, que tinha conseguido sair do meu braço.

"O que diabos está errado com você, Edward? Por que você se comportou assim com Jacob? Ele não fez nada para você." Ela diz em uma voz irritada.

Ela não disse isso.

Eu caminho em direção a ela, mas ela se move para trás até que suas costas atinjam a parede.

Eu paro quando há uma distância insignificante entre nós e começo a falar em voz baixa.

"Você. É. Minha. Talvez eu nunca te ame, mas você sempre irá me pertencer, Isabella Marie Cullen. Sempre."

Seus olhos se arregalam, mas eu continuo, minha voz subindo.

"Eu sei que você ainda o ama, mas eu não vou deixar você livre para ele. Eu sei que você o quer, mas eu não vou deixar você se prostituir como..."

Antes que eu possa continuar eu sinto seu tapa no meu rosto.

* * *

><p><strong>Merecido, diga-se de passagem...<strong>

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**~ Bella ~**

Eu acabo de bater em Edward.

Eu não posso acreditar que fiz isso.

Eu levo um momento para registrar o que fiz, mas foi demais para mim. As palavras de Edward...

Como ele poderia sequer pensar isso de mim?

O meu Edward me conhecia tão bem.

Ele nunca diria uma coisa dessas.

Mas esse...

Eu sei que se eu o machucasse eu ficaria triste.

Seus olhos me dizem muito.

Eles estão ameaçadores.

Não há nenhum traço do meu Edward neles.

Apenas raiva e uma promessa.

Uma promessa para me destruir completamente.

Olhando em seus olhos, eu tento encontrar o meu Edward, que uma vez havia protegido a minha virtude.

(...)

_Edward ganhou o torneio ontem e os Cullen resolveram dar uma grande festa para comemorar seu sucesso._

_É aí que eu me encontro hoje._

_Edward está dançando com Tanya, e o olhar é de puro amor e alegria em seu rosto enquanto ele está olhando para ela._

_Eu posso ver que Tanya sente o mesmo._

_Eu estou feliz por eles._

_Ainda __dói ver o amor de sua vida estar com outra pessoa._

_Eu deveria estar sentindo a falta de Jacob e eu sinto. __Assim como sinto falta de um amigo, não como meu noivo._

_Edward se inclina e a beija na testa._

_Tanya olha para ele e lhe dá um sorriso doce._

_O sorriso que Edward dá para ela é demais para eu lidar._

_Eu posso sentir as lágrimas inundando os meus olhos e eu corro para fora do grande salão para as escadas._

_Quando eu alcanço as escadas, eu caminho em direção ao quarto de Alice._

_Ela __não se importaria se eu usasse o quarto dela._

_Eu só preciso de um momento para organizar meus pensamentos._

_No meio do caminho, sinto que alguém está me seguindo. __Quando olho para trás, ninguém está lá._

_Estou apenas sendo uma menina boba, assim como Edward me chama._

_Ele __me chama assim quando sabe que ninguém está escutando._

_Eu sinto um sorriso amargo no meu rosto._

_Eu não podia mais conter as lágrimas._

_Eu continuo e alcanço seus aposentos. __Eu entro e me sento na cama._

_Eu dobro as minhas pernas e coloco meus braços ao redor dos joelhos._

_Eu coloco minha testa em meus joelhos, e não consigo mais controlar minhas emoções._

_Soluços espontaneamente me escapam._

_Eu não estou certa de quanto tempo eu poderia aguentar vê-los assim._

_Eu não deveria estar sentindo isso._

_Eles estão felizes e ele está feliz. __Isso é tudo o que importa._

_Eu tento dizer isso a mim mesma, mas meu coração ainda está quebrando._

_Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de quanto tempo eu estive aqui, mas eu ouço a porta aberta._

_Alice veio me encontrar, ela sabe que eu não gosto de festas._

_Ela ficará preocupada se me vir chorando, então eu tento me recompor. __Eu limpo as minhas lágrimas e engesso um grande sorriso no meu rosto antes de me virar em direção a ela._

_No entanto, não é Alice, e sim o Senhor James Hunter._

_Eu não gosto dele, ele me dá más vibrações._

_Papai __me disse para ficar longe dele, ele tem uma má reputação. __Ele estar nos aposentos de Alice não é uma coisa boa._

_Eu saio da cama e posso sentir o meu corpo tremer de medo._

_Lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto, mas desta vez por um motivo diferente._

_Ele não deveria estar aqui. __Se alguém me vê em um mesmo cômodo que ele, isso iria me destruir._

_Ele começa a dar um passo em minha direção. __Há um sorriso sinistro em rosto._

_Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que ele tem em mente, mas eu sei que não é bom._

_Eu começo a recuar, mas ele não para de andar na minha direção._

_Eu tomo uma decisão precipitada e faço uma corrida em direção à porta, mas antes que eu possa alcançá-la, estou pressionada contra uma porta, e um corpo duro é pressionando contra mim._

_Um grito me escapa._

_Eu sinto algo cavando meus quadris, mas eu não me importo com o que seja, eu preciso que ele saia de cima de mim._

_Isso não é adequado._

_"Afaste-se de mim, Senhor James"._

_Eu tento dizer com a voz firme, mas soa patético._

_Ele só me dá um sorriso e diz:_

_"Não seja assim querida. Poderíamos nos divertir muito juntos."_

_Ele pressiona mais seu corpo contra mim e um gemido me escapa._

_Sua mão vem para o meu pescoço e ele a move para baixo._

_Eu tento impedi-lo, mas ele segura a minha mão contra a parede. __Com a mão livre, ele passa a afrouxar o meu vestido._

_Antes __que ele possa continuar uma voz diz:_

_"Saia de cima dela agora, James."_

_É Edward._

_Nós viramos a cabeça para ver Edward muito irritado de pé na porta._

_James dá a ele seu sorriso sinistro e me impede de me virar na direção de Edward, aumentando a pressão no meu braço._

_Eu tento me afastar, mas ele é muito mais forte do que eu._

_Edward me vê lutando e começa a vir em nossa direção._

_Quando chega a nós, ele ordena James a me soltar, mas James continua sorrindo e diz:_

_"Vamos, Edward. Ela quer. Ela é realmente apenas uma puta"._

_Eu suspiro com a palavra. __Antes que ele possa dizer qualquer coisa mais, Edward o prende contra a parede por sua garganta; Edward está tremendo de raiva._

_James parece assustado quando Edward fala com uma voz fervente._

_"Se você falar mais uma palavra contra a honra dela, eu irei matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos. Eu confio nela mais do que confio em mim mesmo. Ela não faz nada errado."_

_Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas diante de sua confiança e eu me apaixono por Edward muito mais._

_Como eu não poderia?_

_Edward joga James do outro lado do quarto e lhe diz:_

_"Deixe a propriedade antes que eu perca o pouco controle que tenho sobre mim mesmo, James."_

_James se atrapalha em seus pés para sair, mas se volta para nós no último momento._

_"Você irá se arrepender por isso Edward."_

_Com isso, ele manca para fora do quarto._

_Eu me viro para ele e tento falar._

_"Ed... ward... Eu juro que não fiz..."_

_Mas ele só me leva em seus braços e começa a sussurrar._

_"Bella bobinha, eu sei que não e eu conheço James. Você nunca faria isso Bella."_

(...)

Eu tento encontrar aquele Edward, mas eu não posso.

Ele levanta a mão e eu penso que ele vai me bater de volta.

Eu fecho meus olhos e sinto o punho de Edward contra a parede.

Eu abro os olhos para ver sua mandíbula cerrar e ele range.

"Você sentirá muito, Isabella. Sua família pagará por isso. Eu prometo."

Eu suspiro.

Ele dá um passo atrás ainda olhando para mim antes de caminhar até a porta.

Eu caio de joelhos, mas pergunto-lhe:

"O que aconteceu com você, Edward? Esse não é você."

Ele para morto em suas trilhas e seu corpo fica rígido.

Ele se vira para mim e, por um momento eu vejo um homem quebrado.

Assim que vejo o meu Edward, ele desaparece e é substituído pelo homem duro que agora eu conheço.

"Ele foi brutalmente assassinado por aqueles que amava e confiava mais."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah Edward... você ainda causará danos a outras pessoas com esse ódio todo. Onde está aquele que te fará pensar na grande burrada que você está fazendo? u.u<strong>_

_**Até sexta!**_

_**Beijo!**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**~ Edward ~**

"O que aconteceu com você Edward? Esse não é você."

Sua pergunta me impede de me mover e meu corpo fica tenso.

Eu me viro e apenas olho para ela.

Eu sei que ela pode ver a dor em meus olhos por causa de sua pergunta.

Eu não sei se rio ou fico com raiva dela.

Ela é a razão pela qual eu me tornei isso e ela ainda está me perguntando essas coisas.

Ela tem a coragem de dizer tais palavras.

"Ele foi brutalmente assassinado por aqueles que ele mais amava e confiava". Eu digo a ela, fervendo em ódio.

O ódio é muito, muito melhor do que a dor no meu coração.

Seus olhos se arregalam com a minha resposta e isso me machuca.

Uma pequena parte de mim quer pegá-la em meus braços e fazer o que for preciso para trazer um sorriso em seu rosto, do jeito que eu costumava fazer.

(...)

_Aos 15 anos de idade, eu vou até a fazenda Swan para encontrar o jovem Senhor Jasper Swan, meu amigo._

_Jasper e eu somos da mesma idade._

_Eu desmonto meu cavalo quando chego lá._

_Eu caminho em direção à entrada principal, mas um movimento no canto do meu olho me para._

_Sigo sua direção e os meus olhos pegam um vislumbre de cabelos castanhos atrás de uma árvore ao lado da mansão Swan._

_Eu viro o meu pescoço para ver a jovem Senhorita Swan, pulando e acenando com a mão._

_Seus olhos estão fixos em algo na árvore e eu posso ver o movimento dos seus lábios._

_Eu me torno curioso com o que Bella está fazendo._

_Eu ando em direção a ela e a ouço dizendo:_

_"Venha para baixo ou você vai cair. Favor, você vai se machucar."_

_Eu posso ouvir a preocupação em sua voz._

_Minhas sobrancelhas vincam, pensando no que poderia ser._

_Eu me aproximo mais e vejo um gato na árvore._

_Só ela poderia estar preocupada com um gato na árvore, boba Bella._

_Antes de perceber, eu me encontro rindo muito._

_Minha risada alerta Bella da minha presença, e ela se vira para mim._

_Seus olhos se arregalam e um rubor se espalha em seu rosto pálido._

_Seus olhos caem para o chão e ela faz uma reverência diante de mim._

_"Bom dia, Lorde Edward."_

_Ela diz, em voz baixa, envergonhada._

_Eu falo enquanto ando em sua direção._

_"Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer-lhe para me chamar de Edward, Bella?"_

_Eu tento manter a minha voz firme._

_Se qualquer coisa, seu rubor se intensifica e ela gagueja._

_"Eu... sinto... muito."_

_Eu sorrio com isso._

_"Está tudo bem. Mas lembre-se da próxima vez."_

_Eu digo a ela para que ela possa relaxar._

_Com os olhos ainda no chão, ela me dá um aceno de cabeça._

_"Agora, me diga o que você estava fazendo?"_

_Sua cabeça se move na minha direção e seus olhos se arregalam._

_Ela suspira e se volta para a árvore como se tivesse apenas acabado de se lembrar de que tem um gato para salvar._

_Por dentro, eu estou rindo enquanto consigo manter meu rosto composto._

_Ela se vira para mim com seus olhos vidrados de lágrimas e implora._

_"Edward, por favor, salve o gato ou ele irá se machucar."_

_Toda a diversão desaparece do meu rosto e admiração a substitui._

_Esta menina tem um coração de ouro._

_Eu olho para o gato para ver que ele não está tão alto na árvore._

_Estou realmente considerando essa estupidez?_

_Meus olhos vão para Bella e eu vejo uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos._

_Sim, eu o salvarei._

_Eu respiro fundo e caminho até a árvore._

_Eu me abraço contra o tronco da árvore e começo a subir._

_Não é difícil, eu tenho feito isso antes, mas isso é estupidez._

_Quando estou em cima da árvore, eu me viro para Bella e vejo um olhar esperançoso em seu rosto._

_O gato está me olhando, não, me encarando, me avisando para não ir mais longe._

_Eu estreito meus olhos e me movo com cautela de joelhos, minhas mãos prontas para pegar o maldito gato._

_Para Bella._

_Enquanto eu sigo em frente, ele se move para trás._

_Eu salto para pegar o gato e perco o equilíbrio._

_Eu pouso de bunda com o gato no meu braço._

_Bella corre em direção a mim e leva o gato de mim e verifica se o bichano não tem ferimentos._

_Sério?__Eu fui o único que caiu e ela está preocupada com o gato._

_Mas o sorriso em seu rosto me faz esquecer a minha dor._

_Ela olha para mim e suspira._

_"Oh, Deus! Edward. Você está bem? Eu sinto muito. Por favor, me perdoe."_

_Ela começa a se desculpar._

_Bonita._

_Eu rio e digo a ela para não se preocupar._

_No entanto, porque é com Bella que eu estou falando, ela não ouve e começa a chorar, então eu a pego em meus braços._

(...)

Olhando para ela, hoje eu me pergunto se ela a mesma Bella que me causou tanta dor.

Aquela que me enganou de forma tão brutal.

Dirijo-me para a porta e vejo minha mãe às pressas vindo até nós com Emmett, meu primo, atrás dela.

Seus olhos vão para Bella quando ela chega à porta da biblioteca e se vira para olhar para mim.

Nada de novo nisso.

Eu a ignoro e continuo a me dirigir para a porta.

"Edward".

Ouço minha mãe me chamando, mas eu continuo em movimento.

Eu ouço um par de passos a seguir-me e com o som deles, eu sei que é Emmett.

Ótimo! Apenas o que eu preciso.

Ele é o maior simpatizante de Bella.

Ele é como um irmão mais velho para ela.

Seu protetor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahhhh Emmett!<strong>_

_**Ps. Edward é cego ou o que?**_

_**Até segunda,**_

_**Nai.**_


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

(tradução: AnnaP)

**~ Edward ~**

Emmett me segue até os estábulos mesmo que eu faça o meu melhor para evitá-lo.

Esse é Emmett para você.

Ele nunca pesca a dica, ele nem mesmo quer.

Sei que ele vai defender o caso de Bella.

Como se eu não tivesse pessoas o suficiente prontas para me atacar na primeira oportunidade que eu machucar Bella.

Não importa que eu seja o mais machucado.

Mesmo quando a machuco, eu ainda sinto a dor.

Contudo, não posso me permitir sentir pena dela.

Monto meu cavalo e dou um pontapé nele, fazendo-o correr.

Quando ouço o som de outro conjunto de cascos, sei que Emmett está me seguindo.

Coloco mais pressão no cavalo com minhas coxas, fazendo-o correr mais rápido.

A pessoa atrás de mim não aceita a derrota, e logo está correndo perto de mim.

"Edward, vamos lá. Ouça-me, primo querido."

Ele diz em sua consideravelmente alegre voz.

Olho para ele de lado.

Ele não é daqueles fáceis de ser evitado;

É de Emmett que estamos falando.

Depois de algumas passadas, ele ganha velocidade e está bloqueando o meu caminho, me fazendo ter que puxar as rédeas do meu cavalo para evitar uma colisão.

Encaro-o e ele me dá um sorriso atrevido.

Olho em volta para ver que estamos no bosque.

Desmonto do meu cavalo e acaricio sua crina. Isso parece ter um afeito calmante sobre ele.

Ele também está encarando Emmett.

Emmett desmonta seu próprio e vem até mim.

Não dou nenhuma atenção para ele.

Deixe-o conversar com si mesmo.

"Então, irmãozinho. Ouvi dizer que você está amarrado. Parabéns."

Olho para e ele e volto para o meu cavalo.

Ele apenas ri.

Sinto minha raiva cedendo.

Então ele está quieto. Muito quieto.

Viro em direção a ele para vê-lo apoiado em uma árvore. Ele está olhando para mim com uma expressão indecifrável em sua face.

Emmett não diz nada; ele apenas continua a olhar para mim.

Isso está me deixando desconfortável.

Suspiro e pergunto a ele, "Você quer dizer mais alguma coisa ou prefere ficar de pé aí e olhar para mim sem nenhum motivo particular?"

Eu termino com um rolar de olhos.

Ele respira fundo e um triste olhar aparece em seu rosto.

"Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com você, Edward", ele diz.

Eu me viro para longe dele, mas ele continua,

"Quem sabia que Bella poderia fazer aquilo? Ela sempre pareceu tão inocente. Nunca soube que isso era uma fachada. Nunca pensei que ela pudesse ser tão cruel e mentirosa."

Minha raiva aumenta de novo, mas por uma razão diferente.

"Ela é tão puta..."

Antes que ele possa completar sua sentença, eu o tenho contra a árvore, minhas mãos em sua garganta.

Estou respirando pesado e o encaro.

_Como ele ousa dizer isso sobre a minha Bella?_

Mas ele continua,

"Ela não é o que nós pensávamos, não é, Edward? Ela tem um coração tão mau."

Minha mão em volta de sua garganta se aperta.

Ele apenas sorri para mim.

Ele age como se esperasse que eu me comportasse de tal maneira.

Minhas sobrancelhas se unem e eu estou confuso.

_Qual é a dele?_

"Por que tão bravo, Edward? Não é isso o que você pensa dela? Do que você a tem chamado?" ele pergunta e eu estreito meus olhos.

Ele rola os olhos e diz,

"Você não foi exatamente quieto."

Solto minha mão e caminho para longe dele.

"Sério. Por que você está com raiva por eu ter dito algo ruim sobre Bella? Não sou aquele que a está culpando, é você. Não entendi porque você ficou chateado se eu disse algo que está na sua mente", ele continua.

Eu não digo nada porque não tenho uma resposta para isso.

Ele está certo. Por que eu ataquei meu primo quando ele apenas falou em voz alta o que tenho pensado?

"Você não tem uma resposta para isso, tem?"

Ele não espera pela minha resposta, ele não precisa.

"Eu sei que você não tem porque, lá dentro, você sabe que não é ela que está errada. Você sabe que ela fez o que foi necessário", ele diz vindo para minha frente.

Eu desvio porque não posso enfrentá-lo.

Recuso-me a acreditar nele porque ele está errado.

Ele tem que estar.

Eu não estou pronto para perdoar, então eu não vou.

"Edward, essa não é a primeira vez que Bella tem que pagar pelos erros de Tanya."

Ele está certo. Essa não é a primeira vez.

(...)

_Eu tinha ido até a residência dos Swan para escoltar minha irmã, que havia ido até lá para se encontrar com Bella naquela manhã, de volta para a propriedade dos Cullen._

_Entro na propriedade para ver que Tanya está dançando de maneira imprópria para uma dama no hall principal._

_Ela não deveria._

_Sei que ela tem doze._

_Mas ela se comporta como se tivesse cinco anos de idade._

_De repente, um vaso na mesa lateral cai no chão e se parte em incontáveis pedaços._

_Tanya para de dançar e eu posso ver lágrimas na margem de seus olhos._

_Sinto pena dela porque sei que o vaso era importante._

_Ele foi um presente do Rei para o Senhor Charlie Swan._

_Uma Bella de quatorze anos de idade vem correndo da cozinha com um olhar de horror em sua face._

_Ela se vira para Tanya e depois para mim._

_Ela me olha implorando._

_Pelo que, eu não sei._

_Eu abro minha boca mas ouço alguém descendo as escadas com pressa._

_Viro para as escadas para ver Madame Swan descendo pelos degraus._

_Ela parece preocupada._

_Quando chega ao hall principal, seus olhos crescem e ela ergue uma expressão aterrorizada. Então, ela fica furiosa._

_Ela se vira para Tanya. Pela expressão da mulher mais velha, ela está prestes a repreender a filha mais nova, quando Bella vem à frente e diz,_

_"Desculpe-me, mamãe. Eu não notei o vaso na minha excitação e ele se quebrou. Por favor, me perdoe."_

_Madame Swan e Tanya arfam ao mesmo tempo, mas por diferentes razões._

_Tanya vem à frente e está prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando Bella coloca as mãos em suas entrelaçadas para silenciá-la._

_Madame Swan parece desapontada e diz,_

_"Isabella Marie Swan, nunca esperei tal comportamento de você. Se tivesse sido Tanya eu teria entendido. Mas com você, você será punida por isso. Você não se encontrará com Lady Alice Cullen por uma semana, e eu te proíbo de sair da propriedade pelo próximo mês. Você também fará o jantar da família por um mês."_

_Meus olhos se estreitam._

_Isso é errado._

_Ela não merece isso._

_Tanya merece._

_Bella deixa seus olhos caírem para o chão e acena._

_Bella era a única do aposento que sabia da minha presença. _

_Caminho mais para dentro do cômodo e as notifico da minha presença._

_Madame Swan se vira para mim e vem ao meu encontro._

_As três madames fazem uma reverência diante de mim, e eu faço uma mesura para cada uma delas._

_Abro minha boca para corrigir Madame Swan quando os olhos de Bella encontram os meus com o mesmo olhar suplicante. _

_Dessa vez, sei o que pede de mim._

_Não tenho certeza se posso dar isso a ela._

_Isso seria errado._

_Muito errado._

_Mas o olhar no rosto de Bella força-me a manter o meu silêncio._

_Olho para Madame Swan, que está olhando para mim com uma expressão curiosa, então eu digo,_

_"Bom dia, Madame Swan. Estou aqui para escoltar Alice de volta para a mansão."_

_Lembro-me de minha irmã, então, e meus olhos vasculham ao redor do cômodo para vê-la parada próxima a cozinha._

_A expressão em seu rosto me diz que ela também não está feliz com o que aconteceu._

_Ela conhece a natureza de Bella._

_Assim como eu._

(...)

O que Emmett está dizendo é verdade?

Bella é uma vítima?

Não, eu não posso pensar nisso.

Me viro para ver que ele já montou de volta em seu cavalo.

Ele pega as rédeas e diz,

"Edward, ela é a melhor coisa que aconteceu para você não importa o que. Recomponha-se e veja o que está bem diante de você, antes que seja tarde demais."

Então, ele está em seu caminho, deixando-me com meus pensamentos.

* * *

><p><strong>Quem quer dar um beijo em Emmett?<strong>

**Até quarta!**

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

(Tradução: AnnaP)

**~ Bella ~**

A dor em sua voz me mata mais do que suas palavras.

A culpa se sobrepõe à minha raiva por suas palavras anteriores.

Ele gira para fora do cômodo. Quando ele se vai, Esme vem até mim.

Emmett está no vão da porta e seus olhos encontram os meus.

Eles transmitem tudo o que preciso saber.

Eu sou inocente aos olhos deles.

Ele me dá um sorriso e sai atrás de Edward.

Esme cai de joelhos na minha frente e, sem uma palavra, me toma em seus braços.

As lágrimas caem sem serem convidadas.

Choro em seus braços, embora ela não diga nada. Apenas segue massageando minhas costas e ocasionalmente acariciando meus cabelos.

Depois de chorar meu coração, levanto meu rosto e limpo minhas lágrimas.

Dou a ela um sorriso agradecido e ela me responde com o seu triste.

"Eu sinto muitíssimo, Bella querida", ela diz. Levanto minha cabeça um pouco, confusa.

Ela pega meu rosto em suas mãos e diz,

"Sinto muito pelo que meu filho disse para você. Não sei o que tem acontecido com ele. Meu filho não é assim."

Ela está dizendo isso mais para ela do que para mim.

Pego a mão dela na minha e digo,

"Eu sei, Duquesa. Ele está agindo daquele jeito porque está machucado."

Uma lágrima escapa de seu olho e ela diz,

"Dê-me uma palavra, Bella, e eu forço Edward a anular esse casamento."

Aperto sua mão na minha e pergunto,

"Você não confia em mim, Duquesa?"

Ela me assegura,

"Eu confio, Bella, mas..."

Eu a interrompo.

"Deixe-me lidar com isso. Eu prometo que não vai demorar muito até termos nosso Edward de volta. Ele não conhece o ódio. Ele nos mostra sua ira, mas eu sei que ele está morrendo por dentro. Nós temos que salvá-lo antes que seja tarde demais."

Ela olha para mim com uma expressão de admiração e maravilha.

"Você não tem ideia de como tenho orgulho de você, minha criança."

Ela diz, cobrindo minha mão com a própria. Dou a ela meu sorriso mais corajoso.

Ela sorri e limpa suas lágrimas.

Ela levanta sobre seus pés antes de me ajudar a levantar.

Ela abre sua boca, mas há uma batida na porta.

Giramos para ver George parado na porta, olhando fixamente para frente.

Olho para baixo para ver que continuo usando meu vestido de noiva, o qual eu aparentemente usei para dormir noite passada.

O vestido de noiva- o vestido que foi feito para Tanya.

Meu coração quebra com isso.

Estou preocupada com Tanya. Onde ela está agora? Existe alguém com ela ou não?

Se existe alguém, pode ele ou ela ser confiável?

Tanya sempre foi assim- tomando decisões no calor do momento.

O que ela fez ontem, foi por minha causa?

Eu sempre encobri os erros dela. Eu levo a culpa acreditando que um dia ela irá aprender.

Mas ela não aprendeu.

Sempre a perdoei quando fez algo errado, mas nunca a perdoarei pelo que fez com Edward.

Ele a amou como nenhum outro.

Ela transformou um doce e adorável homem em uma pessoa furiosa, amarga, mas eu não vou deixar isso continuar. Quero meu Edward de volta mesmo que apenas como amigo.

"O que há, George?"

A voz de Esme me traz de volta dos meus pensamentos.

"Senhor Jasper Swan está aqui, Duquesa", ele diz.

Meu irmão mais velho está aqui.

Um sorriso aparece na minha face.

Esme acena para ele e diz,

"Obrigada por nos informar sobre a presença dele. Por favor, diga a ele que se faça confortável no grande hall e nós estaremos lá logo. Tenha a certeza de que ele seja bem tratado."

"Sim, Duquesa."

George sai depois de fazer uma pequena mesura para ambas.

Esme se vira para mim e acaricia amorosamente minha bochecha. Com um sorriso, ela está fora do cômodo.

Fico feliz, porque preciso de um momento antes que possa enfrentar meu irmão.

Olho fixamente para o fogo ardente na lareira, me preparando para o que está prestes a vir.

A jornada a frente não vai ser fácil, mas eu tomaria qualquer destino que estivesse planejado para mim.

As memória do meu Edward me ajudando através de todos os obstáculos.

Preciso me lembrar que ele é o mesmo Edward.

Ele apenas está machucado.

Fecho meus olhos. Eu juro não derramar uma única lágrima.

Depois de respirar fundo, abro meus olhos com o tanto de determinação que poderia reunir.

Levanto-me e me preparo para encarar meu irmão.

Não faço ideia do que ele pensa de mim agora.

Não fomos capazes de nos encontrar ontem devido ao fato de nosso pai tê-lo mandado procurar por Tanya.

Eu não sei o que esperar.

Quando entro no grande hall, Jasper e Esme etão em uma profunda conversa.

Pigarreio e ambas as cabeças se viram para mim.

Os olhos de Jasper estão preenchidos de preocupação e amor por mim.

Examino seus olhos, mas não encontro nenhuma raiva neles.

Meus olhos lacrimejam, mas não deixo minhas lágrimas caírem.

Respiro fundo e emplasto um sorriso falso.

Eu sei como dar um sorriso falso. É o que tenho feito toda vez que via Edward com Tanya.

Não é como se eu fosse invejosa ou não quisesse que minha irmã fosse feliz. Mesmo assim, isso era doloroso.

Ele sorri um pouco e sacode sua cabeça enquanto se levanta, dizendo que não acredita em mim nem por um segundo.

Ele vem até mim e, sem uma palavra, ele me pega em seus braços.

Deito minha cabeça em seu ombro e coloco uma mão em seu bíceps.

Fecho meus olhos e saboreio a sensação de segurança e comodidade.

Seu queixo está descansando no topo da minha cabeça e não dizemos nada.

Apenas estou feliz por ele não estar bravo comigo.

Depois de algum tempo, ele inclina para trás e toma minha face em suas mãos.

Ele olha diretamente para mim e diz,

"Não tenho palavras suficientes para agradecer o que você fez por nossa família. Somente você poderia sacrificar sua própria vida por outros."

Suas palavras mais uma vez me fazem soluçar e me forço a sorriso para ele.

Mas ele não acabou.

"Desculpo-me por tudo o que você teve que passar por causa do erro de Tanya. O jeito que Edward se comportou..."

Eu o corto.

Já tive pessoas o bastante culpando o meu marido.

"Jasper, isso era destinado a acontecer. O jeito que Edward reagiu? Diga-me, Jasper, como você teria reagido se Alice tivesse feito isso com você."

Eu disse a ele.

Ele parecia triste e eu continuei,

"Ele está machucado, Jasper. Ele precisa de tempo. Se me causar dor o ajuda a passar pela traição que ele teve que sofrer, então que assim seja."

Suas mãos caem e ele se afasta de mim.

"Eu não posso, no meu bom estado mental, deixa-lo fazer isso com você. Ele é meu melhor amigo, mas você é minha irmã. Estou aqui para levá-la de volta para a propriedade Swan. Não vou aceitar um não como resposta."

Ele diz em uma voz monótona.

Se isso fosse antes do meu casamento, eu teria feito o que ele disse, mas era tarde demais para isso.

"Não, Jasper. Eu não vou."

Ele olha para mim, seus olhos em brasas.

Eu nunca disse não para ele.

"Isabella Marie Swan..."

Eu o corto.

"Cullen. Sou Lady Cullen agora. Sou casada agora, Jasper. Não tenho que responder a você. Farei o que meu marido me mandar fazer, e ele ainda não me disse para fazê-lo."

Sei que o que eu disse o machucou; sua expressão me diz tudo.

Desvio meus olhos.

"Bella, por favor."

Balanço minha cabeça.

"Bella, seu casamento não foi consumado ainda. Consequentemente, ele é nulo e sem efeito", Esme disse.

Meus olhos se arregalam e eu apenas a encaro.

Como ela sabe disso?

Não consigo controlar minhas lágrimas agora e meu olhar cai para o chão.

É uma vergonha enorme para uma esposa se seu esposo não a deseja.

Sei que Edward não me quer, mas eu não queria ninguém sabendo sobre isso.

"Quem disse que não foi consumado?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ops. Quem disse essa frase?<strong>_

_**Até sexta!**_

_**Nai.**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

(tradução: AnnaP)

**~ Edward ~**

Emmett corre pelas árvores, para longe de mim.

Ele está certo?

Bella é realmente inocente?

A voz na minha cabeça diz que é, mas eu a tenho ignorado.

Não sei por quanto tempo mais consigo fazer isso.

Ouço o relincho do meu cavalo e dou minha atenção para ele.

Sei que ele está sedento. Na minha pressa de fugir de Emmett, porém, não o deixei beber a água que o rapaz do estábulo preparou.

Meus olhos vagueiam a floresta familiar.

Há um rio próximo, então eu pego as rédeas do meu cavalo e ando em direção a ele. Meus pensamentos estão em qualquer outro lugar.

Nem mesmo noto o rio na minha frente; removo as rédeas então o cavalo pode beber.

Estou cansado.

Esfregando meu rosto, sou forçado a olhar para baixo. Percebo que ainda estou com minhas roupas do casamento.

Uma risada escapa de mim por conta disso.

Casamento.

Um casamento que eu nunca vou esquecer.

Vou até a margem do rio e colho alguma água em minhas mãos.

Então, fecho meus olhos e jogo-a no meu rosto.

Quando abro meus olhos, viro para o céu em busca de respostas.

Deus me ajude.

Não sei lidar com tudo isso.

Toda essa raiva está me consumindo. Estou cansado.

É quando meus olhos caem em uma família de veados.

Eu lembro.

Lembro-me daquela viagem de caçada quando Jasper, Emmett e eu trouxemos as garotas com a gente.

Alice, Tanya e Bella.

Alice e Tanya estavam animadas.

Bella não tanto.

(...)

_Estávamos cavalgando com as garotas em seus cavalos quando eu vejo um veado perto do rio bebendo água._

_Penso que não há oportunidade melhor para impressionar Tanya, então miro o cervo com meu arco._

_Viro-me para Tanya e aponto o veado com a minha cabeça, indicando silenciosamente._

_É para você._

_Ela me dá um sorriso._

_Tomo isso como um desafio e sorrio de volta._

_Viro minha cabeça, estico o arco, e libero a flecha. Subitamente, uma figura atravessa seu caminho._

_É Bella._

_Estou congelado enquanto vejo Bella aninhando o veado em seu peito, suas costas para mim._

_Há um rasgo na manga de seu vestido e sangue está escorrendo de seu braço._

_Maldição!_

_Vejo todo mundo correndo até ela._

_Nenhum de nós a viu desmontar de seu cavalo e correr até o veado._

_Todos estão tentando livrar o animal, mas ela não deixa._

_Ela está sacudindo-o constantemente e não o larga._

_De repente, estou com raiva._

_Espreito até ela e me agacho para arrancar seu braço em minha direção._

_Ela deixa escapar um soluço e seus olhos encontram os meus._

_Enrolo meu braço ao redor dela e a encaro._

_"Edward, é minha irmã. Largue-a."_

_Ouço Jasper, mas não dou minha atenção a ele._

_O veado corre quando está livre dos braços dela._

_"Você perdeu sua cabeça, Bella?"_

_Eu pergunto a ela em meu ultraje._

_Ela não tinha nenhuma ideia do que poderia ter acontecido se a flecha tivesse ido um pouco para o lado?_

_"Você poderia ter morrido", e__u digo. _

_Lágrimas correm pelas bochechas dela e ela volta seus olhos para o chão, mas eu não a deixo._

_Minha mão livre levanta seu queixo e eu digo depois de me acalmar um pouco._

_"Você é muito preciosa, Bella. Nunca mais faça algo assim de novo."_

_Eu a pego em meus braços, sem nem me importar com o fato de que é impróprio abraçar a irmã mais velha da minha noiva._

_"Eu... sinto... muito... mas... nunca... conseguiria... deixar... morrer..."_

_Ela consegue dizer entre soluços, sua cabeça enterrada no meu peito._

_Não consigo me parar quando beijo o topo da cabeça dela._

_"Garota boba."_

_Digo com um sorriso no meu rosto._

_Quando levanto o meu rosto, vejo que todo mundo têm expressões chocadas em seus rostos._

_Meus olhos encontram Tanya e acho que vou encontra-la irritada por eu estar me comportando de forma imprópria com sua irmã, mas ela não está._

_Ela está me olhando com uma expressão estranha. Não faço a menor ideia do que isso significa, mas definitivamente não é ciúme._

_Algo nos olhos dela me dizem que ela sabe alguma coisa que ninguém mais sabe._

_Bella controla as emoções dela e pisa para longe de mim, seus olhos encaram o chão._

_Isso tira meus olhos da expressão de Tanya._

_Há embaraço no ar e acho que ninguém sabe como reagir._

_"Oh, Céus! Bella, você está sangrando!"_

_Alice diz e todo mundo está ativamente indo ao socorro de Bella. Minha mente está na reação de Tanya._

_(...)_

A voz dentro de mim se recusa a ser ignorada por mais tempo.

_Você realmente acha que uma garota como Bella, que não se importa com a própria vida para salvar um veado te enganaria, Edward?_ Meus olhos se mantém no veado enquanto a voz dentro de mim tenta me dizer o que todo mundo menos eu parece estar convencido.

Abruptamente, a criatura na minha frente vira sua atenção para mim. Seus olhos me lembram os de Bella.

Eles têm a mesma inocência.

O veado corre assim que me vê, mas eu assisto sua forma recuando.

Meu cavalo me cutuca e tira minha atenção da direção para a qual o veado correu.

Afago levemente sua cabeça e ele aconchega o nariz no meu pescoço, fazendo me rir.

Parece que eu não sorrio faz muito tempo.

"O que você acha que eu deveria fazer? Bella é realmente inocente?"

Ela apenas continua olhando para mim enquanto eu balanço a minha cabeça e sorrio.

Meu sorriso se vai.

Uma parte de mim sabe que Bella é inocente. Entretanto, a parte de mim que está com raiva fala mais alto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward parece estar começando a perceber o óbvio...<strong>_

_**Será que vocês perceberam que hoje não é dia de Love Happens? Pois eu estou aqui para propor um negócio: eu tenho cinco capítulos prontinhos para postar. O que eu quero em troca? **_

_**A brincadeira se chamará 'Plantão Love Happens' e a cada 15 reviews um capítulo será postado; do 21 ao 25.**_

_**Quem quer brincar comigo?**_

_**Beijo**_

_**Nai.**_


	23. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

(tradução: AnnaP)

**~ Edward ~**

Fecho meus olhos e apoio a cabeça no meu cavalo.

_Quando em dúvida, pergunte à Deus, e se ele não responder, pergunte ao seu homem._

Eu ouço a voz da minha mãe na minha cabeça.

Isso sempre me acalma e me mostra o melhor caminho.

Ainda tenho alguma fé no Superior.

Levanto abruptamente, fazendo com que meu cavalo vacile para longe.

Esfrego suas costas para acalmá-lo.

Quando ele está calmo, monto e puxo suas rédeas, o que faz com que ele corra.

No momento em que eu chego ao meu destino, puxo as rédeas e o cavalo para em frente a igreja.

A mesma igreja na qual todo o meu mundo mudou.

Desmonto meu cavalo e amarro suas rédeas em uma árvore próxima. Então, ando em direção à igreja.

Não há ninguém na igreja, então eu ando pelo corredor. As cenas de ontem passam na minha mente.

Eu me vejo parado no altar esperando pela minha noiva, inconsciente da verdade.

Meu choque quando vejo minha esposa.

Minha raiva.

As lágrimas dela que eu me recusei a ver.

Minha promessa de fazer da vida dela um inferno.

O medo e desespero no rosto dela.

Toda cena passa na minha cabeça.

Sento no banco da frente, meus olhos no Filho de Deus.

Permito que minhas lágrimas caiam.

Eu preciso disso.

Deus, por favor, me ajude.

Fecho meus olhos e deixo minha cabeça cair.

Não faço ideia de quanto tempo se passa quando sinto uma mão no meu ombro.

Abro meus olhos para ver que é Padre Alec, seu rosto cheio de simpatia.

Não posso encará-lo, então viro para frente.

"Deixe-me te contar uma história, Lorde Edward."

Ouço-o dizer e minhas sobrancelhas vincam.

Viro para ele confuso, mas ele continua sorrindo.

Dou a ele toda a minha atenção no momento que ele fala.

"Era uma vez uma época que tinha um rei que perdeu seu dedo em um acidente. Ele sentia pena de si mesmo. Muitos de seus consultores disseram para ele o quanto o Senhor tinha sido desleal com ele. Mas havia um sábio homem entre eles. Ele veio à frente e disse com confiança, 'Não se aflija, meu rei, tudo o que acontece, acontece por um motivo. Há algo bom escondido nesse infortúnio."

Eu estou ainda mais confuso agora.

"Não consigo ver nada de bom no que aconteceu com o rei."

Não consigo evitar de falar meus pensamentos.

O padre apenas sorri e continua,

"Todo mundo, incluindo o rei, perguntou ao sábio essa mesma questão, a qual o sábio apenas sorriu e disse,

'Eu não faço ideia do que o Supremo tem em sua mente, mas eu confio nele completamente.'

O rei ficou furioso e disse,

'Você ainda está enaltecendo esse Supremo quando ele fez isso comigo, e diz que isso é uma coisa boa. Você não é mais meu conselheiro. Você deixará meu conselho nesse exato momento.'

O sábio homem acenou e fez seu caminho em direção à entrada, mas a voz do rei o parou.

'Você disse que tudo acontece por um motivo, então, tem que haver algo bom nisso, não?'

"A voz do rei foi zombeteira, mas o sábio conselheiro apenas sorriu e continuou seu caminho."

O padre para e espera um momento antes de continuar.

"Depois de alguns dias, o rei foi em uma viagem de caça no bosque com alguns de seus conselheiros mais próximos. O rei não notou, mas enquanto ele estava caçando, seus conselheiros se perderam dele. Porém, ele não estava preocupado até ver que estava cercado por selvagens. Eles o capturaram e o levaram para próximo de sua vila. O rei não entendia a língua deles, mas ele sabia por meio de suas ações que estava sendo sacrificado. O rei estava assustado. Ele orou para o Supremo o qual ele havia zombado alguns dias por algum tipo de milagre.

O Supremo ainda o ouvia, porque justo quando eles estavam próximos de abatê-lo, um deles gritou e começou a apontar para a mão do rei, a com o dedo faltando. Todos viram o dedo perdido e começaram a recuar. O líder deles veio à frente e se curvou diante do rei, 'Você não será sacrificado. Nós não podemos sacrificar o homem com qualquer parte de seu corpo faltando.'"

Padre Alec olha para mim e eu estou maravilhado.

O sacerdote vê meu rosto e continua,

"O rei foi escoltado para seu reino em segurança, onde ele encontrou seus conselheiros. Ainda assim, havia ainda algo revolvendo em seu cérebro. As palavras do sábio conselheiro.

Ele chamou o sábio conselheiro e contou para ele sobre todo o incidente. O sábio conselheiro apenas sorriu, mas havia uma pergunta na mente do rei.

'Eu sei o que havia de bom escondido por trás do meu dedo perdido, mas que bem isso fez para você quando eu o dispensei do meu conselho?'

O rei perguntou maravilhado ao sábio conselheiro, ao que ele respondeu calmamente,

'Porque se você não o fizesse, então eu teria estado com você hoje e eles teriam me sacrificado no seu lugar.'"

O sacerdote termina com um sorriso e estou apenas sem palavras.

"Eu..."

O padre coloca sua mão na minha e diz,

"O grande Senhor tem suas razões para tudo o que ele faz. Podemos não gostar disso, mas lembre-se sempre que ele conhece o melhor."

Aceno, entendendo o que ele está tentando dizer.

Mas ele ainda não terminou.

"O rei teve o dom da vida por causa do que aconteceu com ele, mas você pode ter um dom melhor do que esse."

O padre faz pausa para procurar por alguma coisa no meu rosto. Quando não digo nada, ele apenas sorri e diz,

"O dom do amor verdadeiro, Lorde Edward."

Com uma última palmadinha na minha mão, ele sai e me deixa com meus próprios pensamentos.

* * *

><p><strong>Sim, há um motivo para tudo, inclusive o de eu postar até o capítulo 25... ^^<strong>

**Mais 15? Vamos lá!**

**Beijo,**

**Nai**


	24. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

(tradução: AnnaP)

**~ Edward ~**

As vozes da minha mãe, do padre e de Emmett ressoam na minha cabeça enquanto cavalgo de volta para casa.

De volta para a minha esposa.

Algo está me dizendo que eu preciso estar lá.

Que ela precisa de mim agora.

A parte de mim que sempre soube que Bella era inocente ganhou.

Não acredito que fiz o que fiz com ela quando eu deveria ter visto o sacrifício dela.

_Não viro o meu rosto quando padre Alec me deixa com meus próprios pensamentos._

_Meus olhos vão para frente e eu me vejo lá de pé, sorrindo esperando pela minha noiva._

_Só que dessa vez Bella não vem debaixo do véu. Ninguém vem._

_Eu me vejo esperando, mas ninguém vem._

_Ouço um murmurinho pela igreja e sei que todo mundo está comentando, se perguntando por que minha esposa não apareceu._

_Nenhuma noiva veio ainda e eu continuo lá, esperando. Estou observando e esperando na porta da igreja quando ouço as pessoas rirem de mim; sou incapaz de pará-los._

_Eles não estão rindo apenas de mim, mas da minha família também. Posso ver desespero no meu rosto._

_De repente meus olhos abrem e eu vejo que isso não é real._

_Poderia ter sido se Bella não tivesse feito o que fez. Eu e minha família teríamos sido motivo de chacota por dias._

_Realeza ou não, isso teria arruinado o nome da minha família._

_Aí é quando eu sei que é Bella é inocente em tudo isso._

Não acredito que tenho culpado Bella por me enganar. Ela estava apenas tentando estar lá por mim quando quem devia estar me abandonou e me deixou sozinho.

Estava eu tão cego de raiva que não vi a verdade nos olhos dela? Como posso ter feito isso com minha Bella?

A Bella que sempre procurou por mim para orientação.

Aquela que não conseguia nem pensar em machucar meros animais.

Irá ela me perdoar pelo que fiz a ela nessas últimas 24 horas?

"_Eu não vou deixar você se prostituir por aí..." Encolhi-me com a memória._

Ouvi minha própria voz culpando-a, deixando-a de lado depois de saber que ela nunca faria isso.

Sei que eu mereceria se ela não perdoasse.

Se eu fosse uma pessoa altruísta, eu teria anulado esse casamento e deixado-a casar com aquele vira-lata. Entretanto, eu não sou. Não posso deixá-la ir.

Não sei o que farei se ela ainda assim me deixar.

Quando alcanço minha propriedade, vejo uma carruagem na porta da frente, e o símbolo nela indica que pertence aos Swan.

Meus olhos se estreitam, pensando em quem pode ser. Encolho meus ombros.

Eu saberia em breve.

Quando entro na propriedade, ouço vozes vindas do grande hall. Faço meu caminho em direção aos sons e reconheço a voz do meu amigo, Jasper.

"Desculpo-me por tudo o que você teve que passar por causa do erro de Tanya. O jeito que Edward se comportou..."

Ouço Jasper começar, mas ele é cortado pela voz da minha esposa.

"Jasper, isso é destinado a acontecer. O jeito que Edward reagiu? Diga-me, Jasper, como você teria reagido se Alice tivesse feito isso com você? Ele está machucado, Jasper. Ele precisa de tempo. Se me causar dor o ajuda a passar pela traição que ele teve que sofrer, então que assim seja."

Mesmo depois do que eu fiz ela continua me defendendo. Ela ainda está lá para mim.

Sinto meus olhos queimarem, mas controlei minhas lágrimas e continuo a ouvir sem deixar que saibam da minha presença no grande hall logo antes da esquina.

"Eu não posso, no meu bom estado mental, deixa-lo fazer isso com você. Ele é meu melhor amigo, mas você é minha irmã. Estou aqui para levá-la de volta para a propriedade Swan. Não vou levar um não como resposta."

Conseguia sentir minha ira crescer por causa das palavras dele. Entretanto, eu também estou preocupado com o que Bella diria.

Demorei tanto tempo para perceber meu erro? Ela vai me deixar?

"Não, Jasper. Eu não vou."

Ouço Bella declinar a ordem de Jasper.

Sei que ela nunca fez algo assim, ela o respeita extremamente.

Por ela desfiar o comando dele por mim, faz eu querer me matar pelo que fiz com ela.

Não foi apenas a minha vida que mudou drasticamente, mas eu estava muito cego de raiva para ver. A voz da minha mãe me tira dos meus pensamentos.

Ela me deixa desesperado.

Sei que não devia fazer o que estou prestes a fazer, mas não posso deixá-la.

Chame-me de bastardo, mas eu vou lutar por ela. Ela é minha e somente minha.

Ando e entro no cômodo.

"Quem disse que não foi consumado?"

Pergunto, fazendo minha presença notada.

Todas as cabeças se viram na minha direção, mas meus olhos estão em Bella.

Seus olhos estão arregalados, olhando para mim em confusão. Há dor em seus olhos e sei que sou a razão dela.

Eu não quero nada mais do que pegá-la em meus braços, mas, primeiro, eu preciso convencer todo mundo de que o nosso casamento foi consumado.

Vou à frente da minha mãe, olho em seus olhos e digo,

"Por que você acharia que nós ainda não consumamos nosso casamento, mãe?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vocês estão me deixando mimada com todos esses comentários carinhosos. Eu fico muito feliz quando alguém diz que gosta das minhas traduções; vejo que estou no caminho certo quando as escolho. Também fui elogiada por ser pontual; obrigada. Eu me esforço muito para manter o cronograma proposto e saber que isso é valorizado me deixa nas nuvens! 3333.<strong>_

_**Luisa, Daddy's Little Angel é postada nas sextas-feiras, às vezes na segunda-feira, dependendo se viajo ou não.**_

_**Então, parece que Edward caiu na real? **_

_**Até daqui a 15 reviews!**_

_**Nai.**_


	25. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

(tradução: AnnaP)

**~ Bella ~**

"Por que você acharia que não consumamos nosso casamento, mãe?"

Edward diz enquanto olha diretamente nos olhos da Duquesa Cullen. Ele está flagrantemente mentindo.

Não faço ideia do motivo.

Ele poderia apenas anular o casamento e ninguém levantará um dedo para ele. Eu seria aquela evitada por uma vida.

Desvio meus olhos dele para ver Esme encarando-o.

"Lorde Edward Cullen, nós todos-"

Esme começa a responder quando Edward a corta.

"Existe uma prova do nosso encontro na cama, mãe."

Os olhos de Esme esbugalham e ela abre sua boca apenas para fechá-la em seguida.

Ela está desnorteada e olha de Edward para mim. Ela está procurando por algo no meu rosto.

Por algo que não faço a menor ideia do que seja.

Meus olhos vão para Edward, que ainda está olhando para Esme sem expressão.

Procuro uma pista. Do que ele está falando?

Como algo na nossa cama poderia provar que consumamos nosso casamento?

Estou confusa, mas tento manter minha face composta.

"É verdade, Bella, querida?"

A pergunta me tira dos meus pensamentos. Tiro meus olhos de Edward, que continua não olhando para mim.

Eu me viro para Esme; seus olhos imploram para eu dizer a verdade.

Olho para o chão e apenas aceno a cabeça suavemente.

Não posso encontrar seus olhos porque sei que ela veria a verdade nos meus.

Ela sempre foi capaz de dizer quando eu estava tentando mentir. Por uma vez, rezei para deus para que ela apenas acreditasse na mentira que Edward disse a ela.

Respiro fundo e levanto minha cabeça para ver Esme olhando para mim com uma expressão de desapontamento.

Ela exala sacode a cabeça derrotada.

Novamente meus olhos encontram o chão e tento controlar as lágrimas por tê-la magoado, mas eu não poderia deixar Edward virar um mentiroso aos olhos dos outros.

"Se você diz."

Ouço Esme falar, mas não levanto meus olhos; não posso encarar os olhos dos outros.

Ouço passos na minha direção mas continuo sem olhar para cima para ver quem se aproxima de mim.

Vejo um par de sapatos parar na minha frente e finalmente levanto meus olhos para encontrar os de Edward.

O que vejo neles me faz dar um passo para trás.

Há tanta dor neles que as lágrimas que vim segurando quase escapam.

Quase.

Edward levanta sua mão. Ele continua olhando nos meus olhos quando ouço meu irmão dizer,

"Não faça isso com a minha irmã, Edward. Ela é inocente nisso tudo. Ela tão vítima quanto você, Edward."

As palavras de Jasper param a mão de Edward no ar, e ele fecha os olhos.

Edward respira fundo. Quando ele abre os olhos, eles estão livres de qualquer emoção.

Minhas sobrancelhas enrugam com isso.

Edward se vira para meu irmão e diz em uma voz que poderia apenas pertencer à um futuro Duque,

"Eu não preciso que você me diga sobre a inocência da minha esposa nisso tudo, Senhor Jasper Swan."

Meus olhos se arregalam como nunca antes, Edward nunca falou com Jasper desse jeito, e a expressão no rosto do meu irmão apenas confirma isso.

Mas Jasper se recupera rápido.

Meus olhos vão de Jasper para Edward para vê-los tendo uma silenciosa conversa.

Jasper acena para Edward e faz uma reverência para ele.

"Muito bem, Lorde Cullen. Agora vou oferecer minhas felicitações."

Edward acena para Jasper se vira para mim.

Sei que machuquei meu irmão com minhas palavras, então abro minha boca para me desculpar.

Ele não me dá a chance.

Ele me pega em seus braços e sussurra no meu ouvido,

"Estou orgulhoso de você, Bella. Lembre-se que sempre estarei aqui para você, não importa o que."

Afundo meu rosto em seu peito e sussurro um obrigada.

Ele se inclina e, com um beijo na minha testa, está fora do grande hall.

Eu me viro para Edward para vê-lo me olhando. Pela minha vida, eu não consigo decifrar sua expressão.

Ele pega minha mão e começa a andar em direção as escadas.

Olho para ele.

Ele está olhando diretamente para frente, mas não o questiono. Apenas olho para ele.

Algo está diferente; alguma coisa mudou desde essa manhã.

Não me atrevo a ter esperança, mas sinto que a pessoa na minha frente é o meu Edward.

Não faço ideia do que pensar.

Edward continua a andar até que alcançamos seu quarto.

Ele abre a porta e se afasta, seus olhos no chão.

Ele acena para que eu entre, ainda não encontrando meus olhos.

Olho para ele com as sobrancelhas vincadas.

Quando ele não diz nada, entro no quarto ainda confusa.

Ouço as portas se fecharem atrás de mim e viro para ver Edward andando em direção à lareira. Ele ainda está me evitando.

Ele está olhando para a lareira de costas para mim.

Decido dar tempo para ele, mas ele ainda não diz nada. Ele está concentrado no fogo crepitando.

"Ed..."

Abro minha boca, porém um doloroso grito de quebrar o coração me corta.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu sei, esse final foi terrível, mas a boa notícia é que vocês estão a 15 reviews da continuação...<strong>

**Até!**

**Nai.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

(tradução: AnnaP)

**~ Bella ~**

A pessoa mais forte que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida cai de joelhos bem na minha frente, soluçando.

Os ombros de Edward sacodem com seus soluços, seus gritos de dor ecoando pelo quarto.

Sua cabeça está para baixo, como se ele não tivesse forças para se manter erguido.

Isso traz lágrimas para os meus olhos.

Sem pensar, corro para perto dele e digo,

"Edward."

Sua cabeça se lança para cima, porém ele não vem até mim, mesmo eu ainda vendo seus ombros tensos.

Não me importo com quais serão as consequências da minha ação; ele precisa de alguém agora.

Ele sempre esteve lá para mim. Agora, é meu dever estar ao lado dele independentemente do fato e não importando se ele me quer ou não.

Fico de frente para ele e coloco uma mão em seu ombro.

Acho que ele vai me empurrar para longe com nojo, mas ele não o faz.

Seus olhos, que estiveram encarando o fogo, erguem-se e encontram os meus. Vejo algo que todos se recusam a ver.

Dor.

Há tanta dor nos olhos dele.

Ele não diz nada; apenas enrosca seus braços na minha cintura e enterra seu rosto na minha barriga.

Umidade passa pelo meu vestido e minhas próprias lágrimas caem por conta de tudo o que Edward está passando.

Eu faria qualquer coisa para tirar a dor dele.

Minhas mãos vão para o cabelo dele e eu o acaricio. Então, eu sussurro suavemente,

"Tudo vai ficar bem, Edward."

Ele não responde, mas continua chorando.

Com cada soluço dele, meu coração se quebra em milhões de pedaços.

Depois de alguns minutos de choro, ele levanta sua cabeça e olha para mim com seus olhos úmidos.

"Eu sinto tanto, minha Bella. Por favor, me perdoe."

Não sei como reagir a isso.

Nunca esperei que Edward fosse pedir desculpas para mim.

Ele realmente não tem nada pelo que se desculpar.

"Você não fez nada de errado, Edward. Não há nada para perdoar."

A culpa em seu rosto e a dor em seus olhos aumentam dez vezes; vejo-o engolir como se fosse difícil para ele falar.

"Como você pode ser tão clemente depois do que eu fiz para você?"

Ele pergunta com a voz maravilhada, entretanto ouço a dor nela.

Eu me ajoelho e ponho as mãos em concha em seu rosto.

"Você fez o que qualquer um em sua condição teria feito, Edward. Eu nunca o culpei porque eu sempre soube que por baixo de toda essa raiva e ressentimento, existe apenas dor. Sei que meu Edward ainda está aí nesse raivoso, duro homem, porém não vai demorar muito até que ele esteja de volta. As lágrimas que você jorrou destruíram esse amargo e furioso homem, sei que sobrou apenas o meu Edward. O Edward que é meu guardião. O Edward que sempre tem estado lá para mim. O Edward que escalou uma árvore apenas para trazer um sorriso para o meu rosto."

Ele enterra o rosto no meu cabelo, agarrando minha cintura, esmagando meu corpo no dele e chora.

Eu o deixo.

Ele precisa disso.

Uma mão minha vai ao redor de seu ombro enquanto a outra acaricia seu cabelo.

Deito minha cabeça em seu pescoço, lágrimas escorrem pelas minhas bochechas silenciosamente.

Não tenho ideia e quanto tempo se passa com nós dois sentados em nossos joelhos e nos braços um do outro.

Edward parou de chorar, assim como eu.

Estamos apenas respirando um ao outro quando sinto um beijo no meu ombro.

Fecho meus olhos ao novo sentimento que isso inspira dentro de mim.

Lentamente, Edward levanta a cabeça e seus olhos encontram os meus.

"Linda."

Ele respira e move sua cabeça na minha direção.

Ainda olhando nos meus olhos, seus lábios encontram os meus.

Seus lábios não se mexem. Somente tocam os meus, apenas sentindo-os.

Edward move seus lábios devagar contra os meus, acariciando-os suavemente.

Esse beijo é o completo oposto do nosso primeiro beijo.

Esse é tudo o que eu queria que meu primeiro beijo fosse.

Eu não sei o que fazer, então apenas imito o que Edward está fazendo.

Eu rudemente movo meus lábios contra os dele, seus braços ficam mais apertados ao meu redor. Um gemido escapa dele.

A pressão de seus lábios nos meus aumenta e um gemido escapa de mim.

O beijo fica mais urgente e eu posso sentir faíscas viajando pelo meu corpo.

Seus lábios saem apenas para se moverem para minhas bochechas.

Ele começa a beijar qualquer parte de pele que encontra, movendo-se até que ele encontra meu pescoço.

As mãos de Edward traçam minhas costas.

De repente, eu sinto alguma coisa molhada no meu pescoço.

Oh Meu Deus! Ele apenas me lambeu.

Um vergonhoso gemido me escapa e mordo meus lábios para evitar que qualquer outro som escape.

Eu jogo a minha cabeça para trás no desconhecido prazer que sinto por causa dos beijos dele.

Ele começa a beijar, lembre e sugar o meu pescoço como um homem faminto.

Não consigo parar os gemidos que me escapam. O prazer é demais.

Alguma coisa quente está se construindo dentro do meu estômago, não tenho ideia do que fazer.

Os lábios de Edward descem até que ele encontra meu decote.

Ele apenas suga minha pele ali e eu sinto algo entre as minhas pernas.

Um formigamento.

De repente, a cabeça de Edward salta para cima.

Ele fica de pé e me leva com ele.

Suas mãos me deixam e, antes que eu possa dizer alguma coisa, ele me tem presa em seus braços.

Eu solto gritinhos e uma risada escapa dele. Isso me faz corar.

Ele dá um beijo estalado nos meus lábios e se inclina para trás.

Uma expressão estranha cruza seu rosto. Alguma coisa nos olhos dele me faz molhada entre as pernas.

Isso nunca aconteceu antes.

Não sei porque meu corpo está reagindo dessa maneira, mas estou deixando tudo com Edward.

Eu confio nele.

Sempre confiei.

Edward começa a se mexer em direção a cama e me olha como se eu fosse a pessoa mais linda na Terra.

Sei que ele pode nunca me amar, mas vou aceitar o que ele está pronto para dar.

Estou apenas feliz por ele não estar mais com raiva de mim.

Ele é apenas o meu Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>E então o Edward da Bella está de volta. Bem, vocês devem ter percebido que essa maratona serviu para colocar 'o bonde andando'. Daqui em diante a história desses dois começa e será muito linda. Eles enfrentarão drama? Sim, senão essa não seria uma tradução minha. Rsrsrs. Porém, claro que eles sairão vencedores, como todos esperam. Love Happens tem 61 capítulos e agora voltaremos a programação normal. (Até eu enlouquecer e resolver dar mais um 'plantão' aqui com vocês.)<strong>

**Foi muito divertido e como vocês são espertas, bateram a meta em apenas um dia, terão o capítulo regular amanhã. ;)**

**Mereço mais algum review?**

**Beijo flores e obrigada pelo carinho!**

**Nai.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

(Tradução – AnnaP)

**~ Bella ~**

Edward coloca um joelho no colchão e se deita em cima de mim no meio da cama.

Ele remove seus sapatos enquanto olha nos meus olhos.

Edward se senta na cama ao meu lado; seu olhar está me fazendo corar.

Um sorriso vem ao rosto dele e ele se inclina para frente.

Ele paira sobre mim e se equilibra com o braço direito para se deitar do meu lado.

Ele levanta sua mão esquerda e corre um único dedo na lateral do meu rosto, com seus joelhos seguindo o movimento dos seus dedos.

Um arrepio corre através de mim e eu inalo tremendo.

Os olhos dele voam para o meu rosto. Eles são tão intensos que me esqueço de respirar por um momento.

Ele se move para perto de mim e corre seu nariz desde o lado direito do meu rosto até minha orelha.

No momento que ele suga o lóbulo da minha orelha, penso que morri e fui para o paraíso.

"Respire, minha Bella."

Sua voz está pesada com algo que não sou familiar.

Respiro profundamente.

Seus lábios movem-se para baixo para o meu pescoço, sugando suavemente e fazendo minhas costas arquearem.

Meu corpo reage de uma forma não familiar, me deixando nervosa.

Não faço ideia do que fazer.

Serei capaz de preencher minhas obrigações de esposa se não faço ideia de quais são?

Fecho meus olhos para impedir as lágrimas que estão tentando escapar de saírem.

Edward desliza minha manga para baixo com seu nariz. Tento com todas as minhas forças parar o choro que quer começar, mas não consigo.

Abro os olhos e vejo parado, sua cabeça virada para meu rosto.

Ele tem um olhar de choque em seu rosto, que se transforma em preocupação assim que ele vê as lágrimas caindo pelas minhas bochechas.

"Oh! Minha Bella."

Ele diz, e coloca a manga do meu vestido no lugar.

"Desculpa-me, minha Bella. Eu não devia ter..."

Eu o corto.

"Não, Edward. Eu apenas não sei o que eu deveria fazer. Desculpe se não sou uma boa esposa."

Mal consigo falar quando um soluço escapa. Escondo minha face para que não tenha que ver o desapontamento no rosto dele.

Ela pega minha mão na sua e tenta afastá-la da minha face, porém não o deixo.

Balanço minha cabeça e o ouço suspirar.

"Bella, olhe para mim. Por favor, esposa."

Ele diz, e tira minhas mãos para que eu o veja, chocada.

"Esposa?"

Pergunto, lágrimas esquecidas por um momento.

Ele inclina a cabeça para a direita e sorri.

"Sim, esposa. Você é minha esposa, não é?"

Ele pergunta em uma voz divertida, fazendo-me corar.

Baixo meus olhos e ele coloca um dedo no meu queixo para levantá-lo.

"Nunca peça desculpas pela sua inocência. Sou eu quem deveria pedi-las. Eu deveria ter considerado seus sentimentos, porém vou tentar ser um marido melhor se você me der outra chance."

Ele diz e eu olho para ele maravilhada.

Ele segura minha bochecha com uma mão e sussurra inclinando para frente um pouco.

"Por favor, minha Bella."

Olho para ele e meus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas, por um motivo diferente dessa vez.

Eu não consigo falar por conta do caroço na minha garganta, então eu apenas aceno para ele.

Um sorriso de tirar o fôlego surge no rosto dele e ele automaticamente traz um sorriso para o meu próprio.

Ele se inclina para frente e seus lábios estão quase encontrando os meus quando a porta da frente se abre.

Meus olhos ficam arregalados e Edward fica com bastante raiva.

Ele fecha os olhos e respira fundo, provavelmente tentando conter sua raiva.

Ele abre seus olhos e me dando um sorriso digno de Edward e procede para ficar sentado.

Eu sigo seus gestos e ambos olhamos para a porta para ver Alice nos olhando com sua boca escancarada, como se não pudesse acreditar em seus próprios olhos.

Olho para baixo e tento conter o rubor que sei que está vindo.

_Vamos lá, Bella! É apenas Alice._

Timidamente olho para Alice e ela ainda está da mesma forma que antes.

"O que você quer, Alice?"

Edward pergunta irritado.

Alice fecha sua boca e olha para o chão.

É agora a vez dela de ruborizar.

"Um... Nossa mãe me enviou aqui para informar que os convidados começarão a chegar em algumas horas. Então, você e Bella devem se aprontar."

Ela termina e finalmente junta coragem o suficiente para nos olhar.

Edward deixa escapar um suspiro e acena.

Ela olha para mim e pisca.

Sei que ela vai pedir os detalhes mais tarde.

Sorrio e coro, claro.

Ela se vira para sair do quarto quando Edward a chama.

"Alice, lembre-se de bater da próxima vez que entrar. Fui claro, jovem dama?"

Ela não se vira em nossa direção, apenas nos dá um aceno e corre para fora do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Olho para Edward não consigo segurar a risada que me escapa.

Ele sacode a cabeça e apenas sorri docemente para mim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh Alice, sempre metendo o narizinho onde não deve... <strong>_

_**Beijo e até segunda!**_

_**Ah, vocês foram incríveis ontem! Obrigada!**_

_**Nai.**_


	28. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

(tradução: AnnaP)

**~ Edward ~**

Eu olho para a mulher na minha frente e me pergunto o que me fez duvidar dela.

O sorriso no meu rosto desaparece quando me lembro do que a chamei esta manhã.

Prostituta.

Eu fecho meus olhos para a dor e culpa que o pensamento traz.

Parece que centenas de facas estão cortando através de mim.

Eu faria qualquer coisa para tomar essas palavras de volta.

Qualquer coisa.

Eu posso sentir um nódulo se formando na minha garganta com a dor e o medo que vi em seus olhos.

Ela estava com medo.

De mim.

Eu sinto uma mão sobre a minha, uma tentativa de toque. Então ela fala,

"O que aconteceu, Lorde Edward?"

Meus olhos se abrem com isso e olho para seu rosto cheio de preocupação. Eu posso também ver um pouco de medo em seus olhos.

Sei que sou a razão para ela estar com medo de falar na minha frente.

Ela nunca teve medo de mim antes.

Antes de ontem.

Antes de eu culpá-la por tudo.

Antes de eu chamá-la de...

De repente, é difícil respirar e eu a puxo em meus braços.

Ela vem de bom grado para eles.

Eu tomo um fôlego profundo, meu rosto enterrado nela.

Eu só preciso saber que ela está aqui, pelo menos.

Que ela é real.

Ela não diz nada; só continua passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

Ela sabe o que eu preciso agora...

Meus braços apertam em torno dela e ouço alguém murmurar incoerentemente.

É preciso um momento para perceber que sou eu quem está fazendo o som.

"Eu sinto muito. Isso dói."

Ouço-me dizendo coisas incoerentes, porém eu não posso parar.

Se alguém visse o futuro Duque assim, eu seria o tema de piadas por um longo tempo.

Mas isso realmente não importa agora.

Só a mulher em meus braços importa.

Estou contente por Alice ter invadido nosso quarto, ou não sei o que eu teria feito.

Sei que tenho todo o direito de fazer o que quiser com o seu corpo, mas ela merece muito mais do que apenas um relacionamento físico comigo.

Ela merece ser amada e eu não tenho certeza se tenho forças em mim para amá-la, ou qualquer outra.

Não depois do que aquela vadia fez comigo.

A dor ainda está lá no meu coração.

Mas eu também não sou forte o suficiente para deixar Bella ir.

Vou dar-lhe toda a felicidade deste mundo, só não serei capaz de me apaixonar por ela.

Eu me inclino para trás e vejo lágrimas em seus belos olhos inocentes.

"Você vai me chamar apenas de Edward?"

Eu pergunto a ela e ela simplesmente continua olhando para mim.

Eu não lhe disse para me chamar de Edward; eu perguntei porque não mereço comandá-la.

Não depois do que a fiz passar.

Meu único consolo é que voltei para os meus sentidos antes que eu pudesse fazer algo imperdoável.

Ela sorri e acena com a cabeça.

Seu sorriso me diz que ela realmente me perdoou.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como ela pode ser tão amável.

Só a minha Bella poderia perdoar um idiota como eu tão facilmente.

Ela enxuga as lágrimas que eu não percebi caindo.

Precisamos nos preparar para uma festa pela celebração do nosso casamento.

Este casamento não foi a minha escolha, mas vou fazer de tudo para fazê-lo funcionar.

Primeiro, eu preciso do meu encerramento.

Eu preciso deixar essa dor ir ou então nunca seria capaz de aceitá-la totalmente como minha esposa.

Levanto-me da cama e ofereço minha mão para ela.

Ela a aceita com um sorriso no rosto.

E sou instantaneamente atingido pela realização de como ela é linda.

Seu vestido tem vincos por toda parte.

Suas faces cansadas, com lágrimas secas.

Seus cabelos são uma bagunça.

Seus lábios macios estão inchados dos meus beijos carentes.

Mas eu nunca vi ninguém tão bonita.

Ela se parece com um anjo.

Por que não eu tinha notado antes como ela é linda?

Ela está tão bonita que sinto uma necessidade feroz para beijá-la.

Mais uma vez.

Eu me inclino para frente e, um pouco antes dos meus lábios poderem tocar os dela, a porta se abre.

Mais uma vez.

O que há com a minha família com entradas sem permissão?

Será que já ouviram falar de bater?

Eu fecho meus olhos para controlar minha raiva.

Um suspiro me escapa quando ouço a voz de meu primo, Emmett.

"Boa tarde, Eddie."

Esse imbecil de homem nunca conheceu boas maneiras.

Eu não tive problemas com isso até agora.

Eu respiro fundo e abro meus olhos só para ver Bella olhando para mim com apreensão escrita por todo o rosto.

Dou-lhe um sorriso suave para que ela saiba que não estou zangado com ela.

Ela sorri para mim.

Eu me viro para o meu primo para vê-lo em pé na porta com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"O que que você precisa, Emmett?"

Eu me ouço dizer.

Sei que soa irritado, mas isso não parece incomodá-lo.

"Bem, agora que você já pediu desculpas a sua esposa, posso conhecer adequadamente minha nova prima emprestada?"

Eu fico olhando para ele, perguntando-me como em nome de tudo o que é santo, ele sabe que eu pedi desculpas para minha esposa.

Ele vê a minha expressão e apenas revira os olhos.

"Eu conheço você, Lorde Eddie. Você não é tão má pessoa; você só precisava de um pontapé no traseiro para ver o que está bem na sua frente. E eu sei que você não seria capaz de ficar com raiva de sua Bella por muito tempo."

Apenas olho para ele.

Maravilhado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Até quarta-feira.<strong>_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	29. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

(Tradução: AnnaP)

~ Edward ~

Eu olho para o meu primo e me pergunto por que eu era o único que não podia ver a verdade.

Por que diabos eu agi como um idiota?

Uma batida na porta me tira dos meus pensamentos e vejo Angela ali com a cabeça baixa.

"O que é, Angela?"

Eu pergunto a ela levanta seus olhos em direção aos meus.

Ela lentamente absorve a cena diante dela e seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Duquesa Cullen me mandou aqui para deixar Lady Isabella Cullen pronta para o baile."

Ela diz e olha para mim como se eu fosse começar a gritar com ela.

Eu não sou assim tão mau, sou?

Eu suspiro, me lembrando das últimas horas.

É claro que ela está preocupada que eu possa atacá-la ou algo assim.

"Claro, Angela. Meu primo e eu estamos saindo", digo, tentando transmitir com meus olhos que não vou me lançar nela.

Ela me dá um aceno cauteloso.

Eu suspiro.

Eu me viro para Emmett para vê-lo sorrindo para mim.

Eu reviro os olhos para ele e, se alguma coisa, o seu sorriso só cresce.

Dirijo-me para a minha esposa. Ela está olhando para mim com um sorriso suave no rosto.

Eu sorrio de volta e não posso deixar de me inclinar para frente e beijar seus lábios.

Eu ouço um engasgo e um riso crescendo atrás de mim.

Mais uma vez, eu rolo meus olhos.

Eu me inclino para trás com um sorriso e encontro-a olhando para mim timidamente.

O que a torna mais bonita é o rubor em seu rosto.

Dou-lhe um sorriso e, com isso, me viro para Emmett para vê-lo sorrindo largamente para mim.

Ele balança as sobrancelhas para mim e eu balanço a minha cabeça.

Eu me pergunto o que a tia Elizabeth iria pensar se descobrisse quão cavalheiro seu filho é.

Eu ando em direção a ele e gesticulo para ele me seguir.

Sua única reação é fazer beicinho.

"Mas eu não conheci a sua esposa!"

Ele guincha e eu rolo meus olhos pela enésima vez hoje.

"Você a conhece desde que era apenas um bebê", eu digo a ele e ele olha para mim como se eu fosse um idiota.

"Sim, mas eu não a conheci como minha prima."

Ele diz como se fosse óbvio.

Eu suspiro e o puxo para fora do quarto pelo braço.

"Você poderá conhecê-la depois que ela estiver pronta."

Digo-lhe, sem sequer olhar para ele.

Eu posso sentir seus olhos queimando através de mim e sei que ele está olhando para mim.

"Edward, você está..."

Emmett começa a dizer, mas eu vejo George caminhando em nossa direção, então eu o corto.

"George, prepare um banho para mim em um dos quartos", ordeno George e ele balança a cabeça enquanto diz,

"Claro, Lorde Cullen."

Com uma reverência, ele está a caminho.

Eu me viro em direção a Emmett para vê-lo como eu costumava ser assim como uma criança no Natal.

"O que você precisa?"

Não me entenda mal. Eu amo meu primo e eu daria a minha vida por ele, mas às vezes ele me irrita.

"Nada. Estou apenas feliz que não levou muito tempo para você ver que o que aconteceu não é culpa de Bella."

Dou-lhe um sorriso.

De repente, o sorriso em seu rosto desaparece e uma expressão séria vem em seu rosto.

"Você percebe que os Swans estarão lá?"

Ele pergunta e meu sorriso deixa meu corpo.

Apenas dou-lhe um breve aceno de cabeça.

Eu sei que Bella é inocente em tudo isso, mas Senhor Charlie e sua esposa sabiam melhor.

Eles deviam ter falado comigo e meu pai antes de decidir jogar este jogo.

Eu sei que há uma enorme possibilidade de que, mesmo dessa forma, eu teria que casar com Bella.

Mas, então, a escolha teria sido minha.

E de Bella.

Eu não teria feito qualquer coisa que ela não quisesse que acontecesse.

Pela forma como as coisas aconteceram, ela não teve escolha.

De repente, ocorre-me que ela não tinha escolha se queria casar comigo ou não.

Eu sei que ninguém perguntou a ela o que ela queria.

E se ela não quer ser minha esposa?

Eu realmente não dei a ela uma escolha.

Tenho que me inclinar contra a parede sob o peso da realização.

"Edward, você está bem?"

Emmett me pergunta. Leva-me alguns minutos para reunir os meus pensamentos.

"Emmett, e se minha Bella não me quiser? Ninguém lhe deu uma escolha."

Eu me viro para Emmett para ver uma expressão de dor no rosto dele.

É claro que ela não gostaria de estar comigo.

Ela está ali apenas porque tem que estar.

Ela adora aquele vira-lata.

Ela nunca me amaria.

De repente, torna-se difícil respirar e eu deslizo pela parede.

Por que o fato de que ela nunca iria me amar dói tanto quanto, quando eu mesmo disse que não vou ser capaz de amá-la?

Eu não tenho ideia do que está acontecendo comigo.

Isso tudo é demais para mim.

Olho para Emmett, que está sentado ao meu lado de joelhos, em busca de algumas respostas.

"Ela nunca irá me amar, Emmett. Porque dói tanto?"

Pergunto-lhe, e ele olha para mim com pena.

"Você realmente não tem ideia, não é?", pergunta ele.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que ele está falando, então balanço minha cabeça.

Ele suspira e se levanta, ajudando-me para que eu possa ficar de pé com ele.

Eu continuo olhando para ele em expectativa.

"Primeiro de tudo, Bella está aqui porque ela quer estar. Caso contrário, ela teria ido com Jasper. Defendeu você quando todos estavam contra, quais provas mais você quer de que ela quer ficar com você?"

Ele esclarece, com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu olho para o chão e penso sobre o que ele disse.

Pode ser que ele esteja certo.

Ela tinha uma escolha, ainda assim, optou por ficar mesmo quando eu estava sendo um idiota para ela.

Sinto um sorriso vindo no meu rosto e me viro para Emmett para vê-lo sorrindo para mim.

"E, para sua segunda pergunta, você terá que descobrir a resposta por si mesmo."

Minhas sobrancelhas vincam, mas antes que eu possa perguntar-lhe qualquer outra coisa, somos interrompidos por George.

"Seu banho está pronto, Lorde Cullen. Se você puder, por favor me seguir, eu o levo até lá."

Concordo com a cabeça e sigo-o, ainda pensando sobre o que Emmett disse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Emmett, aproveita que você está aí rondando pela mansão o dia todo sem o que fazer e leva seu primo ao oftalmologista! Rsrs.<strong>_

_**Até sexta!**_

_**Nai.**_


	30. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

(Tradução: AnnaP)

~ Edward ~

Meus olhos percorrem a grande mansão Cullen e eu vejo os convidados chegarem.

Eu posso ver todo mundo olhando para mim diversas vezes. Sei que todos eles querem saber o segredo por trás do meu casamento, mas minha mente está na beleza que está ficando pronta no meu quarto. Acho que meus olhos vão lá para cima mais do que deveriam.

Pela minha vida, eu não consego entender minhas emoções.

Eu não tenho ideia do que sinto.

Posso realmente aceitar Bella como minha esposa?

Ela sempre foi muito especial para mim.

É justo com ela não deixá-la ir quando sei que não vou ser capaz de amar de novo?

Meus olhos vão para as escadas e toda a minha batalha interna parece cessar.

Os meus únicos pensamentos são sobre a Afrodite que está descendo as escadas no momento.

Ela é uma visão.

Mais uma vez, eu me pergunto por que não tinha notado como ela é linda?

Minhas pernas me levam para ela e, antes que eu perceba, estou na frente dela sorrindo como um idiota.

O que está acontecendo comigo?

Levanto minha mão e ofereço minha ajuda quando ela chega ao último degrau.

Ela olha para mim debaixo de seus cílios e rubor se espalha ao longo de suas faces.

Eu sinto algo dentro de mim.

Algo que sempre senti quando estava com ela.

Sempre pensei que não fosse nada além de amizade com ela.

Agora, eu me pergunto se isso é outra coisa.

A sensação de sua pequena mão na minha grande me tira do meu devaneio.

Olho para nossas mãos unidas e parece certo. Como se fosse suposto sempre ser assim.

Eu ajudo-a a descer as escadas e o rubor nas bochechas só cresce.

Eu sorrio.

Minha Bella nunca gostou de atenção.

Assim que a música começa, chamo-a para dançar.

"Você vai me dar a honra de ser minha parceira de dança, Lady Cullen?"

Seus olhos correm para mim em choque e dou-lhe o meu melhor sorriso.

Depois que se recupera de seu choque, ela me dá um aceno e eu a levo para o meio da sala.

Todo mundo fica fora do caminho. Só eu e minha esposa estamos dançando no meio do salão.

Levanto a mão direita dela e coloco-a no meu ombro, minha mão direita segura sua esquerda.

Coloco minha mão esquerda na cintura dela e nos trago o mais perto que é devidamente autorizado.

Nós dançamos na batida lenta da música e eu me inclino para frente.

"Então, eu acho que agora posso pedir para todas as suas danças da noite serem minhas, esposa."

Eu sussurro em seu ouvido e me inclino para trás para ver sua reação.

Não estou desapontado.

Seus olhos se arregalam e ela cora.

Eu sorrio e minha mente viaja para aquele dia quase 4 anos atrás.

(...)

_Eu suspiro quando meus olhos percorrem o grande salão da mansão Swan, é o baile de Bella se apresentando para a sociedade._

_Haverá muitos pretendentes a pedir a mão dela._

_E esse pensamento está me deixando desconfortável._

_E se o homem que seu pai escolher para ela não for bom o suficiente ?_

_Não acho que qualquer um seria bom o suficiente para ela. Pelo menos não os que estão frequentando o baile de hoje._

_Eu encaro Senhor Newton, que está de pé muito perto da minha Bella para o meu gosto._

_Seu merda!_

_Meus olhos cerram com meu próprio comportamento._

_Por que estou agindo assim?_

_Claro que os homens a notariam. Afinal, ela é uma linda donzela._

_Claro, não é nada mais do que a minha necessidade fraternal de protegê-la._

_Eu me viro em direção a Jasper para vê-lo completamente à vontade._

_Faço uma carranca para ele._

_Ele não deveria estar preocupado com seu bem-estar?_

_Quero dizer, esses homens estão olhando para ela como se ela fosse algo para comer._

_Meus olhos caem sobre a orquestra e eu sei que alguém vai chamá-la para dançar._

_Eu não gosto disso._

_E se alguém tentar tocá-la de forma inadequada? Ela é inocente demais para saber a diferença ou até mesmo se defender._

_Eu faço o meu caminho em direção a ela e, sem pensar, a chamo para dançar._

_Eu não vou permitir que ninguém a toque._

_Estou apenas tentando protegê-la como protegeria a minha Alice._

_Seus olhosse arregalam. Como se ela não acreditasse que estou pedindo-lhe sua primeira dança._

_Tomo sua mão na minha, depois que ela balançou a cabeça com um lindo rubor no rosto, e a levo para a pista de dança._

_A música começa e eu começo a conduzi-la._

_Sinto-me feliz por voltar a ver um sorriso suave no rosto dela._

_Viro minha cabeça para o lado para ver Jacob me olhando -não, me encarando._

_Estreito meus olhos para ele conhecendo suas intenções._

_Eu me viro em direção a Bella para vê-la olhando para mim em confusão._

_Dou-lhe um sorriso e, sem pensar, eu lhe pergunto,_

_"Bella, você vai me dar a honra de dançar apenas comigo, esta noite?"_

_Seus olhos se arregalam como os meus e nós dois paramos de dançar._

_Abro a boca para me desculpar, mas ela é mais rápida._

_"Mas não só o marido pode pedir isso a uma mulher?"_

_Ela me pergunta, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado, com uma expressão estranha no rosto._

_Eu quero me matar agora. O que há de errado comigo?_

_"Eu sinto muito, Bella. Isso foi completamente fora da linha. Eu não deveria ter dito isso."_

_Digo com sinceridade e a expressão em seu rosto muda para a de tristeza._

_Ela acena com a cabeça e eu acho que vejo umidade em seus olhos._

_Antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa, Jacob vem e a pede para a próxima dança._

_Ela compõe-se e acena para ele com um sorriso_

_Eu continuo olhando para ela, mas seus olhos não encontram os meus._

_(...)_

Olho para o rosto dela novamente e ela está olhando para mim com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

Os lábios que eu quero muito provar.

De onde esses pensamentos estão vindo?

Ela olha por cima do meu ombro e endurece em meus braços.

Eu olho para ela confuso, mas ela ainda está olhando para algo nas minhas costas.

O olhar de medo no rosto dela me alerta, e eu me viro para ver do que ela está com medo.

Meus olhos estreitam e eu podia sentir a raiva fervendo dentro de mim.

James.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Minhas amadas, eu não gosto de fazer o que vou fazer agora, mas um comentário espera a minha resposta e como ela não tem conta, eu não tenho como fazê-lo a não ser aqui.<strong>_

_**Sam, **_

_**Eu sinto muito se o enredo e a maneira como a autora escolheu escrever a fic não te agrada. Eu não costumo ler fics de época, mas essa me chamou a atenção e resolvi arriscar... e não me arrependi. A autora é uma querida e me autorizou a traduzi-la imediatamente comentando inclusive que o idioma não deveria ser barreira para ninguém. A minha Beta - e também tradutora de metade de LH - AnnaP vive mergulhada em livros de Condes, Barões e Duques e me alertou, sim, que alguns detalhes estavam fora do costume da época. Isso me impediu? Não. Como você pode ver LH foi recebida com muito carinho e os(as) meus(minhas) leitores(as) têm demonstrado isso em forma de reviews. Haverá ainda mais adiante fatos que irão novamente contra os tais costumes da época e se isso realmente te incomoda muito, eu sugiro que você não siga com a leitura. É possível que a autora tenha lido o tal livro que você citou e ter tido a ideia de escrever a fic? Sim, é, mas eu te garanto que não se trata de plágio. Dito isso, se você decidir continuar com a gente, será muito bem vinda e seus comentários também.**_

_**Há também outra questão a tratar: capítulos curtos. Eu recebo muitos comentários reclamando do tamanho dos capítulos. Se vocês não notaram, no título eu escrevi em letras maiúsculas que se trata de uma DRABBLE, que por definição tem capítulos de no máximo cem palavras, o que não é bem o caso aqui, mas eu não ficarei aqui explicando nomes e tipos de fic. Se vocês estiverem interessadas, aqui mesmo há um dicionário onde vocês as encontrarão. Haverá capítulos maiores no decorrer da fic, mas não muito mais que isso.**_

_**Beijinhos e até segunda.**_

_**Nai.**_


	31. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

(Tradução: AnnaP)

_AVISO: este capítulo contém menção de estupro. Se é um tema sensível para você, não leia o texto em itálico._

* * *

><p><strong>~ BPOV ~<strong>

Minhas mãos vão para o braço de Edward para impedi-lo de ir atrás de James.

Eu sei que Edward ainda não o perdoou pelo que ele fez comigo no dia do aniversário de Alice.

Faz anos desde o incidente, mas James ainda me assusta.

Hoje, há algo de diferente nele.

Ele ainda olha para mim com aqueles olhos assustadores que fazem minha pele arrepiar.

No entanto, algo em seus olhos me diz que ele sabe de algo que ninguém mais sabe.

Parece que todos ao nosso redor ficaram de pé.

Por que ele está aqui?

Ele foi banido da mansão Cullen depois do que ele fez para Angela.

(...)

_Acabo de entrar na mansão Cullen quando ouço um grito de cortar o coração._

_Reconheço que é Angela._

_Eu corro para o som vindo do quarto de serviço atrás da escada. No meio do caminho, vejo Edward descendo as escadas._

_Seus olhos se arregalaram quando me vê e ele abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa quando ouvimos novamente._

_Um grito!_

_Ambos os nossos olhos se arregalam e corremos em direção ao som._

_A porta do quarto de serviço está fechada, mas não para Edward._

_Ele invade o cômodo e para de repente._

_Entrando no quarto vejo James prender suas roupas e Angela quase inconsciente no chão._

_Suas roupas estão em trapos. Há muitas contusões em sua pele pálida, e ela está tão parada que teria passado como um cadáver._

_Um suspiro me escapa e alerta James da nossa presença._

_Ele se vira para nós e, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Edward o tem contra a parede pela garganta._

_Eu corro em direção a Angela e coloco a cabeça dela no meu colo, enquanto suavemente sussurro em seus ouvidos que não vou deixá-la._

_Eu não acho que ela tenha percebido._

_Lágrimas estão caindo espontaneamente pelo meu rosto e eu realmente não me importo._

_Eu me viro na direção de Edward e James para vê-los lutando e grito quando Edward é atingido por James._

_Edward se vira para mim para ver se estou bem quando James usa a adaga nele._

_Edward tropeça para trás segurando o estômago e James usa a sua chance para correr para fora da porta._

_Edward corre atrás dele e eu volto minha atenção para Angela para ver que ela está dormindo._

_Mas eu sei melhor._

_Começo a gritar por socorro quando me lembro que ninguém está na mansão, uma vez que eles foram todos para a feira._

_Eu soluço com a realização._

_Não tenho ideia de como ajudar Angela._

_Não tenho ideia de quanto tempo chorei quando Edward volta com sangue cobrindo suas roupas._

_Outro soluço me escapa quando Edward se ajoelha diante de nós e cobre Angela com o sobretudo._

_Ele levanta-a em seus braços resmungando um pouco, mas ele faz isso de qualquer maneira._

_"Bella vá para a cozinha e traga um pouco de água quente para o meu quarto. Você pode fazer isso Bella?"_

_Ele me pergunta enquanto faz o seu caminho para fora do quarto de serviço e eu aceno com a cabeça enquanto fico sobre meus pés._

(...)

Eu acho que me apaixonei por ele um pouco mais naquele dia.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa teria deixado Angela morrer, ou teria esperado por outros empregados para cuidar dela.

Mas não Edward.

Ele a levou para seu quarto e cuidou de seus ferimentos até que o médico da cidade pudesse chegar à mansão Cullen.

Esta é uma das razões infinitas por eu ter fé em Edward quando ninguém mais tinha.

Eu conheço muitas coisas sobre Edward que ninguém mais conhece.

Levou um longo tempo para ela não ter medo dos homens ao seu redor. Ela trabalha frequentemente na cozinha para que não tenha que interagir com ninguém.

James pode não ter sido punido pelo que fez com Angela por ser nobre, mas Edward o proibiu de entrar em qualquer evento na propriedade Cullen.

Eu não tenho ideia de por que ele estaria aqui hoje.

Sim, estou com medo, mas sei que Edward nunca deixaria ninguém me prejudicar ou a qualquer outra pessoa.

James vem adiante e, se possível, Edward se torna ainda mais rígido por causa da raiva.

James está diante de nós e antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa, ele pega minha mão direita na dele e beija as costas dela.

O cabelo na parte de trás do meu pescoço se levanta.

Não é um bom sinal.

Quero puxar minha mão para longe dele, mas antes que eu possa fazer qualquer coisa, Edward faz isso por mim.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Lorde James Hunter?"

Edward assobia para a criatura má na minha frente.

James cerra os olhos por um momento antes que seus lábios se espalhem em um sorriso perturbador.

"_Lorde Edward_, estou aqui apenas para dar os meus parabéns pelo seu casamento."

Ele diz com uma voz alegre.

Ele se vira para mim e seus olhos percorrem o meu corpo da cabeça aos pés de uma forma inquietante.

Edward gentilmente me empurra para trás e eu o ouço dizer,

"James, aviso-o para sair daqui por si mesmo antes que eu force você a sair."

"Você está me ameaçando, Lorde Edward?"

Ouço James silvar e coloco a mão nas costas de Edward na esperança de que isso irá ajudá-lo a controlar sua raiva.

Eu o sinto relaxar um pouco sob o meu toque.

Ele me olha por cima do ombro e me dá um pequeno sorriso.

Eu sorrio de volta.

Edward novamente enfrenta James e responde,

"Não, Lorde Hunter. Estou apenas dando-lhe um aviso."

Eu espreito através do ombro de Edward e vejo como James se inclina e fala algo em seu ouvido.

Antes de eu saber o que está acontecendo, o punho de Edward se conecta com o rosto de James.

* * *

><p><em><strong>O que seria de uma festa da nobreza sem um barraco? Rsrsrs. Brincando. Quem quer saber o que James disse a Lorde Edward?<strong>_

_**Beijo**_

_**Nai.**_


	32. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

(Tradução: AnnaP)

~ Bella ~

Fico horrorizada quando James tropeça para trás, mas Edward não interrompe seu ataque.

O punho de Edward colide com o estômago de James. Isso faz com que o segundo tropece antes que possa se recuperar.

Ele encara Edward. Quando ele se prepara para lutar com meu marido, ele é contido pelo meu irmão.

Edward dá um passo à frente para golpeá-lo novamente, mas Emmett o detém.

"Como você ousa falar com a minha esposa assim, bastardo?"

Edward grita com raiva e ouço suspiros de surpresa ao nosso redor.

Eu teria ficado constrangida com a atenção, mas meus pensamentos estão na segurança do meu marido.

Empurro de volta o meu próprio medo e, com a mão trêmula, silenciosamente toco o braço de Edward.

Edward, que ainda está lutando contra Emmett para atacar James, que está igualmente debatendo-se.

"Marque minhas palavras, Edward Cullen. Eu sempre tenho o que eu quero, e eu a quero."

James cuspiu para Edward. Com um rugido feroz, meu marido se liberta de Emmett e se lança sobre ele novamente.

Minha mão paira no ar. Vejo como o meu marido e James lutam enquanto Emmett e Jasper, sem sucesso, tentam separá-los.

De repente, a voz de Duque Carlisle badala ao redor do grande salão da mansão Cullen.

"Lorde Edward e Lorde James, parem agora ou ambos serão severamente punidos por seu crime."

A voz do Duque os distrai o suficiente para que Emmett e Jasper sejam capazes de separá-los.

Ambos estão feridos. James cospe sangue no chão e se sacode para longe de Jasper, que ainda o detém.

James não diz nada. Ele olha para Edward, que o encara de volta.

Emmett continua restringindo Edward até James estar fora do corredor.

Edward não relaxa. Ele continua olhando para a direção onde James tinha ido.

Duque Carlisle limpa a garganta e a atenção de todos vai para ele.

"Peço desculpas pelo comportamento do meu filho. Por favor, aproveitem o resto da festa."

O Duque dá à Edward um olhar duro. Imperturbável, Edward responde com um olhar igualmente difícil de sua autoria.

O Duque bufa e os convidados começam a tagarelar. Tenho certeza de que estão fofocando sobre o que acabara de acontecer.

Edward está olhando para o chão e ninguém tem coragem de se aproximar dele. Nem mesmo Emmett.

Eu tomo uma respiração profunda e tentativamente caminho em direção a ele.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como ele reagirá a mim. Ainda assim, sei que ele nunca iria me machucar.

Coloco a mão em seu antebraço e seus olhos correm na minha direção.

Seus olhos estão cheios de raiva crua e desespero.

De repente, ele pega a minha mão e move a nós dois para as escadas.

Vários dos membros da nossa família dão um passo à frente. Obviamente, eles temem que ele possa me atacar com raiva, mas eles estão errados.

Edward não faria uma coisa dessas.

Balanço a cabeça para dizer-lhes para não interferir. Eu poderia lidar com isso.

Edward nos mantém andando. O desespero é palpável em seu toque.

Eu olho em volta para ver as pessoas olhando para nós. É costume dizer-lhes adeus antes de sairmos.

Aparentemente, Edward pensou a mesma coisa. Ele se vira no meio do caminho e se dirige ao nosso público.

"Eu peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento esta noite e espero que vocês me perdoem. Por favor, aproveitem o resto de sua noite. Pois agora, minha esposa e eu precisamos ir embora. Boa noite." Ele diz em uma voz calma e recomeça a andar comigo em seus calcanhares em direção a seu quarto.

Assim que estamos fora de vista, Edward acelera e me arrasta com ele.

Eu não digo nada.

Tenho a sensação de que ele não ouviria.

Edward entra no quarto e fecha a porta logo que estou dentro.

Antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa, ele me tem contra a porta.

Ele não diz uma palavra, apenas se inclina para frente para capturar meus lábios com os dele.

Esse beijo...

Esse beijo é cheio de dominação.

Possessividade.

Desespero.

Saudade.

Suas mãos seguraram minha cintura e ele pressiona seu corpo contra o meu. Eu a sinto novamente.

Edward tem uma pedra no bolso e ela está pressionada contra o meu osso do quadril. Eu ainda não sei por que ele a mantém com ele o tempo todo.

Será que ele espera acertar alguém com isso?

Mas todos os pensamentos me escapam quando eu sinto sua língua em meus lábios.

Eu suspiro no contato e Edward aproveita esse momento para introduzir a língua na minha boca antes de usá-la para tocar a minha.

_Oh Deus!_

É o único pensamento que está passando pela minha mente agora.

Eu nunca senti nada assim antes.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que fazer. Eu rapidamente movo minha língua contra a dele e ele geme.

Sua coxa direita faz o seu caminho entre as minhas pernas e me toca lá.

_Oh Senhor no céu!_

Sua coxa esfrega-me lá novamente. Eu sinto umidade e um aperto na boca do estômago.

O que está acontecendo comigo?

Eu quero- não, eu preciso de alguma coisa, mas não tenho ideia do que.

Os lábios de Edward beijam e chupam meu pescoço.

Sempre pergunto a Edward quando não estou entendendo algo.

Tenho dificuldade em pensar qualquer coisa neste estranho nevoeiro. No fundo, eu sei que se Edward sabe o que está acontecendo, ele vai me ajudar.

"Edward... eu não..."

Eu respiro e os olhos de Edward, intensos e escuros, voam para encontrar os meus. Eu sei que ele entende o que estou tentando dizer.

Suas mãos seguram meus seios em concha e minha respiração vem em suspiros.

Não há nada em minha mente. Eu só preciso...

"Deixe ir, minha Bella."

E eu faço.

Eu fecho os olhos e, em seguida, sinto a sensação mais intensa que já senti.

Luzes brilham por trás das minhas pálpebras e experimento uma desconhecida, mas agradável, emoção.

Sinto o acúmulo de umidade entre minhas pernas e meu corpo começa a relaxar.

Quando abro meus olhos, Edward está olhando para mim com a cabeça inclinada para um lado. Ele tem uma expressão estranha em seu rosto.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu sei, eu sei que não foi revelado exatamente o que James disse a Lorde Edward, mas quem se importa quando tudo acaba em luzes brilhando e sensações estranhas? ;) Essa pedra que Edward carrega no bolso... será que Bella corre perigo? Hahahaha.<strong>

**Beijo**

**Nai.**


	33. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

(tradução: AnnaP)

~ Edward ~

Ver minha esposa se desfazer nos meus braços é a coisa mais linda que já vi na minha vida.

Ela é tão linda.

Seu cabelo está em desordem e seu rosto está vermelho com o prazer que _eu_ lhe dei.

Meus olhos vão para a minha mão apalpando seu peito e eu escovo o meu dedo no bico, fazendo-a tremer.

Ela tem os olhos fechados.

Eu sei que ela teria perguntas sobre o que aconteceu.

Nunca contaram para ela o que acontece no leito conjugal. Esta é uma das razões pelas quais eu não a tomei.

Ela é tão inocente.

E pensar que eu a culpava por me enganar.

Balancei minha cabeça, fechando meus olhos, e minha mente vai para o que esse desprezível James me disse.

_"Eu vou ter sua esposa como gelatina na minha cama como eu tive a sua Tanya. Aposto que sua boceta..."_

Eu não o deixei terminar sua declaração enquanto meu punho conectava com seu rosto.

Não consigo nem explicar minha indignação quando ele usou uma palavra tão grosseira sobre a minha Bella. Como ele ousa pensar que iria chegar perto da minha Bella!

Ela é _minha_. Eles teriam que me matar antes de tocá-la.

Eu respiro fundo para controlar a minha fúria. Então, abro meus olhos para ver minha Bella olhar para mim com confusão e preocupação.

Dou-lhe um pequeno sorriso e ela dá um de volta para mim.

De repente, percebo que a minha coxa ainda está entre suas pernas e que estou dolorosamente duro por minha esposa.

Me movo um pouco para trás, minha mão deixando seu seio com relutância. É tão macio.

Ela abre a boca para dizer algo, mas um rubor cobre seu rosto e ela abaixa o queixo ao peito.

Eu levanto seu queixo com o dedo e ela olha para mim timidamente.

"O que foi, minha Bella?"

Eu pergunto-lhe suavemente enquanto meu braço livre gira em torno dela para ajudá-la a se firmar.

"O que... hum... aconteceu?"

Ela me pergunta e eu estou sem palavras.

"É... um..."

Respirando fundo, eu sorrio para ela e faço o meu melhor para responder.

"O que você teve agora é chamado clímax. Quando um homem e uma mulher se tornam um, eles sentem um intenso prazer, e o que você sentiu foi apenas uma pequena parte dele."

Eu digo enquanto puxo seu cabelo livre de seu coque.

Ela está tão bonita, com o cabelo solto. Eu me esqueço por um momento que Bella ainda teria algumas perguntas que eu preciso responder.

Eu não posso pedir a minha mãe para informá-la, por causa da mentira que eu disse a ela e todos sobre a consumação do meu casamento.

Agora é meu dever contar a ela, mas a questão é como.

"Oh!"

Sua voz me tira dos meus pensamentos e eu olho para o rosto dela. Ela está tão adorável amassando seu pequeno nariz que eu não posso evitar beijá-la.

Olho para ela com atenção. Ela está brilhando.

Corro meus dedos ao longo da lateral do rosto dela e sussurro,

"Você tem alguma ideia do quanto eu quero fazê-la minha?"

"Então, por que não?"

Sua pergunta me pega de surpresa e eu não posso fazer nada, senão olhar para ela.

Eu também me pergunto essa mesma questão. Por que não?

Um olhar para o rosto dela me dá a resposta.

Ela merece mais do que isso. Eu quero fazê-lo da maneira certa.

Quero conquistá-la. Eu quero mostrar a ela que posso ser um homem melhor, mas não sei quanto tempo poderia me controlar.

"Eu irei. Em breve.

Eu prometo-lhe, selando a promessa com um beijo casto.

Piso para longe dela. Ela deve estar cansada depois de um dia tão longo e emocional.

"Eu acho que deveríamos nos recolher para a cama."

Eu digo e ela balança a cabeça, mas depois, um olhar preocupante surge em seu rosto.

"O que é, esposa?"

Eu pergunto a ela e, pela segunda vez, me espanto com a facilidade com que o meu subconsciente decidiu chamá-la de minha esposa.

Ela olha para baixo e um rubor se arrasta em suas bochechas. Eu juro que seu rubor será a minha morte.

"Eu... não consigo dormir... neste vestido,"

ela diz timidamente.

Olho para o vestido e quero me bater.

Eu sei que ela não será capaz de tirá-lo por conta própria.

Por um segundo, contemplo chamar uma empregada para ajudá-la, mas isso não combinaria com a mentira que eu disse a todos de que consumamos o nosso casamento.

Eu teria que ajudá-la.

Engulo e limpo a garganta antes de falar.

"Posso ajudá-la a tirar o seu vestido. Você tem algo para vestir?"

Os olhos dela voam para os meus e, se é possível, a cor em suas bochechas se aprofunda ainda mais.

Ela acena com a cabeça e caminha em direção à arca no canto norte do meu quarto.

Agora eu me lembro que ela foi enviada pelos Swan para Bella.

Ele contém suas roupas antigas.

Bella sempre seria linda para mim, não importa o que ela usasse. No entanto, ela é uma futura duquesa e elas não vão servir mais.

Eu suspiro conforme penso nas responsabilidades que têm caído sobre os ombros dela. Apesar da situação, sei que ela será capaz de lidar com elas como lidou comigo.

Eu a vejo tirar alguma coisa da arca e penso nas roupas que minha mãe tinha mandado fazer para Tanya.

Elas são feitas com os melhores materiais, mas não vou dar-lhes à Bella.

Ela não merece as sobras.

Ela é minha esposa e uma futura duquesa. Ela merece o melhor, porque ela é a melhor.

Eu irei para a melhor costureira amanhã para que minha esposa possa ter as melhores roupas que ela merece.

Ela vem em minha direção e eu me preparo.

Minha mãe me ensinou a ser um perfeito cavalheiro.

Ela está na minha frente.

Eu sei que não preciso, mas lentamente retiro as luvas dela, escovando os dedos suavemente por seu braço enquanto assisto seu rosto.

Seus olhos se fecham e seu rubor se intensifica, testando meu autocontrole.

Coloco minhas mãos no ombro dela para virá-la.

Meus olhos se arregalam quando vejo as inúmeras fitas na parte de trás do vestido.

Afasto o cabelo sobre o ombro. Um por um, eu desato os laços expondo sua camisa para os meus olhos.

É transparente e posso ver seu espartilho.

Eu não irei ajudá-la com a parte mais íntima, ela teria que fazer por conta própria. Eu não pratiquei tanto autocontrole.

Eu afasto as mangas do vestido de seus ombros e não posso deixar de me inclinar para beijá-la ali.

Ouço sua respiração engasgar e tenho que fechar os olhos.

"Em breve..."murmuro contra seu ombro e prometo a mim mesmo que irei em breve fazê-la minha completamente.

Bella segura a frente do vestido para impedi-lo de cair.

Dou um passo para trás e viro as costas para ela enquanto seguro minhas mãos em punhos.

Ouço sua caminhada em direção ao que assumo seja a cortina de se trocar.

Enquanto isso, eu visto as minhas calças soltas, fico mais confortável dormindo sem usar uma camisa.

Sentado na cama, espero minha esposa voltar.

Quando ela volta, está usando uma camisola e mordendo os lábios. Seus olhos estão voltados para o chão.

A camisola é bastante modesta, mas eu ainda posso ver suas curvas.

Engulo o caroço na minha garganta e sorrio para ela, ignorando o modo como meu corpo está reagindo.

Eu não vou deixá-la desconfortável por causa do meu corpo traidor.

"Bella", digo com um sorriso e levanto minha mão para ela tomar.

Seus olhos voam para mim ao ouvir a minha voz e seus olhos se arregalam quando caem no meu peito, seu rubor se intensificando.

Eu me amaldiçoo mentalmente por não pensar em como ela se sentiria.

"Você quer que eu me cubra?"

Pergunto-lhe, minha mão ainda no ar.

Eu iria me cobrir se ela quisesse.

Ela coloca sua mão na minha e caminha em minha direção com os olhos para o chão.

Eu sei que ela me veria em muito menos do que isso. No entanto, eu também entendo que ela ainda não esteja pronta.

Ela balança a cabeça negativamente e timidamente me olha.

"Bella."

Seguro seu rosto em minhas mãos.

"Apenas me diga o que você quer. Não o que eu desejo."

Ela não diz nada, mas continua a sorrir para mim.

Eu sei que ela ainda está desconfortável, mas ela empurrando isso para mim.

Eu não posso acreditar o quão sortudo eu sou por este anjo ser minha esposa.

Eu a levanto e a pego em meus braços, arrancando um grito dela.

Sorrio para ela e meu coração salta uma batida quando ela sorri para mim.

Ela é tão bonita.

Deito-a na cama e olho em seus olhos - os olhos que são o espelho de sua alma.

Estes olhos já me imploraram para acreditar nela, mas eu os ignorei. Eu estava apenas pensando em mim, sendo egoísta.

Deito-me ao lado dela enquanto a minha culpa de machucá-la me quebra conforme a levo em meus braços.

Ela repousa a cabeça no meu ombro e fecha os olhos quando beijo sua testa.

Olhando para a beleza diante de mim, agradeço aos céus.

Embora a dor ainda esteja lá no meu coração por causa do que Tanya me fez, este anjo me cura com sua mera presença.

Eu fecho meus olhos com apenas um pensamento.

Minha Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>Então o mistério está resolvido... James teve a coragem de dizer ao filho do Duque que quer a esposa dele? E ainda confessou ter tido a ex noiva? Corajoso esse sujeito. Vocês perceberam que Edward aparentemente não se importou com Tanya? <strong>

**Até segunda!**

**Nai.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

(tradução: AnnaP)

**~ Bella ~**

Acordei envolta em um par de braços fortes.

Minhas costas estão pressionadas contra o peito quente de Edward e meu rosto queima com os acontecimentos de ontem à noite.

Lembro-me de Edward me contando sobre o clímax. Eu acho que é disso que ele é chamado.

Eu ainda não entendo tudo o que ele disse, mas amei esse sentimento e confio em Edward.

Tento mudar a minha posição para que eu possa enfrentar Edward, mas seus braços em volta de mim se apertam e a palavra "minha" escapa de seus lábios.

Eu coro e ele enterra o rosto no meu cabelo.

Eu tento ficar confortável, mas algo está cutucando minha parte inferior das costas.

_A pedra de Edward._

Eu suspiro. Ele deve amar muito sua pedra se a mantém com ele o tempo todo.

Eu me mexo para que ela pare de me cutucar, mas não para, então movo minha mão entre nós e a golpeio.

Forte.

Antes que eu possa pensar em qualquer coisa, eu me encontro deitada de costas com Edward pairando sobre mim, me encarando.

Ele está respirando com dificuldade e parece que está com dor.

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?"

Eu suspiro. Esta é a primeira vez que o ouço xingar.

Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e desvio meus olhos.

"Eu sinto muito, Ed... ward. Eu não..."

Eu tento dizer entre meus soluços, mas não consigo.

Apenas um dia desde o nosso casamento e já falhei com o meu marido.

"Minha Bella."

Ele diz enxugando minhas lágrimas com sua mão direita. Eu ainda não tenho coragem de olhar para ele.

Ele coloca o dedo debaixo do meu queixo e levanta o meu rosto para que eu seja forçada a olhar para ele.

Parece que ele ainda está com dor, mas não está mais olhando com raiva para mim.

"Eu sinto muito, minha Bella, mas por que você fez isso?" Ele me pergunta com uma voz mais calma.

Eu me recomponho antes de responder.

"Edward, sua pedra estava me cutucando e eu estava apenas tentando mantê-la longe. Sinto muito, Edward. Por favor, me perdoe. Será que eu o prejudiquei?"

Eu pergunto. Ele continua olhando para mim, seus lábios em uma linha apertada.

Em seguida, ele enterra o rosto no meu cabelo e começa a tremer.

Primeiro, fico com medo de que eu realmente tenha ferido seus sentimentos, mas então ouço o som de sua risada.

Meus olhos arregalam, me deixando confusa.

Eu coloco minha mão no ombro dele e pergunto-lhe:

"Edward, você está bem?"

Ele levanta seu rosto, mas não consegue conter o riso, então eu desvio meu rosto. Temo que ele veja as lágrimas em meus olhos.

De alguma forma, sei que ele está rindo de mim.

Após algum tempo, ele para de rir e me obriga a enfrentá-lo novamente.

Ele não diz nada, mas continua olhando para mim com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Ele beija as lágrimas do meu rosto e sussurra,

"Eu não estava rindo de você, Bella boba. Estou apenas surpreso com sua inocência."

Quando eu não digo nada ele acrescenta,

"Não é uma pedra Bella,"ele diz e começa a rir de novo.

Olho para ele, mais confusa do que antes.

"Se não é uma pedra, então o que é?"

Eu pergunto.

Ele pera de rir no momento em que termino a minha pergunta. Parece que ele preferiria estar em qualquer outro lugar no mundo do que aqui.

Sua boca se abre para dizer alguma coisa e, em seguida, ele a fecha novamente.

Ele parece um peixe fora d'água.

"Hum... é..."

Ele começa a dizer, mas, em seguida, balança a cabeça.

Ele se deita de novo na cama e esfrega o rosto com a mão.

Desloco-me na cama para que eu esteja de lado, de frente para Edward.

Edward abre os olhos e vira-os para mim.

Ele parece determinado e abre a boca novamente para responder a minha pergunta, quando ouvimos uma batida na porta. Seus olhos vão para a porta, aliviado.

"Quem é?"

Ele pergunta em um tom calmo.

"É Angela."

Edward se levanta da cama e oferece sua mão para me ajudar.

Seus olhos vão para meu ombro nu, onde o vestido caiu um pouco.

Corando, eu o corrijo no lugar enquanto ele limpa a garganta olhando ao redor do cômodo.

Seus olhos vão para o seu manto azul que está pendurado no gancho ao lado da cortina de se trocar e ele o pega para cobrir seu belo corpo.

Lamento a perda de seu peito bonito, mas forte, antes que a direção dos meus pensamentos me atinja e eu coro.

Desvio os olhos para o chão na perversão dos meus pensamentos, quando Edward permite que Angela entre no quarto.

A porta se abre e Angela entra olhando para o chão.

Ela faz reverências para entrar e então diz:

"Bom dia, Lorde Edward e Lady Isabella", diz ela olhando para mim, sabendo que eu não gosto de ser chamada de Isabella.

"Bom dia, Angela. Porque você está aqui tão cedo, mocinha?"

Edward pergunta suavemente, mas com firmeza.

Angela olha para ele e responde.

"Duquesa Cullen me enviou aqui para ajudar Lady Isabella a se preparar para o dia. Ela disse-me para informar que a família Swan estaria aqui para quebrar o jejum. Duque Carlisle gostaria de ter uma palavrinha com você antes disso."

Edward suspira e educadamente agradece Angela antes de dizer -lhe para esperar do lado de fora até que eu a chame de volta.

Voltando-se para mim, ele toma o meu rosto em suas mãos e se inclina para me beijar.

O beijo é lento, mas apaixonado.

Ele se move para longe de mim e eu quase choramingo com a perda de contato. No entanto, logo encontro minha mão direita na dele e, em seguida, ele fala,

"Lady Cullen, você vai me permitir levá-la em um piquenique à tarde?"

Ele me pergunta com toda a seriedade, como se eu não fosse sua mulher. Parece que ele está me cortejando. Um riso escapa de mim.

Ele me dá um sorriso e eu limpo a minha garganta antes de dar o meu consentimento.

"Claro, gentil senhor."

Eu o reverencio depois de responder-lhe, o que traz um sorriso largo para o rosto dele. Com um beijo na palma da minha mão, ele se despede e promete vir mais tarde para que possa me escoltar até o Salão Principal.

Chamo Angela para me ajudar a ficar pronta.

Quando a porta se abre, Angela entra com uma Alice muito animada.

"Bella, meu irmão me disse que irá levá-la para um piquenique depois que você vir sua família, e estou aqui para ajudá-la a ficar pronta. Isso será muito emocionante, você não acha?"

Ela disse tudo em um só fôlego e agora está olhando para mim com os olhos arregalados. Ela precisa diminuir o ritmo e respirar fundo.

Eu não posso deixar de rir de suas palhaçadas.

Ela irá manter Jasper ocupado.

Alice e Jasper estão para se casar no outono e ela está muito animada com o casamento.

Eu estou feliz por ela.

Ela faz o seu caminho para a arca no canto da sala, onde todos os meus vestidos estão. Não houve tempo para organizá-los no armário por causa do caos nestes últimos dois dias.

Se eu tivesse casado em circunstâncias normais, teríamos ido para a Ilha Cullen por um mês, como é habitual.

Ilha Cullen é a pequena ilha que faz parte do espólio Cullen por mil anos. Diz-se ser muito auspicioso para um casal passar o seu tempo lá.

Sozinhos.

Balanço a cabeça para limpar a minha mente de tais pensamentos.

Tenho tudo o que eu nunca pensei que teria.

Edward me perdoou pelo que eu fiz para ele. Isso é tudo que eu preciso.

Sorrio para Alice enquanto ela traz um belo vestido que é de tirar o fôlego e aparentemente confortável. No entanto, o vestido não é meu.

Mamãe deve ter colocado novos vestidos na mala para mim, para que eu não me sinta constrangida com os meus antigos.

Eles não estavam velhos, mas não eram nada comparados com o que as mulheres Cullen usam.

Meu coração se enche de amor e gratidão pela minha mamãe. Ela se preocupa muito comigo.

Eu rapidamente me recomponho antes que Alice ou Angela possam notar a minha imensa emoção.

Dirijo-me em direção à lareira só para ver que Angela preparou um banho para mim enquanto eu estava em pensamentos profundos.

Ambas me ajudam a tirar minhas roupas, enquanto os meus pensamentos vão para Edward quando ele me ajudou a ficar pronta na noite passada.

Eu estava tão nervosa, mas ele foi gentil e compreensivo.

Fechando os olhos, admito para mim mesma que desejo seus toques e beijos.

Fazem-me sentir viva.

Entro na água morna e deixo os meus sentidos assumirem.

Depois de eu ter sido muito bem lavada e seca, Angela e Alice me ajudam a me vestir.

Alice acaba de fazer meu cabelo quando ouvimos uma batida na porta, seguida pela voz da Duquesa.

"Posso entrar, Bella?"

Eu coro escarlate com o pedido dela, pensando que ela precisa pedir minha permissão.

Esta é sua casa. Ela é livre para fazer o que ela deseja.

Eu aceno para Angela e ela começa a abrir a porta para a duquesa.

A duquesa entra no quarto e faço uma reverência diante dela. Em seguida, ela sorri suavemente para mim.

"Bella, querida. Você é família agora. Você não precisa ser tão formal comigo."

Ela caminha em direção a mim e coloca a mão no meu rosto.

Eu coro, mas dou-lhe um aceno de cabeça.

"Bella, eu gostaria de falar com você por um momento."

Meus olhos se arregalam e fico envergonhada de que ela pensaria ser necessário pedir minha permissão para um pequeno ato.

"Claro, Duquesa."

Eu digo-lhe imediatamente e volto-me para as minhas amigas para pedir-lhes que nos deem alguma privacidade, mas elas já estão em seu caminho para fora do quarto. Elas estão sorrindo amplamente para mim por cima de seus ombros.

Ela sorri para mim suavemente e eu não posso deixar de sorrir de volta, apesar de meu nervosismo.

"Primeiro de tudo, você não irá me chamar de duquesa. Pelo menos, não quando estamos com a família. Chame-me de Esme ou mãe, o que você preferir," ela ordena, mas há um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

Eu suspiro com o que ela está dizendo e balanço a cabeça. Então, ela chega à frente para tomar minha mão na dela e diz,

"Por favor."

Eu não posso negá-la quando ela está olhando para mim com tanto amor em seus olhos.

"Sim, mãe."

Eu sussurro, com lágrimas nos meus olhos. Seu sorriso de resposta é tão caloroso.

Esme abre a boca e eu nunca esperaria o que veio a seguir.

"Agora que você me chamou de sua mãe, é meu dever informá-la sobre o que é esperado de você como uma esposa."

* * *

><p><strong>Parece que Edward de safou de ter que explicar a pedra... kkk. <strong>

**Até quarta!**

**Nai.**


	35. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34

(Tradução – AnnaP)

~ Bella ~

Meus olhos se arregalam ao ouvir as palavras de Esme.

Esme pega a minha mão direita na dela e nos conduz para a cama, onde nos sentamos ao lado uma da outra.

Eu não tenho ideia do que ela quer falar.

Ela sorri para mim e diz em voz baixa,

"Não me olhe como se estivesse prestes a ser enforcada, Bella."

Sua voz tem um tom provocativo e eu posso sentir meu rosto em chamas.

Eu olho para baixo para nossas mãos unidas que estão descansando em seu colo, enquanto seu polegar levemente pressiona a palma da minha mão.

"Bella", Esme chama suavemente o meu nome. Ela está sorrindo suavemente para mim.

Eu sorrio de volta.

Não há nada além de amor e sabedoria em seu rosto.

Ela sempre foi como uma mãe para mim.

"Bella, eu sei que esse casamento aconteceu de repente. Você realmente não teve tempo para entender o que está acontecendo ao seu redor. Além disso, meu filho tem agido como um moleque. Ainda assim, você aguentou e confiou nele quando ninguém mais o fez."

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que dizer, então só olhopara ela.

"Você não tem ideia de como estou grata e orgulhosa pelo que fez. Eu sei que pode me fazer soar como uma mãe horrível, mas estou contente por Tanya ter fugido naquele dia."

Olho para ela com os olhos arregalados. Por que ela iria dizer tal coisa?

Ela sorri com a minha reação e explica seu raciocínio.

"Estou feliz porque o meu filho teve seu coração partido, mas ele tem você agora. Não só você será capaz de consertar seu coração, você também lhe trará felicidade que ninguém mais poderia lhe dar. Eu só quero te agradecer por não esquecer e ter lembrando a todos que o meu filho é um bom homem."

Eu sorrio ainda mais.

Ela não precisa me agradecer. Eu nunca duvidei do meu Edward.

"Agora que isso está fora do caminho, eu quero prepará-la para quando Edward e você estiverem prontos para consumar seu casamento."

Eu ofego e meus olhos se arregalam mais uma vez com o que ela está dizendo.

Por que ela disse isso?

Edward já disse a todos que consumamos o nosso casamento. Por que ela iria pensar de outra forma?

Meu rosto deve ter mostrado a minha confusão e... pânico conforme ela continua.

"Bella, meu filho pode ser bom em mentir, mas você é terrível nisso."

Eu não consigo segurar o rubor que rastejou em minhas bochechas. Lanço meus olhos para baixo, sentindo-me terrível por mentir para a mulher que me acolheu de braços abertos.

Eu ainda preciso convencê-la que ela está errada. Caso contrário, Edward estaria em apuros.

Eu levanto minha cabeça para dizer-lhe que o casamento já foi consumado, mas ela não me deixa.

Ela segura meu rosto em suas mãos antes de falar.

"Bella, você não precisa mentir em nome do meu filho. Deixe-me dizer-lhe uma coisa. Eu sou uma mãe e uma mãe sabe de tudo. Eu nunca nem por um momento pensei que meu filho iria se deitar com você estando ele zangado e vingativo. Ele é um cavalheiro e nunca faria isso com uma mulher."

Eu fico hipnotizada enquanto a ouço falar sobre o seu filho com tal paixão.

Meus olhos vão para a minha camisola que está descansando na cadeira. Então, minha mente vai para o incidente desta manhã, pouco antes de Angela nos interromper.

Minhas sobrancelhas vincam e eu olho para Esme.

Talvez ela possa me dizer por que Edward sempre mantém uma pedra com ele.

"Mãe, posso perguntar uma coisa?"

Pergunto para Esme e seu rosto se ilumina.

"Claro, minha filha."

Eu respiro fundo antes de prosseguir.

"Por que Edward mantém uma pedra com ele?"

Suas sobrancelhas vincam com a minha pergunta.

Ela fica intrigada, então eu me explico.

"Sempre que Edward... umm... me beija, eu posso sentir uma pedra em seu bolso. Ele até a tinha esta manhã."

Eu não estou olhando para ela, mas em seu lugar puxando em um fiapo invisível na cama.

Quando ela não diz nada por algum tempo, eu a olho. Ela estava realmente vermelha.

Seus lábios estão em uma linha fina e ela parece que ela está se esforçando para não rir.

Ela fecha os olhos e respira fundo antes de falar.

"Não é uma pedra Bella", ela diz em uma voz divertida. Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos, mas a minha mente está no que ela está dizendo.

"Edward disse isso também quando eu a golpeei esta manhã."

Digo a ela e seus olhos arregalam.

Antes que eu possa dizer qualquer outra coisa mais, ela está rindo de uma forma muito imprópria para uma dama.

Por que ela está rindo? Edward também riu de mim.

Olho para baixo em desgosto. Eu deveria ter sabido.

Lágrimas estão caindo dos meus olhos devido à minha falta de conhecimento. Eu não sou uma boa esposa.

Esme para de rir. Sinto seu dedo inclinar meu queixo para cima, forçando-me a olhar para ela.

Ela está olhando para mim com um sorriso suave.

Há ainda diversão em seus olhos, mas eles são carinhosos. De alguma forma, sei que ela não estava rindo de mim.

"Eu sinto muito Bella, mas eu não estava rindo de você."

Eu aceno com a cabeça para ela e seu sorriso se alarga um pouco.

"Bella, eu tenho certeza que você está ciente de que o corpo de um homem é completamente diferente do da mulher",ela diz e minhas sobrancelhas vincam com isso.

Claro, que sei. Eu vi o bebê de Rose.

Meus olhos se arregalam quando percebo o que ela quer dizer.

Não. Não pode ser verdade.

É impossível.

Era tão... _grande_.

Eu balanço a minha cabeça com o pensamento. Não é possível. Eu estou claramente perdendo a cabeça.

"Bella, querida, em um leito conjugal, o homem e a mulher tornam-se um de cada maneira possível. Nossos corpos são projetados assim", ela me diz baixinho e aguarda o conhecimento se instalar em mim.

Tento entender o que ela está dizendo.

Minha confusão deve ter estado clara no meu rosto, porque ela respira fundo antes de explicar as coisas ainda mais.

Tudo.

Em detalhes.

Sento-me lá, atordoada com o tudo que ela está me dizendo.

Oh, meu Senhor!

Eu estava certa antes.

Não era uma pedra.

Era a sua... masculinidade.

Oh Deus! Oh Deus!

O que ele deve estar pensando de mim?

E esta manhã, eu devo tê-lo magoado. Sem dúvida, ele estava com raiva de mim.

Cubro meu rosto com o pensamento.

Eu sou uma esposa tão horrível!

E... e...

O que ela está dizendo sobre... coito... deve ser doloroso.

Tem que ser.

Não há como algo tão grande entrar _lá_ sem dor.

Eu me sinto como se estivesse prestes a chorar. Minha respiração se torna superficial quando dedos frios erguem minhas mãos do meu rosto.

"Bella, querida, olhe para mim", Esme me disse educadamente.

É preciso algum esforço para controlar a minha respiração, mas eu consigo fazê-lo.

Ela está olhando para mim com preocupação e diz baixinho:

"Bella, eu sei que você está com medo, mas me diga uma coisa. Você confia em seu marido?"

Meus olhos voam para Esme. Por que ela pergunta tal questão?

"Claro que sim, mãe. Com a minha vida."

Ela parece satisfeita com a minha resposta e sussurra:

"Então, confie nele para cuidar de você em todos os sentidos."

Eu sorrio suavemente para ela. Aliviada.

Sim. Eu confio em Edward com todo o meu coração.

Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que ele irá cuidar de mim.

Eu me sinto boba agora por estar me preocupando sem motivo.

Abro a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas uma batida apressada na porta me interrompe. Nossas cabeças se viram em direção ao som.

Esme se levanta da cama comigo seguindo-a e abre a porta. Um Duque muito chateado está por trás dela.

Antes que eu ou Esme possamos dizer algo, ele fala com seus olhos me procurando.

"Bella, realmente sinto muito querida, mas Edward pode precisar de você agora."

* * *

><p><strong>Viram? Ela sabia... ela viu o bebê de Rose. Hahahahaha. E essa agora... o que houve?<strong>

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	36. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

(Tradução: AnnaP)

~ Edward ~

Eu nunca fui tão grato a alguém como fui à Angela por bater na porta.

Eu ainda não sei o que teria dito a ela.

Rio em silêncio quando me lembro desta manhã.

Imagine como você se sentiria acordando com um forte tapa em sua mais preciosa joia.

Não é bom, com certeza.

Mas sua inocência dissipou toda a minha raiva.

Minha Bella.

Quando chego perto da biblioteca minha mente vagueia no que meu pai deve querer falar.

Talvez sobre noite passada...

Eu não estou arrependido do que fiz, a única coisa que lamento é que o deixei vivo.

Não vou pedir desculpas por isso. Mesmo se meu pai decidir me punir.

Eu posso ser um Lorde, mas ele ainda é meu pai e um Duque.

Ambas as posições dão-lhe o direito de me punir.

Eu levemente bato na porta da biblioteca e espero pela permissão do meu pai para entrar.

"Entre", meu pai diz.

Algo nele me faz hesitar em entrar.

Ele não parece irritado, mas algo não está certo.

Balançando a cabeça, entro e pergunto-lhe o que pode estar errado.

Não sei o que eu esperava, mas certamente não é Maria se juntando à nossa conversa.

Maria é a parteira mais talentosa em nossa cidade.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que ela está fazendo aqui.

Meus olhos vão para o meu pai, que está de pé na janela, de costas para mim.

Maria está em seus quase quarenta anos e é do sul.

Ela se levanta de sua cadeira quando me vê e faz reverências.

"Bom dia, Lorde Edward."

Faço um ligeiro arco como forma de saudação, mas os meus olhos estão sobre o meu pai. Seu ombro ficou tenso quando ele ouve Maria dizer o meu nome.

"Pai",

Eu o chamo. Sem se virar para mim, ele diz,

"Sente-se, Edward."

Eu olho para Maria, para ver se ela sabe o que é isso tudo. Seus olhos estão em suas mãos, que estão descansando em seu colo.

Sento-me em frente a ela ao lado da lareira.

Lentamente, meu pai se vira para mim com uma cara em branco.

"Lorde Edward, Maria aqui veio me dizer uma coisa muito estranha."

Minhas sobrancelhas vincam com o que meu pai está dizendo e eu viro para Maria, que continua sem me enfrentar.

Quando se torna claro que nenhum deles vai dizer nada, decido quebrar o silêncio.

"O que é, pai?"

Meu pai respira fundo e vira a cabeça para olhar para Maria.

"Maria, por favor, esclareça Lorde Edward com o que você me disse."

Maria está apavorada quando olha para mim. Sei que preciso que ela confie em mim. Essa foi a primeira lição meu pai me ensinou.

É minha responsabilidade como um futuro Duque que o meu povo não me tema.

"Maria, fale o que está em sua mente sem se preocupar com as consequências. Você não será prejudicada. Você tem a minha palavra."

Ela parece relaxar visivelmente.

Ela respira fundo e diz,

"Cerca de uma semana atrás, Senhorita Tanya Swan veio até mim."

Ela está claramente esperando por algum tipo de reação ao que acabou de me dizer.

Ofereço nenhuma.

Mantenho meu rosto vazio de qualquer emoção, mas por dentro estou fervendo.

Eu sei que o que ela tem a dizer não é bom.

Dou-lhe um aceno de cabeça, dizendo-lhe para continuar a falar.

Respirando fundo, suas próximas palavras dão vida ao meu pior pesadelo.

"Senhorita Swan estava com uma criança e ela veio dar um fim nisso."

Ela falou estas palavras rapidamente, mas para mim, cada palavra é alta e clara.

Com uma criança...

Dar um fim nisso...

Eu teria caído de joelhos, se não estivesse sentado.

Meus olhos vão para o rosto do meu pai e sei que ele está olhando para mim esperando uma reação.

Desta vez eu não escondo. Eu não acho que esconderia mesmo que tentasse.

Olho para baixo, de repente, muito interessado no tapete debaixo dos meus pés.

Tanya estava com uma criança? Como isso é possível?

Eu sei que sempre a desejei assim, mas minha mãe me educou como um cavalheiro.

Eu nunca estive com Tanya dessa forma.

Eu não estive com nenhuma mulher dessa maneira.

Nunca.

É uma prática comum para os homens da minha idade e estado visitarem casas de prostituição, mas eu nunca estive lá.

Eu nunca vi a necessidade.

Lembro-me do dia em que meu pai me disse o que acontece entre um homem e uma mulher por trás de portas fechadas.

Eu tinha uns quinze anos na época. Meu pai queria ser o único a me dizer, em vez de eu encontrar em algum lugar por aí.

A coisa mais importante que ele me disse naquele dia foi o caráter sagrado do ato.

Ele me disse que poderia trazer-lhe grande prazer se feito em uma cama de casamento com sua esposa. Caso contrário, não é nada, senão pecado.

Eu tomei aquilo de coração. Decidi naquele mesmo dia que a única mulher com quem um dia eu iria estar seria com a minha esposa.

Eu nunca estive com Tanya, sendo assim, como ela...

Congelo onde estou sentado enquanto minha mente vai para a última noite.

Mais especificamente para o que James disse.

_"Eu vou ter sua esposa como gelatina na minha cama como eu tive a sua Tanya."_

De repente, sinto-me muito doente.

Ontem à noite, eu estava muito tenso pensando no que ele disse sobre a minha esposa que eu não decifrei o significado completo do que ele estava dizendo.

Tanya esteve com James.

Ela deu sua virtude para aquela criatura má.

De alguma forma, esta nova informação não me surpreende.

Talvez tivesse antes, mas agora, nem tanto.

Ainda assim, faz minha pele arrepiar.

Onde falhei para ela fazer isso comigo? E com ele?

Ela sempre soube o quanto eu o odeio.

Como ela pôde fazer isso com a sua família?

Era este o motivo para ela fugir?

Para ocultar os seus pecados?

E ela quis punir essa pobre criança pelo que ela fez.

Minha cabeça vira -se para Maria, mas eu não poderia me segurar.

"Será que você...?"

Eu não consegui perguntar, mas nem precisei.

Ela sorri tristemente para mim e balança a cabeça.

Eu exalo o ar que não percebo estar segurando.

Eu posso odiar aqueles dois, mas a criança não deve ser punida pelo que seus pais fizeram.

Eu enfrento lentamente meu pai.

"Pai, não é meu."

Meu pai sorri suavemente para mim e acena com a cabeça.

"Eu sei, meu filho. Eu sei."

Eu exalo, aliviado.

"Obrigado por nos informar a verdade, Maria", meu pai agradece Maria e sei que eu deveria, também. Eu só não consigo dizer nada.

Ela diz adeus baixinho e eu consigo um aceno de cabeça.

Não sei mais o que pensar.

Sou muito grato a Deus por me enviar um anjo chamado Bella. No entanto, o que Tanya fez realmente partiu meu coração, e não sei se ele jamais será completo novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Muitas de vocês afirmaram que Tanya havia aprontado com James, mas por essa garanto que ninguém esperava... agora vocês já sabem porque Bella foi chamada. O que será que ela irá encontrar na biblioteca?<strong>

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

(Tradução: AnnaP)

**~ Edward ~**

Meu pai limpa a garganta, o que irrompe os meus pensamentos.

Ele está olhando para mim com preocupação.

Ele abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas uma batida na porta interrompe.

"Entre", meu pai ordena uma vez que tem certeza de que eu me recompus.

George entra e seus olhos se arregalaram quando me vê.

"O que é, George?"

A pergunta de meu pai me impede de perguntar a sua reação à minha presença.

Seus olhos vão e voltam entre meu pai e eu. Sua hesitação é óbvia.

Ele toma uma respiração profunda. Endireita os ombros, olha diretamente para mim e diz,

"Há uma entrega para você, Lorde Edward."

Sua voz é um pouco instável e eu não posso imaginar o que o deixa nervoso.

Eu levanto uma sobrancelha para ele, sinalizando a George para me dizer o que é.

"É uma pintura de Senhorita _Tanya_ Swan que você pediu antes de seu... umm casamento."

O ambiente torna-se tão calmo que se poderia ouvir um alfinete cair.

Eu tinha esquecido o presente de casamento que tinha encomendado para Tanya.

Eu havia pago um monte de dinheiro por essa peça.

Sei o que eu preciso fazer.

Respirando fundo e ordeno George a trazê-lo para mim na biblioteca.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas o olhar no meu rosto diz para ele não me questionar.

Depois que se curva para mim e meu pai, ele acena com a cabeça lentamente. Então, ele está a caminho de fazer o que pedi.

"Edward..."

Eu tenho uma ideia sobre o que ele pode querer dizer, mas não quero ouvi-lo.

"Pai, eu sei que você está preocupado comigo, mas você precisa confiar em mim agora. Peço-lhe que me deixe em paz."

Meu pai procura algo em meu rosto, mas não encontra nada.

Está vazio de emoções.

Eu preciso disso.

Suspirando, ele me dá um aceno e caminha ara fora da biblioteca.

Sento-me para trás na cadeira, meus olhos encontrando as chamas.

Depois de bater na porta, George entra com três empregados atrás dele carregando uma pintura coberta.

É uma grande pintura. Do jeito que eu pedi.

Para ela.

Peço-os para colocá-la ao lado da lareira, onde eu possa vê-la claramente.

"Descubra-a."

Eles fazem o que lhes é dito, sem perguntas.

"Vão."

Meus olhos estão sobre ela enquanto os ordeno.

Esta é a cara da mulher por quem eu faria qualquer coisa há dois dias, mas agora...

Agora, eu não quero nada mais do que estrangulá-la.

Seu uma vez belo rosto não detém nenhum apelo para mim agora.

Me empurrando contra a cadeira, eu me levanto e caminho em direção à pintura.

Alcançando-a, eu me ajoelho diante dela em um dos joelhos, de modo que estamos face a face.

Levanto minha mão para que ela esteja pairando acima de seu rosto, mas eu não a toco.

Eu não quero.

"Por quê?"

Ouço-me perguntar-lhe.

Deixando minha mão cair para o chão, deixo cair a cabeça e fecho os olhos.

Minha mente vai para os momentos que passei com ela.

Agora, eu a vejo sob uma nova luz.

Olhando para trás, o brilho nos olhos que eu pensei que era amor não passava de engano.

Ela nunca me amou.

De repente, minha mente vai para outra donzela.

Minha Bella.

Minha linda, inocente e doce Bella.

Ela sempre foi nada mais que honesta comigo. Ao contrário de sua irmã mais nova.

Seu lindo sorriso sempre ilumina o meu coração.

Seus olhos que me fizeram subir em uma árvore para salvar um gato...

Tudo.

Meus olhos se abrem e olho para a mulher na minha frente. Sei que ela não pode estar aqui agora, mas ela sempre se coloca entre mim e Bella.

A menos que...

Eu levanto e caminho em direção à lareira, pegando uma tora acesa pelo lado apagado.

Diante do quadro, sei que preciso deixar minha raiva sair a fim de seguir em frente com a minha vida.

Caso contrário, ela sempre terá poder sobre mim.

O que ela fez comigo sempre irá me impedir de estar com minha esposa totalmente.

Eu quero estar com Bella não só fisicamente, mas também emocionalmente. Para isso, eu preciso deixá-la ir.

Estico a tora em direção à pintura e dou um passo para trás uma vez que o seu centro pega fogo.

Eu continuo andando para trás, enquanto assisto a propagação do fogo, queimando-o.

Queimando suas memórias da minha mente.

"Eu te perdoo."

Eu digo em voz alta.

E quero dizer isso.

Eu a perdoo por me deixar.

Eu a perdoo por não me amar de volta.

Eu a perdoo por me enganar do jeito mais astuto.

Eu a perdoo por tudo.

Porque o que ela fez para mim pode ter me trazido dor, mas também me trouxe a minha Bella.

Minha Bella, quem sempre estava ali.

Mas não mais.

Não irei chafurdar por alguém que não ligou para o meu amor, mas também rasgou o meu coração em pedaços.

Tanya já não ficará entre mim e Bella.

Não vou permitir que a simples menção de seu nome separe a mim e Bella.

Hoje, ela está morta para mim.

A partir de agora, ela não existe.

Darei tudo a Bella.

Minha lealdade.

Minha proteção.

Meu cuidado.

E um dia, talvez, meu coração.

"Adeus, Tanya."

* * *

><p><strong>Queima bruxa. Kkkk<strong>

**Até quarta!**

**Nai.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

(tradução: AnnaP)

**~Bella~**

Minha respiração para ao ouvir as palavras do Duque, meus olhos se arregalam quando ele me diz a verdade sobre Tanya.

Eu não podia acreditar nos meus ouvidos quando ouvi que Tanya estava com uma criança.

Duque Carlisle foi rápido para assegurar-me de que a criança não pertence a Edward.

Mas ele não deve se preocupar.

Eu conheço meu Edward.

Uma vez, eu pensei que conhecia a minha irmã também. Eu estava errada.

Não conheço a mulher de quem Duque Carlisle está falando.

Por que ela fez isso? Ela nem pensou sobre no que iria acontecer com a nossa família quando todo mundo descobrisse.

Oh, Senhor! Edward.

O que ele deve estar passando agora.

Ele precisa de mim.

Sem dizer uma palavra, corro em direção a biblioteca. Na direção de Edward.

Não paro nem mesmo quando ouço Esme me chamando.

Eu não posso.

Eu preciso ir para o meu marido.

Corro o mais rápido que posso, não importa quão grosseiro seja o meu comportamento.

Estou além de me importar agora.

Abro a porta sem saber o que vou ver.

Edward está sentado na cadeira diante da lareira, olhando para alguma coisa.

Sigo sua linha de visão e meus próprios olhos se arregalam quando vejo a pintura queimada.

De Tanya.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que fazer agora que estou aqui.

Será que ele vai me deixar entrar?

Ou ele vai ficar com raiva por perturbá-lo?

Será que vou ser culpada novamente pelos crimes da minha irmã?

Eu balanço a cabeça para empurrar esses pensamentos da minha mente.

Tenho que acreditar que Edward não faria tal coisa novamente.

Respirando fundo, eu lentamente faço o meu caminho para o meu Edward.

Coloco a mão em seu ombro quando eu o alcanço.

Ele se vira para mim com uma expressão vazia. Em seguida, um pequeno sorriso aparece em seu rosto.

"Meu Anjo."

Meu coração salta uma batida em suas palavras, mas estou confusa.

Ele pega a minha mão na sua e me guia para frente dele. Em seguida, ele se inclina para frente e envolve seus braços em volta de mim.

Ele levemente coloca o lado de seu rosto na minha barriga e eu olho para baixo para ver seus olhos fechados, um olhar de contentamento em seu rosto.

Ele não se parece com uma pessoa que acaba de receber a notícia de uma traição. Em vez disso, parece que ele está finalmente livre.

Para voar...

Para viver...

Eu não sei o que causou isso, mas não estou reclamando.

Eu passo meus dedos por seus cabelos bronze macios e olho para o sorriso em seu rosto.

Ele aconchega seu rosto no meu estômago, causando uma risadinha minha.

Ele parece gostar, faz isso de novo e de novo até que estou rindo alto.

Depois de um momento de não sentir seu nariz me cutucando, olho para ele só para encontrá-lo olhando para mim com um sorriso suave no rosto.

"Meu Edward."

Eu digo, sem sequer pensar.

Meus olhos se arregalam e minhas mãos cobrem minha boca.

Certamente Edward agora ficaria irritado ao ouvir isso.

Eu assisto, esperando que ele diga alguma coisa.

Seus olhos estão arregalados em choque e ele tem o maior sorriso que já vi em seu rosto. Em seguida, ele se levanta.

Com os braços ainda ao meu redor, ele me levanta e começa a me girar.

O movimento brusco me faz gritar.

Quando menos espero, estou rindo tão forte que não me importo com quem possa nos ouvir.

Edward não está nem zangado nem chateado pelo que eu disse ou o que acabamos de saber sobre Tanya.

Ele me coloca para baixo em meus pés. Ambos estamos respirando com dificuldade.

Há um leve sorriso no rosto dele e tenho certeza que o meu está espelhando o seu.

"Seu Edward."

Ele diz pouco antes de seus lábios encontrarem os meus.

Os lábios de Edward se movem suavemente contra os meus, enquanto pacientemente me acariciando.

Ele toma o meu lábio superior no seu e levemente o suga.

Passa então a repetir o processo com o inferior.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de quanto tempo passamos nos beijando, mas eu começo a sentir tonturas. Eu sei que nós dois precisamos respirar em breve, mas ainda assim eu não quero parar.

Seus beijos são tão sensuais que eu posso senti-los em meus dedos dos pés.

Muito cedo, ele se afasta após dar selinhos nos meus lábios.

Uma vez.

Duas vezes.

Três vezes.

"Minha Bella", ele diz e eu abro meus olhos. Eu só percebo agora que fechei os olhos em algum momento enquanto o beijava.

Ele está sorrindo suavemente para mim de novo e eu sorrio de volta para ele.

De repente, o sorriso desaparece e ele dá um passo para trás, levando os braços com ele. Suas ações causam rugas no meu rosto.

Antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa, ele cai de joelhos, com a cabeça abaixada.

Eu não consigo entender por que ele está fazendo isso.

"Edward".

Eu suavemente digo o nome dele e ele levanta os olhos.

Há tantas emoções em seus olhos.

Culpa.

Maravilha.

Espera.

Ele toma a minha mão direita entre as suas e diz,

"Por favor, perdoe-me, minha Bella."

Abro minha boca para lhe dizer mais uma vez que ele não tem nada que pedir desculpas quando ele balança a cabeça, me dizendo para não dizer nada.

"Por favor, Bella, eu sei que já disse isso antes, mas deixe-me dizer isso novamente. Eu preciso."

Ele diz com olhos suplicantes e eu não posso negar-lhe nada assim, eu dou-lhe um pequeno aceno com a cabeça.

Ele sorri para mim suavemente e confessa,

"Bella, mais uma vez eu estou pedindo o seu perdão, mesmo que eu saiba que você não tem nada contra mim em seu coração."

Eu lentamente aceno para ele, ele está certo.

Eu o perdoei antes mesmo que ele pedisse.

Ele fica me olhando sem dizer nada e eu o deixo continuar.

"Eu teria pedido a seu pai por sua mão, mas considerando que já estamos casados, ficaria um pouco estranho."

Ele diz em um tom muito sério e eu não posso deixar de rir.

Ele me agracia com o seu sorriso.

Em seguida, ele se torna sério de novo e as suas palavras refletem isso.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, você me concede a honra de me dar outra chance de me tornar um marido melhor para você? Prometo te dar o mundo. Prometo estar com você na doença e na saúde, na vida e na morte. Eu prometo cuidar de você para o resto da minha vida. Você irá me permitir?"

Suas palavras são tão sinceras que trazem lágrimas aos meus olhos, me deixando sem palavras.

Ele está olhando para mim com esperança e medo em seus olhos.

Eu não respondo a ele, mas caio de joelhos.

Chego para frente e coloco meus lábios nos dele.

Ele não responde por um momento ou dois. Sem dúvida, ele está surpreso com a minha ousadia.

Esta é a primeira vez que inicio o beijo e eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de onde essa coragem súbita veio.

Logo, Edward supera o choque e sua boca responde.

Seu beijo diz tudo o que ele não está dizendo.

Sua gratidão.

Suas esperanças.

Seu cuidado.

E outra coisa.

Ele se levanta levando-me com ele e nosso beijo se torna mais intenso.

Eu não percebo que estamos nos movendo para trás até que minhas costas batem na parede. Edward está pressionado contra mim quando eu sinto.

Sua pedra.

Não, seu... _isso_.

Seus lábios deixaram os meus só para beijar a minha bochecha e meu queixo. Em seguida, ele viaja para o meu pescoço novamente me fazendo contorcer-me.

"Eu sei que não é uma pedra."

Eu não tenho ideia do porquê eu disse isso, mas o ataque de Edward no meu pescoço cessa.

Ele levanta a cabeça para olhar para mim em confusão e eu corro para explicar.

"Esme sabe que nós não consumamos o nosso casamento. Eu juro que não disse a ela, mas ela sabe."

Eu deixo cair meus olhos para o chão e sussurro,

"Ela me contou que o que acontece no leito conjugal. Eu... Eu sei que não é uma pedra. É o seu..."

Eu não consigo terminar, porque me sinto muito envergonhada.

Quando Edward não diz nada, levanto o meu rosto para vê-lo olhando para mim tanto com choque quanto alívio.

Há uma terceira emoção em seu rosto.

Diversão.

Ele não esconde isso.

Ele joga a cabeça para trás e solta uma gargalhada, e eu acho que o ouvi dizer, "Obrigado, Senhor."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Só para esclarecer, a expressão 'estar com a criança' pode parecer estranha, mas significa gravidez. <strong>_

_**AVISO: eu estarei viajando no feriado e só voltarei a postar na segunda-feira. **_

_**Beijocas e Feliz Páscoa!**_

_**Nai.**_


	39. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38

(tradução: AnnaP)

~Bella~

Uma batida na porta faz com que nós dois pulemos.

Olhando um para o outro, encontramo-nos sorrindo.

Edward balança a cabeça e vai até a porta para abri-la.

George está lá e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele nos vê.

Pobre homem.

"Um..."

Ele limpa a garganta e depois de se recompor, ele diz,

"Senhor Edward, a família Swan está aqui para vê-lo e Lady Cullen."

Edward lhe dá um aceno de cabeça e diz,

"Estaremos lá em breve, George."

George acena com a cabeça e depois que ele se vira para sair Edward se vira para mim com um sorriso.

"Vamos, Lady Cullen?"

Ele me pergunta, oferecendo-me o braço.

Eu sorrio e caminho em direção a ele corando.

Coloco a mão em seu braço. Juntos, nós fazemos o nosso caminho para a nossa família.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como Edward vai reagir ao ver a minha família.

Eu sei que ele não tem problemas com Jasper, mas o que acontece com meu pai?

Ele ainda está chateado com meu pai?

Espero que não.

Eu viro meu rosto em direção a ele, mas seu rosto nada mostra.

Antes que eu possa me preocupar mais, chegamos ao salão principal onde minha família está.

Os olhos preocupados da minha mãe me encontram. Eles vasculharam o meu rosto em busca de sinais de que tudo está bem com o meu marido.

Ela visivelmente relaxa quando vê o sorriso no meu rosto.

Eu sei que ela pode ver o quanto estou feliz.

Meu pai está sentado ao seu lado, mas ele se levanta quando me vê entrar na sala. Então, ele abre os braços para mim.

Eu não penso duas vezes antes de correr para seus braços.

Ele envolve seus braços protetoramente em volta de mim e, mais uma vez , eu sou sua menina.

"Como vai você, minha pequena Bella?"

Eu sorrio no ombro de papai e me inclino para trás para que eu possa dizer,

"Eu estou bem, papai. Estou feliz."

Eu não noto como ele estava tenso até eu ver seus ombros relaxarem em alívio.

Parece que um peso enorme foi tirado de seus ombros.

Eu posso entender isso.

"Lady Swan."

Ouço a voz do meu marido e me viro em direção a ela para encontrar Edward saudando minha mãe.

Ela tem lágrimas de felicidade em seus olhos e compartilha um olhar com o meu pai.

Voltando-se para o meu pai, Edward o cumprimenta.

"Senhor Charles."

Não há calor em sua saudação, mas estou contente que não há nenhuma animosidade.

Eu sei que levaria tempo para Edward esquecer o que aconteceu.

Meu pai abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa quando um pigarro o impede.

Nós todos nos voltamos para Gracie, minha irmã de seis anos de idade, que está em pé ao lado de minha mãe e olhando para Edward.

Nós não a notamos antes. Agora, ela é impossível de ignorar.

Edward me dá um sorriso divertido e vai até Gracie.

Ele se ajoelha diante dela e pega sua minúscula, pequenina mão na sua enorme.

"Senhorita Gracie."

Gracie quase sorri para a civilidade de Edward. Então, de repente, se lembrando sua raiva, ela se afasta de Edward. Ela cruza os braços em torno de seu peito, ficando adorável.

"Você deveria se casar comigo."

Ela estremece e riso enche o cômodo.

Gracie olha em volta, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Ela está obviamente envergonhada. Sem dúvida, eu sei que ela iria em breve começar a chorar.

Eu sei que ela vai estar em apuros por falar fora de hora.

Edward, sempre tão amoroso, levanta seu queixo com o indicador e o polegar. Ele enxuga algumas lágrimas perdidas que caíram de seus olhos com a outra mão.

"Não se preocupe com eles, senhorita Gracie. Eles são pessoas tolas por rir da bela senhorita que você é."

Gracie olha para ele por debaixo dos seus cílios e pergunta,

"Sério?"

"Sério." Edward sorri e continua, "E eu tenho que pedir desculpas por não me casar com você, mas é culpa de Bella."

Ele termina com um aceno de cabeça e meu queixo cai, não acreditando na sua coragem.

Gracie engasga e se vira para mim com os olhos arregalados antes de olhar para Edward.

"Você vê, senhorita Gracie, ela realmente me assustou. Ela disse... ela disse que iria me trancar em um quarto escuro se eu não me casasse com ela. Eu fiquei tão apavorado, senhorita Gracie."

Edward funga e eu não posso acreditar nesse homem.

Gracie dá um tapinha no ombro dele e diz,

"Não se preocupe, Lorde Edward. Eu irei protegê-lo."

Ela dá um passo na frente de Edward e vira-se para mim me encarando. Como se ela pudesse protegê-lo.

Eu olho para Edward, mas ele sorri para mim atrás das costas dela. E pisca para mim.

Homem mau. Colocando a minha própria irmã contra mim.

"Senhorita Gracie, ela está me assustando de novo."

"Bella, por que você está assustando Lorde Edward?"

Gracie me pergunta com raiva.

"Edward..."

Esme repreende Edward por sua maldade. Pelo menos ele tem a decência de ficar envergonhado.

"Hum, senhorita Gracie, acho que nós devemos perdoar Bella por me assustar. Como você sabe, ela é a minha esposa e vai me punir mais tarde, quando você não estiver aqui para me proteger", Edward diz com uma voz baixa e eu prometo a ele com meus olhos que eu _irei_ puni-lo.

"Bella, você...

Gracie começa, mas meu pai a interrompe.

"_Chega_, Gracie."

Ela está prestes a defender seu ponto, mas um olhar do meu pai a cala.

Edward se levanta rindo e pega-a em seus braços.

Ele sussurra algo ao olhar para mim e um sorriso súbito aparece no rosto dela.

Ela olha para cima e sorri para mim.

Eu sei que é grosseiro, mas eu não poderia deixar de rolar os olhos para eles.

Isso não é novidade.

Primeiro, eles se reuniam como um time contra mim. Então, nós somos os melhores amigos.

A voz do meu pai me assusta e me viro para ele. Ele está olhando para Edward, nervoso.

Eu me pergunto o que está deixando-o nervoso.

Mamãe leva Gracie para longe dos braços de Edward, apesar de seus protestos. Edward se vira para papai e lhe dá toda a sua atenção.

"Eu estou aqui para lhe dar o dote que é seu de direito como marido de Bella."

Edward olha para mim e se volta para o meu pai.

"Senhor Charles, Bella é o maior tesouro que eu poderia merecer. Eu não quero o dote. Nada é mais precioso do que a minha esposa e nada será comparável a ela."

Meu coração se derrete com suas palavras. Eu quase me esqueço da minha ira contra Edward.

"Sob boa consciência, não posso deixar isso acontecer. O dote pertence a você e somente a você. Eu não posso mantê-lo comigo."

Edward parece pensativo por um instante e, em seguida, um sorriso aparece em seu rosto.

"Bem, se ele realmente pertence a mim, então eu quero que ele vá para o dote de Gracie", ele termina sorrindo para Gracie com carinho.

Gracie sorri para ele com os olhos brilhando. Eu sei que, sem dúvida, ela o ama.

Parece que nós meninas Swan somos propensas ao charme de Edward Cullen.

Meu coração afunda quando penso em Tanya. O que a fez fazer o que fez com Edward? Eu sei sem sombra de dúvidas que ela o ama.

"Lorde Edward, seria um prazer se você aceitasse participar da festa na mansão Swan na próxima semana, em honra do seu casamento com a minha filha."

A voz do meu pai me tira dos meus pensamentos e me viro na direção de Edward, esperando que ele concorde.

Ele parece estar perdido em pensamentos. Em seguida, ele exala.

"Peço desculpas, mas devo declinar o convite."

Silêncio toma conta da sala com as palavras de Edward. Meus olhos caem para o chão.

"Edward", Esme diz. Edward deve ter feito um gesto para que ela fique quieta quando eu a ouço exalar.

"Veja bem não seria possível para mim e minha noiva participarmos. Estaríamos na Ilha Esme."

Meus olhos voam para Edward, para encontrá-lo sorrindo para mim.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que dizer.

Eu pensei que Edward não gostaria de ir lá comigo por causa de como nos casamos.

Ele caminha em minha direção e pega a minha mão na sua.

"Embarcaremos no navio amanhã se você concordar, minha esposa."

Eu suspiro e ele se inclina para frente para sussurrar no meu ouvido,

"Eu não posso esperar para ter a minha esposa só para mim, para que eu possa realmente fazê-la minha."

Ele se inclina um pouco para trás enquanto espera a minha resposta. Eu não posso fazer nada, exceto acenar.

* * *

><p><strong>Como eu não tenho como mandar chocolate para todo mundo... Feliz Capítulo de Páscoa!<strong>

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	40. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39

~ Bella ~

Edward decidiu montar o cavalo em vez de usar a carruagem para a floresta.

Sentado de lado na sela, o braço de Edward me envolve me protegendo, minhas costas contra seu peito. Eu inclino minha cabeça para trás contra seu ombro e fecho os olhos.

Eu sinto um beijo na minha testa e um sorriso se espalha no meu rosto.

"Não abra seus olhos, bonita."

Edward sussurra em meu ouvido. Um arrepio percorre-me fazendo-o rir levemente.

Eu coro e ele pergunta por que.

Eu não tenho que me perguntar por muito tempo.

Eu sinto o cavalo parar e forço os meus olhos a permanecerem fechados.

Edward desmonta do cavalo. Eu sinto suas mãos na minha cintura enquanto ele me ajuda a descer.

Ele pega a minha mão na sua e me ajuda a caminhar para frente.

Eu ainda não abri meus olhos enquanto sinto que ele para, não importa o quanto eu queira andar.

Suas mãos deixam as minhas, fazendo com que um gemido escape dos meus lábios.

Um segundo depois, eu o sinto atrás de mim. Sua respiração sopra na concha da minha orelha direita quando ele suavemente murmura.

"Abra os olhos, minha Bella."

Eu abro os olhos enquanto Edward me traz ao peito, os braços v indo ao meu redor.

Ele coloca o queixo no meu ombro e minhas mãos cobrem o suspiro que quer escapar enquanto eu observo a cena diante de mim.

A nossa campina.

~ 0 ~

_"Bells",_

_Eu ouço a voz de Jacob e me viro para vê-lo me observar com diversão._

_Eu coro enquanto olho para o pássaro.__Tenho vindo a falar e, aparentemente, esqueci que eu estou aqui com o meu noivo._

_Eu sorrio para ele timidamente para ser pega e ele apenas ri, balançando a cabeça para mim._

_Eu pego a mão de Jacob para me levantar e olho ao redor._

_Alice e Jasper estão andando à beira do rio, conversando em voz para a felicidade em seus rostos._

_Eu olho para a direita e lá estão eles._

_Edward e Tanya estão sentados debaixo da árvore, conversando entre si em voz baixa._

_Eu assisto hipnotizada como Edward joga a cabeça para trás rindo de algo que a minha irmã disse._

_Ele parece etéreo._

_Antes que eu possa me virar, Edward vira o rosto para mim, como se pudesse sentir meus olhos nele.__Um sorriso se espalha em seu rosto._

_Minhas sobrancelhas vincam enquanto seus olhos se estreitam.__Ele olha para algo atrás de mim._

_Sei imediatamente que devo ter esquecido o meu noivo por um momento; culpa me consome._

_Eu me recomponho e me volto para ele só para encontrá-lo olhando de volta para Edward._

_Eu questionei várias vezes sobre a razão por trás de seu ódio.__Estou bem ciente do fato de que esta tensão entre eles é muito maior do que mera antipatia._

_Edward afirma que ele não confia em Jacob ao meu redor.__Quando eu pedi por esclarecimento, ele disse que eu era inocente demais para saber._

_Só ele sabe o que quer dizer com isso._

_Meu noivo sempre diz que Edward quer algo que não é dele.__Mais uma vez, eu fiquei confusa._

_Ambos estão falando comigo com enigmas._

_Meus olhos encontram os de Tanya e há algo em seus olhos - uma emoção que eu nunca vi neles._

_Insegurança?_

_Eu fico mais confusa, mas antes que eu possa fazer qualquer coisa ela pisca, desaparecendo com tudo o que estava lá._

_Ela me dá um sorriso doce e eu sei que não é sincero._

_Eu a conheço mais do que ela conhece a si própria._

_Ela coloca a mão em seu braço para chamar sua atenção.__Ele se vira para ela, mas não antes de dar ao meu noivo um aviso com os olhos._

_Estou bem ciente de que este comportamento entre eles não pode continuar por muito tempo.__Eu preciso falar com eles._

_Sabendo que este não é o melhor momento para ter uma conversa,__eu chamo por Jacob e sorriu para ele._

_Colocando minha mão na sua, nós começamos a andar e ele faz o que sempre fez._

_Ele me faz sorrir.._

_O tempo viaja mais rápido com ele ao meu lado._

_Ainda rindo de algo que Jacob tinha dito, eu viro a cabeça para encontrar Edward inclinado para Tanya.__Eu sei que ele vai beijá-la._

_Estou ciente de que não há nada de errado se Edward quiser beijar Tanya. Afinal, eles estão para se casar em quatro meses._

_Olhar para eles me faz sentir algo que eu tenho vergonha de admitir._

_Ciúme._

_Onda após onda de pura inveja viaja em minhas veias.__Meus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas, tanto que eu não consigo segurá-las._

_Então, eu corro._

_Depois de ajuntar minha saia com as duas mãos, eu corro mais o rápido que posso._

_Ouço Jacob gritando atrás de mim.__Logo, ele é acompanhado por outras vozes para eu parar.__Eu tento o máximo que posso, mas eu não consigo._

_Quando ouço passos vindo atrás de mim, eu corro mais rápido do que nunca._

_Nuvens escuras escondem a terra do calor do sol, me envolvendo na escuridão._

_Gotas pesadas de água da chuva tentam me parar, mas elas não podem, eu não permito._

_Gotas geladas espetam em toda a minha pele, mas elas também não conseguem me impedir._

_Eu corro e corro até que eu não posso mais._

_Eu caio de joelhos e lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto._

_Como é que eu irei vê-los juntos a vida inteira, quando eu não posso nem vê-lo beijá-la?_

_A culpa __me consome quando eu percebo que estou com ciúmes da minha irmã._

_Como eu posso ser tão egoísta?_

_Novas lágrimas caem espontaneamente quando eu percebo a terrível irmã mais velha que eu sou._

_Minha cabeça se ergue quando eu ouço o estalar dos galhos.__Sinto uma onda de pânico viajar através da minha espinha._

_Meu coração salta uma batida quando eu vejo contorno de um homem aparecer a certa distância._

_"Bella"._

_Socorro, puro alívio._

_Isso é o que eu sinto quando ouço sua voz.__Eu sinto que eu posso finalmente respirar._

_Os relâmpagos me permitem ver sua expressão mudar de medo para alívio quando ele me encontra aqui._

_"Edward"._

_Ele corre em direção a mim.__Estou mal em meus próprios pés quando eu sinto seus braços em volta de mim, me esmagando a ele._

_Eu posso senti-lo tremer.__Como se ele estivesse certificando-se de que eu sou real._

_"Oh Deus, Bella! Você está bem?"_

_Sua voz me faz perder o pouco controle que tenho sobre mim mesma._

_Enterrando meu rosto em seu peito, eu choro._

_Eu choro pelo futuro que eu nunca teria com ele._

_Eu choro pelo amor que ele não sente por mim e eu choro por meu egoísmo._

_Ele sussurra palavras suaves no meu ouvido, me calando calmamente._

_"Eu estou aqui, Bella. Está tudo bem."_

_Sua voz não faz nada para parar as minhas lágrimas.__Não posso fazer nada senão chorar mais um pouco._

_Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de quanto tempo se passou, mas a chuva parou, juntamente com as minhas lágrimas._

_"Por que você correu assim Bella?"_

_Eu endureço diante de sua pergunta, porque eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que dizer a ele._

_Ele irá me odiar se descobrir a verdade._

_O último pensamento traz à tona novas lágrimas.__Rezo para que Edward não me sinta tremer._

_"Eu não sei. Por favor, me perdoe",_

_Eu digo._

_"Shh, por favor, não chore minha Bella. Não há nada pelo que se desculpar."_

_Eu engulo o caroço na minha garganta e me inclino e um pouco para trás para vê-lo sorrindo para mim suavemente._

_Ele levanta a mão para enxugar minhas lágrimas e eu sorrio para ele._

_Agora que as nuvens se dissiparam, eu posso vê-lo à luz do luar.__Eu nunca vi ninguém mais bonito do que ele._

_"Bella"._

_Há algo em sua voz e ele se inclina para frente um pouco._

_Meus olhos vão para os lábios dele e minha mente se volta para o quase beijo de Edward e Tanya._

_Eu dou de ombros me afastando de seus braços e ele balança a cabeça como se quisesse limpá-la._

_Eu rapidamente desvio o olhar dele para que eu não chore de novo._

_Eu suspiro quando me dou conta da campina ao meu redor._

_É linda._

_"Linda"._

_Dirijo-me sorrindo para Edward porque ele acabou de dizer o que eu estava pensando há um segundo.__Ele está olhando para mim com uma expressão estranha no rosto._

_De repente, suas sobrancelhas vincam e ele balança a cabeça novamente._

_"Vamos, minha dama? Você nos deu um susto Lady Bella"_

_Ele __diz com um sorriso no rosto.__Eu sei que ele está apenas brincando comigo, mas eu estremeço conhecendo o grão de verdade em sua declaração._

_Eu nem sequer percebi o quanto minha estupidez pode tê-los preocupado até agora._

_O que eu direi a todos?_

_"Não se preocupe, Bella. Isso acontece com todos nós. Há sempre um momento na nossa vida quando queremos fugir. Prometo que ninguém irá repreendê-la. Nem mesmo Jasper", __ele __me assegura com um sorriso. __Depois, ele me oferece sua mão para que possamos voltar para os outros._

_~ 0 ~_

Nenhum de nós jamais mencionou a bela campina.

Era o nosso próprio pequeno segredo.

Um beijo na pele logo atrás da minha orelha provoca um arrepio pelo meu corpo e o passado é esquecido.

Eu me viro para encontrar meu marido olhando para mim com olhos ardentes.

Ele levanta a mão e levemente percorre com seus dedos ao longo do meu rosto e sussurra:

"Você sabe por que eu fiquei um pouco perturbado naquele dia que encontramos esta campina?"

Eu balanço a minha cabeça e aguardo com expectativa a sua resposta.

Algo aconteceu naquele dia porque Edward tornou-se distante de mim por um tempo.

Não por muito tempo, mas ainda assim doeu.

"Naquele dia, eu percebi que você é a garota mais bonita que eu já vi. Ainda mais bonita do que a garota com quem eu era suposto me casar."

* * *

><p><strong>Quase lá Edward...<strong>

**Até quarta!**

**Nai.**


	41. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40

~ Bella ~

Eu respiro fundo, absorvendo o cheiro de água do mar e os meus olhos se fecham por conta própria.

Sinto um par de braços em volta da minha cintura. Eu sorrio, mantendo os olhos fechados quando um beijo é descartado no meu pescoço.

"Como você está se saindo, minha Bella?"

Eu posso ouvir claramente a preocupação em sua voz quando ele pergunta da minha saúde.

Faz duas semanas que começamos nossa jornada para a Ilha Esme. Eu estava muito animada desde que esta seria a minha primeira vez no mar, mas como se vê, o balanço do mar não combina comigo.

Eu estive muito doente desde o primeiro dia devido ao movimento do navio, o que causou a Edward estresse desnecessário.

Eu me viro em seus braços e seu belo rosto está repleto de perturbação.

Eu ergo minha mão levemente e seguro seu rosto tentando acabar com seu sofrimento.

"Estou indo bem, meu marido."

Ele se inclina contra a minha mão, enquanto seus olhos se fecham. Em seguida, um suspiro escapa aos seus suaves e carnudos lábios.

Olhando para ele agora, minha mente se volta para o dia de sua confissão na campina.

~ X ~

_Eu não posso acreditar nas palavras que estão caindo de seus lábios._

_Certamente, ele está brincando comigo.__Ele não poderia estar falando sério, poderia?_

_Ele ri baixinho antes de continuar._

_"Você sabia minha Bella? Eu quase beijei você aqui naquele dia."_

_Outra risada escapa dele._

_Eu suspiro e olho para ele com os olhos arregalados._

_Meus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas e eu dou um passo para trás, me afastando dele rapidamente, fazendo com que ele deixe cair os braços de minha cintura em choque._

_"Bella"._

_Sua voz está repleta de choque assim como seu rosto._

_Ele__dá um passo em minha direção, mas eu balanço a minha cabeça.__Isso faz com que ele pare onde está._

_"Bella, o que aconteceu? Lamento se eu..."_

_Eu o interrompo._

_"Você está mentindo, Edward. Você está mentindo."_

_Eu grito com ele enquanto continuo a tomar alguns passos para trás._

_Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco mais.__Ele dá um passo para frente e eu para trás._

_"O que você está dizendo Bella? Eu não estou mentindo."_

_A raiva me toma porque eu sei que ele está mentindo._

_"Não, você está mentindo, Edward! Você é um mentiroso. Eu sei que você estava prestes a beijar Tanya naquele dia. Eu te vi naquele dia. Você ia beijar Tanya. Não eu. Você sempre quis Tanya. Não eu. Foi por isso que eu corri..."_

_Eu paro de gritar quando percebo o que tinha acabado de dizer e olho para Edward para vê-lo parar de se mover. __Ele está olhando para mim em estado de choque. _

_Eu poderia apontar o momento exato em que ele decifra o significado por trás de minhas palavras._

_Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco e parece que ele parou de respirar._

_Oh Senhor!__O que eu fiz?_

_"Bella, não é...?"_

_Novas lágrimas enchem meus olhos como eu percebo que ele vai me odiar agora._

_Ele agora vai saber o quão ruim eu sou por ter ciúmes de minha própria irmã.__Ele mais uma vez ficará com raiva de mim.__Eu não acho que poderia aguentar dessa vez._

_Então, eu faço o que poderia fazer melhor. __Eu corro._

_"Bella"._

_Eu ouço Edward gritar e olho por cima do ombro para vê-lo correndo atrás de mim e eu caio, porque não vejo a pedra no meu caminho._

_"Bella!"_

_Edward grita atrás de mim e sua voz está cheia de pânico._

_Oh Deus! __Por favor, me ajude._

_Eu luto para ficar de pé. __Acabo de dar um passo em frente quando sinto os dedos dele em torno do meu pulso._

_Eu tento puxar minha mão para longe dele, mas seu aperto aumenta._

_"Bella pare."_

_Eu não quero ficar aqui.__Ele irá me odiar._

_Quando eu não paro de tentar libertar a minha mão, ele me puxa para ele e me envolve seus braços._

_Eu fico sem energia e soluço._

_"Eu... sinto... muito."_

_Eu o sinto balançar a cabeça contra a minha e choro ainda mais._

_Ele não está nem mesmo disposto a me perdoar._

_"Você não tem nada que se desculpar. Eu sou o único que deveria pedir perdão."_

_Ele engasga e eu congelo surpresa.__Não é o que eu estava esperando._

_Eu me inclino para trás e seus olhos estão cheios de dor._

_Ele abre os braços a partir da minha cintura e segura o meu rosto com as mãos, usando os polegares para limpar levemente minhas lágrimas._

_"Eu sinto muito, Bella. Eu... como eu poderia? Eu juro que eu não tinha ideia sobre..." __ele __para, incapaz de falar mais uma palavra._

_Ele visivelmente engole antes de continuar._

_"Eu não tinha idéia sobre os seus sentimentos. Que eu tinha lhe ferido acidentalmente quando não queria nada além de felicidade para você. Você pode encontrar em seu coração forças para me perdoar?"_

_Uma __lágrima faz o seu caminho de seus olhos até sua bochecha antes de cair na grama verde e macia._

_Em breve, mais a seguem._

_Desta vez, eu paro de respirar, incapaz de acreditar nos meus ouvidos._

_"Você não me odeia?"_

_Eu pergunto ainda incerta do que ele está dizendo e suas sobrancelhas vincam para mim._

_"Odeio você? Não, minha Bella boba. Nada me fará odiá-la. Sei que o passado pode dizer o contrário, mas, mesmo assim, eu não te odeio. Eu simplesmente não conseguiria odiá-la não importa o que eu tenha dito antes."_

_~ X ~_

Um esguicho de água interrompe a minha linha de pensamento. Vejo com os olhos arregalados na mesma largura dos do meu marido.

Nós olhamos para a água para ver dois grandes peixes brincando um com o outro e jogando água para nós.

Eu grito e me movo para ficar longe deles, mas Edward tinha outra ideia.

Ele me bloqueia em seus braços e me impede de me afastar, fazendo com que a minha roupa fique toda molhada.

Ele está rindo de mim e eu me viro para olhar para ele, que só o faz rir ainda mais.

Eu bufo e me afasto dele. Minhas costas estão contra o peito dele, mas eu ainda estou em seus braços.

"Oh, minha Bella!"

Eu sinto seu dedo no meu queixo e ele vira o meu rosto para ele.

Ele tem um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto quando se inclina para frente para beijar meus lábios. Começa de leve, mas de repente se torna apaixonante.

De repente, o navio se lança para frente fazendo-nos perder o nosso equilíbrio.

Edward consegue se agarrar no corrimão antes de irmos para o chão.

O movimento brusco faz com que a comida que eu finalmente havia conseguido manter no estômago por quase uma hora quase saia.

Sinto-me doente.

"Bella!"

Edward grita quando vê o meu desconforto.

Antes que eu possa dizer alguma coisa, Edward me escava em seus braços e nos leva em direção aos nossos aposentos tão rápido quanto pode, sem causar-me ainda mais desconforto.

Eu coloco a minha cabeça no ombro de Edward e fecho os olhos para manter-me de vomitar.

Sei que a minha doença causa grande sofrimento para Edward.

Adicione o fato de que é a minha época do mês, o que torna as circunstâncias mais difíceis.

Eu tentei me separar de Edward, uma vez que é necessário durante este tempo, mas Edward quis nada disso.

Ele é um homem imóvel.

Ele recusou-se a ouvir qualquer razão que eu dei-lhe afirmando que ele não iria deixar-me quando eu precisava dele claramente.

Lembro-me de que Edward me disse na campina.

~ X ~

_Abro a boca para falar, mas Edward ainda não terminou._

_"Bella, eu te adoro. Prometo sempre me lembrar de você. __Você nunca desejará nada. __Eu prometo __ser fiel. __Eu juro que você será a única mulher na minha vida__, exceto pelas filhas que você gerar."_

_Ele diz a última parte com uma risada e eu coro. Logo, seu rosto __torna-se sério._

_"Você irá me dar uma chance, Bella?__Eu sei que eu já pedi antes, mas eu preciso ouvir mais uma vez."_

_O tom dele é cheio de esperança, mas eu posso ouvir a sua hesitação._

Eu não tive que pensar sobre a minha resposta.

_Edward prometeu me dar tudo o que as outras mulheres do nosso tempo não conseguem._

_Então, mais uma vez, eu não digo nada.__Simplesmente fico na ponta dos pés __para beijá-lo, dando-lhe o meu consentimento silencioso._

_~ X ~_

Ele agora está ajoelhado ao lado da cama, parecendo como se ele fosse o único que está doente. Eu não me arrependo da minha decisão.

Estou bem ciente de que Edward não prometeu me amar, mas irei aceitar o que ele me der. Ele está me dando o que eu nunca esperava ter.

Si mesmo.

~ LH ~

"Bella, querida, levanta-te."

Eu tenho que me forçar a abrir os olhos quando ouço a voz do meu marido.

Ele está sorrindo para mim com um olhar suave no rosto. No entanto, eu posso ver a preocupação em seus olhos, não importa o quanto ele tente escondê-la.

"Estamos quase lá, minha Bella", Edward me informa enquanto me ajuda a me sentar na cama.

Levou-nos quatro semanas, mas estamos finalmente aqui.

Estou feliz porque eu não sei quanto tempo mais eu seria capaz de aguentar.

Tomando uma das minhas mãos nas dele, a outra mão permanece ao redor do meu ombro.

Lentamente, como se eu fosse feita de vidro, ele me ajuda a levantar.

Saindo da cabine com os braços de Edward ao meu redor, nós fazemos o nosso caminho para o convés, onde meus olhos caem sobre as mulheres bonitas em torno de seus maridos e pais.

Meus olhos vão para o meu marido e ele está olhando para mim com um olhar preocupado em seu rosto. Não há dúvidas de que ele está preocupado comigo, mesmo que seja desnecessário.

Trata-se apenas de doença do mar. Eu ficaria bem uma vez que estivéssemos em terra.

Minha mente não pode deixar de viajar para o nosso primeiro dia no navio.

~ X ~

_Tenho estado tão intimidada pela beleza das outras mulheres. __Eu não acho que eu seria capaz de competir com a beleza delas, mas Edward foi rápido para __acabar com as minhas preocupações._

_Eu olho em volta do navio no temor, uma vez que é a primeira vez que estamos lá._

_Então,__meu coração cai quando meus olhos caem sobre os outros com a gente._

_Todas essas mulheres são bonitas como Tanya. __Não como eu. __Eu sou apenas uma garota comum._

_Minha cabeça cai e eu estou ciente de que Edward pode sentir a mudança no meu humor._

_Ele não diz uma palavra e eu sou grata por isso._

_Assim que chegamos a nossa cabine, Edward pega ambas as minhas mãos nas dele. Ele fecha a porta e ajuda__-me sentar na cadeira mais próxima a ele. __Então ele se ajoelha diante de mim._

_"Bella, olhe para mim."_

_Eu não quero, mas sei que não é justo para com Edward. __Não é sua __culpa que eu não sou bonita._

_Eu olho para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e ele inclina a cabeça para o lado antes de liberar uma de suas mãos para escovar levemente minhas lágrimas._

_"Eu fiz alguma coisa errada, minha Bella?"_

_Eu balanço minha cabeça a sério.__Não é culpa dele, afinal._

_"Então o que houve, minha Bella?"_

_Ele pergunta a mim.__Quando eu não digo nada, mas choro, a voz __dele torna-se desesperada._

_"Por favor, Bella. Me mata quando você chora. Que horror de marido eu sou__quando eu não faço nada mais, exceto fazer você chorar?"_

_Eu posso ouvir em sua voz que ele quer dizer que ele está dizendo.__Como posso dizer a ele que não é ele, mas eu?__Meus medos trazem lágrimas nos meus olhos._

_"Bella."_

_A maneira como ele diz meu nome quebra a pouca limitação que tenho sobre mim mesma __e eu digo-lhe todo o medo que eu tenho._

_"Eu não sou bonita Edward."_

_Eu soluço.__Eu o vejo tentando dizer alguma coisa, mas eu balanço a minha cabeça, eu. preciso tirar isso de dentro de mim antes que eu perca os meus nervos__._

_"Você me disse que eu sou bonita e eu acreditei em você então, mas agora que eu vi aquelas mulheres, eu sei. Eu nunca seria capaz de competir com__ elas,__ eu não sou tão bonita como Tanya ou Rosalie. Elas são as mulheres __que merecem estar ao seu lado Não eu..."_

_Antes que eu possa dizer mais alguma coisa, os dedos dele estão nos meus lábios silenciando-me._

_"Sim, você não é tão bonita quanto elas",__diz ele e meu coração se parte, embora eu saiba que é verdade._

_No entanto dói ouvir isso dele._

_"Você é muito mais bonita que elas."_

_Eu suspiro para ele. __Ele apenas sorri tranquilizando-me enquanto enxuga as minhas lágrimas._

_"O que elas têm é apenas beleza exterior. Você, minha Bella, tem a __beleza que é muito maior do que isso. Você é linda não só no __exterior, mas também no interior."_

_Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que dizer. __Eu não preciso, porque __ele não terminou._

_"Essas mulheres não têm o seu belo coração. Elas não são as únicas que __choravam preocupadas com a segurança de um pequeno gato ou colocaram suas vidas em risco por um veado. Eles não teriam se colocado comigo incondicionalmente, mesmo depois de eu ter sido um moleque como fui com você._

_Nenhuma __delas teria sido feito nada disso._

"_Se__há alguém aqui que__não merece o outro, sou eu.__Eu sou o único que não merece__você, mas eu estou feliz que você tenha me escolhido."_

_Eu posso ouvir a paixão e sinceridade em sua voz e eu não posso deixar de confiar nele.__  
>Ele quer dizer cada palavra que falou.<em>

_Edward prometeu falar a verdade para mim e não importa o que.__ Eu tomaria__ suas palavras sobre os meus próprios medos._

_~ X ~_

Desde aquele dia, Edward não deixou escapar nenhuma oportunidade de me dizer quão bonita eu sou. Eu sei que, sem dúvida, eu sou bonita.

Pelo menos para ele.

A beleza está nos olhos de quem vê, eu me lembro do meu pai me dizendo isso uma vez.

"Veja".

Eu saio dos meus pensamentos quando ouço a voz de Edward. Olho em direção de sua linha de visão e vejo.

Embora eu ainda me sinta doente, a visão de está me fazendo sentir sentir melhor.

A Ilha Esme.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eu trago com esse capítulo a notícia de que o meu notebook irá para a oficina porque estou tendo sérios problemas com a conexão com a internet. Eu não sei quanto tempo ficarei sem ele, por isso, não me odeiem, nem pensem que eu abandonei vocês... serão apenas alguns dias. Eu tenho um coitado caindo aos pedaços no fundo de uma gaveta e se ele colaborar eu continuarei postando em dia, mas se não, volto logo!<strong>_

_**Beijo!**_

_**Nai.**_


	42. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

**~ Bella ~**

A ilha Esme é linda.

Assim que o movimento do navio para e eu vejo a ilha, eu não posso evitar e engasgo com sua beleza.

É diferente de tudo que eu já vi.

Eu sei o que vai acontecer, uma vez que chegarmos, mas eu estou pronta.

Edward envolve seus braços em mim e beija atrás do meu ouvido enviando um arrepio por todo o meu corpo.

Seus lábios se curvam em um sorriso em meu ouvido, e ele sussurra,

"Bem-vinda à ilha, minha senhora."

Eu viro minha cabeça para o lado para que eu possa sorrir para ele, minha doença esquecida.

"Estamos aqui, Edward. Estamos realmente aqui".

Eu digo com entusiasmo. Eu tenho que me lembrar que existem outros ao nosso redor para me impedir de saltar para cima e para baixo a partir da pura alegria que eu estou sentindo.

Isso não seria nada elegante, considerando que eu sou a futura duquesa de Cullen.

Edward joga as costas para trás rindo e eu não posso evitar mostrar a minha língua para ele. Ele ri ainda mais.

Eu me viro para ele com um bufo, mas minha irritação derrete com a beleza a minha frente.

Esme e Alice a haviam descrito para mim, mas as palavras não podiam fazer justiça.

É realmente uma maravilha da natureza.

Eu posso sentir a paragem do navio, mas eu estou muito surpresa para dar-lhe um pensamento.

É ainda mais bonita de perto.

"Bella".

A voz de Edward me faz saltar um pouco. Eu noto que ele tem uma mão no ar, palma para cima me olhando muito divertido.

Eu coro assim que percebo que ele deve ter sido esperando por mim e eu simplesmente o ignorei.

Colocando minha mão na sua, eu rezo para que eu não o tenha ofendido. Se o sorriso em seu rosto é qualquer indicação, ele não está nada ofendido.

"Bonita, não é?"

Há um brilho em seus olhos e eu aceno ansiosamente, fazendo com que Edward a ria de novo e me faça rir também.

Eu acho que eu e meu rubor vamos nos tornar melhores amigos de agora em diante.

Nós fazemos o nosso caminho para baixo do navio. Vários funcionários vêm e vão através do corredor. Estou certa de que eles estão se certificando de que tenhamos tudo o que possamos precisar para um mês.

Nós fazemos o nosso caminho para a ilha não muito longe da costa. Eu posso ver uma bela casa de campo rodeada pelo que eu só posso assumir ser centenas de quilômetros de vegetação.

Edward para de andar e eu paro também.

Viro-me em direção a ele para vê-lo olhar para mim com um sorriso.

"Eles levarão pelo menos algumas horas para tomar todas as providências necessárias. Gostaria de dar um passeio comigo?"

Tudo o que eu posso fazer é assentir avidamente com a idéia de explorar este paraíso.

Como se eu algum dia iria dizer não a ele.

Ele sorri para mim e diz:

"Deixe-me falar com o servo antes de eu lhe mostrar meu lugar favorito na ilha."

Concordo com a cabeça e sorrio suavemente. Ele caminha em direção a um homem de meia idade que está mandando todos ao redor.

Ele tem um ar de dignidade em torno dele, mas eu posso vê-lo claramente endireitar seus ombros enquanto Edward se aproxima dele.

Edward caminha com confiança. Ele pode ser intimidante quando quer.

Ele tem todas as qualidades que precisa para se tornar um Duque.

Eu só esperava poder ser o que ele precisa.

O homem acena com a cabeça ansiosamente para o que Edward está dizendo e chama uma mulher que estava prestes a passar por eles.

O homem os deixa e Edward fala com a mulher que está de frente para mim.

Os olhos da mulher se alargam e seus olhos piscam para mim por um segundo antes de voltar para Edward.

Um enorme sorriso se espalha em seu rosto e ela acena com a cabeça ansiosamente, feliz com tudo o que Edward quer que ela faça.

De repente, Edward leva a sua mão na dele e mergulha a cabeça para beijá-la, fazendo com que a pobre mulher congele.

Tanya uma vez me dissera que Edward tem fala mansa.

Quando eu perguntei por que ela disse:

"Ele só sabe fazer as pobres meninas e mulheres inocentes desmaiar e corar. Ele pode ser muito cavalheiro quando quer."

Hoje, posso dizer que ela não estava brincando.

Me faz feliz que eu não sou a única garota que cora com as palavras de Edward, mesmo que no fundo eu esteja fervendo.

Ele vira-se para mim com um grande sorriso no rosto, mas logo desaparece quando vê a minha expressão.

Eu cruzo os braços sobre o peito e intensifico meu olhar fazendo-o engolir visivelmente.

Eu não tenho idéia de onde essa raiva irracional está vindo, mas eu pretendo segurá-la. Edward disse que eu deveria mostrar-lhe exatamente como estou me sentindo depois de tudo.

Ele caminha em direção a mim. A expressão preocupada em seu rosto me faz querer esquecer essa raiva e eu viro bruscamente em meus calcanhares e caminho em direção à floresta.

"Bella!"

Eu o ouço me chamar, mas eu não paro nem olho por cima do meu ombro.

Eu não sei por que ele está me deixando irritada. Ele só está.

Talvez seja o fato de que, apesar de ele dizer que me quer desse jeito, ele nunca iniciou qualquer coisa comigo.

Não desde a noite do incidente com James. Mesmo assim, ele parou.

Eu o ouço correr atrás de mim.

De repente, dedos apertam em torno do meu pulso e eu sou obrigada a me virar para enfrentar um Edward furioso.

"O que você acha que estava fazendo ao me ignorar sem rodeios na frente de todos e, em seguida, correr para a floresta sozinha? Você não percebe o quão perigoso poderia ter sido?"

Ele grita comigo formando lágrimas nos meus olhos.

Preocupação substitui sua raiva quando ele vê as minhas lágrimas.

"O que é isso Bella? Por que você reagiu assim?"

Por um segundo eu penso em mentir. Então, eu me lembro de Esme me dizendo que a honestidade é a coisa mais importante em um relacionamento.

"Você não me quer. Tem sido um mês desde o nosso casamento e..."

Eu não consigo dizer mais nada.

Suas sobrancelhas sulcam e sua expressão é ilegível.

Ele limpa as poucas lágrimas que eu não percebi que fluíram e pega a minha mão na sua. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele começa a andar me puxando com ele.

Eu não tenho ideia para onde estamos indo ou por quê.

Eu estava tão cega de raiva que eu não percebi as conseqüências das minhas ações.

Ele é um Lorde e futuro Duque. Como eu poderia desrespeitá-lo?

Eu deveria ter agido melhor do que isso. O que todos eles poderiam estar pensando de mim e dele?

Como é que ele iria controlar suas propriedades, se ele não pode nem mesmo controlar sua própria esposa?

Lágrimas me escapam de forma mais espontânea quando eu percebo a mulher horrível que eu sou.

Eu estou tão imersa no meu auto ódio que eu nem sequer ouço o som da água caindo e observo a bela paisagem diante de mim até que Edward para de andar.

Eu levanto os meus olhos e suspiro, dando um passo para trás, quando olho para a bela cachoeira na minha frente.

Apesar de apreciar a beleza na minha frente, eu não poderia realmente apreciá-la.

Edward desabrocha sua mão da minha e antes que eu possa me causar qualquer perigo, ele se ajoelha diante de mim e leva os meus pés em sua mão.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu tento me afastar dele, mas seu aperto é firme.

Ele coloca o meu pé sobre os joelhos dobrados. Em seguida, ele cuidadosamente desabrocha os cordões da minha sandália e a coloca na grama perto de nós depois de removê-la.

Depois de colocar o meu pé no solo verde suave, ele repete o mesmo processo com o meu outro pé.

Durante todo o tempo eu estou tentando decifrar o que ele está pensando. Seus olhos estão para baixo apenas se concentrando na tarefa em mãos.

Depois de retirar minhas sandálias, ele tira os sapatos, cuidadosamente colocando-os perto dos meus e arregaça as calças.

Ele se levanta, mas ainda não olha para mim.

Ele pega a minha mão e nos leva para o lado do rio antes de estabelecer-se com os pés mergulhados na água.

Com determinação, ele dá um tapinha no espaço ao lado dele, me implorando para se sentar.

Minhas lágrimas secaram e minha ansiedade é agora substituída por confusão, mas eu faço o que ele pede.

Eu tenho que levantar minha saia um pouco, expondo a parte inferior das pernas. Eu coro como vejo os olhos de Edward em minha pele exposta.

Sento-me ao lado dele e acho que o ouço murmurar alguma coisa sobre ele não me querer. Seus olhos ainda olham para baixo.

"Huh?" Pergunto-lhe, e seus olhos estalam em minha direção. Eles estão tão intensos que faz com que a minha respiração engate.

Apertando os meus dedos e com seus olhos olhando profundamente nos meus, ele sussurra suavemente.

"Por que você acha que eu não quero que você, menina boba?"

Eu desvio os olhos para a água, porque não sei o que dizer.

E outra vez, Edward tenta me assegurar de que ele me quer. No entanto, a parte insegura de mim que havia renunciado ao fato de que nunca teria Edward tem medo de perdê-lo. Ela tem medo de que algo aconteça para tirar tudo dela.

Seu dedo vira a minha cabeça para ele e ele beija suavemente meus lábios.

As lágrimas que eu tenho tentado segurar começam a descer com o toque amoroso de seus lábios.

Ele se inclina para trás e enxuga as minhas lágrimas.

"Bella, eu quero você. Eu realmente quero. Eu apenas quero que seja especial para você e forçando-me em minha adorável esposa quando ela está doente certamente não seria agradável."

A culpa me consome com suas palavras.

Por que eu duvidei dele de novo?

Eu sempre me orgulhei de conhecer Edward melhor do que ninguém. Será que eu realmente o conhecia? Afinal de contas, eu duvido dele e do nosso casamento.

Segurando meu rosto em suas mãos, ele sussurra.

"Não se sinta culpada, Bella. É inteiramente minha culpa que você não tem certeza sobre os meus sentimentos por você. No entanto, eu tenho a intenção de mudar isso em breve."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Está na hora de Edward mostrar para Bella que ela é preciosa...<strong>_

_**beijo**_

_**Nai.**_


	43. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42

~ Bella ~

As palavras de Edward me surpreendem, mas em breve, eu estou perdida em uma névoa induzida por Edward.

Ele se inclina para frente, fazendo-me deitar de costas.

Os nossos pés ainda estão na água. Embora a posição seja desconfortável, eu não gostaria de estar em outro lugar.

Seu peso sobre mim é bom. Seus beijos estão fazendo-me sentir como se eu tivesse sido trazida à vida.

Sua mão no meu pescoço trilha em direção ao meu seio esquerdo. Eu suspiro quando o sinto apalpá-lo.

Oh Senhor! Eu nunca senti algo assim antes.

Sua língua traça meu lábio superior, seguido por meu lábio inferior. Abro a boca de boa vontade a ele.

Sua língua toca a minha e eu me sinto como se tivesse morrido e ido para o céu.

É tão bom.

Eu fico tonta com a falta de ar, mas eu também não quero me separar de seus lábios.

Os lábios dele deixam os meus, me fazendo choramingar chorar pela perda de contato. Então, eu os sinto na minha bochecha arrastando os beijos em toda ela.

Eu sinto o seu polegar esfregar contra o meu mamilo fazendo-o endurecer no mesmo momento em que ele suga a minha orelha na boca. Um arrepio de desejo percorre pelo meu corpo e um gemido escapa dos meus lábios.

Eu quero mais.

Eu preciso de mais.

"Edward, por favor..."

Deixo meu pedido pendurado no ar incapaz de pensar em qualquer frase coerente.

Os lábios de Edward voltam a mim. Ele está pressionando leves beijos em todo o comprimento do meu pescoço.

Muitos sons embaraçosos me escapam fazendo Edward rir contra o meu pescoço. No entanto, qualquer embaraço ou raiva que eu poderia ter se evapora quando, de repente ele suga a pele do meu pescoço e faz com que o mundo ao nosso redor desapareça.

Sua boca está me fazendo sentir eufórica.

Se é assim que me sinto agora, eu não posso imaginar o prazer quando ele finalmente me fazer sua.

Em todos os sentidos.

A mão de Edward deixa meu seio. Ambos os braços passam sob mim e ao meu redor. Eu grito quando ele nos vira de modo que estamos completamente fora da água.

Ele instala-se entre as minhas pernas, que eu abro para ele. Minha saia sobe expondo as minhas pernas.

Meu peito está subindo e descendo com a respiração acelerada. Antecipação do que está para vir e seus toques tornam difícil puxar o ar o suficiente para os meus pulmões.

Meu coração bate como um beija-flor. Sem dúvida, Edward pode senti-lo. A sua boca está agora no topo do meu pescoço, sugando levemente o topo do meu seio - qualquer parte da minha pele sua boca pode alcançar.

Eu posso sentir seu desejo pressionado contra o meu estômago mais baixo, enquanto o meu próprio desejo por ele se acumula entre as minhas pernas, atualmente imergindo as minhas calcinhas.

O som de um apito nos traz de volta ao mundo. Edward deixa seu rosto em meu pescoço, respirando pesadamente.

Edward levanta a cabeça e seus olhos encontram os meus. Então ele sussurra.

"Você vê o que faz comigo, Bella? Eu quero você tanto que eu quase a tomei aqui quando qualquer um poderia ter nos visto. Você me faz esquecer tudo, até que você seja tudo que eu penso."

Suas palavras não fazem nada para regular a minha respiração. Meus batimentos cardíacos aceleram ainda mais e eu não posso fazer nada, mas tento transmitir a ele o quanto eu o quero.

Ele se desenrola e se afasta de mim, cobre os olhos com o antebraço e começa a falar rápido demais para eu entender.

"Edward", eu digo timidamente ainda incerta do que vou dizer e ele afasta o braço de seus olhos. Ele se vira para olhar para mim com paixão não adulterada mais uma vez fazendo minha respiração engatar.

De repente, ele se levanta, me ajudando a ficar de pé também. Eu o observo enquanto ele caminha para onde os nossos calçados estão, pegando-os e entregando os meus de volta para mim.

Depois de termos ambos cobertos nossos pés, nós fazemos o nosso caminho de volta para a casa de campo.

Só quando chegamos a casa, o homem de mais cedo nos encontra e se curva em direção a nós.

"Lorde Edward, Lady Cullen."

Voltando-se para Edward, o homem continua,

"Tudo está preparado como você pediu, meu Senhor. Se há algo mais que você possa querer, nós ficaríamos felizes em ajudá-lo."

"Obrigado por sua ajuda, Harry. Você tem sido uma grande ajuda para nós e você será recompensado como merece."

Com isso dito, Edward pega uma bolsa de dentro de seu casaco e entrega a ele.

Os olhos do homem brilham e depois de agradecer a nós, ele faz o seu caminho de volta para o navio.

O sol já quase se pôs e logo a noite estaria sobre nós.

Nós dois assistimos o grande barco a vela se distanciar e eu me viro na direção de Edward para encontrá-lo olhando para mim com uma expressão intensa.

Minha respiração engata assim que eu me lembro da promessa de Edward de finalmente me mostrar o quanto ele me quer.

Ele se inclina para mim. Seus olhos estão me perguntando se eu realmente quero isso ou não.

Eu quero.

Então eu lhe mostro.

Eu fico na ponta dos pés e muito levemente escovo meus lábios contra os dele.

Eu me inclino para trás para ver que seus olhos estão fechados então mais uma vez, eu tocar meus lábios nos dele, mas só que desta vez eu permaneço lá.

Ele aprofunda o beijo e ele me acolhe em seus braços.

Eu permito.

Eu estou vagamente consciente dele cruzar o limiar da porta, mas realmente não me concentro ou me preocupo com isso.

Eu sinto uma ligeira elevação nos passos de Edward, por isso devemos estar subindo as escadas, mas eu estou muito distraída com beijos de Edward para me importar.

Ele para e se inclina para trás quando chegamos do lado de fora do nosso quarto, interrompendo o nosso beijo.

Eu olho para ele em transe, com os lábios inchados dos nossos beijos em um belo sorriso quando ele me coloca de volta nos meus pés.

Inclinando-se para frente, ele levemente beija meus lábios e se afasta.

Ele me vira pelos ombros, de modo que meu rosto esteja em direção à porta. Um suspiro me escapa quando eu percebo o quarto no momento em que ele abre a porta.

Todo o cômodo está iluminado com velas e há uma enorme cama no meio, coberta com vários tipos de flores.

Eu fico a ponto de lágrimas quando percebo que deve ser por isso que ele estava falando com aquela mulher antes.

Eu ando para frente pensando que ele tem planejado isso para mim, para a minha felicidade, mesmo que ele não é suposto.

Todos os dias, ele faz algo para fazer eu me apaixonar por ele novamente.

Eu me viro para ele com lágrimas nos olhos, mas um sorriso no rosto.

"Edward", eu respiro com vontade.

"Você gostou?"

Sua voz está cheia de esperança e nervosismo. Eu me inclino para frente para beijá-lo, o meu beijo dizendo o que eu realmente sinto.

Quando eu me inclino para trás, há um sorriso em seu rosto, que está iluminando todo o lugar melhor do que as velas ao nosso redor.

"Bella".

Num primeiro momento, ele mergulha a cabeça para me beijar levemente. Em seguida, ele se aprofunda à medida que eu o sinto envolver seus braços em volta de mim me envolvendo em seu conforto. Isso me faz segura e... desejada.

Ele dá um passo e olha no fundo dos meus olhos.

Eu aceno com a cabeça assegurando-lhe mais uma vez que eu quero isso.

Ele me vira e começa a afrouxar os cordões que prendem o meu vestido.

Suas mãos se deslocam para as mangas do meu vestido. Ele arrasta o vestido pelos meus ombros no ritmo de um caracol, antes de finalmente fazê-lo cair no chão deixando-me apenas com o meu espartilho e minhas roupas de baixo.

Eu tenho que fechar meus olhos, porque embora eu queira isso, eu tenho medo.

Tenho medo de que ele possa não gostar do que vê. Receio não ser capaz de satisfazê-lo.

Voltando-se para mim, ele suavemente me apela para abrir os olhos.

Seus olhos estão sobre mim. Ele não olha para baixo enquanto retira o espartilho do meu corpo, tão lentamente como se eu fosse feita de vidro.

Ele pega a minha mão na sua e coloca em seu ombro.

Eu continuo olhando para ele, me perguntando o que ele quer que eu faça quando ele balança a cabeça.

Ele continua a olhar para mim quando eu percebo que ele quer que eu o dispa.

Eu tremo, pois nunca vi um homem nu.

Engolindo o nó na garganta, eu afrouxo seus laços ainda olhando em seus olhos. Com as mãos trêmulas, eu o ajudo a dar de ombros para fora de sua camisa.

Eu tento parar o tremor das minhas mãos quando as movo para sua cintura e afrouxo o cordão lá fazendo suas calças caírem no chão.

Ele sai delas, seus olhos nunca me deixam enquanto ele me leva em direção a cama, com nós dois apenas em nossas roupas de baixo.

Ele me escava em seus braços e suavemente me coloca na cama.

Ele se senta ao meu lado, de joelhos e paira acima de mim, apoiando-se com seu antebraço esquerdo.

Seus lábios encontram os meus suavemente em uma promessa do que está prestes a acontecer e o que estamos prestes a compartilhar.

Movendo lentamente os lábios contra os meus, ele passa de leve seus dedos ao longo do meu pescoço, meu peito, minha barriga e de volta.

Seu toque é como uma pena, realmente não tocando, mas ainda assim me fazendo tremer de desejo por ele.

Minhas próprias mãos se movem para o seu cabelo, acariciando o couro cabeludo levemente fazendo-o gemer contra a minha boca.

As mãos de Edward se movem em direção a orla da minha camisola e, lentamente a ergue expondo minha pele para o ar ligeiramente frio vindo da janela aberta.

Ele se inclina para trás em seus joelhos e seus olhos encontram os meus.

Eu me levanto um pouco para que ele possa retirá-la. Seus olhos estão em mim enquanto ele se livra do meu último artigo de roupa.

Uma vez que eu estou totalmente nua como o dia em que nasci, eu me deito na cama, e as mãos dele levemente cutucam meus joelhos para eu abri-los.

Eu o faço.

Depois que ele se instala entre as minhas pernas sobre os joelhos, ele se permite olhar para baixo.

Sua boca se abre e ele exala uma respiração instável, com uma expressão de espanto e admiração no rosto.

Eu começo a me sentir autoconsciente. Eu tento me cobrir, mas suas mãos me param.

Inclinando-se para frente, com o rosto a apenas um sopro de distância do meu, ele sussurra.

"Você é requintada, minha Bella."

Sua mão levemente percorre todo meu peito fazendo com que os meus mamilos endureçam.

Eu fecho meus olhos enquanto ele beija cada parte do meu rosto.

Minha testa.

Minhas pálpebras.

Minhas bochechas.

E, finalmente, os meus lábios.

Seus lábios se movem para o meu pescoço de novo, pressionando beijos leves contra a minha pele. Ele está tomando seu tempo como se estivesse me adorando. Em troca, eu tremo de desejo.

Por mais.

Por ele.

Eu suspiro de surpresa quando sinto os lábios dele no meu peito. Minhas costas se arqueiam quando seus lábios perfeitos envolvem o botão rosado do meu seio.

Sua outra mão chega ao meu outro monte e eu gemo com a sensação que sua boca e suas mãos estão causando em meu corpo.

Eu posso sentir meu desejo se construindo entre as minhas pernas e o quarto parece estar ficando mais quente.

A boca de Edward se move para o meu outro seio e ele lhe dá a mesma atenção enquanto sua mão livre vagueia para o sul.

Sua mão se movimenta sobre a minha barriga e finalmente para onde eu quero, não, imploro por seu toque.

Há uma dor ali e só Edward poderia curá-la.

Eu teria ficado envergonhada, mas a sensação quando seus dedos tocam meus lábios conquista qualquer constrangimento que eu possa sentir.

Ele geme quando sente o meu desejo por ele lá em baixo. Eu me esforço para recuperar o fôlego quando sinto o seu dedo entrar em mim.

Não é confortável, mas é bem-vindo.

Eu sei o que ele está fazendo, ele está me preparando para ele.

A boca dele se move para baixo para o meu estômago e eu suspiro quando sinto sua língua mergulhar em umbigo.

Os arrepios na minha metade inferior aumentam e meus sentidos ficam demasiado sensíveis quando ele insere um segundo dedo dentro de mim, me esticando um pouco mais, movendo-se para dentro e para fora de mim. Em seguida, ele acrescenta o terceiro.

Mais uma vez, a boca de Edward encontra o meu botão rosado. Eu sinto a tensão começar a construir a partir da boca do meu estômago, o prazer se fortalece e eu explodo assim que ele corre o polegar em todo o feixe de nervos bem acima da minha entrada.

Eu senti isso antes, mas dessa vez é ainda melhor.

Eu posso ver a luz branca brilhante por trás das minhas pálpebras, juntamente com alívio e prazer intenso que percorre o meu corpo.

Eu ainda estou descendo do meu auge, quando abro os olhos lentamente para encontrar Edward olhando para mim com uma expressão que é uma mistura de orgulho e admiração.

Eu sorrio preguiçosamente para ele, erguendo minha mão para correr levemente a parte de trás dos meus dedos contra sua bochecha.

Ele me dá um sorriso suave com tantas emoções passando por seus olhos.

"Bella, nós não temos que ir mais longe. Eu entendo se você não está pronta. Eu esperaria pelo tempo que você precisar."

Eu sorrio para ele, me perguntando por que ele ainda precisa da garantia, quando eu lhe disse várias vezes que eu quero isso.

Mas esse é Edward, meu marido.

Ele está sempre a pensando nos outros.

"Por favor, Edward. Faça-me sua."

Seus olhos escurecem com as minhas palavras e os seus lábios descem sobre mim em um beijo apaixonado.

Eu fico tensa quando sinto a sua virilidade na minha entrada. Ele se inclina para trás olhando profundamente em meus olhos.

"Eu sinto muito, Bella. Irei te machucar."

Sua voz é cheia de tristeza e arrependimento como são seus olhos, mas eu sei.

Esme me contou sobre isso e eu estou preparada, então eu assinto.

Suas mãos encontrar as minhas na cama e ele, em seguida, muito lentamente, entra em mim, só um pouquinho.

Dói, mas eu não deixo transparecer no meu rosto. Edward está à procura de qualquer sinal de desconforto.

Ele desliza um pouco mais dentro de mim, seus dentes mordendo o lábio inferior. Suas mãos estão me apertando como se ele estivesse tentando permanecer no controle.

Seus olhos estão nos meus e eu aceno.

Em um momento ele está dentro de mim, rompendo minha virgindade e não importa o quanto eu tente, eu choro, porque se sente como se milhares de facas estivessem me cortando.

Ele permanece parado e eu sinto os lábios no meu pescoço, a mão no meu seio. Eu posso ouvi-lo resmungando contra o meu pescoço, pedindo desculpas para mim.

Eu respiro fundo para trabalhar com a dor e depois de algum tempo, meu corpo se ajusta a ele estar dentro de mim.

Embora a dor não desapareça completamente, agora é suportável, então eu rolo meus quadris contra os dele, indicando-lhe que estou pronta.

Seu rosto vem em minha direção, com os olhos em busca de algo. Ele deve tê-lo encontrado, porque começa a se mover dentro de mim.

Ele quase desliza para fora até que apenas a ponta esteja dentro e muito lentamente ele volta.

Ele repete o processo, a sua velocidade aumenta com cada impulso.

Meu quadril começa a se mover contra ele, seu osso pélvico encontra o meu, o nosso corpo criando o atrito que quer e deseja. Eu posso sentir a partir da tensão em seu corpo que ele está perto.

Instintivamente, eu coloco as minhas pernas em volta dele. Parece aumentar a propulsão de Edward a tal ponto que ele se sente desumano de tão rápido.

Eu posso sentir a tensão de mais cedo se construindo novamente dentro de mim e quando seus lábios encontram os meus, eu mais uma vez me perco para o prazer que parece ser maior do que o anterior.

Os impulsos de Edward ficam irregulares e, em seguida, ele se acalma.

Posso realmente sentir sua masculinidade pulsar dentro de mim como eu sinto o derramamento de semente quente dentro de mim prometendo a criação de uma nova vida.

Ele cai em cima de mim, seu peso como um cobertor protegendo-me dentro dele.

Sua cabeça vai para o meu pescoço e eu sinto o ar quente de sua respiração, ambos estamos respirando pesadamente.

Depois de ganhar o fôlego, Edward desliza para fora de mim. Nós dois protestamos contra a separação e ele cai ao meu lado.

Ele me recolhe em seus braços, beijando meu cabelo e eu me viro para ele.

Eu olho em seus olhos que estão refletindo a mesma emoção que os meus. Nenhum de nós fala, já que não é necessário uma palavra.

Eu me sinto como se tivesse encontrado a parte que faltava de mim e, finalmente, eu estou completa.

Mas há outra emoção em seus olhos, que eu tenho visto há algum tempo, mas só agora parece mais forte.

Ele se inclina para frente para beijar a minha testa. Meus olhos estão lacrimejando, sobrecarregados pela grande felicidade que estou sentindo. No entanto, eu os seguro para não estragar este momento.

Ele coloca a minha cabeça no seu peito, seus batimentos cardíacos me embalam para dormir antes que ele diga:

"Minha Bella."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Estou aqui esfregando as mãos, ansiosa para saber o que vocês estão pensando...<strong>_

_**Beijo**_

_**Nai.**_


	44. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43

~ Edward ~

O luar resplandece no rosto do anjo dormindo em meus braços. Finalmente, eu estou completo.

Quando meu corpo se juntou ao dela, a minha alma encontrou sua peça que faltava.

A dor insistente no meu coração já não faz mal agora.

Só dói quando ela não está comigo. Sua mera presença traz a felicidade que eu nunca pensei que fosse possível.

Ela é a minha alma gêmea.

A minha outra metade.

Ela me completa.

Meus dedos passam de leve em seu rosto.

Que beleza!

Ela é tão bonita por dentro quanto é do lado de fora.

Isso é o que faz dela a minha Bella.

Meu coração se aperta quando eu me lembro da dor que eu causei, não só no casamento, mas depois disso, bem - ainda que inconscientemente. Eu causei o sofrimento dela.

Uma dor que ela não merecia.

Naquele dia, na campina, a dor e o medo que eu vi em seus olhos quando ela confessou seus sentimentos quase me matou. Ela pensou que eu iria odiá-la. No entanto, eu odeio a mim mesmo.

Eu lhe causei dor quando ela merecia nada além de felicidade.

Ela sempre pensa em todos antes de si mesma.

Eu aperto meu domínio sobre ela quando o peso do sacrifício que ela fez por sua irmã me bate mais uma vez.

O amor que ela tem por Tanya supera o seu amor por mim.

Ainda é difícil acreditar que esta bela criatura me amou por um longo tempo.

Ela não pode ter dito isso, mas eu pude ver em seus olhos.

Jurei que vou fazer de tudo para manter a tristeza longe dela.

Espanta-me que ela tenha me escolhido. Por um momento egoísta, eu estou contente que ela nunca amou verdadeiramente Jacob Black.

Quando ela fugiu de mim na campina, o sentimento era como se meu coração estivesse rasgando.

Lembro-me de pensar que eu não sentia nada senão sentimentos fraternais por ela.

Eu sei melhor agora.

Lembro-me do conflito que eu tive que experimentar quando pensei que ela era a mulher mais bonita do mundo, muito mais do que a que eu estava prestes a me casar.

Lembro-me de lutar comigo mesmo. Eu me senti como um trapaceiro então comecei a banhar Tanya com presentes e tranquei o incidente na minha mente até que eu a levei de volta à campina.

Naquele dia, quando eu falei a verdade para ela.

Hoje, ela me deu o maior presente que eu poderia pedir.

Ela própria.

Não havia nada, exceto confiança em seus olhos.

Eu não mostrei a ela que estava nervoso.

Eu estava tão nervoso, com medo de machucá-la mais do que eu precisava.

Eu tinha falado com o meu pai e Emmett porque eu queria dar-lhe o prazer que ela merece.

Emmett estava muito feliz em me dar dicas. Algumas delas me deixaram atordoado já que eu nunca ter ouvido falar disso antes.

Com o meu pai foi uma história diferente.

Ele me disse que o corpo de sua esposa é como um templo. Ele merece ser adorado.

Eu adorei.

Durante o mês passado, eu sempre imaginei como seria, ela espalhada na minha cama sem nada para esconder o corpo dos meus olhos, mas nada poderia se comparar com a realidade.

Os contornos do seu pescoço que apenas pedem pelos meus beijos.

A sensação de seu seio em minhas mãos, o pequeno broto rosa sobre ele apenas querendo que eu o beije.

A curva de sua cintura é apenas o suficiente para caber em meus braços.

Seu sexo e seu cheiro, a sensação em torno de meus dedos e da minha masculinidade.

Eu não posso descrever a sensação que tive quando finalmente me liguei a ela.

O prazer foi enorme, mas o som de seu choro me trouxe de volta.

O desejo de me mover dentro dela era muito, mas as lágrimas que eu pude _sentir_ foram suficientes para me deter.

Depois que comecei, eu não podia parar.

A sensação que eu tive quando gozei dentro dela foi diferente de tudo o que eu senti antes.

A sensação de encontrar o caminho.

Eu corro meus dedos em seu pescoço, em seguida, até o vale entre seus seios fazendo-a gemer de leve em seu sono e me endurecendo.

Eu cubro a barriga dela com a mão querendo saber se uma nova vida dentro dela já foi concebida.

Eu amorosamente acaricio sua barriga já imaginando como seria a sua aparência inchada com a nossa criança.

Eu imagino o meu filho com o meu cabelo e os meus olhos, olhando para mim, por orientação, como eu olho para o meu pai.

Meu filho.

Meu herdeiro.

De repente, vejo uma menina - a cópia exata de sua mãe.

Eu iria protegê-la, amá-la e mimá-la.

Minha princesa.

Eu sei que preciso de um herdeiro, mas o meu coração pede desesperadamente por uma filha que seria meu mundo inteiro.

Eu quero que nós tenhamos uma grande família.

Meus pais queriam uma família grande, mas eles não foram capazes de me dar qualquer irmão após Alice, visto que ela mal conseguiu vir ao mundo.

Ela é a luz dos olhos do meu pai.

Eu quero a minha.

A confiança que esta mulher tem em mim é surpreendente. Eu não mereço isso e eu não a merecia, mas a quero.

Se eu pudesse lhe dizer o quanto a _amo_.

Eu enterro meu rosto em seu cabelo, sentindo em seu olfato para acalmar as emoções no meu coração.

Ainda me lembro do dia em que percebi que eu a amo.

~ LH ~

_A__saúde de Bella tem me preocupado e eu tenho tido dificuldade em chegar a um acordo de que eu não podia fazer nada para ajudá-la.__Ainda assim, estou aqui sempre que ela precisa de mim._

_Ela estava se sentindo um pouco melhor, então eu ter fui para a cabine do capitão para descobrir quanto tempo levaria para chegarmos ao nosso destino._

_Eu suspiro.__Levaria pelo menos 20 dias, se não mais._

_Abro a porta do meu quarto, achando que ela estaria nos aposentos._

_Ela não está._

_Eu procuro em cada área, mas quando não a encontro, o meu medo aumenta a cada decepção e minha respiração torna-se cada vez mais difícil._

_Eu tenho que fechar meus olhos.__A minha parte racional está tentando dizer que estou sendo irracional, que ela deveria estar lá fora._

_Mas a parte irracional está preocupada que algo tenha acontecido.__Que alguém a levou para longe de mim._

_Eu sei que é improvável que isso aconteça, mas o medo de perdê-la me deixa paranóico._

_A razão me foge deixando apenas trepidação e dor no meu coração._

_Eu bato em todas as portas praticamente exigindo que as abram, gritando com eles para me dizer onde minha Bella está._

_Os olhares que me dão não me fazem parar._

_Meu único objetivo é encontrar minha esposa._

_Eu preciso encontrá-la._

_Quando__eu chego ao convés desesperadamente procurando minha esposa, meus olhos caem sobre ela._

_De pé no canto mais distante, a luz do sol caindo sobre suas feições suaves, o fato de que ela está bem e está viva é suficiente para fazer a dor em meu peito abrandar um pouco._

_Eu caio de joelhos enquanto o pânico deixa lentamente o meu corpo.__Alívio imediato corre em minhas veias._

_Eu não acho que seria capaz de sobreviver se eu a perdesse._

_Ela é a minha vida agora._

_Eu a amo._

_Eu corro até ela uma vez que tenho a realização e praticamente a mergulho em mim, não querendo deixá-la._

_O sentimento e a compreensão são tão avassaladores que eu não estou sequer zangado com ela por ter saído.__Nem que a minha vida dependa disso, eu não pude dizer a ela que eu a amo._

_Que já a amava há muito tempo, mas só percebi agora._

_Enquanto eu sufoco o rosto dela com beijos suaves, vejo toda a minha vida de uma maneira nova sob a minha epifania._

_Meus desejos por fazer qualquer coisa por ela só para ver um sorriso em seu rosto, até mesmo cair da árvore._

_Minha raiva de Jacob Black-não não era nada, senão ciúmes._

_A necessidade de defendê-la de todos, incluindo Tanya._

_Cada incidente tem um novo significado._

_Eu não tenho ideia por que eu tenho sido tão cego dos meus sentimentos por ela._

_Eu nunca briguei por nada com Tanya.__Tudo o que ela dizia, eu concordava. Exceto por uma coisa._

_Uma e outra vez eu briguei com ela por Bella._

_Houve muitas vezes quando ela queria alguma coisa, mas não conseguia e responsabilizava Bella, nem mesmo percebendo que sua irmã mais velha estava sacrificando seu amor por ela.__Pela sua felicidade._

_Agora eu entendo que o que eu sentia por Tanya não era amor.__Embora eu gostasse dela, não a amava._

_Ela era um desafio para mim, algo que eu não podia ter, o que me fez quer._

_Bella estava sempre lá para mim.__Sempre que eu precisava dela, ela estava lá, não importava o quê.__Eu a tinha tomado por concedido._

~ LH ~

Não mais.

Não mais de ignorar meus sentimentos por ela.

Eu pretendia estimá-la, amá-la e, acima de tudo, apreciá-la.

A sensação de sua respiração quente contra o meu pescoço faz com que minha masculinidade endureça e eu gemo.

Eu quero tomá-la mais uma vez e me conectar com ela novamente.

Agora que eu sei como me sinto quando me torno um com ela, eu não acho que seria capaz de não desejá-la.

Eu estou viciado a ela como um alcoólatra é viciado em álcool. Apenas que a sensação dela contra mim e ao meu redor é muito mais inebriante.

Coloco beijos leves em seu pescoço, levemente chupando o ponto onde o pescoço e o ombro são unidos.

"Edward", ela geme. Eu não tenho ideia se ela está acordada ou não.

Eu sei que deveria deixá-la dormir, mas estou muito desesperado por ela.

Eu preciso dela.

Agora.

Vou deixá-la dormir mais tarde.

Um mês de espera quase me matou. Sua saúde é a única coisa mais importante para mim.

Eu coloco um beijo na sua garganta e me movo para o peito, tomando o botão rosado rosa na minha boca, e gemendo ao sentir o gosto dela.

Eu sinto suas mãos na parte de trás da minha cabeça, mantendo-me onde estou.

Como se houvesse qualquer outro lugar que eu preferiria estar.

Eu não tenho que erguer a cabeça para saber que ela está totalmente acordada agora.

Eu movo a boca para o outro seio e lhe dou a mesma atenção.

Uma das minhas mãos se ocupa do seio abandonado e rola o mamilo com os dedos. Minha outra mão vai entre as pernas dela e eu gemo quando sinto sua umidade.

Por mim.

Eu levanto minha cabeça para olhar para nos olhos de corça com paixão, luxúria e amor claro neles.

Espero que ela possa ler as mesmas emoções em meus olhos.

Eu quero que ela sinta o quanto eu a amo.

Tomando residência entre suas pernas, meus lábios procuram os dela, desesperada para senti-la contra mim. Eu entro nela e um gemido escapa de nós dois e eu rezo para que eu não a machuque.

Eu paro, sabendo que ela ainda deve estar dolorida quando eu quero nada mais do que para me mover e nunca parar.

Ela levanta os quadris, quebrando o último fio de contenção que tenho sobre mim mesmo e deixo ir.

Faço amor com a minha esposa mais duas vezes, antes de finalmente adormecer.

Agora, se eu pudesse dizer-lhe que eu sou apaixonado por ela...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Desculpem o atraso... vida real às vezes quer atenção... <strong>_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	45. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44

Bella POV

Meu marido, Lorde Edward Anthony Masen Cullen é insaciável.

Tem sido uma semana desde que chegamos na ilha Esme e dificilmente há um momento em que Edward não está fazendo amor comigo.

Nós só saímos da cama para tomar um banho e comer.

Eu polvilho uma pitada de sal no guisado antes de mexer.

Lembro-me de nossa primeira manhã aqui.

˜ LH ˜

Eu posso sentir os dedos dele acariciando de leve todo o meu rosto, me acordando da Terra dos Sonhos.

Um beijo toca meus lábios e eu lentamente abro os olhos para olhar para os verdes do meu marido.

Ele está sorrindo suavemente para mim e seu sorriso aumenta um pouco quando ele vê que eu estou acordada agora.

"Bom dia, minha esposa."

Ele está sentado ao meu lado vestindo apenas as calças de dormir e eu coro quando me lembro da noite passada.

Rindo, ele se inclina para frente para tocar suavemente seus lábios nos meus e eu sorrio contra eles.

Ele se inclina para trás antes que pudesse ir mais longe e eu beicinho.

Ele ri baixinho no meu beicinho e toca levemente o meu nariz com o dedo indicador.

"Mais tarde, minha querida esposa."

Ele se levanta e eu fico confusa quando ele oferece a mão para mim.

Tomo sua mão e fico de pé ao lado dele. Ao fazê-lo, o lençol que cobria meu corpo cai no chão.

Eu tinha me esquecido completamente que não estou vestindo nada.

Um rubor se arrasta do meu rosto se espalhando por todo o meu pescoço e no peito. Os olhos de Edward se deparam com o meu corpo, visivelmente escurecendo com o desejo.

Um arrepio percorre meu corpo. Claro, Edward notou.

Ele fecha os olhos e expira pelo nariz ruidosamente.

Quando seus olhos se abrem novamente, eu ainda posso ver o desejo neles.

Edward se vira e começa a andar. Eu estremeço com a dor aguda no meio das minhas pernas.

Meu corpo todo está doendo de uma maneira boa.

Edward se vira para mim, com uma expressão de horror em seu rosto.

"Oh, Senhor! Bell, por favor me perdoe. Eu deveria ter sido mais atencioso na noite passada. Eu não deveria ter te tomado mais uma vez, logo após a nossa primeira vez."

Coloco um dedo em seus lábios, interrompendo suas divagações com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

"Edward, por favor, não se desculpe por fazer amor comigo. Eu gostei de todos e de cada momento esse pequeno desconforto vale à pena a dor."

Ele olha para o meu rosto, tentando decidir se eu estou ou não dizendo a verdade. Finalmente, ele acena com a cabeça, embora ainda pareça um pouco inseguro.

Eu grito quando ele inesperadamente me pega em seus braços e começa a caminhar em direção ao canto esquerdo do quarto.

Eu viro minha cabeça para a direção que ele está me levando e meus olhos se arregalaram com o que vejo.

_No__canto esquerdo do quarto há uma banheira cheia de água._

Edward preparou um banho para mim.

Dirijo-me em direção a ele para vê-lo olhando para mim com uma expressão contente.

Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas de alegria pura. Sem hesitar, eu me inclino para frente para mostrar-lhe a minha gratidão.

Ele é muito bom para mim.

Quando me inclino para trás, há um grande sorriso em seu rosto. Lentamente, ele me coloca na banheira. Eu suspiro quando a água quente relaxa o meu corpo e alivia as dores e a tensão.

Eu não posso explicar o sentimento que borbulha dentro de mim. Edward deve ter aquecido a água e, em seguida, enchido a banheira sozinho, pois não há criados por perto.

Ele é um homem tão gentil e carinhoso. Tenho certeza de que eu teria me apaixonado por ele ali mesmo se eu já não estivesse.

Meus olhos o seguem quando ele pega um pano e uma barra de sabão a partir do chão ao lado da banheira. Ele esfrega o meu corpo sempre tão amorosamente.

Cada toque da toalhinha é tão erótico que envia ondas de desejo pelo meu corpo.

Meu pescoço.

Meu ombro. Meus seios onde ele passa mais tempo, tão necessário.

Na minha barriga com uma expressão esperançosa no rosto.

Em minhas pernas. Finalmente, ele me toca onde eu mais preciso dele.

Seus olhos encontram os meus quando ele abandona a toalha e usa os dedos para provocar em mim aquele sentimento de êxtase.

Eu não sabia que tinha fechado os olhos em êxtase. Quando eu os abro meu marido está inclinando-se para mim com o rosto a centímetros do meu.

A intensa expressão de seu rosto não ajuda a regular minha respiração.

Ele fecha a distância entre nossos lábios e antes que eu perceba, ele me tem em seus braços. Ele me leva para a cama, onde faz amor comigo de novo.

˜ LH ˜

A semana passada, foi um sonho que eu nunca pensei que se tornaria realidade.

Edward foi tão atento, cuidando com todos os meus desejos e necessidades.

É uma maravilha que ele me deixa fazer a comida.

Se ele pudesse, ele prepararia a nossa comida para nós.

Não é como se ele não tenha tentado.

˜ LH ˜

Eu tenho que cobrir minha boca enquanto assisto Edward tentar fazer o nosso almoço.

Edward me ordenou com sua voz de Duque para não mover uma polegada, enquanto ele cozinha.

Estou sentada junto à mesa enquanto ele dança em torno da cozinha tentando fazer um pouco de sopa.

Eu tremo quando o vejo cortar os legumes.

Eu nunca vi ninguém fazer isso da maneira que Edward faz.

_Depois de__hoje, eu sei que Edward poderia ganhar batalhas, mas ele nunca seria um bom cozinheiro._

Ao longo de sua tentativa de cozinhar, eu alterno entre me encolher e suavemente rir contra a minha mão.

Eu tento impedi-lo de destruir a comida, mas de acordo com ele, eu não estou autorizada a fazer qualquer coisa.

Eu sei que estou um pouco dolorida, mas o banho esta manhã me ajudou muito. No entanto, vai explique isso para Edward, se puder.

Eu não posso conter minhas risadas quando ele orgulhosamente derrama muito sal na sopa.

_Ele parece que acaba de ganhar uma batalha e está prestes a mostrar ao mundo o quão grande ele é._

Edward se vira para mim e seus olhos se estreitam.

Ele levanta o queixo com um ar desafiador. Em seguida, ele se volta para misturar a sopa.

"É só esperar Senhora Cullen. Você não estará rindo quando provar a minha sopa. Você estará implorando por mais, na verdade."

Eu só balanço a minha cabeça e deixo outro riso escapar.

Ele traz duas tigelas de sopa para nós, colocando a primeira na minha frente e outra na frente dele.

Sentado em frente, ele presunçosamente cruza os braços sobre o peito. Com hesitação, eu levo uma colher de sopa em minha boca.

Está... nojento.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu estou a ponto de cuspir a sopa quando meus olhos caem sobre o meu marido sentado diante de mim.

A expressão presunçosa não está mais lá. Ela foi substituída pela esperança.

Pelafelicidadedomeumarido_, _euengulo_ a sopa e lhe dou um grande _sorriso_._

Embora a sopa esteja absolutamente intragável, eu conheço o sentimento por trás dele.

_Tudo__que ele queria era o meu conforto._

E quem não amaria este homem?

Um sorriso surge em seu rosto quando ele acredita que está bom. Eu ficaria feliz em fazer qualquer coisa para manter essa expressão lá.

Meu sorriso cai assi, que eu o vejo erguer a própria colher. Antes que eu possa pensar em uma maneira de pará-lo, ele a tem em sua boca.

Seus olhos se arregalaram e eu cubro meu rosto não querendo ver a reação dele.

"Bella!"

Eu não consigo descobrir meus olhos.

"Bella, olhe para mim, por favor."

Respirando fundo, eu espreito para ele através dos meus dedos. Ele tem uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

Finalmente, posso excluir minhas mãos do meu rosto e encará-lo totalmente.

"Edward..."

Ele levanta sua mão para me impedir de continuar.

"Está nojento", diz ele.

˜ LH ˜

Eu me lembro como nos dissolvemos em um ataque de riso diante da hilaridade da situação.

Eu sorrio com a lembrança.

"Do que você está rindo, minha Bella?"

Eu ouço o meu marido apenas um segundo antes de sentir um par de braços quentes em volta de mim. Eu fecho meus olhos de satisfação.

"O quão feliz eu estou aqui."

Ele me vira para encará-lo. Sua expressão me confunde.

Eu a tenho visto em seu rosto por um tempo.

Parece que ele quer dizer alguma coisa, mas não consegue.

"Bella, eu..."

O cheiro de queimado deriva até o meu nariz. Lembrando do meu guisado, eu me viro para removê-lo rapidamente. Apenas a tempo de salvá-lo de maiores danos.

Tenho estado tão perdida em meus pensamentos sobre Edward eu tinha me esquecido que estava cozinhando.

Graças a Deus ainda é comestível!

Eu me viro na direção de Edward com um sorriso e o encontro balançando a cabeça.

"Edward, o que você estava dizendo?"

Ele me dá um sorriso suave balançando a cabeça. Há faísca em seus olhos, como se ele soubesse de alguma coisa que eu não sei.

Inclinando-se para a frente, seus lábios envolvem os meus em um beijo ardente e ele sussurra,

"Eu quero você".

Eu tremo, lembrando-me de todo o tempo que estivemos juntos.

Para Edward, sempre há uma razão pela qual ele quer ficar comigo o tempo todo.

"Você foi a única que duvidou que eu queria você. Preciso ter certeza de que você não terá nenhuma dúvida no momento em que deixarmos a Ilha Esme".

"Não é minha culpa que você é tão desejável. Culpe-se por ser tão bonita. Não é minha culpa que você é tão bonita."

"Senhora Cullen, é preciso certificar-se de que você esteja com uma criança."

E a comida é esquecida enquanto Edward me escava em seus braços para mover-nos para o nosso quarto.

˜ LH ˜

O movimento constante de sua respiração, o som de seus batimentos cardíacos misturado com o farfalhar suave de água e a leve brisa do crepúsculo quase me acalmam para dormir quando eu o ouço.

"Bella, você acha que você está a caminho de me dar família?"

Abro os olhos para a visão do fluxo de água e levantar a cabeça do ombro de Edward.

Seus olhos estão cheios de tanta adoração e reverência por mim. Eu me pergunto o que fiz para merecer este homem.

Tem sido quinze dias desde que chegamos. Toda vez que ele olha para mim, meu coração bate mais rápido e mais lento ao mesmo tempo.

Embora as ações de Edward tenham me mostrado nada além de amor, eu não posso evitar pensar que não é nada, senão fruto da minha imaginação.

"Espero que sim", eu sussurro em resposta à sua pergunta.

Seus braços estão em volta de mim enquanto um cobertor quente serve como apoio contra a árvore. Ele desenrola um braço e acaricia o meu rosto com as costas dos dedos.

"Você acha que seria uma filha que seria amada por mim, tanto quanto você é?"

Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e meu coração falha uma batida antes de começar novamente. Depois de respirar rapidamente com suas palavras, ele continua como se não tivesse mudado o meu mundo a partir de seu eixo.

"Ou você acha que será um filho que irá amá-la e respeita-la tanto quanto eu amo e respeito, se não mais?"

Suas mãos seguram o meu rosto e, em seguida, ele sussurra as palavras que eu estava esperando ouvir desde que eu tinha dez anos.

"Eu te amo, Bella. Eu sempre amei. Eu era apenas denso o suficiente para não perceber isso mais cedo."

Eu não consigo parar de chorar. Os próprios olhos de Edward se enchem de lágrimas em sua confissão.

Eu nunca pensei que seria possível ser tão feliz e eu sinto como se fosse explodir.

Neste momento, o mundo não é grande o suficiente para conter a minha felicidade.

"Eu também te amo, Edward."

O sorriso de Edward se alarga e uma lágrima escapa de seus olhos. Ele se inclina para frente, capturando meus lábios em um beijo apaixonado, mas amoroso.

Depois de hoje, não importa o que o destino coloque em nosso caminho, seremos capazes de superar.

Nosso amor nos ajudaria a enfrentar qualquer coisa que esteja no nosso caminho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Olá pessoas!<strong>_

_**Meu nome é Karen, e estou aqui fazendo um favor para nossa linda Nai.**_

_**O note dela está no hospital, e para não ficar sem capítulo, estou aqui!**_

_**Não esqueçam de comentar, beijinhos :)**_


	46. Chapter 45

_**Beijinhos para a Kah que se esforçou para não deixar vocês sem capítulo. Meu notebook está em casa, são e salvo e espero que permaneça assim. Vamos adiante então? Pequeno aviso de 'apertem os cintos'...**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 45<p>

~ Bella ~

Eu olho em volta do mercado e me lembro da direção que Angela me deu.

Ele está lotado, pois estamos no meio do dia. Só Esme está ciente de meu paradeiro.

Tem sido um mês desde que voltamos para a propriedade Cullen. O vômito que começou no navio não parou. Se qualquer coisa, ele piorou.

Edward está além de si mesmo de preocupação. Ele acredita que é de alguma forma responsável pela minha doença.

Meu homem estúpido.

Esme e eu temos nossas suspeitas a respeito de porque eu não consigo manter a minha comida no estômago.

O fato de eu não ter tido o meu fluxo mensal desde antes de chegar à Ilha Esme só solidifica as nossas suspeitas.

Eu só preciso da confirmação.

Minha mente volta para o dia em que deveríamos embarcar no navio de volta para a ilha principal.

~ LH ~

_"Bella"._

_Eu não posso deixar de sorrir para o estremecendo de Edward enquanto eu arrumar as roupas, que eu não usei muito._

_Eu me viro em direção a ele com uma sobrancelha levantada, escondendo o meu sorriso._

_Ele bufa assim que vê que eu não vou ceder, não importa o que ele faça._

_Nos últimos três dias, Edward fez tudo o que podia para me fazer mudar de ideia._

_Ele fez beicinho, estremeceu, e até mesmo usou sua voz de futuroDuque para me convencer a não embarcar no navio que nos levaria de volta para casa._

_De acordo com ele, ele ainda não tinha tido o suficiente de mim.__Uma vez que estivéssemos de volta, os outros iriam me levar para longe dele._

_Esme me alertou sobre isso._

_Ela disse que se Edward fosse algo parecido com seu pai, ele faria qualquer coisa para prolongar a nossa estadia na ilha, mas eu tenho que ficar forte._

_Caso contrário, nunca iríamos embora._

_Eu não podia acreditar quando ela me disse isso. __Duque Carlisle sempre foi frio, calmo e recolhido. __Então, novamente, também assim é Edward._

_"Edward, nós estamos indo."_

_Mais uma vez, ele bufa._

_De repente, um olhar cruza seu rosto e ele sorri._

_Ele se levanta da cama e caminha em direção a mim.__Minha respiração acelera com o olhar em seu rosto._

_Ele se inclina para sussurrar no meu ouvido._

_"Basta pensar em toda a diversão que teríamos se permanecermos aqui. Há..."_

_Antes que ele pudesse proferir outro discurso, a porta principal no térreo se abre.__Edward parece que está pronto para matar quem quer que seja que arruinou seu plano brilhante para me fazer ceder._

~ LH ~

As lembranças me fazem rir. Eu coloco a mão no meu estômago e rezo para que a minha suspeita seja verdadeira. Eu seria capaz de dar a Edward o que ele realmente deseja.

Finalmente, eu paro na frente de um prédio antigo, onde ela mora.

Eu bato na porta duas vezes e espero.

A porta se abre para revelar Marie. Seus olhos ficam enormes quando ela percebe que sou eu quem está de pé em sua porta.

Eu ainda não estou confortável com o novo tratamento que todos dirigem a mim.

Antes, eu era apenas uma garota simples. Agora, eu sou a futura Duquesa, daí a necessidade de todos me manterem feliz.

No entanto, eu também sei que preciso me acostumar com isso.

~ LH ~

_Esme sempre tão suavemente acaricia o meu rosto._

_Eu me sinto melhor depois do chá que ela me deu.__Eu posso finalmente sentir como se eu pudesse respirar novamente._

_Tem sido uma tarefa difícil enviar Edward para longe.__Há coisas que precisam de sua atenção._

_Foi só depois de eu tê-lo repreendido que ele foi embora._

_"Você não tem ideia de como estou orgulhosa de você. Você tem tido o seu papel como esposa de Edward também. No entanto, é preciso se lembrar que, como uma futura Duquesa seus deveres vão além de cuidar de Edward e fornecer-lhe um herdeiro."_

_Eu não estou entendendo onde ela está indo com isso._

_Ela sorri suavemente para a minha confusão e continua._

_"Filha, haverá momentos em que Edward precisará que você seja a força dele. Você terá que guiá-lo através da escuridão, porque isso é o que acontece na realeza. Haverá também momentos em que você terá que ir contra ele, como uma Duquesa. Apesar de que será difícil, valerá à pena no final. Você terá que ser forte e cabeça-dura."_

_Eu tento absorver o que ela está tentando me dizer, mas é tudo muito confuso._

_"Eu sei que isso é esmagador, mas eu tenho fé em você. Se há alguém que será capaz de fazer isso é você, minha filha."_

~ LH ~

"Senhora Cullen."

A voz de Marie me traz das minhas memórias. Eu aceno, enquanto ela faz uma reverência diante de mim.

Ela me guia para dentro de sua casa. Eu poderia dizer pelo seu comportamento frenético que ela está preocupada que possa de alguma forma me desagradar.

Eu coloco a mão em seu ombro e sorrio calorosamente para ela.

"Por favor, não se preocupe, Marie. Estou precisando de sua ajuda."

Ela respira fundo e sorri para mim, timidamente. Ainda há incerteza em seus olhos.

Eu suspiro. Eu ainda sou nova em aliviar as pessoas ao meu redor, ao contrário de Edward.

"Eu ficaria honrada em ajudá-la de qualquer maneira que eu puder."

Nós fazemos o nosso caminho para a sala de estar e nos sentamos perto do fogo.

"Marie, eu tenho a impressão de que posso estar grávida. Eu só preciso da sua garantia. Será que você poderia confirmar ou negar a minha suspeita?"

Um belo sorriso ilumina seu rosto. Há brilho em seus olhos quando eles vão para o meu abdômen.

Ela me leva para um quarto e com um toque de sua mão, me direciona para estabelecer nele.

XxxxX

Eu não posso manter o sorriso do meu rosto enquanto eu faço o meu caminho de volta para a casa onde Edward e eu ficaremos até que ele esteja pronto para se tornar um Duque.

Levamos Angela como nossa serva. Esme também vem quando eu não estou bem o suficiente.

No mês passado, eu imaginei que eu estaria sozinha e que me sentiria solitária enquanto Edward exerce as suas funções.

Não mais. Logo haveria um pequeno ser para me fazer companhia.

Sim, Marie confirmou as minhas suspeitas.

Eu estou de fato com uma criança.

De Edward.

Eu aproveito o meu tempo no mercado. Eu sei que será quase impossível que Edward me deixe sair, uma vez que ele saiba da minha condição. Edward é tão protetor daqueles que ama.

Como eu.

Meu sorriso se alarga quando me recordo do momento em que ele me disse que me ama e o que aconteceu depois - uma e outra vez.

Eu coloco a minha mão onde eu sei que meu filho está, sentindo o intenso amor que eu só tenho sentido por Edward.

Eu faria qualquer coisa para o seu bem-estar, mesmo às custas da minha vida.

Estou bem ciente das consequências de ter um filho e quão perigoso pode ser para a minha vida.

Esta é a razão que o meu pai não me casou com Jacob na idade madura de dezesseis anos.

Minha mãe perdeu a vida durante o parto.

No entanto, este medo parece insignificante se comparado à alegria que estou sentindo com a perspectiva de alguém me chamando de mamãe.

Há alguém que irá se apoiar em mim para o seu bem-estar.

Um soluço suave corta meus pensamentos. Algo puxa meu coração ao ouvir o choro vindo do beco a poucos passos de distância de mim.

Eu sei que não deveria entrar em um beco sozinha. Meu pai tem enraizado isso em mim desde que eu era uma criança. Além disso, Edward teria um ataque cardíaco se soubesse o que estou prestes a fazer.

Segurando as minhas saias, eu faço o meu caminho em direção ao estreito caminho para encontrar alguém coberto com um cobertor fino e sujo. A pessoa está curvada com o rosto escondido entre os joelhos.

Os sons dos meus passos podem ter alertado a pessoa da minha presença já que ele ou ela de repente fica tenso.

Estou ciente de que não é tarde demais caminhar para longe do perigo potencial. No entanto, há algo mais importante do que o meu senso de segurança.

Eu não posso explicar, mas eu sinto como se fosse meu dever ajudar essa pessoa não porque eu sou a futura Duquesa.

"Desculpe-me, mas permita-me ajudá-lo?"

Eu não tenho ideia de que outra forma falar.

Eu sinto essa necessidade de ajudar essa pessoa.

Antes que eu possa dizer outra palavra, a pessoa na minha frente levanta a cabeça e eu tenho que dar um passo atrás.

Um par de olhos azuis familiares olha de volta para mim repleto de nada além de dor.

"Tanya?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Elaiá! <em>**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	47. Chapter 46

**Capítulo 46**

**~ Bella ~**

Parece que eu estou sem fôlego quando vejo os olhos fundos da minha irmã.

Eles estão cheios de tanta dor enquanto as lágrimas continuam a fluir para baixo. E isso está quebrando meu coração.

Olhando para ela, eu não vejo a mulher que deixou Edward no altar e partiu seu coração.

Agora, eu só consigo ver a minha irmãzinha que sempre se espelhou em mim e sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por ela.

~ LH ~

_Acabo de abrir a primeira página do livro que Edward me deu no meu décimo quarto aniversário._

_Ele sempre parece saber o que eu desejo._

_Antes que eu pudesse ler uma palavra, a porta dos meus aposentos se abre revelando uma Tanya de olhos muito vermelhos._

_Abandonando o livro sobre a cama, eu me apresso em direção a minha irmã chorando e a pego em meus braços._

_"O que aconteceu, Tani?"_

_Eu pergunto a ela em uma voz que a nossa mãe usa quando qualquer um de nós está triste.__Ela se inclina para trás e olha para mim com olhos temerosos._

_Ela empurra um vestido arruinado em minhas mãos e meus olhos se arregalam quando eu reconheço o vestido que Duque Carlisle a havia presenteado._

_"Tani... o quê?"_

_Deixo minha pergunta pairando no ar._

_Eu posso sentir o medo fluindo a partir dela em ondas - o mesmo que eu estou sentindo, sabendo que ela teria que se esconder da mamãe se ela soubesse sobre ele._

_Não, quando ela souber sobre ele._

_Seus olhos estão cheios de medo.__Sem dúvida, meus pensamentos ecoam os dela._

_"Eu estava apenas... queria ver como... parecia... mas a barra do vestido presa... na mesa de cabeceira... e... e..."_

_Ela não pode completar a frase e mais uma vez, cai em meus braços._

_Olhando para o vestido na minha mão, eu estou convencida de que está arruinado além do reparo.__Então, meus olhos encontram o meu baú no canto do quarto que contém um vestido similar._

_Depois de me certificar de que Tanya está no controle de suas emoções, eu a situo na minha cama e caminho em direção ao baú._

_Uma vez que o vestido está na minha mão, eu faço o meu caminho em direção a minha irmã angustiada, cujos olhos se arregalam quando ela percebe o que estou prestes a fazer._

_"Não... Bella... não..."_

_Ela continua balançando a cabeça, mas quando eu chego a ela, eu coloco o meu dedo sobre seus lábios a silenciando._

_Ela é muito jovem para a punição._

_Eu posso suportá-la, mas ela não pode._

~ LH ~

Mamãe me puniu no dia seguinte, quando eu mostrei-lhe o vestido arruinado.

Ela estava muito desapontada comigo, mas a dor valeu à pena.

Dou um passo em direção a ela, mas ela só foge para longe de mim.

Meu coração dói ainda mais ao ver a expressão de total desamparo no rosto dela.

Minha irmã, que sempre foi forte e confiante, não passa de uma sombra da pessoa que ela era uma vez.

Eu continuo a caminhar em direção a ela enquanto ela continua a fugir para longe, até que está pressionada contra o canto do beco.

Eu caio de joelhos quando a alcanço. Eu sei que nunca seria capaz de esquecer o olhar em seus olhos.

Dor.

Vergonha.

Desamparo.

Vulnerabilidade.

Seus olhos estão me pedindo para ajudá-la.

"Tani."

O som de nome que eu sempre tinha usado quando ela era criança parece quebrá-la e ela cai para frente em meus braços.

"Eu sinto muito",

Ela sussurra no meu ombro tão baixo que eu teria perdido se não estivesse ouvindo atentamente.

Ela pede desculpas continuamente e se recusa a deixar o conforto dos meus braços quando eu tento me inclinar para trás.

Então, eu a deixo chorar seu coração para fora.

Uma vez que ela esgotou todas as suas lágrimas, ela só fica lá com o rosto enterrado em meu ombro.

Meus joelhos começam a doer. Eu sei que preciso chegar à mansão antes de Edward ou ele ficaria zangado e preocupado.

Conhecendo meu marido, ele certamente teria uma equipe de busca atrás de mim.

Nenhum desses assuntos agora é mais importante que a minha irmãzinha.

Eu acaricio seu cabelo e a convenço a olhar para mim.

"Tani, olhe para mim menina. Você sabe que eu te amo e sempre amarei."

Lentamente, ela leva a mão até o seu abdômen.

Automaticamente, meus olhos seguem sua ação e um suspiro me escapa quando vejo a barriga lisa.

Eu sabia que Tanya estava com uma criança quando deixou Edward.

Isso significa que ela...

Oh, Senhor!

Eu não consigo sequer completar o meu pensamento. A realização quebra meu coração já despedaçado em mais de um milhão de pedaços.

Ela parece tão fraca, tão diferente da Tanya que eu conhecia.

Como eu poderia deixá-la neste momento de sua vida? Ela está sozinha, sem ninguém para cuidar dela.

Como eu seria capaz de dormir tranquilamente ao lado do meu marido, sabendo que minha irmã está abandonada e sozinha?

Eu não posso e não irei deixá-la aqui.

Papai nunca a aceitaria de volta em sua casa, por causa da vergonha que o fato traria.

Tomando seu rosto em minhas mãos, eu falo com toda a confiança que eu posso reunir.

"Venha comigo."

Seus olhos taciturnos se ampliam e ela balança a cabeça. Antes que ela possa protestar, eu falo.

"Tanya, eu sei que papai não iria deixá-la entrar em casa e eu não posso, sob a boa consciência, permitir-lhe ir para o convento, para os estranhos. Venha comigo."

Ainda assim, ela balança a cabeça para recusar, mas eu mantenho a cabeça com firmeza.

"Edward nunca se recusaria a ajudar você ou qualquer outra mulher. Por favor, Tanya. Se não por qualquer outro motivo, que seja pela minha própria paz de espírito."

Uma emoção estranha passar através de seus olhos, à menção do nome de Edward, mas antes que eu pudesse ler, ela se foi.

Depois do que parece uma eternidade, ela acena com a cabeça lentamente.

XxxxX

Com um braço em torno do ombro de minha irmã, eu a acompanho para a minha casa nova, pensando em como Edward iria reagir.

Meu coração se aperta com a dor que estou prestes a infligir ao meu querido marido, mas não posso deixar a minha irmã e seu filho para morrer na rua.

Eu simplesmente não posso.

O guarda na porta principal da minha casa se inclina para mim quando eu chego. Seus olhos se arregalam quando ele vê Tanya ao meu lado, mas ele se cala, pelo qual sou muito grata.

Eu posso ouvir a voz de Edward, mesmo através do carvalho da grossa porta de madeira e eu posso ouvir a preocupação por trás de sua raiva.

"Mãe, como você pôde deixá-la ir ao mercado sozinha sem um chofer ou companhia? Ela tem estado doente nos últimos dias..."

Com cada palavra, sua voz se eleva e faz meu coração bater mais rápido.

Não importa o que eu disse Tanya, ele nunca permitiria que ela ficasse com a gente, mas eu tenho que tentar.

Eu começo a andar para frente, Tanya não se move e quando eu chamo por ela, seu rosto se contorce de medo.

Embora eu não tenha nenhuma ideia de como Edward irá reagir à presença de Tanya, eu sei que ele nunca iria machucá-la.

Eu aperto-lhe a mão na minha e com grande esforço, nós fazemos o nosso caminho para dentro da casa.

Eu entro no grande salão com Tanya caminhando timidamente atrás de mim. Meus olhos caem sobre Edward sentado no sofá, com a cabeça entre as mãos, enquanto Esme tenta consolá-lo.

Meu coração se contorce no meu peito com a visão do meu marido.

Se estou certa, só Esme é a razão pela qual ele ainda está aqui, em vez de vaguear a cidade à procura de mim.

Como é que eu vou pedir-lhe para deixar Tanya ficar em nossa casa?

Um soluço me escapa com o pensamento e todos os olhos na sala se erguem até encontrar os meus.

Alívio imediato substitui a preocupação no rosto do meu marido assim que o meu rosto vem diante de seus olhos. Em seguida, ele corre em direção a mim, levando-me em seus braços.

Um de seus braços se coloca ao meu redor enquanto a outra mão remove o pino no meu coque, portanto, liberando o meu cabelo.

Seu rosto encontra-se em meus cabelos e ele inala profundamente, sentindo o meu cheiro.

Meus olhos vão para o relógio no canto da sala e eu percebo que passam das nove horas da noite, sem dúvida, Edward estaria preocupado.

Eu ouço um grito vindo do centro da sala e meus olhos caem sobre Esme, que não está olhando para mim, mas para a pessoa atrás de mim.

Edward ainda não percebeu a presença de Tanya e eu estou com medo do que poderia acontecer, uma vez que ele o faça.

"Tanya,"

Esme cospe. O rosto dela é uma mistura de raiva, confusão e preocupação.

O corpo de Edward congela por um segundo contra o meu com muita cautela antes de olhar trás de mim.

Eu posso apontar o momento exato em seus olhos caem sobre Tanya, seu corpo torna-se incrivelmente rígido e os olhos e a face tornam-se em branco.

É como se o tempo tivesse parado e eu prendo a respiração enquanto espero por algum tipo de reação de Edward.

Não há nenhuma.

Parece uma eternidade antes de seus olhos voltarem para mim.

Ele me conhece bem o suficiente para saber o que estou prestes a fazer e antes que eu possa dizer uma palavra, ele ergue os ombros e comanda.

"Não."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Não? Façam suas apostas! Quem acha Bella ingênua demais? Quem acha que Edward colocará Tanya na rua? Quem acha que esses olhos tristes e carinha de quem está abandonada na rua é puro teatro?<em>**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	48. Chapter 47

Capítulo 47

~ Edward ~

"Não."

Minha esposa, minha linda Bella, visivelmente recua para trás ao som da minha voz e envolve seus braços em torno de sua cintura.

Eu não quero nada mais do que fechar a lacuna entre nós, tomá-la em meus braços, e cumprir seu cada desejo.

Mas eu não podia dar o que ela quer agora.

Eu sei o que ela deseja, mesmo que ela não tenha dito nada.

Eu a conheço melhor do que a mim mesmo.

Não apenas seu corpo, mas também sua mente, seu coração e sua alma pura e gentil.

Embora as lágrimas estejam rasgando meu interior eu mantenho meu rosto impassível.

"Edward, por favor."

Seu apelo corta a minha armadura. Eu sei que vou precisar de cada pedacinho da minha força de vontade para negar-lhe.

Eu balanço a minha cabeça, incapaz de falar.

"Edward, para onde ela irá? Ela está sozinha, Edward. Por favor", ela implora, fazendo-me sentir como o marido horrível que eu sou, mas é necessário negar-lhe.

"Edward, por favor, deixe que ela fique com a gente. Ela precisa de mim..." ela divaga. Tento chamar seu nome para detê-la, mas cai em ouvidos surdos.

"Papa nunca deixaria..."

Seus apelos enfraquecem a minha determinação, então eu endureço o meu coração e uso cada momento de treino que o meu pai me deu.

"Isabella!"

Minha voz sai mais dura do que eu pretendia, mas funciona.

Eu tenho sua atenção agora.

"Lady Isabella Marie Cullen, vá para seus aposentos neste exato momento, e eu gostaria que você não me ignorasse."

Ela desembrulha os braços de si mesma e com os olhos desesperados, dá um passo em minha direção.

Eu tomo um passo para trás.

Eu tenho que apertar minhas mãos atrás de mim para me impedir de chegar até ela.

A minha mãe vem para frente. Colocando um braço em volta da minha esposa relutante, ela orienta-a para as escadas.

Estou tão feliz que minha mãe está aqui hoje.

Eu vejo como minha Bella se afasta de mim. Ela está apoiada na minha mãe como se toda a energia a tivesse deixado.

Eu podia vê-la tremer.

Eu gostaria de poder tirar a dor dela.

Um soluço de dor me faz voltar para a mulher que é a razão para essa turbulência.

Eu fico olhando para a outrora bela senhora que costumava se parecer nada menos do que perfeita em roupas esfarrapadas com olhos encolhidos e pele pálida. Eu espero que a raiva familiar venha para a superfície.

Só que não acontece.

Eu não sinto nada pela mulher que uma vez eu pensei que tinha a propriedade do coração.

Apenas nada.

Não há raiva, não há ressentimento, ou mesmo pena dela.

Eu simplesmente não posso permitir que ela fique aqui.

Bella é ingênua, ela não percebe quais são as implicações que a presença de Tânia teria sobre nós.

Haveria falatório por toda a cidade. Eles não iriam ver Tanya como a irmã de Bella, mas como a minha amante do passado.

Eles iriam vê-la como minha amante, mesmo que estejam longe da verdade.

O fato terrível é que isso não iria prejudicar a minha reputação.

Sou um Lorde, e o futuro Duquee. Eu estou autorizado a ter uma amante, mas isso faria da minha Bella a chacota da cidade.

Chame-me de homem cruel por não ajudar uma mulher que sofre, mas minha esposa é mais importante para mim agora.

Ninguém vem antes dela.

Estou fazendo isso por ela.

Mas há outra razão pela qual eu não quero Tanya Swan aqui.

Eu não confio nela.

Meus instintos me dizem para não confiar nela, algo não está certo.

"Angela", eu chamo e Angela aparece ao meu lado, à espera de novas instruções.

"Angela, leve Lady Swan para o quarto de hóspedes. Diga a George para fazer arranjos para ela viajar para o convento no início da manhã."

Eu não posso, em sã consciência, jogá-la de volta às ruas onde ela esteve vivendo a julgar por sua aparência.

"E dê a ela um dos seus vestidos."

Tanya, que tinha os olhos no chão, levanta a cabeça. Eu vejo a velha Tanya - a Tanya que nunca teria usado nada menos do que a seda fina, e muito menos um vestido de empregada. No entanto, ela não irá tocar na roupa da minha esposa.

Mas assim que eu vejo, se foi.

~ LH ~

Eu levo o copo aos meus lábios e o líquido âmbar acalma o fundo da minha garganta.

Viro-me para Jasper que está sentado na cadeira ao meu lado. Então meus olhos vão para Senhor Charlie Swan que está de costas para nós e está olhando para fora da janela da biblioteca.

É em torno de 11 horas da noite e eu tinha mandado chamar Jasper e seu pai o mais rápido possível.

Estamos discutindo o destino de Tanya.

"Eu não posso permitir Tanya na minha casa, Lorde Edward", Charlie Swan fala com as costas ainda para mim.

Estou ciente do fato de que ele não pode permitir que Tanya volte para o seu lugar e os Swan não tem muitos parentes.

Infelizmente.

O convento é a única opção.

Apenas Bella nunca ficaria satisfeita com isso.

Mas eu não tenho outra escolha.

Uma batida na porta me assusta. Viro a cabeça a tempo de ver a minha mãe entrar na biblioteca.

Jasper e Senhor Charlie se levantar para cumprimentar minha mãe, que acena para eles em troca.

Seus olhos encontram os meus, cheios de compreensão.

Ela vem para ficar diante de mim e coloca uma mão reconfortante no meu ombro.

"Edward, eu sei que você não quer Tanya aqui e eu entendo perfeitamente o porquê. Mas eu receio que você tenha que dar Bella o que ela quer."

Levanto-me tão rapidamente que dói a minha cabeça fazendo com que a mão de minha mãe deslize para baixo caindo ao lado dela.

Eu ando em volta dela até a lareira para o fogo crepitante. Mais uma vez, eu pronuncio a palavra que eu disse a minha esposa.

"Não".

Minha mãe caminha atrás de mim e fala em voz baixa,

"Edward, ela esteve chorando pelas últimas duas horas e se recusa a comer qualquer coisa. Isso não é nada saudável para ela ou para o bebê."

Minha cabeça gira ao redor e eu olho para ela com os olhos arregalados.

Minha Bella está grávida.

Meu filho.

Uma felicidade que eu nunca senti antes em minha vida floresce em meu coração enchendo cada centímetro e cada poro do meu corpo, me completando.

Eu vou ser pai!

E então minha mente vai para a dor que eu estou causando a mulher que vai me dar essa felicidade.

Estou desamparado, sem outra opção.

Posso realmente permitir que Tanya viva aqui?

~ LH ~

Com passos pesados, eu faço o meu caminho em direção aos meus aposentos só para encontrá-los vazios.

Entro em pânico quando eu não a encontro no cômodo ao lado.

"Ela está com Lady Tanya, meu senhor."

Eu giro ao redor e encontro Angela nervosa em pé na porta com algumas roupas em suas mãos.

Sem lhe dar qualquer tipo de resposta que eu caminho em direção aos outros quartos, na esperança de encontrar minha esposa.

Eu ainda não decidi se permitir que Tanya fique com a gente é a coisa certa a fazer ou não.

Eu tenho que pensar no bem-estar e na reputação dos Cullen, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu tenho que pensar na saúde da minha esposa e meu filho por nascer.

Bella não seria feliz se Tanya não vivesse na frente de seus olhos, e não porque ela é teimosa. Pelo contrário, ela tem um coração amoroso.

Ela sempre se preocupa com a sua irmã rebelde.

O clamor da voz da minha mulher corta o meu pensamento e meu coração se aperta dentro do meu peito.

Eu esfrego o local no meu peito onde meu coração reside na esperança de encontrar algum alívio. É, obviamente, não sabendo que apenas seu sorriso pode apagar essa dor enlouquecedora.

"Eu sinto muito que eu não pude fazer nada por você. Eu realmente pensei que Edward iria..."

Eu chego à porta do quarto, assim que outro soluço ecoa e vejo minha esposa sentada ao lado Tanya na cama, de costas para mim, mas sem olhar para o rosto dela. Eu sei que ela está sofrendo.

Eu posso sentir a dor.

A dor que eu causei a ela.

Tanya mudou seu vestido e parece bem alimentada. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como explicar a Bella que ela iria ser cuidada no convento.

Minha mãe tinha tentado, mas falhou.

De repente, ela se levanta e se vira na esperança de fugir aos seus próprios aposentos.

Ela para de repente em seu caminho e os seus olhos se arregalam quando caem em mim.

Eles estão cheios de lágrimas, dor e desespero.

Eles estão implorando para mim.

Meu pai me disse uma vez que, como um Duque, eu teria que tomar algumas decisões difíceis e que muitas vezes a decisão certa não seria fácil de tomar.

Mas o olhar no rosto de minha esposa fez a minha decisão.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, sabendo o que eu devo fazer, eu vou fazer o que eu não sou suposto contra o meu melhor julgamento.

Eu só quero afastar essa assombra do olhar da minha esposa.

Eu quero seu sorriso de volta.

Eu respiro fundo e mantenho meu rosto em branco. Quando eu falo de novo, minha voz é fria e distante, o tempo todo olhando para o rosto da minha esposa.

"Lady Tanya, você está convidada a ficar aqui durante o tempo que você desejar. Eu irei organizar suas coisas para serem trazidas da casa dos Swan no início da manhã."

Com isso dito, eu me viro e vou embora sem esperar por sua reação.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Teve quem apostou que Lorde Edward não iria de maneira nenhuma acolher Tanya. A maioria porém sabe que ele faria qualquer coisa que Bella pedisse... ainda mais depois de saber que ela está 'com a criança'. <em>**

**_Vocês já foram conferir a nova tradução da Ju Martinhão 'Because Of a Boy'? Amo de paixão! _**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	49. Chapter 48

Capítulo 48

**~ Bella ~**

Meus olhos seguem o movimento do pêndulo enquanto eu ouço o som da passagem de outra hora. Meus olhos se movem para cima, para perceber que são três horas da manhã.

Edward ainda não entrou em nosso quarto.

Minha mão esfrega minha barriga ainda imperceptível onde meu filho está protegido contra os males do mundo, enquanto as lágrimas caem no meu travesseiro branco.

Minha mente volta seis horas quando Esme veio saber sobre eu estar no caminho de nos tornar uma família.

~ LH ~

_Esme continua insistindo que eu pare de chorar, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem._

_Eu enterro meu rosto em meus joelhos, rezando para que de alguma forma eu possa ajudar a minha irmã._

_Eu sei que Edward não irá jogá-la nas ruas, ele iria mandá-la para uma convento em seu lugar.__Ainda assim, ela estaria sozinha lá._

_"Bella, por favor, tente se controlar. Você é um mais forte do que isso", Esme sussurra em meu ouvido, enquanto ela me acalma suavemente com a mão nas minhas costas._

_Eu levanto minha cabeça para olhar para ela com olhos embaçados e sussurro._

_"Mãe, ela esteve só nos últimos quatro meses. Ela perdeu o filho. Como eu poderia deixá-la sozinha com estranhos quando estou eu mesma a caminho de uma família? Apenas o pensamento de qualquer dano ao meu filho me deixa morrendo de medo quando eu só sei sobre ele por um dia. Basta pensar em quanta dor Tanya está sentindo no momento. Ela precisa de mim, mãe. Ela precisa de mim."_

_Seus olhos se arregalam e parece que ela não consegue decidir se chora ou ri._

_Ela me leva em seus braços e eu enterro meu rosto em seu pescoço, chorando silenciosamente._

_Eu sinto suas próprias lágrimas no meu pescoço._

~ LH ~

Não é que eu não entenda o conflito de Edward sobre a estada de Tanya em nossa casa. No entanto, a minha preocupação com a minha irmã é demais para mim.

Agora, apesar de Edward ter permitido que Tanya fique com a gente, eu tenho medo que eu o tenha irritado.

Eu não esqueci o que Tanya fez.

Não só ela tinha deixado Edward no altar, mas também comprometeu sua virtude, portanto, comprometendo o nome da nossa família.

Mas eu não posso deixá-la sozinha.

O som da abertura e fechamento da porta me arranca dos meus pensamentos e eu rapidamente enxugar minhas lágrimas, fechando os olhos.

Eu não quero que ele me veja chorando.

Eu não quero ver a raiva que eu sei que iria encontrar em seus olhos.

Ele só permitiu que Tanya fique conosco pelo bem-estar do nosso filho.

Eu ainda não tinha pensado sobre as implicações das minhas ações sobre a saúde do nosso filho por nascer.

Eu tinha agido tão abnegadamente e não considerei o impacto das minhas ações.

Aperto os lençóis ao lado do travesseiro com força para impedir o soluço que quer desesperadamente se libertar.

Eu posso ouvir Edward se movendo em torno do quarto se preparando para a noite. Rezo para os poderes acima de nós para me dar a força necessária para manter as lágrimas.

Eu o sinto atrás de mim e, em seguida, um suspiro escapa de seus lábios, ecoando ao redor do quarto em silêncio.

Eu enterro meu rosto no travesseiro quando percebo que esta é a primeira noite que Edward não fez amor comigo desde a noite em que consumamos o casamento.

Pelo mês passado, eu cumpri o meu dever como uma Lady, muitas vezes cometendo erros, mas Edward sempre esteve lá para segurar minha mão quando os cometi.

Não hoje.

Eu choro e não consigo deixar de chorar.

Eu ouço o farfalhar dos lençóis atrás de mim. Nem um segundo mais tarde, eu sinto sua mão no meu ombro fazendo com que todo o meu corpo trema. Eu preciso sentir seu corpo me cercando.

Eu posso dizer que ele está pairando acima de mim assim que o calor enche o meu corpo como acontece sempre que Edward está perto de mim.

"Bella".

Atada com preocupação, a voz aflita cai em meus ouvidos. Isso só me faz chorar mais.

A mão dele que estava tocando meus ombros afasta meu cabelo longe do rosto. Ele tenta convencer-me sem sucesso a olhar para ele.

Embora eu não me arrependa de ter pedido para Tanya ficar aqui, eu me sinto horrível pelo jeito que eu lidei com as coisas. Agora, tenho certeza que Edward me odeia.

Eu o forcei a tomar uma decisão que não ele não queria - manter Tanya aqui.

Eu poderia ter lidado com as coisas de forma diferente.

Eu o sinto beijar a minha cabeça e, em seguida, ele murmura contra o meu cabelo.

"Olhe para mim, Bella."

Quando eu não dou qualquer indicação de fazer o que ele deseja, ele implora.

"Por favor."

Algo em sua voz me força a obedecer. Eu ainda não consigo olhar para ele, então eu me viro e enterro meu rosto em seu peito com força suficiente para fazê-lo cair de costas comigo chorando em seus braços.

Ele não faz nada senão me acalmar sussurrando palavras de conforto em meus ouvidos.

"Por favor, não me odeie."

Minhas palavras são murmuradas em seu peito, mas de alguma forma, ele ouve claramente.

Lentamente ele me deita de costas e seus olhos encontram os meus. Os meus estão cheios de medo, enquanto o dele são preenchidos com... amor.

Seus olhos carregam nada além de amor e preocupação por mim. Eu me sinto como um fracasso de esposa.

"Não há nada que você possa fazer e repito - nada que vá me fazer odiá-la."

Eu fecho os olhos, incapaz de assimilar suas palavras.

Eu não tenho ideia de porque estou me comportando assim.

Por que eu não posso colocar as minhas emoções sob controle?

Seus lábios afastam as minhas lágrimas. Com isso, o meu medo se foi.

Edward não me odeia.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"... Eu te amo muito."

Eu acordei com o som da declaração do meu marido, mas não para mim.

Era para o nosso filho por nascer.

Edward está beijando lentamente a parte inferior do meu abdômen com suavidade máxima.

Eu não abro meus olhos para não interromper este momento perfeito.

Eu sinto um peso nas minhas coxas. Abro os olhos um pouco para ver a cabeça de Edward deitada nas minhas coxas com ele de frente para mim.

Ele levanta a mão para acariciar meu abdômen e sussurra para não me acordar.

Ele não sabe que eu já estou acordada.

"Você tem a melhor mãe que uma criança poderia pedir e eu tenho a sorte de tê-la como minha parceira de vida. Ela é tão inocente e gentil. Eu gostaria que você chegasse logo. Eu já te amo, sendo você meu filho ou minha filha, esse fato nunca irá mudar."

Depois de menos de vinte e quatro horas, meus olhos estão novamente cheios de lágrimas.

Não são apenas as palavras, mas a maneira como ele fala.

Ele está cantando.

Seu toque em minha pele é tão suave que ele está aplicando apenas a menor pressão. Como se ele fosse machucar o bebê se aplicasse um pouco mais.

Um gemido escapa dos meus lábios e seus olhos se erguem para mim com preocupação. Antes que ele possa chegar até mim, eu dou-lhe um grande sorriso a silenciosamente lhe digo que são lágrimas de felicidade.

Ele inclina a cabeça beijando meu estômago e faz o seu caminho em direção a minha boca, onde ele me dá um beijo ardente.

Ele usa seu polegar para enxugar minhas lágrimas quando me beija. Eu sorrio contra seus lábios enquanto suas mãos exploram o meu corpo.

Sua mão encontra a barra da minha camisola e assim que ele começa a levantá-la, o barulho alto de algo batendo no chão nós assusta.

Em um segundo, Edward está fora de mim e da cama. Depois de vestir o seu manto mais rápido do que eu já tinha visto, ele abre a porta do nosso quarto de dormir só para encontrar Tanya arregalada de medo agachada no chão.

Eu já estou fora da cama e fico ao lado de um Edward irritado.

Tanya está olhando entre mim e Edward.

"Lady Tanya, posso perguntar o que você está fazendo do lado de fora do meu quarto de dormir no chão, no entanto?" Edward pergunta.

Ele está claramente irritado com a intrusão de Tanya no nosso tempo sozinhos, um fato que ele claramente não tentar cobrir.

Ela se levanta, trazendo com ela um vaso do chão de madeira. Seus olhos encontram os de Edward.

"Edward..."

Eu vejo como os olhos de Edward se estreitam. Ele rosna, mencionando claramente que não gosta de Tanya chamando-o pelo nome de cristão.

Os olhos de Tanya se movem para o chão e ela sussurra com a voz quebrada.

"Lorde Edward, estou extremamente arrependida pelo inconveniente... a minha presença possa ter causado... mas eu estava apenas passando quando ouvi um gemido... de dentro do seu quarto. Eu estava vindo para saber sobre... o seu bem estar quando o vaso caiu e..."

Mas meu marido não a deixa terminar e pergunta com a voz calma apesar de sua raiva ser palpável.

"Você está questionando a minha capacidade como marido para cuidar do bem estar e as necessidades da minha esposa?"

Eu suspiro com suas palavras. Certamente, Tanya não está dando a entender isso em tudo.

"Edward..."

Eu começo a falar, mas um olhar dele me silencia.

"Não, Lorde Ed..."

"Basta!"

A voz de Edward impede Tanya de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Tanya não pode fazer nada além de chorar. Sinto-me tão impotente.

Eu já testei os limites de Edward e eu não quero correr o risco de causar sua raiva.

"Lady Tanya, você está convidada a fazer o que você deseja, mas devo pedir-lhe para ficar fora do meu casamento e assuntos domésticos."

Com isso, Edward caminha de volta para o nosso quarto de dormir dispensando claramente Tanya. Ela se vira para longe de mim com uma postura resignada.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Eu carinhosamente removo os nós do cabelo de Tanya enquanto o incidente da manhã gira em torno da minha cabeça.

Depois que Tanya saiu, eu segui Edward aos nossos aposentos e tentei ganhar a sua atenção, sem sucesso.

Ele não falou comigo durante toda a manhã. Em vez disso, ele escolheu sair do quarto depois de se vestir e beijar a minha testa.

Considerando que eu sei que Edward não está com raiva de mim, algo sobre esta manhã o havia perturbado muito. Eu não poderia evitar pensar que é a presença de Tanya.

"Será que ele vai me perdoar?"

Tanya ainda está olhando para fora da pequena janela ao lado dela. Ela está sentada comigo de pé atrás dela quando ela faz a pergunta.

Eu realmente não tenho a resposta para isso, então eu fazer uma pergunta do meu próprio.

"Por que você fez isso com Edward? Você tem alguma ideia de como o coração dele estava partido quando me viu por trás do véu em vez de você? Será que você não parou para pensar no que aconteceria com a reputação do nosso pai e, por sua vez, a minha e a de Gracie?"

Quando eu comecei, eu não podia parar.

Ela não responde à minha pergunta, mas começa a chorar.

"Eu posso ter lutado com Edward por você, mas isso não significa que eu te perdoei. Eu não posso esquecer a devastação em seu rosto quando ele percebeu que eu estava por trás do véu. Tudo pode estar bem agora, mas os primeiros dias foram devastadores. Por quê? Por que fazer isso com Edward? Você prometeu ser fiel a ele naquele dia em que ficou noiva. Por que você deixou que o mal de James tocasse em você e por quê?"

As lágrimas estão fluindo livremente dos meus olhos enquanto eu furiosamente as enxugo.

Edward pode não querer respostas agora, mas eu quero.

De repente, ela fica de pé. Ela se vira para mim com uma expressão que parte meu coração.

As próximas palavras que saem de sua boca me deixam ofegante.

"Eu não traí Edward. James... James... se aproveitou de mim."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bem, eu vou deixar esse sem comentário porque quero a reação de vocês sem a minha influência. Há uma divisão clara, embora não equilibrada sobre Tanya entre os meus queridos leitores. Quero ver se algo muda...<strong>_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai. **_


	50. Chapter 49

**Capítulo 49**

**~ Bella ~**

No momento em que essas palavras saem de sua boca, ela cai na minha direção.

Meus braços a envolvem automaticamente, mas minha mente está correndo como um cavalo inexperiente e selvagem.

Não traí...

_Aproveitou.._.

Leva um tempo para eu processar a verdade.

Uma vez que eu o faço, eu não posso evitar que a culpa e a vergonha brotem dentro de mim.

Durante quatro meses, eu pensei o pior sobre ela quando ela estava passando por um inferno.

Tanya levanta a cabeça e se apressa a explicar.

"Eu fiquei grávida de James... e eu estava com tanto medo, Bella. Embora o próprio pensamento de matar o meu filho fez meu coração sangrar, eu pensei que isso iria salvar a família da vergonha, mas Maria disse que não faria isso."

Eu não tinha ideia de onde ela tirou a coragem de sequer pensar em matar seu filho, mas não teria sido fácil para ela.  
>"Eu tive que fugir, Bella. Eu não podia sequer compreender a desgraça que a notícia de eu ser uma mãe solteira teria trazido para a nossa família.<p>

Ela cai em meus braços novamente, encontrando o consolo que ela almeja. Ela tinha vivido o inferno e eu me peguei imaginando a sua dor.

"Por que você não me contou, Tanya? Você sabia que eu teria ajudado você com o melhor das minhas habilidades. Pelo menos, eu teria ficado lá para apoiá-la."

Cada palavra que sai da minha boca é verdade.

Eu teria feito de tudo ao meu alcance para ajudá-la a sair da situação em que ela foi forçada.

E também Edward.

"Eu estava com medo, Bella", ela engasga no meu ombro, com a voz abafada.

"Eu estava com medo da sua reação. Eu não queria ver a decepção em seu rosto. Você sempre me avisou para ter cuidado e eu fui tão estúpida por deixar James me atrair para longe de todo mundo."

Eu suavemente escovo os dedos pelos seus cabelos e pelas costas, na esperança de acalmá-la.

"Shh, Tani. Você não tem que me contar todos os detalhes agora. Poderemos falar mais tarde."  
>Quero dizer cada palavra.<p>

Eu poderia esperar até que ela estivesse pronta.

Ela ainda não quer.

Ela tenta se afastar, enquanto as mãos apertam meu ombro com força até o ponto que começa a doer. Eu não reajo a isso.

"Não, eu preciso colocar tudo para fora. Isso está me comendo durante os últimos oito meses."  
>Eu aceno com a cabeça enquanto ela olha para mim com desespero gravado em seu rosto pálido e delicado.<p>

"Você se lembra da última celebração da vitória de Edward no torneio?"  
>Seus olhos estão arregalados e estou chocada demais para dizer uma palavra, então eu aceno que sim.<p>

Eu me lembro daquela noite.

Foi a noite que Edward e Tanya tiveram uma enorme briga. Por quê? Eu não sei.

"Eu estava tão chateada com a minha briga com Edward naquela noite que eu fui para a parte de trás da mansão Cullen tolamente por minha conta. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de quanto tempo eu estava chorando lá quando James chegou e, em seguida, ele começou a falar comigo tão docemente. Não como Edward.

Ele me pediu para dar uma volta com ele. Edward sempre me proibiu de falar com ele, então eu vos disse. Eu queria fazer algo Edward nunca teria aprovado. Antes que eu percebesse estávamos no extremo do jardim longe de tudo e então ele... ele..."

Ela cai no chão, incapaz de completar sua declaração.

Ela não precisa.

Ele forçou-se sobre ela, deflorando-a, arruinando-a.

Meus joelhos batem no chão na frente dela. Eu a tomo em meus braços, eu não podia deixar de me sentir como um fracasso.

Eu não tinha tido fé nela.

Eu deveria ter tido fé nela, mas eu sou como o resto das pessoas.

Eu também a tinha culpado.

~ LH ~  
>Meus pés se sentem amarrados enquanto eu ando em direção escritório de Edward. Fui informada de que ele está resolvendo uma questão importante.<p>

Vou esperar do lado de fora até que ele tenha terminado, porque eu preciso lhe dizer a verdade antes que eu perca a coragem.

Estou bem ciente de que isso pode mudar tudo, Edward pode mudar de ideia sobre me amar e ele pode querer Tanya de volta em sua vida.

Estou ciente das consequências, mas Edward precisa saber a verdade.

Ele tem todo o direito de saber a verdade.

Ele precisa saber que Tanya não tinha quebrado o coração dele de boa vontade, ela simplesmente não teve outra escolha a não ser fugir.

Se o nosso amor for forte o suficiente, ele irá sobreviver a isso. Se não, então eu iriaaceitar a vontade de Deus.

Eu ouço a voz de Duque Carlisle quando chego à porta da biblioteca. Está ligeiramente entreaberta, tornando possível espionar.

"Edward, você precisa falar com sua esposa o mais rápido possível."

Eu estou paralisada na minha casa devido ao medo súbito correndo em minhas veias.

A voz do Duque é fria e firme, não há lugar para discussão.

Através do espaço entre a porta e a moldura da porta, eu posso ver o interior do escritório.

Eu não posso ver o Duque, mas posso ver Edward.

Há uma mistura de irritação e desconfiança em seu rosto.

Edward abre a boca, mas como se sentindo que ele está prestes a dizer algo, Duque Carlisle o interrompe.

"Eu estou ciente da razão por trás de suas ações. Você não precisa repetir-se uma e outra vez. Isabella é a futura Duquesa. Ela tem que endurecer o coração e aprender a tomar decisões que não são fáceis. É sua responsabilidade garantir isso."

Ele não está satisfeito com o que seu pai está pedindo dele, mas sabe que não tem nenhum poder sobre isso.

Esta pode ser a casa de Edward, mas seu pai é o Duque, e isso faz palavras do homem mais velho definitivas.

Edward está nesta situação por minha causa.

Não há dúvidas em minha mente que Duque Carlisle está falando sobre as questões relativas a Tanya.

Não só eu falhei com a minha irmã, mas com o meu marido também.

Lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto. Antes de saber o que estou fazendo, eu abro a porta com um estrondo que teria me surpreendido se não fosse pela situação atual.

Como eu entro no escritório, a cabeça de ambos os homens atiram em minha direção, enquanto os seus olhos se arregalaram com a visão.

Eu tenho uma ideia de como pareço frenética - com lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto e a bochecha vermelha. Ainda assim, eu não me importo.

"Duque Carlisle, por favor, não fique com raiva de Edward. Não é culpa dele. Por favor, meu Senhor..."

Estou consciente de que estou sendo histérica agora, mas eu não consigo colocar as minhas emoções sob controle.

Eu sinto os braços de Edward ao meu redor, enquanto ele tenta me puxar para ele, mas eu me recuso.

Eu continuo a olhar para o rosto preocupado do meu sogro, pedindo a ele enquanto sinto que estou ficando tonta.

"Bella, amor"

Edward tenta me consolar, mas eu preciso terminar. A verdade precisa ser dita.

"Tanya não fez nada de errado."

Assim que as palavras deixam a minha boca, os olhos de Carlisle se arregalam e eu sinto Edward tenso.  
>Eu me viro na direção de Edward para encontrá-lo olhando para mim com um olhar vazio, mas eu continuo.<p>

"Edward... James... James forçou Tanya."

Os olhos de Edward se alargam um pouco com a menção do nome de James.

Estou tentando o meu melhor para lutar contra a minha tontura.

"Ela é inocente, Edward. Ela sempre foi inocente..."

Eu me esforço para obter tais palavras antes de a escuridão me consumir.

~ LH ~

Leves carícias no meu rosto me despertam. Eu tento abrir os olhos, mas eles protestam em dor.

Tento lembrar-me o que aconteceu. Por que meus olhos doem tanto? Então, minha mente me bombardeia com as imagens das últimas horas.

De repente, eu me agito quando me lembro de Tanya me dizendo a verdade por trás de seu desaparecimento e a minha entrada impulsiva no escritório.

Meus olhos se abrem e eu sou cumprimentada com o rosto preocupado do meu marido.

"Amor, você está bem?"

Apesar de suas palavras suaves, eu posso ouvir a apreensão em sua voz.

Eu foco nele uma vez que percebo que estamos no nosso quarto e ele está sentado ao meu lado na cama.

Seus braços me envolvendo, o que me dá conforto imediato, o que eu tenho sentido falta desde o momento em que Tanya me disse a verdade.

Lágrimas fazem seu caminho pelo meu rosto e caem no ombro de Edward fazendo com que seus braços se apertem a minha volta.

Eu sinto-o enquanto ele beija a minha cabeça de novo e de novo. Eu relaxo enquanto suas mãos passam pelo meu cabelo me acalmando.

"Edward, Tanya..."

Eu digo, inclinando a cabeça para trás. Dor pisca através de seus olhos antes que ele sussurra.

"Eu sei, amor. Eu sei."

Suas palavras estão cheias de entendimento. Ele sabe o que eu estou passando.

Ele desenrola o seu braço direito de mim e enxuga minhas lágrimas.

"A culpa é minha, Edward. minha..."

Antes que eu possa dizer mais alguma coisa, seu dedo indicador está em meus lábios e me silencia.

Segurando meu rosto em sua mão, ele sussurra:

"O que aconteceu com Tanya foi devastador, mas não foi culpa sua."

Eu balanço minha cabeça para ele sabendo que ele só está dizendo isso para me faz sentir melhor.

"É, Edward. Estou sua irmã mais velha. É minha responsabilidade mantê-la segura. Eu deveria ter..."

Tento convencê-lo, mas, mais uma vez, ele me corta.

"Bella, não é culpa sua. Você não tem feito nada além de amá-la. Se alguém é responsável, sou eu o culpado."

Chocada, eu abro minha boca para negar sua afirmação absurda, mas ele não me deixa.

"Não só ela foi violada sob o meu teto, mas ela também era minha noiva. Era meu dever protegê-la não apenas como a mulher com quem eu iria firmar compromisso, mas também como um futuro Duque. Falhei tanto como homem quanto Lorde."

Suas palavras estão cheias de tristeza e auto-aversão. Na minha própria dor, não consegui perceber o que a verdade lhe tinha feito sentir.

Ele se sente um fracassado.

Eu já havia ouvido meu pai dizendo a Jasper que o maior orgulho de um homem é fornecer abrigo, comida e proteção a sua família.

E agora, Edward está ferido porque acha que não conseguiu proteger a mulher que ele amou uma vez.

Rapidamente, eu me esforçar em meus joelhos e seus braços caem ao seu lado.

Desta vez, eu sou a única a segurar seu rosto e forçá-lo a olhar para mim.

Eu empurro todos os meus medos e culpas quando falo com convicção e sinceridade.

"Ouça-me, Edward Cullen e ouça bem. O Que aconteceu não foi culpa sua. James é o culpado. Ele é o único que merece punição. Ele é o pecador, não você. Nunca você."

Edward me dá um pequeno sorriso e eu sei que as minhas palavras apagaram a dúvida de sua mente por enquanto.

Nós nos deitamos na cama e ele coloca os braços novamente ao redor de mim. Meus olhos parecem pesados, sensação de cansaço de repente me toma.

Eu sei que quando eu abrir meus olhos haverá novos desafios.

Minha irmã vai precisar de mim. O mesmo acontece com o meu marido.

Eu preciso ser forte pelos dois.

Por agora eu só preciso estar nos braços do meu marido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Peço desculpas pela ausência de post na sexta-feira, mas às vezes a vida real acontece...<strong>_

_**Eu tenho que responder a um pedido aqui, já que a minha leitora Adê não tem uma conta e eu não posso deixá-la sem resposta. Querida, eu não postei o link para a tradução da Ju porque o o repele e acho muito menos complicado buscar no google... Você não conseguiu encontrar o link da tradução, ok. Digite Ju Martinhão no google. O primeiro link que aparecerá será o da conta dela. Você irá encontrar todas as suas traduções lá, inclusive 'Because of a Boy'. Se você quiser criar uma conta e precisar de ajuda, me chame no twitter ( Nai_RK). Espero ter ajudado!**_

_**Quanto à Tanya, vamos dizer que as dúvidas morreram e ninguém está acreditando nas lágrimas dela. Bella precisa fazer o que Duque Carlisle sugeriu... apenas dizendo.**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	51. Chapter 50

**Capítulo 50**

**~ Bella ~**

Agarrando o corrimão, eu faço o meu caminho até a grande escadaria depois de tomar respirações profundas.

É difícil acreditar que só temos um mês antes de temos o nosso primeiro filho.

Talvez Edward faça amor comigo de novo.

Já se passaram quatro meses desde que Tanya começou a viver com a gente. Edward não fez amor comigo desde então.

Minha mente vagueia para quando Tanya me acompanhou para comprar alguns tecidos para fazer roupas para o bebê. Aconteceu há um mês.

~ LH ~

_Eu esfrego o tecido macio contra a minha bochecha com a mão direita, enquanto a outra mão está descansando suavemente sobre o meu estômago inchado._

_Edward estava prestes a me acompanhar nas compras, ele quer estar presente em cada parte da vida do nosso bebê, mas teve que atender a um assunto urgente._

_Não querendo que eu fosse sozinha, ele concordou em deixar Tanya vir comigo._

_Mesmo depois de conhecer a verdade, Edward ainda está chateado com Tanya.__Pelo menos ele não é mais hostil em relação a ela._

_Ele é apenas ...__indiferente.__Ainda assim, eu estou contente que ele não fique ansioso com ela enquanto ela está conosco._

_Ele me permite passar mais tempo com a minha irmã.__De forma lenta, mas seguramente, ela está ficando mais saudável.__No entanto, ele também advertiu-me para não me exagerar._

_Eu entendo, ele só se preocupa com o nosso filho por nascer._

_"Bella, o que você acha deste? Esta é a cor favorita de Edward."_

_Eu me viro para Tanya para vê-la segurando um tecido de algodão azul._

_Sim, ela tem razão, azul é a cor favorita de Edward._

_Eu sorrio para ela para que ela saiba que eu gosto do tecido que ela está segurando, mas ela tem um olhar estranho em seu rosto._

_Parece quase... saudade._

_Meu coração dói quando percebo que ela deve estar pensando em seu próprio filho._

_Às vezes, eu me sinto um fracasso, eu não posso fazer nada para ajudá-la._

_Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como tirar a dor dela._

_Eu vou até ela e coloco minha mão em seu ombro._

_Sua cabeça se vira para mim e ela me dá um sorriso corajoso. __Em seguida, ela se afasta para olhar para outros tecidos._

_Eu examino o lugar e é quando meus olhos caem sobre o belo tecido no canto da loja._

_Sua __cor verde lembra os olhos de Edward. __Eu desejo que o nosso filho tenha seus olhos._

_Tivemos um argumento brincalhão ontem à noite sobre o sexo do nosso filho._

_Eu quero um filho com os olhos dele enquanto ele quer uma filha com os meus._

_Quando eu o lembrei que todo mundo está esperando a chegada do herdeiro Cullen, ele encolheu os ombros com indiferença e afirmou que eles poderiam esperar pelo herdeiro._

_Eu rio de suas travessuras, mas sei que ele ama o nosso filho, independentemente do seu sexo, assim como eu amo._

_Eu estou prestes a pegar o tecido quando ouço uma voz sussurrada._

_"Pobre alma tem que ser agradável com a amante de seu marido."_

_Minhas sobrancelhas vincam e eu quero saber sobre quem as mulheres atrás de mim estão falando._

_"Senhora?"_

_Eu ouço outra voz perguntar confusa._

_"Sim, Tanya Swan. Todo mundo sabe que ela é a amante de Edward Cullen. Por que mais ele permitiria que ela ficasse em sua casa depois do que ela fez com ele? Eu me sinto mal por Lady Bella Swan. Ter que ser boa para a amante de seu marido."_

_Eu não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo._

_Como elas poderiam pensar tal absurdo?_

_Eu não quero nada mais do que me virar para lhes dizer exatamente o que eu penso, mas eu permaneço congelada onde estou._

_"Por que ela faria isso?"_

_Eu escuto e eu tenho que fechar os olhos para o que ouço._

_"Por que, é claro, Lorde Edward Cullen ainda é apaixonado por aquela moça Tanya mesmo após a traição e Lady Bella sabe disso. Ela não quer ser expulsa a partir de sua casa por não ser boa o suficiente com sua_ irmã **.**_"_

_Eu sinto os meus joelhos fracos._

_Como elas podiam dizer coisas tão grosseiras, não só sobre o caráter da minha irmã, mas também sobre o meu marido?_

_Será que elas não percebem que eu podia ouvi-las?_

~ LH ~

"Bella!"

Eu ouço a voz apressada do meu marido e eu suspiro ao saber o que está por vir. Eu levanto minha cabeça para ver meu marido acelerar as escadas em direção a mim com um olhar de puro terror no rosto.

O olhar em seu rosto poderia ter me assustado se não fosse o fato de que ele está sendo irracional.

Meu querido e doce marido colocou de alguma forma em sua mente que desde que eu estou grávida, eu preciso de sua vigilância constante.

Uma vez que chega até mim, ele envolve seu braço direito em mim com a mão descansando suavemente na lateral da minha barriga. Sua mão esquerda segura a minha, me ajudando a descer as escadas.

"Bella, você sabe que não deve usar as escadas em sua condição. Se acontecer alguma coisa com você?"

Eu olho para baixo e tenho que morder o lábio inferior para impedir o sorriso que quer desesperadamente se formar no meu rosto.

Meu marido está tentando ser severo, mas está falhando miseravelmente. Suas próximas palavras me provam que estou certa.

"Por favor, Bella. Cuide de si mesma."

Às vezes me pergunto se eu deveria ficar com raiva dele por me tratar como uma criança quando estou carregando seu filho ou amá-lo por seu protecionismo e amor por nós.

Eu sorrio suavemente para ele. Sei que gritar com ele nos levará a lugar nenhum, não importa o quanto eu queira colocá-lo em linha reta.

Minhas emoções estão por todo o lugar e um minuto eu estou rindo e no próximo eu começo a chorar ou gritar com quem está perto de mim.

Esme diz que isso é normal durante a gravidez.

Normalmente, é Edward que está na outra extremidade da minha raiva, mas ele leva na esportiva.

Ele não pode mais fazer amor comigo, mas eu não tenho dúvidas de seu amor por mim.

Não importa o que as mulheres ignorantes possam ter dito sobre Edward e Tanya, eu não acredito nelas.

Finalmente chegamos ao fundo das escadas, enquanto Edward resmunga baixinho.

Meu marido adorável.

"Mamãe está aqui, Edward. Eu estava indo vê-la no quarto de Tanya."

Eu me viro para ele e seus olhos estão cerrados.

"Você sabe que ela teria vindo aos nossos aposentos. Você não precisava descer esta escadaria enorme em sua condição", diz ele em voz baixa. Eu sei que ele está certo, mas eu estou ficando ansiosa naquele quarto.

Faz cinco meses que eu não vejo a minha mãe, visto que ela teve que ir morar com a minha avó Stella.

Quando eu dou-lhe _o olhar_, ele suspira exageradamente antes de dizer:

"Eu vou acompanhá-lo até _seu_ quarto."

Minhas sobrancelhas vincam assim que eu detecto alguma coisa na voz de Edward.

Talvez Edward não seja tão indiferente a ela como eu tinha pensado anteriormente.

Antes que eu possa perguntar ou dizer qualquer coisa, somos interrompidos por José, o nosso mordomo.

"Lorde Edward, Senhor Hale está aqui para vê-lo."

Os lábios de Edward se contorcem. Ele está claramente irritado por ter sido interrompido, mas ele apenas acena. Ele precisa ir, goste ou não.

José se despede e Edward fica de joelhos para colocar um beijo carinhoso na minha barriga antes de se levantar para me dar um beijo.

Seu beijo me deixa sem fôlego e um profundo desejo cresce dentro de mim.

Eu só queria que ele me dissesse por que não quer fazer amor comigo.

Talvez porque eu esteja tão gorda nestes dias que deve ser doloroso para ele me olhar.

Eu balanço minha cabeça rapidamente para me livrar do pensamento ridículo.

Não vejo nada além de amor e adoração em seus olhos quando ele olha para mim.

Quando eu chego ao quarto de Tanya, eu ouço a voz da minha mãe.

"... A sua própria irmã."

A voz que tem sido sempre cheia de amor e carinho é tão fria e odiosa.

Eu percebo que ela está decepcionada com Tanya enquanto ainda não sabe a verdade. No entanto, ela é a nossa mãe, e nunca deveria nos odiar.

"Mamãe", eu sussurro fazendo minha presença conhecida. Sua cabeça se ergue na minha direção.

Os olhos dela encontram os meus, se estreitando com raiva. Desta vez dirigida a mim.

Tomando uma enorme respiração, eu cuidadosamente percorro o meu caminho em direção a ela, mas eu ainda não olho em seus olhos.

"Isabella Marie, olhe para mim."

Sua voz afiada bate no meu ouvido como um trovão fazendo-me estremecer e eu relutantemente levanto os olhos para ela.

Seus olhos estão preenchidos com algo pior do que raiva.

Desapontamento.

Eu odeio desapontá-la.

"Isabella, o que você estava pensando garota? Permitindo Tanya ficar em sua casa, sabendo que ela é a mulher que seu marido estava para se casar."

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu sei onde isso vai dar.

Ela, como os outros, pensa que Tanya e Edward...

Mas ela não conhece Edward. Não do jeito que eu conheço.

Sentindo que estou prestes a protestar, ela levanta a mão com a palma para mim fazendo-me morder a minha língua para que desrespeitá-la.

"Estou bem ciente de que Edward é um homem gentil, mas ainda assim um homem. Ele amou Tanya uma vez, a ponto de se casar com ela e agora que sabe sobre sua inocência, ele gostaria de estar com ela novamente."

Pura raiva surge através de minhas veias, batendo em todos os nervos do meu ser, mas não do meu marido. É dirigida à mulher que tem sido uma mãe para mim, enquanto eu me lembro.

"Mamãe, você não tem ideia do que está falando. Edward nunca cometeria o ato do qual você o acusa. Ele tem sido nada, exceto fiel a mim."

As palavras deixam minha boca sem a minha permissão, mas eu não me arrependo de defender o meu marido.

Nós olhamos nos olhos uma da outra, nenhum de nós recua.

A raiva deixa seus olhos apenas para ser substituída por tristeza.

"Eu não quero vê-la ferida."

Minha raiva diminui à medida que eu percebo que ela está apenas preocupada comigo, mas sua preocupação é infundada.

"Mamãe, eu sei que você quer que eu seja feliz, mas eu confio em Edward mais do que confio em mim mesma. Ele me ama, mãe."

Eu sussurro enquanto seguro sua mão direita, enquanto a minha esquerda esfrega círculos suaves sobre o meu estômago.

Ela me dá um pequeno sorriso e prossegue.

"Bella, eu espero que você esteja certa, mas Tanya não vai mais ficar aqui. Estou levando-a comigo para a casa Swan."

Meus olhos se arregalam para isso.

Papa nunca permitiria isso.

"Mas papai..."

Ela balança a cabeça, me impedindo de dizer qualquer outra coisa e aperta minha mão.

"Não se preocupe com o seu pai. Eu não tenho ideia o que aquele homem estava pensando quando permitiu que Tanya ficasse aqui."

Eu sorrio para ela sabendo que uma vez que sua mente está composta, não há nada que papai pudesse dizer para fazê-la mudar de ideia.

Eu não quero que Tanya vá, mas em algum lugar dentro de mim, eu sei que é o melhor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meu comentário: apertem os cintos. <em>**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	52. Chapter 51

_**Bom dia senhores passageiros, sejam bem vindos a bordo. Observe o número de seu assento no cartão de embarque. Por medidas de segurança, acomodem as bagagens de mão nos compartimentos acima de seus assentos e as que não couberem abaixo da poltrona a sua frente. **_

_**O comandante e sua tripulação, apresentam-lhes as boas vindas a bordo do Boeing LH0051 Este é o voo sem escalas com destino ao ninho da cobra.**_

_**Pedimos a sua atenção para demostração do nosso equipamento de emergência. Em caso de despressurização, máscaras individuais cairão automaticamente dos painéis acima de seus lugares. Neste momento, puxe a máscara mais próxima para liberar o oxigênio, aplique-a sobre o nariz e a boca, ajuste o elástico a volta da cabeça e respire normalmente. Passageiros viajando com crianças (porém gostaríamos de salientar que essa é uma FanFiction M) ou alguém que necessite de ajuda, lembramos que deverão colocar suas máscaras primeiro para em seguida auxiliá-los. Esta aeronave possui 6 saídas de emergência (alguém certamente terá vontade e saltar no meio do voo), observem a indicação dos comissários e identifiquem a saída mais próxima de seu assento. Os cintos deverão estar afivelados sempre que o sinal estiver aceso ou enquanto permanecerem sentados. Recomendamos a leitura das instruções de segurança que se encontram a frente de seus lugares. Observem os avisos luminosos de apertar cintos (que com certeza não se apagarão durante todo o capítulo). Mantenham os encostos das poltronas na posição vertical e suas mesas fechadas e travadas. Lembramos ainda que os assentos de suas poltronas são flutuantes. O agradece a preferência e deseja a todos uma boa viagem. **_

Capítulo 51

~Tanya ~

Eu posso sentir o ódio dentro de mim como uma cobra subindo despertada de seu sono.

O mesmo ódio profundo que sinto por minha irmã mais velha sempre que vejo sua barriga inchada com o filho de Edward.

Deveria ter sido eu, mas Bella o roubou de mim como todo o resto.

Nem sempre eu a odiei. Houve um tempo em que ela era o meu ídolo, quando eu queria ser como ela. Isso foi antes de eu saber quem ela realmente é.

Por trás de toda aquela máscara de amor há uma bruxa má que só ama a si mesma.

Ela pode ter sido capaz de enganar a todos, mas não a mim.

~ LH ~

_O som de cascos de cavalo deixa o meu coração acelerado.__Eu tento me controlar, mas parece quase impossível._

_Edward está aqui._

_Eu estou com 15 anos de idade.__Em um ano eu finalmente serei apresentada a sociedade, de modo que a minha mãe disse-me para começar a me comportar como uma dama._

_E eu vou, porque eu preciso provar a Edward que eu sou a mulher dos seus sonhos._

_Uma vez que ouço a porta da frente aberta, eu faço o meu caminho com Victoria bem ao meu lado para cumprimentar Edward._

_Meu sorriso se torna maior quando vejo Edward.__Ele parece bonito em suas roupas de montaria._

_Mamãe teria uma insuficiência cardíaca, se ela tivesse uma ligeira inclinação de que eu penso sobre qualquer homem dessa forma. __Ainda assim, eu não posso evitar._

_Ele se vira para as escadas, sorri e se inclina para nós._

_Nós fazemos reverência e descemos as escadas.__Ele está caminhando em nossa direção quando se choca com alguma coisa._

_Meus olhos se arregalam quando eu vejo Bella no chão com tantos livros jogados ao redor dela._

_Edward se aproxima da Bella corando no chão e, em seguida, se ajoelha para ajudá-la com os livros espalhados._

_"Ela sabe como chamar a atenção de um homem. Você deve aprender com sua irmã Tanya", Victoria zomba no meu ouvido, em voz baixa.__Faço uma pausa no meio do caminho e me volto para ela._

_Dou-lhe um olhar mortal, mas ela sorri para mim._

_Victoria nunca gostou de Bella, ela sempre tem algo de ruim a dizer sobre a minha irmã._

_Ela pode ser uma grande amiga para mim, mas eu não aprecio seu discurso malicioso sobre a minha irmã mais velha, que não é nada mais senão calorosa para ela._

_"Victoria!"_

_Minha voz é clara, irritada, mas ela ergue uma sobrancelha para mim, inclinando a cabeça para baixo na direção de Edward e Bella._

_Eu me viro em direção a eles e faço cara feia quando vejo Edward e Bella rindo juntos.__Bella está corando muito mais que antes._

_"Ela faz de tudo para manter a atenção de Edward em sua direção e longe de você", __ela __diz enquanto vemos Edward fazer o seu caminho em direção à biblioteca com Bella sorrindo ao lado dele._

_"Você está errada, Victoria. Você não conhece Bella."_

_Mas no mesmo instante em que eu disse isso, eu podia sentir a dúvida rastejando na parte de trás da minha mente._

~ LH ~

Agora eu sei que Bella sempre manipulou a todos com sua doçura hipócrita e calorosa.

Ela pode ser capaz de enganar a todos, mas não a mim.

Eu não sou mais a garota ingênua de 15 anos, que costumava cair nas mentiras da irmã.

Se não fosse por Victoria, Edward poderia nunca ter me notado.

Foi ela quem me ensinou as regras da alta sociedade, bem como elegância e graça de uma Lady. Só então Edward começou a me notar.

"Mamãe, pode Tanya ficar só mais esta noite? É dia de ano novo amanhã e nós daremos um baile."

A voz de Bella interrompe meus pensamentos e eu sorrio interiormente.

Perfeito!

Ela não sabe que acaba de me dar a oportunidade perfeita para executar o meu plano.

~ LH ~

_Eu olho ao redor da sala. Eu estou sozinha no canto.__Ninguém quer nada comigo._

_Houve um tempo em que todas estas damas faziam rebanho em torno de mim como uma rainha, mas Bella levou tudo embora._

_"Você é tão densa, Tanya. É da sua irmã que você está falando."_

_Mais uma vez, estamos brigando por causa de Bella._

_Ela não é minha irmã._

_Eu a odeio._

_"Você tem razão, ela é minha irmã. Também sei que ela quer ser sua esposa. Ela quer você."_

_Eu sei que este é um fato porque eu vi o jeito que ela olha para o meu noivo._

_"Eu não posso acreditar nisso Tanya. Como você pode sequer pensar assim sobre ela? Ela é como uma irmã para mim."_

_Eu estreito meus olhos para ele._

_Ele não pode me enganar._

_Eu sei que ele quer Bella, tanto quanto ela o quer.__Não há nenhuma maneira que eu iria deixar isso acontecer._

_Eu não iria deixá-la estragar os meus sonhos de me tornar uma duquesa._

_Eu vou ser a única a se casar com Edward e dar a ele um herdeiro._

_"Você não está pensando direito, por isso vou deixar o seu absurdo deslizar desta vez."_

_Com isso dito, ele faz o seu caminho em direção a festa._

_Eu cerro os dentes vendo-o se retirar, sem sucesso, tentando manter minha raiva sob controle._

_"Problemas no paraíso?"_

_James Hunter sai da escuridão na extremidade traseira do corredor com um sorriso arrogante no rosto._

_Eu sobressaio o meu queixo e cruzo os braços sobre o peito, irritada._

_Circulando em torno de mim como um predador, sua risada sádica ecoa pela sala.__Em seguida, ele sussurra em meu ouvido:_

_"É claro que o grande Edward irá defender sua Bella."_

_Eu estreito meus olhos para ele._

_"Não olhe para mim desse jeito, querida. Afinal, a pequena Bella está lhe dando algo que você lhe nega."_

_Minhas mandíbulas se apertam com a ideia, mas eu não duvido de Bella.__Ela faria qualquer coisa para tomar o meu lugar, mas eu esperava mais de Edward._

_"Você não quer vingança?"_

_"O que você quer dizer?"_

_Eu pergunto quando ele começa a me tocar.__Medo atira pela minha espinha quando eu percebo que ele está me levando para o corredor escuro, mas eu não posso fazer nada para detê-lo._

_"Você realmente quer permanecer fiel a Edward quando ele tem sido tudo menos isso? Esta poderia ser a sua vingança",_ _ele __diz que uma vez que as minhas costas atingem a parede e os seus lábios encontram os meus._

_Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas quando percebo que este é o meu primeiro beijo._

_Edward nunca sequer me beijou._

_Meus olhos se fecham e as imagens espontâneas de Edward e Bella juntos aparecem atrás das minhas pálpebras._

_Minha resolução endurece enquanto uma lágrima faz o seu caminho para baixo e eu me entrego para James._

~ LH ~

Lembro-me da vergonha que senti depois que estava tudo acabado. Era difícil respirar, mas os pensamentos de Edward e Bella juntos haviam substituído a minha culpa e vergonha.

Eu tive que enfrentar as consequências daquela noite com um filho indesejado.

Não foi até uma semana antes do nosso casamento que eu percebi que não tinha sangrado por quatro meses.

Eu estava com medo, porque não havia nenhuma dúvida em minha mente que Edward iria descobrir em breve.

Quando eu decidi dar-me a James, eu estava tão cega pela raiva que não tinha sequer considerado que Edward iria descobrir na noite do nosso casamento que eu não era mais virgem.

Eu até mesmo fui até aquela inútil - Maria para me livrar da desova de James, mas ela se recusou.

Minha única opção era fugir do meu casamento de sonhos. Naquele tempo, eu pensei que Edward iria esperar por mim, mas não, ele tinha que se casar com aquela bruxa.

Edward seria punido por isso.

Eu vou acabar com o grande 'Edward e Bella'. Depois disso, eu irei me certificar de que Edward nunca veja o seu precioso filho novamente.

Ambos irão pagar.

A mão no meu ombro me tira do meu pensamento de vingança e eu me viro para ver Bella olhando para mim com preocupação.

Ela com certeza sabe como fingir.

"Está tudo bem, Tanya?"

Sua voz está pingando com falsa preocupação e amor. Eu não posso esperar para ter a minha vingança.

Não importa o que eu possa estar sentindo, eu não permito demosntrar no meu rosto.

"Eu estou bem Bella. Só que eu sentirei sua falta, uma vez que estiver de volta em casa", eu digo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Eu tenho dominado a arte de não só mascarar meus sentimentos, mas também manipular os outros do jeito que eu quero.

James se certificou disso.

Ele foi o único que me ajudou a me livrar da criança. Sei também que ele só está me ajudando porque quer a sua própria vingança.

Eu realmente não queria matar meu próprio filho, não importa quem era o pai, mas eu não tinha outra escolha.

Eu fiz o que tinha para sobreviver.

Com um último sorriso falso, ela faz o seu caminho para Edward.

Meu sangue ferve quando eu vejo como seu sorriso ilumina o rosto de Edward.

Edward costumava olhar para mim da mesma maneira, mas mesmo assim, ele não demonstrava tanto amor.

Eu nunca fui o suficiente para qualquer um.

Até os meu pais - papai especialmente sempre favoreceu Bella.

Agora percebo perfeitamente que a promessa de amor de Edward era falsa, ele se casou com Bella no momento em que teve a chance.

Tivemos que esperar por quatro meses para o momento perfeito.

O que Edward e Bella não sabem é que eles estão abrigando um inimigo dentro de sua preciosa casa.

Ele tinha me dado todas as informações sobre o paradeiro de Bella todos os dias. No dia em que ela foi à casa de Maria eu estava esperando por ela naquele beco.

Não foi difícil enganar Bella, nós dois sabemos que Bella nunca iria deixar escapar a chance de tornar-se uma santa aos olhos de todos.

Ela tinha caído direitinho na nossa armadilha.

Evidentemente, eu estava com medo quando Edward se recusou a deixar-me viver aqui. Bella, sendo a garota idiota que é, resolveu o problema também.

Mais uma vez, a raiva e a tristeza amadurecem dentro de mim. Eu percebo que Edward nunca faria isso por mim, ele nunca dobraria suas regras e moral por mim do jeito que ele fez por Bella.

Dirijo-me para o homem à espera das minhas instruções e dou um aceno muito sutil.

Eu sorrio maldosamente como o vejo levar a bebida batizada na direção de Edward.

Você será minha esta noite, Lorde Edward Cullen!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esperamos revê-los em breve, agradecemos a preferência por voar conosco.<strong>_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	53. Chapter 52

**Capítulo 52**

**~ Edward ~**

"Feliz Ano Novo minha Bella", eu sussurro contra pouco antes de colocar meus lábios nos dela.

Eu posso ouvir todos ao nosso redor cumprimentar uns aos outros. O som logo desaparece até que não haja mais ninguém no mundo, exceto nós.

Eu mantenho uma mão em seu rosto enquanto a minha outra vai para a sua barriga inchada. Então, eu sinto.

Os chutes do nosso filho nos lembram de sua presença, ele também está desejando-nos um Ano Novo muito feliz.

Nós dois rimos e eu me maravilho com o som de sua risada.

Eu dou passo para trás e olho com amor em seus olhos.

O tempo parece ter voado. É difícil acreditar que tenha passado nove meses desde que ela se tornou o meu anjo diante de Deus.

Não posso conter minha felicidade lembrando que dentro de um mês, o nosso filho estaria conosco.

Estou admirado com a mulher em frente a mim. Ela cresceu bem diante dos meus olhos.

Ela é tudo que eu já desejei e muito mais.

Eu beijo sua testa e meus olhos caem sobre a figura de pé no canto da sala.

Tanya.

Uma sensação desconfortável se instala em mim quando eu olho para ela.

Quando eu soube pela primeira vez o que James fez com ela, eu fiquei com raiva de mim mesmo.

Naquele momento eu senti que a culpa era minha. Ela foi violada sob o meu teto. Mais uma vez, Bella me tirou da escuridão.

Sabendo que ela era inocente me fez pensar se isso iria mudar os meus sentimentos se eu soubesse de antemão.

Nada mudou.

Tudo o que eu sentia por ela era pena até um mês atrás. Eu percebi que ela ainda é a mesma velha Tanya, mas ainda mais viciosa.

~ LH ~

_Eu percorro o meu dedo ao longo das espinhas dos livros na prateleira até encontrar o que eu estava procurando._

_Depois de puxar o livro, eu estou prestes a abri-lo quando ouço a porta da biblioteca aberta, seguido de um clique indicando que foi trancada por alguém._

_Eu giro __em torno dos meus calcanhares.__Minhas sobrancelhas vincam quando eu vejo Tanya encostada nela com uma expressão estranha no rosto._

_"Lady Tanya, como posso ajudá-la?"_

_Eu pergunto-lhe.__Em vez de __me responder, ela caminha em direção a mim com um brilho perverso nos olhos._

_Ela está usando um sorriso que a maioria considera sensual. __No entanto,eu acho revoltante__._

_Ela para apenas uma polegada de distância de mim e ronrona quando começa a deslizar o dedo indicador no comprimento do meu braço,_

_"Edward, eu sei que você ainda me deseja e eu já não quero nos negar o que tanto desejo."_

_Com isso dito, ela se inclina para frente, na tentativa de me beijar, mas eu dou passo para trás.__Isso faz com que seu dedo caia do meu braço.__Raiva pisca através de seus olhos._

_Eu posso sentir a raiva fervendo dentro de mim quando percebo que Tanya ainda é a garota egoísta que era há oito meses._

_"Vamos lá, Edward! Bella não precisa saber. Este pode ser o nosso próprio segredo."_

_Eu cerro os dentes e tenho que enrolar as minhas mãos em punhos para me lembrar que um cavalheiro nunca bateria em uma senhora._

_Não que ela seja uma._

_Não só ela me desrespeitou, tentando me seduzir, ela também quebrou a confiança de Bella._

_Eu me inclino para frente em direção a ela.__Ela sorri, pensando que eu vou beijá-la._

_Eu paro apenas a uma polegada de distância de seu rosto, meus olhos fixos nos dela de forma que ela saiba que eu quero dizer cada palavra que estou prestes a dizer._

_"Tanya, há apenas uma mulher que eu desejo e ela é a minha esposa. Lhe faria bem se lembrar disso, se você ainda quer um teto sobre sua cabeça."_

_Eu não considero necessário dizer mais nenhuma palavra a ela.__Eu saio da biblioteca tremendo de raiva com sua audácia._

~ LH ~

Seu comportamento naquele dia me faz questionar suas palavras sobre James ter se aproveitado dela.

Eu tinha toda a intenção de dizer a Bella tudo, mas a felicidade em seus olhos e sua condição delicada me impediu.

Olhando para Tanya agora, eu me pergunto se eu deveria ter dito tudo a ela.

Só porque eu não tinha dito nada a Bella não significa que eu não conte a ninguém sobre Tanya.

Eu falei com minha mãe e ela sugeriu que apenas Lady Sue Swan poderia nos ajudar. Ela tinha escrito para Lady Sue em meu nome. Eu estou feliz que finalmente Tanya já não estará aqui amanhã.

"Edward".

A voz suave e melódica me puxa para fora de meus pensamentos. Eu olho para baixo no rosto sorridente da minha esposa com amor, admiração, e... desejo.

Minha respiração engata e eu sinto uma agitação nas minhas calças. Isso sempre acontece quando eu olho para ela.

Tem sido assim por muito tempo desde que eu fiz amor com ela.

Cinco meses desde que eu estive dentro dela.

É necessário.

Eu não posso, em sã consciência, colocar em risco a sua vida apenas pelo meu prazer.

~ LH ~

_Minhas mãos passam pelo meu cabelo, eu andar na frente dos meus aposentos.__Meu coração está pesado de preocupação._

_É a terceira vez que Bella perde a consciência no mês que soubemos sobre sua iminente maternidade._

_Sarah, a parteira, sai do quarto e eu posso ver que ela está nervosa e ansiosa._

_Maria é a parteira mais confiável nesta cidade, mas por alguma razão desconhecida para mim, ela teve que sair.__Ela havia deixado Sarah em seu lugar._

_"Lorde Edward." __Sua __voz nervosa aumenta minha preocupação ainda mais._

_Ela torce as mãos, claramente com medo de algo, o que me deixa mais ansioso_.

_Seu silêncio é ensurdecedor.__Eu não quero nada mais do que a sacudi-la para que ela possa me dizer o que está acontecendo com a minha esposa._

_"Fale o que está em sua mente Senhorita Sarah."_

_Eu tento o meu melhor para esconder a raiva da minha voz, mas estou ficando agitado._

_"Lorde Edward, eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que está errado com Lady Cullen, mas sua saúde está em declínio. Embora desta vez possa ser difícil, é diferente de tudo o que eu já vi na minha experiência de dez anos. Se as coisas continuarem assim, Lady Cullen provavelmente não sobreviverá ao parto."_

_Meu coração afunda no mero pensamento de perder Bella.__Eu tenho que inclinar-me contra a parede para me impedir de cair de joelhos já que eles de repente parecem fracos._

_"O que eu posso fazer?"_

_Eu pergunto, engolindo o nó na minha garganta._

_"Eu diria que ela não deve ser submetida a qualquer tipo de estresse seja emocional, mental ou físico.__Também gostaria de sugerir que você se abstenha de qualquer tipo de... união"._

_Dou-lhe um aceno para dizer a ela que eu entendi e a dispenso._

~LH ~

Esta é a principal razão que eu não disse a ela sobre o que Tanya tinha feito. Eu não posso deixar que nada a entristeça e, em última instância pôr em perigo a sua vida.

Perdê-la significaria perder a mim mesmo.

Eu a abraço ao meu lado, saboreando seu calor contra mim. Isso é suficiente por agora - ela estar comigo, segura e saudável.

"Lorde Cullen, sua bebida senhor."

Dirijo-me a olhar para um homem cujo nome eu não me lembro. Sorrio agradecido a ele, tomando a taça.

Eu viro o líquido âmbar, pois a minha garganta se sente seca.

Eu olhar para Bella só para encontrá-la esfregando suas costas discretamente, mas eu vi.

Meus olhos varrem a sala e caem no relógio.

É uma hora da manhã. Sem dúvida, ela está cansada.

Eu me curvo e olhando em seus olhos e murmuro,

"Você precisa descansar."

Ela olha para mim com raiva. Aparentemente, estar no caminho de me dar uma família faz com que ela se torne mais desejável.

Suavemente acariciando seu rosto com a mão direita, enquanto a outra descansa ao lado de sua barriga saliente, eu suavemente falo.

"Nossa criança necessita descansar Bella, assim como você. Eu não posso deixar você exagerar em seu estado."

Sua expressão muda de raiva para a adoração com a menção do nosso filho.

Suas mudanças de humor estão me deixando exasperado, mas eu ficarei feliz em aguentar tudo e qualquer coisa por toda a felicidade que sua mera presença me concede.

Ela olha em volta para os convidados e pergunta:

"E os convidados? Nós dois não podemos deixar a festa. Isso seria rude, Edward."

Eu pressiono meus lábios sabendo que ela está certa, mas isso não significa que eu tenha que gostar deste fato.

"Vou levá-la para o nosso quarto e voltar. Nós temos um acordo, Lady Cullen?"

Ela me dá um aceno de cabeça e então eu faço isso.

Uma vez que chegamos ao nosso quarto, eu a ajudo a se preparar para a cama, mais uma vez lutando contra o meu desejo por ela.

"Boa noite, meu amor."

Eu sussurro contra seus lábios enquanto eu me sento ao lado dela na cama.

Seu sorriso de resposta ilumina o quarto inteiro. Mais uma vez, agradeço ao Poder Superior pelo dom tão precioso que é a minha Bella.

Depois de colocar um beijo na testa dela, eu faço o meu caminho para fora do quarto. Uma súbita onda de vertigem me obriga a segurar a borda da porta.

Lutando contra a minha náusea, eu rapidamente saio do quarto fechando a porta atrás de mim, para não alarmá-la.

Uma vez fora do quarto, eu me inclino contra a parede e tento me lembrar o quanto eu tinha bebido.

Não muito, eu tenho certeza. Mas porque de repente eu sinto... bêbado?

Tomando respirações profundas, eu ando pelo corredor tentando combater intoxicação súbita que parece ter me abatido.

Então, tudo fica em branco.

~ LH ~

O chilrear dos pássaros parece Emmett batendo contra a minha cabeça.

Tento lembrar-me de porque eu estou sentindo essa dor punitiva quando me recordo sentir tonturas na noite passada. Depois disso, minha memória parece faltar.

Tento superar a dor com os meus pensamentos.

Abro minhas pálpebras pesadas só para fechar, em seguida, por causa da claridade.

A sensação da seda é boa contra o meu corpo nu e...

Eu rapidamente me sento na cama fazendo a minha cabeça a latejar ainda mais, mas o pensamento de ter ferido a minha esposa na minha festa bêbada é mais doloroso.

Cerrando os meus olhos contra a luz dura, eu me viro para o outro lado da cama. De repente eu estou acordado. O latejar na minha cabeça é apenas uma memória distante quando percebo que a pessoa ao meu lado não é a minha esposa.

Tanya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A expedição para ir atrás da bruxa sai essa noite. Quem vem comigo?<em>**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


	54. Chapter 53

**Capítulo 53**

**~ Edward ~**

Eu rapidamente me embaralho longe da cama, mas os meus olhos nunca deixam sua forma adormecida.

Com a cabeça batendo, eu puxo meu cabelo enquanto tento me lembrar do que aconteceu ontem à noite... ou melhor, como?

Embora eu não me lembre o que aconteceu, a presença de Tanya nua na minha cama me deixa saber o hipócrita que eu sou.

Respirar torna-se impossível e meus olhos borram quando percebo o pecado que eu cometi na noite passada.

Eu tinha dormido com Tanya.

Não só eu tinha quebrado os meus votos para com a minha esposa, mas também a minha promessa a ela.

Eu manchei a santidade do nosso casamento.

Ela deu-me tudo e eu não pude nem mesmo dar-lhe a minha fidelidade.

Eu caio de joelhos - minha culpa torna demasiado pesada para carregar.

"Edward".

Meus olhos se arregalam quando eu percebo que Tanya está acordada. Eu estou tão nu quanto no dia em que nasci, então eu rapidamente olho ao redor em busca de qualquer peça de roupa para me esconder.

Acho minhas calças deitadas perto do pé cama mais próximo de mim e as visto de uma vez.

Assim como eu estou a ponto de abotoá-las, a porta se abre e eu ouço a voz do meu anjo.

"Tanya, mamãe está aqui..."

Bella para no meio do caminho. Sem dúvida, ela está tomando a cena à sua frente.

Eu estou seminu. Com apenas um pedaço de lençol cobrindo Tanya e as nossas roupas espalhadas por toda parte, eu sei o momento exato em que ela entende o que aconteceu.

Seus olhos se arregalam e a respiração torna-se rápida. Então, ela fica pálida.

Meus olhos cheios de culpa encontram os dela e eu posso ver as emoções que passa através deles claramente.

Descrença.

Desconfiança.

Dor.

Mágoa.

Cada emoção que passa por seus olhos corta profundamente o meu coração.

Eu não quero nada mais do que correr até ela e dizer que isso é uma mentira.

Só que não é.

Bem diante dos meus olhos, eu a vejo se encolhendo dentro de si mesma para longe de mim.

"Bella, eu sinto muito".

Eu deveria ter dito essas palavras, mas Tanya é a única a proferi-las.

Os olhos de Bella ir para a mulher com a qual eu a traí e eu quero limpar essas lágrimas.

"Bella, eu sinto muito que você tenha que saber dessa forma, mas eu não me arrependo de meu relacionamento com Edward. Ontem à noite, ele veio ao meu quarto bêbado, alegando que me ama. Eu pensei que ele estava dizendo isso só porque estava bêbado em primeiro lugar. Então eu percebi que nós dizemos os nossos mais profundos segredos só enquanto estamos embriagados.

"E eu não podia negar o fato de que ainda sou muito apaixonada por Edward. Eu não consegui parar, eu não queria, Bella."

Eu apenas observo com os olhos arregalados como Tanya da a Bella uma explicação, mas eu não posso acreditar que uma palavra do que ela disse.

Eu não amo Tanya.

Não há nenhuma maneira de eu ter dito isso a ela, mas antes que eu possa protestar, ela continua.

"Bella, Edward não te ama. Lamento, mas eu acho que só o que ele precisa de você é um herdeiro."

Eu estou tão chocado com as palavras que escapam de seus lábios que eu me torno congelado em descrença.

"Bella, não..."

Eu tento falar, mas o olhar em seus olhos me impede. O passo que eu tinha tomado na direção dela congelada no ar.

Ela parece... morta.

"Agora eu sei a verdade, que você não me ama, mas se você tiver um pingo de amor por seu herdeiro, você não irá nem tentar me impedir de deixar este lugar. Eu te amo, Edward. Mais do que a minha vida. Eu estou te deixando para que você possa viver feliz com a mulher que você ama. Por favor, dê isso a mim. Pelo bem de Deus, conceda-me o meu pedido".

Sua voz é nula de qualquer emoção. Cada palavra é como um golpe de faca na minha barriga.

Sem outra palavra, ela se vira e sai do quarto.

Mais uma vez, eu caio de joelhos e enterro meu rosto em minhas mãos, soluçando.

O que eu fiz? Como eu pude fazer isso com a minha Bella?

Eu continuo a questionar-me de novo e de novo, enquanto balançando para frente e para trás em meus joelhos.

Eu não sinto nada por qualquer outra mulher, exceto minha Bella. Então como eu poderia... como eu poderia...

Eu não posso nem pensar mais nisso. Como é que eu consegui fazer isso? E bêbado ou não, eu sei que eu nunca iria dizer essas palavras para Tanya.

Eu não diria.

Eu não poderia.

De repente, sinto uma mão no meu ombro e eu me afasto me sentindo como se tivesse me queimado.

Queimou.

Minha cabeça se vira, e meus olhos ardendo de raiva fazem Tanya dar passo para trás.

Levanto-me do chão. Todo o meu corpo está tenso. Independentemente do que minha cabeça me diz, o meu coração se recusa a acreditar em uma palavra que Tanya disse ou que eu tenha...

Eu caminho em sua direção. Cada passo que eu dou a faz voltar atrás.

Ela vai me dizer a verdade agora.

As palavras que ela disse para Bella dispararam algo em minha mente. Um aviso.

Uma vez que ela está contra a parede, eu falo e a minha voz está cheia de raiva que eu estou sentindo por suas mentiras.

"Eu vou te perguntar uma vez e apenas uma vez, diga-me o que aconteceu ontem à noite e diga a verdade. O que você disse para Bella não é verdade, porque Eu. Não. Amo. Você".

Isso é tudo o que eu sou capaz de dizer e eu posso ver o medo em seus olhos.

"Edward... você disse isso... e então você fez amor doce comigo... você me ama Edward, nós dois sabemos que você me ama."

Enquanto a voz dela está cheia de inocência, seus olhos estão dizendo outra história. Ela está mentindo.

Minhas mãos se fecham em punhos e eu bato meu punho direito na parede ao lado de sua cabeça.

Isso faz com que ela vire a cabeça para o lado, fechando os olhos bem fechados e eu assovio em seu ouvido.

"Você está mentindo, Tanya. Durante um momento de fraqueza eu pensei..."

Minha voz é pega na minha garganta, mas eu engulo.

Eu sei que não dormi com Tanya ontem à noite. Meu coração sabe.

Não importa o que a minha cabeça diga e o que circunstâncias apontem, no fundo do meu coração, eu sei que eu não posso amar ninguém, exceto Bella.

"Eu pensei que tinha enganado a minha mulher da pior maneira, mas agora eu sei que esse não é o caso. Eu sei que eu não toquei na prostituta imunda que você é."

Sua cabeça se vira para mim assim que as palavras saem da minha boca. O azul tempestuoso se encontra com o verde em chamas. Então, é como um se um interruptor tivesse sido ligado em sua mente. Malícia toma conta dos olhos dela e um sorriso sádico ilumina seu rosto.

A mudança abrupta em seu comportamento me obriga a dar um passo atrás. Seu sorriso só aumenta ainda mais a minha expressão confusa.

"Você está absolutamente certo, Lorde Edward Cullen. Nada aconteceu entre nós. Mas como é que você irá provar isso para a sua pequena e doce Bella? A culpa em seu rosto mostrou a ela que você dormiu comigo. Minhas palavras foram apenas a cereja no bolo. Pobre de você", ela diz a última parte com a cabeça inclinada e rindo. Suas palavras e risadas rompem o último fio de controle que eu tinha da minha raiva.

Em um segundo, eu a tenho mais uma vez contra a parede com a mão em torno de sua garganta, vendo tudo vermelho.

"Como você pôde fazer isso com a mulher inocente que tirou você das ruas e te deu tudo?"

Minhas palavras não fazem nada para ela. Eu posso ver em seus olhos que ela não tem remorso pelo que fez. Se alguma coisa, ela parece orgulhosa de si mesma.

Ela está sufocando, mas ainda assim, ela está sorrindo através de sua luta para libertar-se.

Que tipo de pessoa doente é ela?

Eu coloco mais pressão sobre sua garganta. Finalmente, ela parece com medo por sua vida, mas ainda nem sequer um pingo de vergonha na cara.

Eu tenho que me lembrar que um cavalheiro nunca prejudica uma senhora, não importa como ela seja astuta.

Eu dou um passo longe dela e sua mão vai para a garganta, onde eu deixei uma marca, não há dúvida nisso.

"Oh não! Agora, o que será que o grande Edward Cullen irá fazer? Como ele irá provar a sua Bella que é inocente?" Ela zomba de mim uma vez que sua respiração está sob controle.

Rangendo os dentes, eu decido que impedir Bella é mais importante. Vou cuidar desta mulher perspicaz depois.

O sorriso e a satisfação no rosto dela me fazem querer ficar aqui e colocá-la em seu lugar, mas a minha necessidade de encontrar a minha Bella e dizer-lhe a verdade é infinitamente maior.

Eu sei que uma vez que ela olhar nos meus olhos ela irá saber a verdade. Ela vai saber que eu não a traí. Não foi a cena que ela testemunhou esta manhã que a tinha convencido, foi o meu rosto.

Foi o meu rosto cheio de culpa e tristeza que a convenceu de que eu a traí. Naquele momento, eu mesmo pensei que...

Eu saio do quarto, mas antes que eu possa ir a qualquer lugar, eu me encontro contra a parede com uma mão forte ao redor do meu pescoço.

Eu luto contra e meus olhos encontram um feroz Jasper Swan.

Seu rosto está cheio de raiva e ódio cru, tudo dirigido a mim.

"Eu confiei em você com minha irmã e é assim que você me paga, Lorde Edward Cullen?"

Abro a boca para falar, mas ele só aperta a minha garganta com mais força.

"Foi você quem engravidou Tanya. Então, você a forçou não só a fugir, mas mentir para Bella sobre James ter se aproveitado dela. Seu mentiroso!"

Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu sei que preciso de dizer-lhe a verdade, mas ele não parece querer ouvir.

"Não adianta tentar mentir. Tanya disse tudo a nossa mãe. Eu nunca teria acreditado nela, mas o que Bella me disse esta manhã... Você irá pagar por isso."

Minha respiração está falhando. Ele precisa me soltar, mas ele ainda não terminou.

Ele se inclina para frente e seus olhos encontram os meus.

"Você irá entender como se sente ao ver sua irmã sofrer quando seus próprios sofrem com ela. Eu estou rompendo o noivado entre mim e sua irmã."

Antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa, um suspiro ecoa através do corredor. Nós dois nos viramos para a direita e vemos a minha mãe e Alice de pé lá.

Lágrimas escorrem pelo rosto de minha irmã. Jasper irá pagar por suas lágrimas quando eu resolver tudo com Bella.

Porque mesmo que eu tenha ofendido sua irmã, o que eu não fiz, ele não tinha o direito de se vingar na minha pequena Alice.

Eu o empurro de cima de mim com toda a minha força e ele cambaleia para trás.

Dor passa por seu rosto antes de ele esconder com uma máscara de indiferença.

"Senhor Jasper Swan, você irá deixar a mansão de Isabella neste exato momento. Você não irá por os pés neste lugar novamente a menos que seja convidado. Não entenda mal como um pedido. Esta é uma ordem da Duquesa." Comanda a minha mãe com um rosto calmo, embora eu possa ver nos olhos dela que ela está sofrendo por minha irmã.

"Nem Bella nem Tanya irão ficar aqui. Seu irmão ainda está vivo."

Jasper cospe para mim antes de ir embora. Quando eu começo a ir atrás dela, a voz da minha mãe me impede.

"Edward, pare aí mesmo."

Com os olhos fechados, a minha cabeça cai e eu paro diante do tom de sua voz. Não há disfarce nela, apenas entendimento.

Um momento depois, eu sinto uma mão no meu ombro. Em seguida, ela sussurra com a voz que só uma mãe pode emitir.

"Eu sei, Edward. Eu sei, mas você precisa dar tempo a ela."

Lentamente, eu me viro para ela e abro os olhos para o seu rosto gentil.

"Eu... não... eu juro pela minha criança mãe. Eu não a traí", eu sussurro.

Ela sorri para mim, um sorriso que diz que ela sabe. Que ela confia em mim.

"Eu sei, meu filho. Eu sou sua mãe. Ainda assim, você precisa me dizer tudo o que aconteceu."

Eu aceno com a cabeça e faço o que ela pediu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Para que o desespero de vocês não seja tão grande eu digo que faltam menos de 10 capítulos para o final. Dito isso estão abertas as apostas para quem irá salvar o dia!<strong>_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	55. Chapter 54

**Capítulo 54**

(tradução - AnnaP)

_Eu me ajoelho diante do Senhor orando __por__ saúde e segurança __para__ minha família e os outros ao nosso redor._

_Acabamos de voltar da Ilha Esme ontem e não há ninguém na igreja além de mim e meu marido._

_Abro os olhos, sorrindo __d__a virada do meu destino._

_Esta é a igreja onde Tanya e Edward era__m supostos__ ter seu casamento__.__ A igreja onde eu caminh__ei__ pelo corredor em direção a Edward sob o véu fingi__ndo__ ser outra pessoa. O mesmo lugar onde Edward tinha me deixado chorando sozinh__a__._

_Eu __continuo__ não __tendo__ ressentimentos __d__esse lugar e __d__aquele dia._

_Não importa __como__ o nosso casamento começou, hoje eu tenho tudo o que __sonhei__._

_Eu me viro para ver Edward olhando para mim com expressão de dor ajoelhado ao meu lado, mas antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele sussurra,_

_"Eu sinto muito, minha Bella."_

_Minhas sobrancelhas __vincam__, perguntando por que ele está pedindo o meu perdão. Então, ele se vira e os olhos ca__em__ sobre o lugar __em __que __fizemos__ o nosso voto._

_Com isso, percebo que eu posso ter nenhum __ressentimento do__ dia, mas Edward __tem__._

_Abro a boca para corrigi-lo __e__ dizer a ele, mas de repente uma expressão determinada vem __em seu__ rosto. Antes __que eu perceba__, estou __de __pé com Edward e as nossas mãos unidas._

_Ele caminha em direção ao altar comigo __seguindo__-o e__,__ uma vez que estamos lá, ele se vira para mim. Seus olhos estão cheios de adoração__,__ com nada além de amor._

_"Este __foi__ o lugar__ em que__ uma vez __dissemos__ nossos votos, os votos que __erampara__ outra pessoa."_

_Eu pisco para entender onde Edward está indo com isso,_

_"Isabella Marie Cullen, eu, Edward Anthony Cullen, prometo estar lá na doença e na saúde. Prometo que eu te amo até o fim do mundo. Não haver__á__ outra mulher para mim não importa o que o futuro reserva para nós. Eu amo você e só você, minha esposa.__"_

~ LH ~

Soluços me escapam conforme suas palavras giram em torno da minha cabeça de novo e de novo. Minhas entranhas estão se revirando enquanto os pedaços do meu coração quebram ainda mais.

Eu o amei com todas as fibras do meu ser desde que eu me lembro. Não só ele quebrou meu coração, mas também todas as promessas que já fez para mim.

Fiquei tão feliz quando papai finalmente concordou em deixar Tanya ficar com eles. No entanto, toda a felicidade morreu no momento em que abri a porta do pecado.

Verdade seja dita, não foi a cena diante de mim que quebrou meu coração. Eu nunca teria acreditado que Edward fez algo tão horrível como trair, mas o olhar em seu rosto me disse tudo o que eu precisava saber.

As palavras que Tanya havia dito não eram de importância para mim. A culpa nos olhos de Edward foi o que me matou.

Naquele momento, só uma coisa era clara. Eu tinha que sair, assim eu fiz.

~ LH ~

_Tudo dentro de mim __estava__ morto. Dormência me envolve__u__ como um cobertor _

_durante a noite,_

_"Bella?"_

_viro__-me para minha mãe e meu irmão com olhos mortos, ma__i__s uma vez me encontro com seus olhos bondosos __cheios__ com amor e carinho, eu desmoron__o__._

_A parede dentro de mim __quebra__ peça por peça, até que eu não sou nada, mas uma bagunça no chão, com __meus__ braços em volta do meu estômago, enquanto __os de minha mãe est__ão em torno de mim para confort__ar__._

_A miríade de emoções presas dentro do meu peito irrompe como palavras de minha boca._

_Agonia._

_Dor._

_Raiva__._

_Tudo parece __demais__ agora que estou finalmente no abraço da minha mãe._

_"Eu vou matar esse filho da puta!"_

_meu __irmão __rug__e__ e meus olhos se arregalam._

_Ele não pode matar meu marido, não importa o que ele __tenha feito__, mas as palavras de minha mãe__ me__ para__m__._

_"Tanya devia ter lhe contado a verdade antes. Teria __doído__ menos."_

_Meus olhos encontram os dela. Minha cabeça está doendo, mas não tenho energia para até mesmo saber __d__o que está falando._

_"Bella, era filho de Edward __que __Tanya estava levando - não James. Tanya foi embora no dia de seu casamento porque Edward __a __forçou. Ele __a __ameaçou. Foi tudo um ato, Bella."_

_Imediatamente, abro a boca para defender Edward__,__ porque Edward nunca faria tal coisa. De repente, não estou tão cert__a__ mais. Não depois do que acabo de presenciar._

_Ainda assim, há uma pequena voz na parte de trás da minha cabeça que está me incomodando. Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu ignor__o__ aquela voz._

_Essa voz pertence à menina que ainda está apaixonada por Edward._

_Eu __a __odeio._

~ LH ~

Eu me inclino contra a varanda para me apoiar, mas a dor e a raiva dentro de mim fazem com que seja impossível.

O Senhor sabe que ele era o meu tudo. Meu mundo começou e terminou com ele.

Eu confiava nele mais do que naquele que me criou e é isso que eu recebo por confiar.

Braços fortes envolvem em torno de mim e eu cedo contra o meu melhor amigo.

Eu me viro, encontrando consolo nos olhos negros da única pessoa cujo coração eu uma vez quebrei. No entanto, aqui está ele, pegando os pedaços do meu coração quando minha família se afastou.

~ LH ~

_Já se passaram três dias desde que encontrei Edward no quarto de Tanya._

_Jasper tinha sido inflexível em me levar para a casa Swan. Eu não fui contra a sua vontade, __uma vez que__ eu não poderia encontr__ar__ em mim __vontade __para permanecer em qualquer lugar perto __d__o meu marido._

_Meu __traidor__, mentiroso marido._

_Embora eu tenha que suportar a presença de Tanya, eu vou __fazê-lo__ ao invés de encará-lo._

_Eu amei Tanya mais do que eu me amava. Eu sempre vou sofrer por ela apenas para __m__e certificar de que ela não sofr__a__. No entanto, ela me enganou da forma mais maliciosa._

_Eu já não a amava o suficiente?_

_Era __o __filho de Edward __que __ela estava __carregando__. Eu tinha sido dens__a__ o suficiente para pensar que eu era __a__ únic__a__ abençoad__a__ para ter seu filho._

_Ai__ de mim__, __foi me provado o contrário__._

_"Bella.__"_

_Eu olho para cima do livro, tentando __me __concentrar __pel__as últimas duas horas sem sucesso. Sentindo-__m__e derrotad__a__, me levanto da mesa antes de enfrentar __mamãe__._

_Minha mão repousa em cima da minha barriga, sentindo o movimento do meu filho enquanto meus olhos toma__m__ a expressão de minha mãe._

_Parece que ela tem medo de dizer o que está em sua mente._

_Ela caminha em minha direção com passos cautelosos. Como se ela __estivesse__ se aproximando de um animal ferido e com raiva._

_Uma vez __diante__ de mim, sua mão repousa sobre a minha mão no meu estômago, sua voz aflita,_

_"Bella, minha querida filha, estou bem ciente do fato de que você está ferid__a__, mas não há nada que você possa fazer. Você sabe que você tem que voltar __para__ Edward. __Se não por__ si mesmo, __pelo menos__, __por__ seu filho__.__"_

_Eu chup__o__ uma respiração profunda sabendo que ela fala a verdade._

_Edward pode ter quebrado seus votos, mas ele não fez nada de errado__ pelo que a sociedade sabe__._

_O mundo em que vivemos não ridiculariza um marido __por ir __para a cama__ com__ outra, mas uma esposa que não satisfaz as necessidades de seu marido. Por isso, ele é forçado a encontrá-l__a__ em outro lugar._

_Edward uma vez me prometeu que eu nunca teria de suportar a injustiça da nossa sociedade. Outra promessa que ele quebrou._

_Se eu não voltar para o meu marido, meu filho tem de sofrer as consequências__,__ e seria pior se eu d__esse__ à luz uma filha._

_Eu não posso voltar para ele; __e__u não seria capaz de viver comigo mesm__a__._

_Minha família pode não ser capaz de __me __fornecer consol__o__, mas eu conheço alguém que __pode__._

_Eu não culpo a minha mãe __por__ me obrigar a voltar para Edward. Isso não significa que ela não me ama, ela tem medo __por__ mim._

_Ela só quer o que é melhor para mim._

_Eu não podia voltar para o homem que ainda governa o meu coração mesmo depois __do __que ele fez comigo._

_Concordo com a cabeça __com__ ela, em silêncio dizendo-lhe que compreendo. Ela me dá um sorriso deplorável pensa__ndo__ que dei o meu consentimento para voltar __para__ Edward._

_N__ão esclare__ço__ que eu apenas reconhec__i__ o que ela havia dito._

_Uma vez que ela sai da sala, eu retom__o__ minha posição formal sobre a mesa e rapidamente pux__o__ o papel e caneta da primeira gaveta._

_Depois de escrever o que preciso para __m__e comunicar, eu dirijo a carta para papai._

_Eu não trouxe nada comigo, então eu só coloc__o__ a carta na minha mesa. Alguém em breve __vai __encontrá-l__a__ aqui._

_LH_

_Eu olho para a porta enorme na minha frente. A chuva cai no meu rosto me fazendo repensar minha decisão._

_Um chute__ do__ meu filho me diz que eu preciso tomar uma decisão rápida por causa de sua saúde._

_Eu bat__o__ rapidamente na porta. El__a__ se abre para revelar Felix, __o porteiro__ de Jacob. Seus olhos se arregalam ao encontrar -me._

_Antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele corre para dentro quase correndo. Nem um minuto se passou quando ele está de volta com Jacob no seu encalço._

_Meus joelhos quase __falharam__ assim que eu vi a preocupação pura n__o meu__ ex-noiv__o__. Como sempre, ele não me deix__a__ cair._

~ LH ~

Isso foi há uma semana. Jacob me deu um santuário em sua casa sem uma única pergunta.

Ele chamou sua irmã Rachel para não comprometer a minha reputação sendo a grande pessoa que ela é. Como seu irmão, ela veio para mim.

Uma parte pequena, desafiadora de me queria que Alice viesse, sabendo que iria machucar Edward assim como ele a machucou...

Eu odeio essa parte de mim usando o doce Jacob.

Jasper veio para me levar de volta, mas eu não poderia perdoá-lo pelo que ele fez com a pobre Alice.

Não importa o que Edward fez, ela não merece isso.

Ela tem sido mais uma irmã para mim do que o meu. E pensar que sua reputação está arruinada por causa de mim me deixa com nojo de mim mesmo.

A cidade já está falando, assumindo que a razão por trás da ruptura é o mau caráter de Alice.

Também estou ciente da ira que Edward iria desencadear sobre a minha família uma vez que a sua paciência se acabasse.

Sua carta na minha mão só confirma isso. Ela é entregue a mim por Stephan.

_Lady Isabella Marie Cullen,_

_Tenho sido muito paciente com seu comportamento por causa do meu filho que está crescendo dentro de você. Eu tentei ser compreensivo para com as suas emoções, mas o amor que tenho por Tanya é algo que não podemos ignorar. Eu vim para você inúmeras vezes pedindo a sua presença, mas me __tens__ negado. Eu tenho ido tão longe quanto __sua__ duradour__a__ loucura de ficar com um homem que eu desprezo. Isso acaba agora._

_Como uma mulher que carrega meu filho, eu estou lhe dando a última chance de voltar para mim ou enfrentar o divórcio. A criança dentro de você é __minha__ e eu vou tê-l__a__. Nenhum filho meu vai crescer longe de mim._

_A escolha é sua. Ou você volta ou ser__á__ separada de seu filho. Deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa: Tanya é a única mulher que eu tenho, __tive__, e sempre __vou__ amar. Com isso dito, eu vou pedir seu perdão por eu t__ê-la__ enganado em acreditar que eu te amei. Eu nunca e nunca __vou__ amar outr__a__, exceto a bela Tanya._

_Vou aguardar a sua resposta. Tome a decisão ou farei isso por você._

_Lorde Edward Cullen._

Eu nunca teria acreditado nas palavras nesta carta, mesmo após a queda do meu casamento, se não fosse o fato de que esta é a letra de Edward. Reconheci como se fosse minha.

Nem no meu pior pesadelo eu teria pensado que Edward faria algo tão cruel como me levar para longe do meu filho. Então, novamente, eu nunca pensei que Edward iria para a cama com outra mulher.

Sua confissão de nunca me amar quebrou meu último fio de sanidade.

Depois de Jacob sair, senti uma vontade firme dentro de mim.

Pela primeira vez na minha vida, estou indo contra a minha própria natureza. Eu nunca iria perdoar Edward pelo que ele tinha feito.

Eu iria puni-lo da maneira mais cruel.

Ele ameaçou levar o meu filho para longe só porque eu tinha ferido seu orgulho.

Levantando a carta na minha mão, faço uma promessa ao meu marido uma promessa que eu pretendo manter.

Ele nunca iria ver essa criança.

Ele sempre se perguntaria sobre o sexo.

Ele sempre se perguntaria como ele ou ela se pareceria.

Ele nunca seguraria a mim ou a minha criança. Meu pai me disse uma vez que o inferno não tem fúria como uma mulher desprezada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A autora diz no início desse capítulo que algumas pessoas iriam ficar orgulhosas de Bella, outras revoltadas com ela. Eu quero saber: ela tinha razão?<strong>_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	56. Chapter 55

**Capítulo 55**

**~ Edward ~**

Eu não percebi o quanto eu tenho vindo a contar com Bella até que eu me vi separado dela.

Não importa o que eu faça, onde quer que eu vire, eu posso vê-la. Eu posso senti-la. Sua memória está em toda parte.

Meu coração se aperta enquanto me coloco na minha cama. Lágrimas silenciosas escorregam através dos meus olhos quando eu me lembro da sensação do corpo de Bella ao meu lado.

Tem sido meses desde que estou com ela dessa forma. Eu sinto falta de tê-la ao meu lado. Sua cabeça no meu peito enquanto minha mão suavemente esfrega sua barriga, onde o nosso filho cresce.

Minhas mãos se enrolam em punhos quando me lembro da força dos chutes do meu filho.

Dez dias se passaram desde aquele dia infeliz. O coração da minha Bella foi quebrado por mim.

Eu fiz tudo ao meu alcance para conseguir que ela fale comigo. A cada vez, ela me tem negado e com razão.

Ela acha que eu a traí. Está longe de ser a verdade.

Eu só preciso de uma chance. Uma chance para provar a ela que eu não fiz nada para desprezar a santidade do nosso casamento.

Eu sei que ela iria encontrar a verdade nas minhas palavras.

Por enquanto, eu vou ter que me contentar com a minha carta.

Rezo com cada fibra de fé dentro de mim que minhas palavras lhe digam o que a minha língua não pode.

Lembro-me da fúria que passou por mim quando me tornei consciente de que ela havia deixado a casa Swan apenas para encontrar refúgio na casa de de Jacob Black.

Minha linda Bella é tão inocente, eu sei que ela só foi até ele como um amigo. Ainda assim, eu não confio naquele vira lata.

Ele sempre quis a minha Bella.

No entanto, eu sou homem o suficiente para reconhecer que ele está fornecendo segurança a minha Bella. Pelo menos ele teve a clarividência de chamar sua irmã.

Eu tenho toda a fé na minha Bella, mas não na sociedade em que vivemos

Lembro-me de ir até a casa Swan, a fim de fazer com que Bella falasse comigo. Foi Jasper que me informou que ela decidiu ir para Jacob sozinha.

Jasper.

Aquele que eu pensava ser o meu melhor amigo. O que ele fez com a minha irmã é inaceitável.

Ele quebrou o coração da minha irmã.

~ LH ~

_O som de soluços quebrados chega aos meus ouvidos enquanto eu passo pelo quarto de hóspedes que a minha irmã está._

_Meu coração fica pesado quando percebo que eu sou o motivo para a miséria da minha irmã._

_Se não fosse por mim, ela ainda estaria noiva de Jasper._

_Ela teria estado feliz._

_Eu entrar no quarto, o meu coração dói com a visão da forma quebrada da minha irmã na cama. Ela está enrolada em posição fetal._

_"Alice"._

_Minha voz é um sussurro suave, mas ela ainda me ouve. Ela se levanta e se joga nos meus braços._

_"Eu sinto muito, Ali. Por favor, me perdoe."_

_Minha voz tem o apelo para o seu perdão, mas ela apenas balança a cabeça no meu peito._

_Eu não tenho ideia do que fazer._

_Depois de chorar seu coração para fora, ela se inclina para trás e segura o meu rosto em suas mãos._

_"Edward, você não fez nada de errado. Bella pode ter perdido a confiança em você, mas eu não. Eu conheço o meu irmão. Tanya é a culpada por isso. Eu rezo pelo bem dela que ela nunca atravesse o meu caminho, ou então Deus me ajude, eu cometeria algo imperdoável!"_

_Eu sorrio para o fogo nos olhos da minha irmã, sabendo que ela irá ficar bem._

_"E Jasper Swan estará rastejando aos meus pés implorando pelo meu perdão - que não será concedido facilmente - uma vez que ele estiver ciente da verdade. Essa é uma promessa, meu irmão."_

_Meu sorriso se alarga com a determinação da minha irmã, mas ..._

_"Você realmente irá perdoá-lo depois do que ele fez?"_

_Eu pergunto-lhe porque ele a humilhou. Ela ainda é minha irmã e eu iria protegê-la com tudo o que tenho._

_Ela nunca será forçada a nada._

_"Você irá perdoar Bella pelo que ela fez?"_

_Meus olhos se arregalaram e depois voltam ao normal._

_"Ela não fez nada de errado. Ela está no direito de distanciar-se de nós. Eu sei que ela deveria ter confiado em mim, mas eu a amo."_

_Ela sorri para a minha resposta. Eu tenho a resposta à minha pergunta._

_Ela adora Jasper._

~ LH ~

Eu não tenho que fazer nada para punir Jasper. A verdade seria castigo suficiente.

E conhecendo Alice, ela iria fazer de sua vida um inferno antes de perdoá-lo.

Meu sangue ferve quando eu me lembro do que Tanya me culpou.

A minha mãe acreditou em mim quando eu disse a ela que não aconteceu nada entre Tanya e eu. Depois que Bella fugiu do quarto, minha mãe falou com Lady Sue.

Eu tive dificuldade em acreditar nas mentiras que Tanya contou à mãe dela sobre mim.

O Senhor acima de nós é testemunha de que eu nunca tinha feito amor com ninguém, exceto Bella.

O pior é que Bella acreditou nelas.

Eu entendo que Bella está machucada. Ainda assim, o fato de que ela teve tão pouca fé em seu Edward dói demais.

Batidas urgentes na minha porta me arrancam dos meus pensamentos.

Com as sobrancelhas franzidas em confusão, eu me levanto da cama. Depois de colocar o manto, abro a porta do meu quarto e encontro uma serviçal olhando ansiosamente para mim.

"O que está errado?" Eu pergunto a menina tímida tentando controlar minhas emoções.

"Lorde Edward, Senhor Jacob Black está aqui. Ele está..."

No momento em que o nome de Jacó cai de sua boca, eu corro lá para baixo. O medo de algo ter acontecido a minha linda e inocente esposa quase me aleija, mas eu empurro o medo a distância.

Eu não sei por que Jacob está aqui.

Ela está dando à luz ao nosso filho?

Ou o meu filho já nasceu?

Por favor, senhor! Que a minha Bella esteja bem.

Estes dez dias sem ela tem sido o meu inferno pessoal. A ideia de passar a minha vida sem ela...

Quando eu chego ao hall, Jacob para sua agitação. Meu medo se agrava quando seus olhos encontram os meus.

"O... O que aconteceu?"

Eu gaguejo, incapaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Ele não diz uma palavra, mas me dá um pergaminho de papel enrolado.

Meus olhos vão dos dele até a carta e voltam.

Cautelosamente, eu tomo o pergaminho dele e desenrolo.

_**Caro Edward,**_

_**Esta será a última vez que você ouvirá falar de mim.**__**Eu li a sua carta e esta é a minha resposta para você.**__**Eu não tenho forças para desistir da minha criança nem vê-lo com outra mulher.**__**Eu vou embora daqui com o meu filho para nunca mais voltar.**_

_**Com**__**todo o meu coração, eu desejo que você encontre a sua felicidade com Tanya.**__** Eu sinceramente espero**__** que uma vez que Tanya lhe dê o seu**__**verdadeiro herdeiro, você terá tudo e irá esquecer-se da criança que está crescendo dentro de mim.**_

_**Mas lembre-se, o meu marido, que não importa o que aconteceu no passado, eu sempre irei te amar.**__**Não haverá mais ninguém para mim.**__**Eu cumprirei os meus votos de casamento até o meu último suspiro.**_

_**Bella.**_

_**PS Gostaria que o nosso filho tivesse os seus olhos, o que me fez apaixonar por você.**_

Todo o ruído em torno de mim se cala, exceto o barulho na minha cabeça. Minhas pernas cedem e eu caio de joelhos.

Eu não posso acreditar nas palavras diante de mim, mesmo que eu poss dizer que foram escritas por minha Bella.

Eu posso sentir o cheiro da fragrância original que é toda dela. Por que ela acha que eu tomaria a criança dela?

Ela não recebeu minha carta?

Antes que eu possa fazer qualquer coisa, eu sou de repente empurrado com as costas no chão, enquanto uma faca é apontada em minha garganta.

Eu olho para cima para ver Black com malícia clara em seus olhos.

Em qualquer outro momento eu teria ficado tão furioso com o comportamento dele que provavelmente eu teria tomado a sua vida. No entanto, a partir deste segundo, eu não sinto nada.

"Você deve estar feliz que ela foi embora por conta própria, assim você não tem que fingir ser nobre, seu sanguessuga".

Eu continuo olhando em seus ardentes olhos negros. Os meus estão nulos de qualquer emoção.

Eu nem o dignifico com uma resposta. Não importa o que ele pensa sobre o meu caráter.

Suas crenças não importam quando a minha própria mulher não tem nenhuma fé em mim.

"Jacob Black, você irá largar o meu irmão neste exato momento", a voz de Alice ecoa pelo salão de outra forma vazio. Ela está cheia de raiva e autoridade.

Os olhos de Jacob se estreitam para a minha irmã e eu sinto que estou ficando irritado. Antes que eu possa fazer qualquer coisa a minha irmã diz:

"Isso não foi um pedido, senhor Jacob Black. Você tem feito o suficiente para justificar a si mesmo um bom castigo. Sugiro que recue neste exato momento."

Em algum lugar dentro de mim, uma onda de orgulho irrompe com a coragem da minha irmã, mas é logo substituída pelo medo quando eu percebo a gravidade da situação.

Minha esposa está em algum lugar lá fora, sozinha com outra vida dentro dela.

Eu preciso encontrá-la.

Com uma nova força encontrada, eu empurro Jacob longe de mim, ignorando a faca quando ligeiramente roça o meu pescoço. Gotas de sangue escorrem da minha pele sensível.

"Alice, muito obrigado pela sua ajuda, mas você precisa voltar para os seus aposentos."

Eu tento manter minha voz firme, mas reconheço que todos os presentes na sala podem ouvir o meu medo e apreensão.

Felizmente, Alice admite, sem obstinação.

"Muito Bom".

Depois que eu tenho certeza de que Alice retirou-se para seu quarto, eu me viro em direção a um enfurecido Jacob Black. É preciso cada grama do meu autocontrole para não sair correndo de casa e procurar a minha amada esposa.

Meu pai sempre me disse para estar preparado para as situações em que eu tenho que pensar com a mente em vez do meu coração.

Eu já cometi o erro de seguir o meu coração quando permiti que Tanya ficasse aqui por causa da felicidade de Bella. Eu não posso fazer isso de novo.

Eu preciso de ajuda para encontrar minha esposa.

"Quando você descobriu que Bella..."

As palavras apenas me escapam quando eu preciso mais. Felizmente, ele entende.

Ele também entende que temos que estar juntos nessa, nós dois amamos Bella.

"Rachel normalmente vai para o quarto de Bella à meia-noite, antes de ir para a cama para ver como ela está. Bella nunca diz a ninguém que está doente ou se precisa de alguma coisa."

Um pequeno sorriso toca meus lábios enquanto eu percebo que ele está certo.

Bella nunca pede por nada. Ela sempre coloca os outros antes dela, mas isso deu-lhe nada mais que dor de cabeça.

O último pensamento me deixa com raiva e dou Jacob um aceno para continuar.

"Ela não havia comido o jantar hoje à noite, então Rachel foi até seu quarto mais cedo. Ela encontrou esta carta em vez de Bella. Está endereçada a você."

Eu não posso evitar pensar que Bella nunca faria algo assim. Ela nunca iria tirar o meu filho de mim.

Tenho medo de alguma coisa possa ter acontecido com ela.

Por mais que eu o deteste, eu sei que apenas Jacob seria capaz de responder a minha pergunta.

"Ela nunca faria..."

O vira lata na minha frente, não me deixa terminar. Ele me interrompe com sua risada sem humor.

Meus olhos se estreitam. Eu quero nada mais do que a estrangulá-lo, mas eu me controlo.

"Normalmente, sim. No entanto, depois de ler isso, eu não a culpo."

Eu não tenho nada, exceto confusão diante de sua declaração. Meus olhos caem sobre a carta apertada em sua mão estendida.

Mais uma vez, eu desenrolo o pergaminho. As palavras me deixam furioso.

"Eu não enviei esta carta", eu digo com os dentes cerrados, enquanto ainda olhando para ela. Minha mente está correndo em mil direções.

Outra coisa está acontecendo aqui. Há pessoas lá fora se certificando de que Bella nunca descubra a verdade.

Uma delas é Tanya, mas ela não está sozinha. Ela não tem os meios.

Mas quem poderia ser?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Então, eu tenho uma proposta a fazer. Cinquenta reviews pelo próximo capítulo. Assim que eu receber os cinquenta reviews vocês ganharão o próximo capítulo e confiem em mim - VOCÊS O QUEREM. Se a meta não for atingida, o capítulo virá na segunda-feira, a programação normal. Vamos lá? Valendo!<strong>_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	57. Chapter 56

**Muito obrigada a quem topou o desafio, muitos reviews foram bem empolgados, mas faltaram cinco, então o capítulo ficou guardadinho para seu dia regular. Devo dizer porém, aproveitem!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 56<strong>

**~ Edward ~ **

Pelas últimas oito horas eu estive à procura de Bella por toda a cidade com o meu pai, Jasper e Jacob.

Temos certeza de que Bella não deixou a cidade. Ela está fortemente vigiada e ninguém a viu em qualquer lugar perto da fronteira.

Eu não consigo pensar para onde ela poderia ter ido.

É minha culpa que ela esteja sozinha.

Diferentes cenários passam dentro da minha cabeça e nenhum deles é agradável.

E se ela está machucada ou com dor?

"Edward," eu me viro para ver a minha mãe de pé na entrada do meu escritório, com os olhos cheios de dor e preocupação.

Acabamos de voltar da nossa longa noite de busca. Eu não quero nada mais do que continuar procurando por toda a cidade até que eu encontre o meu coração.

Jasper e Jacob se levantam de suas respectivas cadeiras em respeito à minha mãe e eu sigo o exemplo.

Caminhando em direção a nós, eu posso vê-la com lábios e as mãos tremendo. Isso mostra que ela está com muito medo neste momento. Minha mãe pensa em Bella como sua própria filha.

Tomando-a em meus braços, eu controlo as minhas emoções, sabendo que ela precisa que eu seja forte.

Parece que alguém está apertando meu coração em seu punho. Eu sinto em vez de ouvir os soluços da minha mãe no meu peito.

Ela é a mulher mais forte que eu já conheci. Eu a vi ficar em linha reta com dignidade quando tudo parecia perdido. Vê-la assim é como um tapa no meu rosto.

Não só eu falhei como marido, mas também como filho.

As palavras de Jasper na noite passada giram em torno da minha mente dando-me náuseas.

~ LH ~

_Jasper espreita pela porta do meu escritório, assim como eu dispenso John com as ordens de busca na cidade para encontrar Bella.__Mais uma vez, ele não me dá qualquer chance de dizer uma palavra antes que ele tenha as mãos no meu pescoço._

_"Eu nunca pensei que você seria capaz de fazer algo para eu te desprezar mais do que você já fez. Novamente, você me provou o contrário."_

_Eu cerro os dentes e a minha mandíbula fica tensa.__Raiva ferve dentro de mim diante de suas acusações._

_Eu entendo que ele está magoado e com raiva, mas o fato de que ele tem pouca fé em mim dói mais do que qualquer dano físico que ele jamais poderia ter me causado._

_Ele tem sido meu amigo desde que eu consigo me lembrar. Ainda assim, esta é a forma como ele paga tal companheirismo._

_"Solte-me, Senhor Jasper Swan."_

_Minha voz está dura de fúria.__Ele sabe melhor do que me ignorar._

_Eu não estou falando com ele como um amigo ou até mesmo como um parente da minha esposa.__Dirijo-me a ele como Lorde Edward Cullen, o futuro Duque de Forks._

_Eu estou farto de ter pessoas passando por cima de mim só porque eu amo a minha esposa.__Eu sou um Lorde e serei tratado e respeitado como tal._

_Suas mãos deixam o meu pescoço e ele dá um passo para trás._

_"Senhor Jasper, só porque você é o irmão de minha esposa não lhe dá o direito de esquecer o seu lugar. Lhe fará bem se lembrar com quem exatamente você está falando."_

_Eu posso vê-lo lutando para lançar-se contra mim.__De alguma forma, ele consegue controlar-se._

_"Não que você mereça uma explicação depois do que fez com a minha irmã, mas eu não enviei a carta para Bella. Acredite no que quiser, mas a carta que eu havia enviado a ela foi trocada. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como isso aconteceu, mas eu pretendo descobrir, mas primeiro, eu preciso encontrar a minha esposa."_

_Eu faço o meu caminho em torno dele e começo a caminhar para fora do cômodo, mas sua voz me impede._

_"Eu realmente gostaria que ela tivesse se casado com Jacob. Ele a teria protegido e amado muito melhor do que você."_

_Eu não vou mentir e dizer que não doeu, mas é o que é._

~ LH ~

"Eu sinto muito."

Meus pensamentos vêm a uma parada abrupta quando a voz da minha mãe chega a minha orelha. Eu tento adivinhar pelo que ela está pedindo desculpas. Ela não tinha feito nada de errado.

É minha culpa não ter sido capaz de proteger a minha família melhor.

Eu deveria ter visto através das mentiras de Tanya antes que tudo fosse por água abaixo.

Se eu tivesse sido capaz de dizer não a Bella, tudo estaria muito melhor.

Se eu tivesse removido Tanya da minha casa quando ela tentou me seduzir, minha Bella não me odiaria agora.

Se eu tivesse previsto seu plano de envenenar a minha bebida, eu teria Bella segura e feliz comigo agora.

Não me levou muito tempo para descobrir que de alguma forma, Tanya havia adicionado alguma coisa na minha bebida. Eu sei que eu não bebi muito naquela noite.

Se ao menos eu não estivesse atormentado de preocupação pela saúde da minha esposa, eu teria sido mais alerta.

"Por favor, perdoe-me, Edward."

Eu abro minha boca para dizer que ela não tem nada com o que se desculpar quando alguém bate na minha porta. Eu percebo que tanto Jacob e Jasper não haviam saído para nos dar privacidade.

Minha mãe compõe-se. Em um piscar de olhos, ela é mais uma vez a Duquesa Esme Cullen.

Limpando a garganta, eu dou permissão para quem está batendo entrar. A porta se abre para revelar Alec.

"Duquesa Esme, Lorde Edward."

Alec se inclina, cumprimentando-nos. A expressão em seu rosto envia uma onda de preocupação ao meu corpo.

"O que você tem para mim, Alec?"

Seus olhos se movem entre mim e minha mãe antes que ele finalmente nos diga.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Nós mudamos para a sala principal porque o escritório parecia estar encolhendo.

Há tantas lembranças de Bella e eu juntos lá.

De acordo com Alec, Stephen foi atacado quando voltava da Mansão Black.

Isso ainda confirma as minhas suspeitas de que alguma conspiração está acontecendo nesta cidade.

Meus olhos se estreitam ao ver Jasper olhando para Alice com uma expressão melancólica no rosto. Orgulho surge através de mim quando a minha irmã simplesmente o ignora. Meus pensamentos ficam sóbrios rapidamente quando sou mais uma vez bombardeado com os pensamentos da minha esposa.

_Onde você está Bella?__Por favor, volte._

Eu cavo meus dedos na plotrona que estou sentado. Estou me forçando a ficar onde estou para me impedir de sair correndo de casa para procurar a minha Bella.

"Edward", Alice fala. Sua voz está cheia de ansiedade e medo subjacente.

Eu olho para os olhos arregalados olhando para mim com a mesma emoção em sua voz.

"O que é Alice?" Eu imploro a ela, consciente de que algumas coisas poderiam assustar a minha irmãzinha.

"Edward, e se ela estiver em perigo? Não é nenhum segredo que você tem muitos inimigos. E se alguém a capturou enquanto ela estava sozinha e vulnerável? Ela é o seu ponto mais fraco a única maneira de realmente prejudicar você, especialmente agora que ela está carregando o seu filho."

Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que eu não tinha pensado no que Alice está sugerindo. Eu estava tentando empurrar esses pensamentos de lado, mas eu não podia mais fazer isso.

Minhas mãos vão para o meu rosto e eu esfrego as minhas pálpebras enquanto tento controlar a minha respiração.

"Edward".

Minha cabeça se ergue enquanto uma raiva que eu nunca senti antes cresce dentro de mim. Isso está me cegando com tanta força que se eu não estivesse sentado, eu teria sido derrubado por ela.

De pé em frente a mim não está outra senão o Satanás – mais conhecido com Tanya.

Seu rosto está cheio de felicidade zombando de mim porque ela está ganhando.

Ela conseguiu de alguma forma me separar do meu amor.

Toda vez que vou a Casa Swan, ela estava lá zombando de mim. Zombando do meu amor.

Eu pensei que nunca iria odiar alguém tanto quanto eu odeio aquela escória chamada James, mas Tanya está em uma categoria própria.

James é o mal, mas ele tem a graça de não infligi-lo contra sua família, ao contrário de Tanya.

Minha Bella fez muito por ela e ainda assim a mulher vil não tem nada além de ódio pela irmã.

"O que você está fazendo aqui Tanya?"

É uma coisa boa que Jasper fez a pergunta, porque eu teria sido tão bom se fosse eu a perguntar.

Ela não é uma Dama aos meus olhos por um tempo.

"Eu vim porque Edward me chamou Jasper."

Tanya dá a Jasper um olhar de condescendência antes de olhar para o meu rosto. Eu estou simplesmente tomado pela raiva.

Ela tem a coragem de mentir tão bravamente.

"Tanya, só porque o seu querido irmão acredita em todas as mentiras que você fala não significa que ele irá conseguir lhe defender aqui. Ninguém acredita em você, exceto o seu querido irmão." Diz tão bravamente a minha irmã.

Eu mordo os lábios para me impedir de sorrir enquanto um pequeno grunhido vem do dito irmão de Tanya.

Jasper irá sentir muito por ter machucado Alice.

Os olhos de Tanya se atiram para a minha irmã. O diabo tem a coragem de assoviar para ela.

"Pequena Alice, você deve aprender a se comportar. Eu não sou Bella. Eu não irei tolerar esse tipo de conduta, uma vez que me tornar a esposa de Edward."

Minha boca cai aberta. Eu tenho dificuldade para decidir se tenho pena dela ou a sacudo por seu comportamento delirante.

"Tanya, eu não tenho tempo para suas palhaçadas ridículas e infantis para chamar atenção. Eu não chamei por você, então eu educadamente peço que você saia. Eu tenho assuntos a tratar que são muito mais importantes."

Seu olhar poderia ter sido letal, mas ela está se esquecendo quem está enfrentando agora.

"Não seja tão tímido, Edward. Foi você quem mandou Felix me buscar, não foi?"

Minhas sobrancelhas vincam. Eu encontro Felix de pé em um canto mais afastado com uma expressão indecifrável.

"Felix", eu imploro que ele responda. Se ele sabe o que é bom para ele, ele irá começar a falar agora.

"Senhor Edward não me enviou para buscar Lady Tanya."

Tanya grita com ele dizendo que ele está mentindo.

"Eu não estou mentindo. Não foi Lorde Edward que mandou até você."

"Então quem foi?"

Tanya sibila. Antes que Felix possa dizer uma palavra, eu ouço uma voz que enche o meu corpo de alívio.

"Eu mandei."

Bella.

Minha respiração para ao vê-la. Alívio inunda através de mim em ondas, me acalmando e reivindicando a minha alma.

Eu quero correr em sua direção, esmagá-la nos meus braços e sentir o meu filho debaixo do meu coração, mas meu corpo não me escuta.

Minha esposa parece cansada, mas há um brilho em seu rosto. Há tanta raiva em seus olhos voltados não para mim, mas para a mulher que dizia ser sua irmã.

Eu fico hipnotizado enquanto ela caminha em direção a Tanya antes de parar na frente dela.

Seu rosto mostra muitas expressões, mas a mais forte é a raiva.

Antes que eu possa dizer alguma coisa, Bella levanta a mão e dá um tapa em Tanya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quando eu perguntei quem salvaria o dia alguns capítulos atrás ninguém apostou em Bella. Que vergonha! Hahahaha. No próximo vocês verão como ela descobre o que Tanya fez.<strong>_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	58. Chapter 57

**Capítulo 57**

**~ Bella ~**

Eu aperto minha capa em torno de mim enquanto caminho pela calçada nesta noite tranquila.

Eu seguro a capa em minhas mãos para impedi-las de tremer. Em seguida, um gato de repente salta na minha frente me fazendo ofegar.

Eu não quero admitir, mas eu estou com medo. Esta é a primeira vez que eu estou fora da casa a esta hora esquecida por Deus.

Eu esfrego meus punhos na minha barriga para acalmar o bebê dentro de mim. Sem dúvida, ele ou ela está instável por minha causa.

Espanta-me ainda como meu filho pode dizer como eu estou me sentindo.

Eu posso sentir as lágrimas formigando ao lado dos meus olhos. Eu desisto de tentar acalmar o bebê, sabendo que apenas uma pessoa poderia fazer isso. É a mesma pessoa que me obrigou a estar nas ruas com suas ações, se não por palavras.

A raiva e a dor retornam a mim quando as memórias daquela manhã e sua carta me voltam, endurecendo a minha determinação. Meu medo é fraco em comparação.

Eu deixei a casa de Jacob cerca de uma hora atrás, sabendo que tenho que deixar a cidade antes do amanhecer. Edward nunca iria me deixar sair, não até eu dar à luz a seu filho.

O som de passos apressados vindo em minha direção direção me faz deslizar rapidamente dentro do beco mais próximo. Meu coração está acelerado e minha respiração irregular.

Estar com uma presença desconhecida me faz finalmente compreender as verdadeiras consequências das minhas ações.

Poderia ser qualquer um, um amigo ou um inimigo. Eu não só coloquei em perigo a minha vida, mas também a do meu filho.

Eu respiro fundo para me acalmar quando vejo uma figura sombreada passando. A forma de andar parece familiar.

De repente, uma golfada de ar sopra descobrindo o rosto do estranho. Eu cubro minha boca, a fim de impedir o meu suspiro.

Tanya.

A última vez que a vi, ela estava nua, com apenas um lençol cobrindo-a com o meu marido seminu.

Vê-la faz a raiva se agitar em todo o meu corpo. Eu estou vendo vermelho.

Eu nunca pensei nela como minha meia-irmã, eu a amei como minha própria irmã. É assim que ela me paga?

Dou um passo em direção a ela para lhe perguntar por que, mas algo dentro de mim me diz para parar e segui-la.

Eu assisto com vigilância enquanto ela envolve a capa ao redor dela e retoma sua caminhada. Eu ando atrás dela devagar e silenciosamente.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e minhas sobrancelhas vincam quando ela para diante de uma casa que eu sei que pertence a James.

Minha cabeça gira enquanto vários pensamentos giram em torno da minha cabeça.

_Prezado Senhor!__O que ela está fazendo aqui?_

Curiosidade obriga-me a segui-la. Parece que ninguém vive lá por um tempo.

A casa está imersa na escuridão fazendo parecer mal-assombrada.

Eu inalo profundamente enquanto Tanya vai para o lado da casa, antes de desaparecer. Esme me disse uma vez para confiar em meus instintos. Agora eles estão me dizendo para segui-la, então é o que eu faço.

Ao lado da casa, ela abre uma porta tão bem escondida que eu nunca teria notado com meus próprios olhos.

O som do triturar de folhas causadas por meus pés faz com que Tanya pare onde está. Eu passo rapidamente para as sombras escuras e longe da luz do luar.

Ela se vira para observar seus arredores, mas relaxa quando vê o gato assustador que estava me seguindo antes.

Eu silenciosamente expresso minha gratidão ao Senhor acima de nós.

Eu debato comigo sobre o meu próximo curso de ação. O pensamento de infligir danos ao meu filho me assusta, mas a estranheza da situação me faz abrir a porta.

Espero encontrar-me em uma sala ou um corredor. Imagine minha surpresa quando vejo uma escada indo para o subterrâneo.

O silêncio é ensurdecedor. Eu desço as escadas enquanto suavemente esfrego minhas mãos sobre meu abdômen protuberante para tranqüilizar a nós dois.

Assim que eu chego ao último degrau, ouço o riso ecoando que envia arrepios de medo pela minha espinha e me faz congelar.

"Ela se foi."

A voz de James é tão cheia de alegria e diversão revoltante que me enoja.

A escada se abre para um corredor com apenas uma porta aberta de um lado. Eu posso ouvir vozes vindo de lá.

"Sim, Jacob chegou logo após a meia-noite para informar ao papai que Bella foi embora. Ela escreveu uma carta patética dirigida a Edward."

Eu dou passo à frente, ouvindo a voz de Tanya. Eu mergulho no cômodo com cuidado para não revelar minha presença.

James está de pé no centro, enquanto Tanya está de costas para mim.

Há um fogo aceso no lado mais distante. A sala está vazia, exceto por uma cadeira de madeira e uma panela de água situada em uma pequena mesa de madeira.

O riso de James mais uma vez ecoa pela sala. Suas próximas palavras me tiram o fôlego.

"Você fez o que prometeu. Você foi capaz de separar Edward de sua preciosa Bella. _Isso_ irá quebrá-lo"

Ele zomba da última parte seguida de risos mais cruéis. Então, ele se vira para olhar para algo... ou alguém.

"O que você pensa sobre isso, hein? _Edward e Bella ficariam para sempre juntos. Ninguém pode separá-los_."

Sua voz tem um tom feminino, zombando. Ele está olhando para minha direção. Felizmente, os olhos estão focados no lado direito e longe de mim.

Eu fico longe da porta que eu ouço gemidos de alguém lá dentro.

Há alguém, uma menina para ser mais específica, que está aqui com James e Tanya.

"Serva estúpida! Você estaria com o seu marido agora se você importasse com o seu próprio negócio", Tanya zomba de alguma pobre alma. Parece que a menina está aqui contra a sua vontade.

"Tanya, temos que ser gratos a Bella pela nossa vitória. Se não fosse por ela, não teríamos sido capazes de separá-la de Edward."

As palavras de James me deixam ainda mais confusa.

Me separar de Edward?

Foi algo Tanya tinha planejado desde o início?

"Estou em total acordo com você, mas não posso evitar de me sentir triste por Edward. Pobre Edward nem sequer me tocou, mas ainda é visto como um pecador. Ele foi culpado pela infidelidade que nunca cometeu."

Parece que meu mundo acabou de parar de se mover quando eu compreendo plenamente o significado por trás das palavras de Tanya.

Edward não dormiu Tanya.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em mais nada, passos audíveis me fazem rapidamente me esconder atrás da escada, embora seja difícil e altamente desconfortável.

Não há muito espaço atrás da escada. É apenas o suficiente para eu ficar de pé e eu me inclino contra a parede atrás de mim para regular minha respiração. As palavras de Tanya ecoam em meus ouvidos.

Nem sequer me tocou...

Responsabilizado pela infidelidade que ele nunca cometeu...

Não foi Edward que quebrou seus votos, fui eu.

Eu tinha deixado a minha fé nele morrer quando deveria ter sido a única a segurar sua mão.

Não era eu a afirmar conhecer Edward como nenhum outro?

As lágrimas vêm espontaneamente. Tenho que abafar os suspiros enquanto eu ouço a porta sendo trancada.

"Isto exige uma celebração, Tanya."

"O que você quer dizer com isso, James?"

Um momento de silêncio se passa. Em seguida, James sussurra com uma voz que envia arrepios por todo meu corpo.

"Eu preciso colocar uma criança em você como antes. Desta vez, no entanto, é preciso culpar Edward."

Eu engulo. Tudo está se tornando muito, muito para eu lidar e o movimento frenético do meu filho não parece estar ajudando.

"Por que eu faria tal coisa? Edward está bem ciente do fato de que não me teve na cama naquela noite. Isso não me trará nada de bom."

A culpa que eu me sinto com as palavras de Tanya impedem meus pulmões de funcionar.

Edward não me traiu, e eu nem sequer lhe dei a oportunidade de me dizer a verdade, eu estava me afogando em tristeza e raiva.

"Sua irmã mais velha é uma tola. Ela ainda irá colocar seu filho antes dela se decidir voltar."

As palavras de James não possuem nada além da verdade.

Eu sou uma idiota.

Eu sempre fui uma tola.

Não foi James ou Tanya que destruiu a minha casa, fui eu.

Eu sou a responsável por tudo.

Eu tinha permitido que Tanya entrasse minha casa e obriguei Edward a deixá-la ficar com a gente quando ele esteve certo o tempo todo.

Edward nunca me perdoaria e com razão.

Eu tropeço para fora da escada quando ouço passos seguidos por uma porta se fechando.

Inclinando-me para o lado contra a parede, eu deslizo para baixo até que estou de joelhos. Soluços se acumulam em todo o meu corpo, me deixando com faltar de ar.

_O que eu fiz?_

Esme uma vez me disse que eu teria que cuidar desta cidade um dia. Como eu poderia fazer isso se eu não posso nem mesmo tomar conta da minha própria casa?

Os gemidos saindo da sala trancada agem como um balde de água fria em mim. Eu faço o meu melhor para regular minha respiração.

Há alguém dentro desta sala. E pelas palavras de James, ela acreditou em mim e Edward, mesmo quando eu não acreditei.

Levantando-me, eu olho em volta e agradeço ao Senhor quando encontro o molho de chaves pendurado na parede ao lado da porta.

Com as pernas bambas, eu ando em direção a ela, enquanto rezo para que ninguém volte.

Eu preciso ficar longe de James especialmente agora que estou sozinha e vulnerável. Ele teria o poder de realmente destruir Edward se colocasse suas mãos em nosso filho.

Com a mão trêmula, eu pego as chaves da parede e abro a porta.

Meus olhos se arregalam quando vejo ninguém menos que Angela.

**XxxxX**

Parece que alguém colocou algemas em volta dos meus pés, mas eu continuo caminhando, enquanto as palavras de Angela continuam tocando na minha cabeça.

_Ele não fez nada..._

Felix me encontrou quando estava lá fora procurando por mim. Sem dúvidas, por insistência do meu marido.

O marido no qual eu não acreditei e eu nem sequer me preocupei em ouvir.

O marido que eu estava planejando machucar com o ato mais cruel que uma mulher pode cometer.

Tenho vergonha de me chamar de mulher.

Fui eu que o ordenei buscar Tanya.

Há algumas perguntas que ela precisa responder. Edward tem o direito de saber.

Durante meses... prejudicando a minha criança...

Quando eu chego a minha casa, eu entro despercebida. Todo mundo deve estar ocupado procurando por mim.

Eu ouço a voz que vem da sala principal e alcanço a porta ainda não detectada.

"Eu não estou mentindo. Não foi Lorde Edward que me mandou até você."

Eu não me permito olhar para Edward. Eu sei que cairia completamente se o fizesse. Ainda assim, eu mantenho meus olhos sobre Tanya enquanto ela sussurra.

"Então quem foi?"

"Eu mandei."

Minha voz está cheia de ódio e raiva. Vejo-a visivelmente chocada. Então, eu recuo um pouco uma vez que ele percebe o meu rosto.

Sem dar a qualquer um único olhar, eu ando em direção a ela. Cada passo é letal.

Prejudicar a criança...

Prejudicar a criança...

Com essas palavras ressoando em volta do meu cérebro, eu ataco e a esbofeteio com todas as minhas forças.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parece que os crimes de Tanya não foram somente contra Bella e Edward...<strong>_

_**Até sexta!**_

_**Nai.**_


	59. Chapter 58

**Capítulo 58**

**~ Angela ~**

O som do chocalho de chaves envia um arrepio de medo pela minha espinha. Meu corpo gasto tensiona sob o puro pânico que sinto toda vez que eu penso no retorno de James.

Algum grande poder o impediu de me violentar por estes últimos dez dias. Ainda assim, cada vez que ele vem a este lugar, meu coração para tudo o que está fazendo.

Meu coração começa a martelar assim que eu ouvir o som de um clique. Meu corpo está tentando ficar mais confortável no canto que eu estou encolhida.

A porta se abre e minha respiração para quando a pessoa se move em torno dela e entra na linha de minha visão.

"Bella".

Minha voz soa estranha até mesmo para os meus próprios ouvidos. É fraca e rouca, devido à falta de uso nos últimos dias.

Lágrimas escoam pelos meus olhos, traçando o caminho de outras agora seco. Seus olhos se arregalaram antes que fiquem cheios de lágrimas, que então caen sobre a borda de seus olhos inchados.

"Oh, Angela!"

Ela corre para mim, sua barriga inchada retardando-a um pouco. Ela cai de joelhos diante de mim.

Eu caio em seus braços e alívio supera o meu corpo, que sacode com soluç a dor que eu tenho tentado conter derrama através dos sons quebrados que saem da minha boca.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de quanto tempo temos estado aqui. Estamos levando conforto uma para a outra quando suas palavras cortam através da tranquilidade.

"Por que você está aqui, Angela? Eu achei que você tinha ido para a sua aldeia."

Inclinando-me para trás, eu dou a ela um pequeno sorriso.

Há tanta coisa que ela precisa saber.

"Bella, por favor, perdoe-me por não ter lhe dito, mas eu não tive outra escolha."

Sua cabeça pende para o lado e ela ergue as sobrancelhas. Usando seus olhos, ela me pergunta:

"O que você não me disse?"

Eu respiro fundo e endireito as costas. Meus músculos protestam contra o movimento enquanto eu conto tudo para ela.

~ LH ~

_Eu cantarolo comigo mesma, sorrindo para nada em particular.__Eu entro na cozinha para verificar a comida que a Duquesa pediu para o pessoal da cozinha preparar para Bella._

_Pobre Bella.__A gestação não está sendo fácil para ela._

_Meu sorriso desaparece e confusão toma conta de mim quando vejo Tanya na cozinha._

_Ela está de costas para mim e pelo barulho, está mexendo com alguns utensílios._

_Já faz dois meses desde que ela passou a residir aqui, mas eu não confio nela, não importa no que Bella acredite._

_Bella é muito boa para ver o mal em alguém.__Tenho medo de que um dia ela venha a sofrer por isso._

_"Mais dois meses", disse Tanya com a voz baixa e ameaçadora._

_Uma faísca de suspeita inflama dentro de mim com suas palavras estranhas._

_Movendo-me rapidamente entre o armário e a parede, então eu estou fora de sua linha de visão, eu roubo um olhar para vê-la se afastando da prateleira._

_Recuando, eu prendo a respiração na esperança de permanecer sem ser detectada por Tanya quando ela passar para sair._

_Uma vez que eu tenho certeza que ela deixou a cozinha, eu saio do meu esconderijo.__Meus olhos se arregalam quando vejo comida de Bella ali na prateleira onde Tanya estava de pé._

_Chame isso de instinto de mulher, mas algo me diz para não deixar Bella consumir o alimento._

~ LH ~

"Desde aquele dia, eu passei a fazer a sua comida na minha casa e, pessoalmente, ficava com ela até que fosse servida para você, Bella. Sua saúde começou a melhorar em questão de dias. Ainda assim, eu tive o cuidado de não deixar Tanya saber que eu sabia que ela estava manipulando o seu alimento."

O rosto de Bella fica muito mais pálido do que normalmente é. Preocupa-me que ela esteja ficando doente.

Talvez eu devesse parar.

"Por que você não me contou, Angela?"

Sua voz é tão quebrada e frágil, mas eu sei que ela precisa ouvir tudo agora.

Dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso cheio de tristeza, eu olho em seus olhos.

"Você não teria acreditado em mim."

Seus olhos se arregalam antes que ela sorria para mim com a mesma tristeza, plenamente consciente de que eu estou falando a verdade.

Ela recusou-se a ouvir a Lorde Edward quando ele tentou avisá-la sobre Tanya e chorou ao ponto de ficar doente. Isso forçou Lorde Edward a permitir que Tanya ficasse em sua casa. Por que ela me escutaria?

Por que ela iria acreditar nas minhas palavras e não em sua irmã?

Tanya poderia facilmente tê-la manipulado.

Eu não tenho provas de sua indiscrição. É apenas a minha suspeita e a palavra de uma serva contra uma nobre.

Sinceramente, eu não estava com medo de perder a minha posição na casa deles, mas eu estava com medo por Bella.

Ela nunca me tratou como lixo, mas como sua igual.

Eu tinha medo de dizer a Lorde Edward. Ele teria acreditado em mim, mas ele teria mandado Tanya para a prisão se soubesse.

Isso teria destruído Bella.

Eu fui até a duquesa Esme.

~ LH ~

_Já faz dois meses que eu encontrei Tanya na cozinha adulterando os alimentos de Bella._

_Embora eu não tenha nenhuma prova contra Tanya, eu sei que ela está fazendo alguma coisa.__É hora que eu contar a alguém sobre isso._

_Sabendo que a Duquesa Esme estaria na biblioteca neste momento do dia, eu faço o meu caminho ao considerar minhas palavras._

_Será que ela acreditará em mim?_

_Se não, então o que eu faria?_

_E se Tanya estiver fazendo alguma coisa para prejudicar Bella e seu filho?__Eu podia ver a agitação._

_"Minha Senhora"._

_Eu faço reverência diante da Duquesa e ela me dá um sorriso caloroso quando olha para cima a partir do livro que ela está lendo.__Ela está descansando na chaise colocada no canto da sala._

_"Angela, querida. Vamos, entre, criança."_

_Meu coração incha com as palavras dela e meu corpo parar de tremer.__O fato não escapa aos olhos sábios dela._

_"Está tudo bem, filha?"_

_Sua voz é suave quando ela se levanta de seu lugar antes de caminhar em direção a mim._

_"Minha senhora... Duquesa Cullen..."_

_Eu gaguejo.__Não importa o quanto eu tente, eu não consigo pronunciar as palavras._

_Ela coloca uma mão reconfortante no meu ombro e sussurra:_

_"Está tudo bem, minha filha. Fale o que lhe incomoda."_

_Respirando fundo, eu resolvo dizer-lhe tudo o que sei._

_"Dois meses atrás..."_

_A duquesa fica tão atordoada depois da minha revelação que a deixou sem palavras._

_Ela caminha em direção à cadeira no centro da sala e pergunta depois de se instalar na mesma:_

_"Você a viu misturar algo na comida de Bella?"_

_"Só uma vez, mas não tenho certeza do que era", eu respondo.__Não é o suficiente para provar o crime de Tanya, mas o que eu disse é verdade._

_Eu só fui capaz de pegar Tanya uma vez, mas foi o suficiente para solidificar a minha suspeita._

_"E você disse a alguém?"_

_"Não, minha senhora. Fiquei com medo, ninguém iria acreditar em mim."_

_"Angela"._

_Sua__voz é instável, mas o rosto é a imagem da calma._

_"Sim, minha senhora?"_

_"Angela, precisamos encontrar provas antes que possamos dizer qualquer coisa a qualquer um, especialmente a Bella. Eu teria jogado a garota vil na rua se eu não tivesse que considerar a saúde de Bella."_

~ LH ~

"Isso tudo é minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse ficado cega com as minhas emoções, Tanya não teria destruído a minha casa."

Eu suspiro querendo saber como dizer a ela a verdade. De repente, percebo que ela ainda não sabe que Edward não dormiu com Tanya.

"Bella, você tem que acreditar em mim quando eu digo que Lorde Edward não lhe traiu com Tanya. Eu estava lá."

Ela me dá um pequeno sorriso triste e diz:

"Eu sei agora. Ouvi Tanya e James mais cedo."

Eu suspiro de alívio.

"Espere. Que quer dizer que você estava lá?"

Minha mente vagueia de volta para a noite da véspera de Ano Novo.

~ LH ~

_Eu respiro profundamente para me acalmar e me consolar.__Tanya não voltaria tão cedo._

_Tem sido um mês desde que eu tinha dito tudo a Duquesa.__Tenho estado a tentar encontrar alguma prova contra Tanya, mas foi impossível._

_Ela não sai de casa que não seja para acompanhar Bella.._

_Tenho certeza de que ela tem um aliado lá e isso me apavora._

_Hoje à noite eu teria uma rara oportunidade de pesquisar pelo quarto de Tanya já que todo mundo está ocupado na festa._

_A Duquesa tem sido fora de si de preocupação com sua nora e a criança que Bella carrega, mas ela é incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa._

_Meu corpo fica tendo e a minha mão congela nos papéis que eu estava revirando quando ouço vozes fora do quarto, seguidas por alguém que está sendo arrastado._

_Eu apressadamente me viro.__Meus olhos se arregalam na porta quando eu vejo e ouço a maçaneta da porta sendo aberta._

_Rapidamente, eu me escondo atrás do biombo de se trocar e assisto a cena se desenrolar diante dos meus olhos através do pequeno buraco na lateral da tela._

_Eu suspiro quando vejo um homem arrastando Lorde Edward, que parece meio consciente em direção à cama._

_Depois de depositá-lo sobre a cama, ele se endireita assim que Tanya o manda esperar do lado de fora do quarto._

_Eu assisto, com medo e lívida, como Tanya pula na cama suavemente acariciando o rosto de Lorde Edward._

_"Edward, se levante meu cavaleiro."_

_Sua voz é enjoativa e me deixa enojada, mas um sorriso aparece no meu rosto quando eu ouço a resposta de Lorde Edward._

_"Amor... Bella... tanto... sempre."_

_Mesmo embriagada ele ama apenas Bella._

_Tanya continua tentando despertar Lorde Edward, mas ele não responde a ela e parece estar dormindo._

_Ela bufa e apela para os homens fora.__Eu não posso ver o seu rosto devido à falta de iluminação, exceto o luar._

_Assisto horrorizada quando vejo os homens despindo Lorde suspiro alto me escapa quando eu percebo o que eles planejaram._

_Três__cabeças se viram na minha direção e eu sei que fui pega._

~ LH ~

"Eu estou aqui desde então. No entanto, tenho certeza de que Lorde Edward nem sequer a tocou, visto que ele já estava dormindo. Além disso, Tanya confirmou com James."

Bella se rompe como eu terminar de contar-lhe tudo. Eu olho com espanto como fúria assume sua face. Em seguida, ela se levanta como uma nobre senhora que ela é.

"Você sabe quem era aquele homem?"

A voz dela está morta e eu tremo, eu nunca a ouvi antes tão fria quanto eu respondo:

"Sei."

* * *

><p><strong>Vejam como eu sou querida... rsrs. Resolvi postar esse hoje porque esse capítulo apesar de ser importante e explicar muita coisa, não é a sequência que eu sei que vocês querem. Esse virá amanhã. <strong>

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	60. Chapter 59

**Capítulo 59**

**~ Bella ~**

Minha fúria é diferente de tudo que eu já senti antes. Nem mesmo quando eu pensei que Edward tenha me enganado eu senti tanta raiva.

"O que o meu filho inocente fez para você Tanya? Por que você tentou matar o meu filho?"

Seus olhos se arregalaram de medo. Ela tem plena consciência de que tinha sido pega.

O silêncio na sala era ensurdecedor antes de uma voz ressoar.

"Matar o meu filho?"

As palavras são faladas por Edward em um rosnado. Caminhando em direção a nós, seu é o rosto uma expressão de terror e seus olhos estão cheios de fúria dirigida a Tanya.

Não há dúvida na minha mente que ele está pronto para matá-la. Eu teria que deixá-lo também, mas eu preciso de algumas respostas.

Pode parecer cruel, mas eu não ligo para a vida da minha irmã. Cada pedaço de amor e até mesmo simpatia que eu tinha por ela tinha desaparecido no momento em que eu descobri a verdade.

É culpa dela por eu ter desconfiado do meu marido.

É culpa dela que eu quase levei meu filho para longe do meu Edward.

É culpa dela que Alice e Jasper não estão mais juntos.

O que ela tentou fazer com o meu filho é inaceitável.

"Edward pare."

Ele para em um instante. Sua mandíbula se cerra antes que ele recomeça a andar.

"Ainda não."

Isso faz com que ele pare. Ele olha para mim com os olhos questionando ainda cheios de raiva incontrolável.

"Eu preciso de respostas."

Sua mandíbula se aperta.

"Fale", ele rosna para Tanya.

Sua voz pode parecer calma, mas todas as pessoas na sala podem ouvir a fúria inconfundível que lhe está subjacente.

Eu me viro para Tanya. Seu rosto mostra puro pânico enquanto seus olhos olham para Edward.

Ela tem razão para ter medo.

Eu me viro para ela e pergunto:

"Por que Tanya? Por que você tentou matar o meu filho?"

Seus olhos se voltam para mim. Enquanto são atados com medo, eles não mostram nenhum sinal de arrependimento ou vergonha.

"Você está me perguntando por quê? É por causa de você, _cadela_."

Neste ponto, eu não estou nem surpresa por seus xingamentos.

"Você está sempre no caminho da minha felicidade. Mesmo quando Edward e eu estávamos juntos, você sempre parecia encontrar uma razão para ficar entre nós", ela grita comigo.

"Você é a filhinha da Mamãe e papai sempre a favoreceu. Você é a irmã que Jasper e Gracie sempre preferiram. Então você roubou Edward de mim? Eu deveria ter sido a única a ser a mãe da criança de Edward. Não você."

Sua voz se assemelhava a do homem que passeava em nosso bairro que papai sempre nos advertia para ficar longe, pois o homem não estava no estado de espírito certo.

Louco.

Essa é a palavra que os habitantes usavam.

Ela parece louca.

"Tanya", Edward teria lhe dado uns bons insultos se não fosse o grito que saiu da minha boca.

Pelas últimas horas, eu venho sentindo contrações no meu abdômen. Eu estava muito longe no meu furor, para dar-lhes muita atenção, mas a dor se tornou demais para suportar.

Em um segundo, Edward está ao meu lado enquanto palavras frenéticas escapam de sua boca.

"Oh, Bella... o que... você está bem?"

Suas mãos seguram o meu rosto e os seus olhos estão cheios de horror. Ele está procurando por meu corpo a razão da minha angústia.

Abro a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas meus olhos se arregalaram quando outra contração poderosa me bate. Então, algo molhado infiltra-se entre as minhas pernas.

Meus olhos seguem a poça de água em volta dos meus pés. A realidade da situação finalmente me atinge.

Minha bolsa estourou.

O bebê está chegando.

Eu levanto os meus olhos para cima. Em vez de encontrar Edward, eles vão para Tanya.

Eles estão cheios de satisfação ao ver minha angústia. Ela provavelmente está comemorando a enorme possibilidade de que eu poderia perder o bebê.

O medo me prende, o que torna difícil respirar enquanto meus joelhos desistem.

Eu caio no chão. A mão de Edward se esvai enquanto meus braços envolvem-se em torno da minha barriga, enquanto ainda olhando para Tanya.

Na parte de trás da minha mente, eu ouço a voz de Edward exigindo que alguém chame a parteira antes de eu sentir seus braços em volta de mim.

Meu foco é para a pessoa que alegou-me o amor que eu costumava pensar que era para a minha irmã, com os olhos brilhando em fúria injustificada.

"Eu nunca tomei Edward de você, Tanya. Foi você quem o obrigou a se afastar por suas ações."

Outra contração dolorosa me bate me fazendo estremecer e apertar o braço de Edward.

Embora eu possa sentir a sua preocupação, eu preciso tirar uma coisa do meu peito.

"Eu não queria nada além de felicidade para você. Você era a menina dos olhos do papai, as batidas do coração da mamãe, e a princesa de Jasper. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de quando você começou a se sentir menos amada, mas posso assegurar-lhe que era tudo coisa de sua mente."

Minha voz é apenas um sussurro e a dor está ficando insuportável assim, a ideia do dano que ela tentou provocar ao meu nascituro me dá todo o poder e força que eu preciso.

Levantando o queixo ao olhar diretamente em seus olhos, eu deixo as minhas palavras ecoar em todo o cômodo.

"Eu sempre perdoei seus crimes, mas agora você fez algo imperdoável. Imperdoável mesmo. Como a nora de Duque Carlisle Cullen e esposa de Lorde Edward Cullen, eu ordeno que você seja executada."

Antes que mais nada possa sair da minha boca, outra contração me bate. Ao contrário das minhas anteriores, essa é tão dolorosa que eu sou obrigada a gritar.

Meu grito parece arrebentar o último fio de controle de Edward. De repente, eu me vejo sendo pega em seus braços.

"Coloquem Tanya na prisão. Eu cuidarei dela mais tarde."

Edward caminha em direção as escadas, sua raiva evidente enquanto sua outra emoção é ainda mais poderosa.

Medo.

Eu posso sentir isso na maneira como suas mãos me pegam. Eu posso ver a preocupação em seus olhos verdes escuros pela maneira que ele olha para mim, fazendo com que o meu coração se aperte.

Este é o homem que me amou como eu sou, mas eu não fiz nada em troca.

Eu não confiei nele quando ele mais precisava.

Eu quero pedir-lhe o seu perdão. Eu preciso perguntar a ele, não, pedir a ele, mas a dor das contrações e da culpa dentro de mim é demais.

Além do medo de que eu possa perder meu filho, é quase impossível para mim lidar.

O bebê está chegando mais cedo.

Estou tentando controlar os gritos que querem fugir de mim cada vez que uma contração me atinge. Edward nos leva até as escadas, vendo através de mim.

Ao contrário de mim, que apenas aleguei conhecê-lo, ele me conhece por dentro e por fora.

"Bella..."

Sua voz reflete o meu próprio medo apesar de não saber tudo.

~ LH ~

_"Bella"._

_Leva-me __algum tempo __para __superar __o choque depois que Angela diz__-me tudo, especialmente __o nome do traidor que mora __na minha casa._

_Eu levanto os meus olhos para ver o rosto pálido, __olhando para mim com olhos preocupados._

_"A parteira, Sarah. Ela __era a única a fornecer __o __pó que Tanya tinha colocado nos seus alimentos por dois meses antes de eu __descobrir."_

_Um suspiro me escapa._

_Estou tão cansada e desgastada, eu não tenho nenhuma ideia__ se__ posso lidar com muito mais._

_Sarah parecia tão inocente e __tão __amigável, ela estava sempre __sorrindo__ me __encorajando._

_Eu era tão tola __para não perceber?_

_Tantas pessoas ao meu redor estavam me enganando, conspirando contra mim e meu marido._

_"Ela é amante de James,__Bella. James mandou sequestrar a pobre Marie para que ninguém soubesse a realidade de sua doença. Ela me disse o que lhe tinha sido dado."_

_Eu me viro para ela e meu rosto demonstra todo o medo que estou sentindo._

_"Eram folhas especiais esmagadas que... que..."_

_"O que Angela? Por favor, diga-me", eu r__ogo a ela. __Eu __preciso __ouvir a verdade, não importa o quanto __eu deseje evitá-la._

_"Eles queriam se certificar de que você e seu filho não sobrevivessem ao parto. Se você conseguisse, não seria capaz de procriar de novo."_

~ LH ~

Desde então, eu nunca tinha odiado alguém tanto quanto odeio Tanya. Nem mesmo James.

Por mais que James tenha feito mal a mim e a Edward, ele ainda é um de fora. Por outro lado, Tanya é, ou melhor, era, minha irmã.

Edward me coloca na cama. Uma dor aguda que me faz lutar para respirar.

"Sarah estará aqui em breve, Bella. Favor, não se preocupe, minha querida."

Meus olhos se abrem quando eu ouço o nome de Sarah.

"Não, Edward. Não ela... não ela", eu rogo - não, imploro.

Ele precisa saber que ela iria fazer de tudo para ter certeza de que meu filho não sobreviva.

"Ela... está com eles... Edward..."

Eu me esforço para pronunciar as palavras e Edward parece congelar.

Ira toma conta de seu rosto enquanto minhas palavras fazem sentido. Não haveria nada para impedir Edward de libertar a sua raiva uma vez o nosso filho esteja fora de perigo.

Haverá um inferno para pagar.

E eu não faria nada para detê-lo.

Agora não. Nunca mais.

"Alice, Felix!" Ele grita e apesar de sua raiva não ser dirigida a mim, eu me encolho.

Ambos estão no batente da porta como se simplesmente estivessem esperando do lado de fora.

"Felix, prenda Sarah por traição. Então, envie alguém em busca de outra parteira e minha mãe."

Sua voz fica mais alta com cada palavra. Uma veia pulsa em seu pescoço de tensão e os maxilares estão cerrados em um esforço de manter sua raiva sob controle.

"Marie está aqui, Edward."

Mesmo com dor, eu envio uma oração silenciosa ao céu.

Marie e Angela conseguiram chegar sem quaisquer problemas.

"Mande-a entrar", diz ele, olhando para mim com grande quantidade de desconfiança em seus olhos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Podem ir atrás da autora por ter deixado o capítulo assim... o próximo é o último regular e mais um epílogo. Eu estou a fim de postá-los até domingo. O que vocês acham da minha ideia?<strong>_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	61. Chapter 60

**Capítulo 60**

**~ Edward ~ **

Marie vem correndo para o quarto parecendo mais fraca, então eu me lembro dela com contusões cercado seus olhos.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de onde ela tinha sido nestes últimos meses, mas eu não tenho tempo para fazer nada.

Meus olhos endurecem como faz a minha voz quando eu olho em seus olhos.

"Marie, nada, e eu quero dizer nada, deve acontecer com minha esposa ou meu filho ou as consequências serão terríveis."

Minha mãe arrancaria a minha pele se ouvisse a maneira que eu falo com essa mulher, especialmente dado a sua idade, mas confiança é algo que não posso oferecer a ninguém, exceto minha família imediata no momento.

Há pessoas lá fora que querem a vida do meu filho e eu só conheço duas delas.

"Edward... ela não... ela é..."

Meus olhos vão para Bella. Seus olhos estão me pedindo alguma coisa, mas antes que possa dizer qualquer coisa, ela grita.

Eu posso sentir as lágrimas ardendo no canto dos meus olhos. Sua dor está me rasgando.

Seus gritos cortam meu coração, fazendo meu interior rasgar. Eu tenho que ser corajoso enquanto murmuro para ela, tomando-lhe a mão na minha.

"Tudo ficará bem, minha Bella".

Eu sussurro. Meu coração está suavizando apenas por estar com ela.

Eu não disse isso desde que ouvi o grito dela.

Há tantas emoções passando pela minha mente que eu sou incapaz de pensar em uma coisa de cada vez, mas tenho que me concentrar na minha esposa. Caso contrário, eu poderia apenas sair e matar Tanya com minhas próprias mãos.

"Lorde Edward, você terá que sair do quarto, senhor."

Eu me viro para Marie. Quando ela se atreve a sugerir que eu saia do quarto, todos os traços de suavidade deixam o meu rosto.

Como ela ousa?!

Se ela acha que eu vou deixar minha esposa sozinha, ela tem outra coisa vindo.

"Eu não vou, em hipótese alguma, deixar a minha esposa quando ela está passando por tanta dor."

Ela olha para mim, nem intimidada por minhas palavras, nem pelo tom da minha voz.

"Os homens não são permitidos no quarto de parto."

Eu olho para ela. Todos os pensamentos de cortesia escapam pela janela enquanto eu rosno.

"Eu. Não. Vou. Sair".

Ela bufa, com os olhos em chamas.

Eu não me importo sobre os rituais, eles não são mais importantes do que a minha esposa. Bella pode não ter dito, mas ela precisa de mim.

"Muito bem, mas a senhorita Cullen não irá ficar aqui desde que ela é uma moça solteira. Ela não precisa ver antes de seu tempo para que isso não assuste", ela cede relutante.

"Mas, Bella precisa..."

Eu ouço o gemido de Alice, mas a voz da minha mãe a interrompe.

"Você ouviu a senhorita Marie. Saia".

Eu expirar, o alívio me enchendo desde que minha mãe está aqui. Mesmo assim, eu ainda não pretendo sair.

Marie se vira para Bella, seus olhos suavizando enquanto ela sussurra amorosamente com a minha esposa.

"Há quanto tempo você vem sentindo a dor, querida?"

É tão suave como a voz de uma mãe acalmando o desconforto do seu filho. Eu amoleço um pouco.

"Poucas... horas."

Sua respiração é superficial. Parece que ela tem que convocar toda a sua força apenas para pronunciar essas duas palavras.

Marie suspira e, em seguida, diante dos meus olhos, ela levanta a saia da minha esposa para dar uma olhadela.

Meu Deus!

Eu olho para a cabeça dela enquanto ela se esconde debaixo das roupas da minha esposa, mas eu mantenho a minha boca fechada.

Eu não sou um idiota.

Eu passei dois anos em uma fazenda como parte do meu treinamento. Meu pai me disse que eu tenho que viver a vida de um agricultor para realmente apreciar seu trabalho árduo.

Ainda assim, isso é irrelevante. Posso estar bem ciente de como o processo de parto acontece, mas isso não significa que eu gosto.

"Vamos livrá-la de suas roupas vesti-la em algo mais confortável?"

Ela sorri para a minha esposa depois de recuar de _lá_ e, em seguida, começa a levantá-la, fazendo Bella gemer.

Rapidamente, eu a ajudo a retirar o vestido de Bella até que ela esteja vestindo apenas a camisa.

O amor que tenho por minha Bella apenas aumenta a meu ver sua luta para dar à luz ao nosso filho sem uma única reclamação deixando seus lindos lábios.

Eu assisto Marie como um falcão na esperança de que ela comece a trabalhar imediatamente, mas ela não faz nada.

Minhas sobrancelhas vincam quando eu a vejo se mover em direção à porta e abri-la.

Onde ela pensa que vai e deixar a minha esposa aqui com dor?

"Edward".

Eu olho para a minha esposa, ela estremecendo, os olhos cheios de dor e terror.

Bella sempre me garantiu que não há nada a temer desde que as mulheres dão à luz a seus filhos desde que o mundo foi criado. Ver tanto medo em seus olhos...

Isso me assusta.

Colocando uma mão em sua bochecha esquerda, eu cautelosamente coloco a outra em seu abdômen para acalmá-la.

Marie volta com algumas peças de roupa e me olha direto nos olhos.

"Agora Lorde Edward, você terá que escutar o que eu digo. Você pode ser um Lorde, mas tudo ocorre como eu digo aqui. Será que eu me fiz clara, senhor?"

Eu olho para ela e ela está me olhando como se eu fosse apenas uma criança. Antes que eu possa lembrar-lhe quem eu sou, a minha mãe fala.

"Ele o fará."

Eu me viro em direção a voz da minha mãe para encontrá-la sentada do outro lado de Bella segurando a outra mão. O olhar que ela me dá não me dá outra escolha a não ser concordar.

Eu respiro fundo lembrando-me que esta mulher irá trazer meu filho ao mundo e merece o meu respeito.

Marie move a camisa de Bella para cima até que sua parte inferior esteja exposta a todos na sala. Mais uma vez, eu resistir à vontade de dizer o que está em minha mente.

Minutos se transformam em horas. Embora a dor de Bella pareça diminuir, o aperto de sua mão na minha aumenta a ponto de eu querer gritar de dor.

"Agora, ajude-a a sentar-se e apoie as costas dela contra seu peito."

Eu faço o que me disseram, ficando atrás de Bella antes de colocar a mão dela na minha.

Ela aperta minha mão com tal força insuportável que eu quase estremeço. Algo me diz que isso não me faria muito bem.

Marie, uma vez mais afasta as pernas da minha mulher e, em seguida, ela sorri, olhando para nós.

"Eu posso ver que está coroando, Lady Bella. Agora, empurre com toda a sua força quando sentir a próxima contração".

Eu olho para a minha esposa enquanto ela fecha os olhos, respirando fundo, provavelmente, preparando-se.

De repente, seus olhos estão abertos e, em seguida, ela empurra-me com a sua força.

"Muito bem, minha senhora. Agora empurre de novo."

Uma e outra vez, eu a sinto empurrar até que o meu filho está fora.

Então, eu ouço o som mais melódico desta terra.

O som do choro do meu filho.

Eu não posso explicar a emoção que passa por mim quando eu vejo o meu filho pela primeira vez.

Coberto de sangue e algum líquido desconhecido para mim é a coisa mais preciosa no meu mundo.

"É uma menina."

Meu coração se enche, os meus lábios se enrolam, e meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Eu sou homem o suficiente para admitir que chorei quando percebi que eu sou pai de uma filha linda.

Marie acaba de limpar a minha filha. Minha mente e meu coração não podem acreditar que minha criança está aqui, quando eu ouço Bella gritar de dor.

Eu olho para baixo em direção a ela com horror, terror me agarrando com o pensamento de que algo aconteça a ela.

Eu olho para a Marie que tem um olhar perplexo no rosto e rapidamente entrega a minha filha para minha mãe.

Ela volta para Bella e um pequeno sorriso se espalha em seu rosto enquanto ela olha entre as pernas da minha esposa.

"Bem, o que você sabe? Alguém mais quer sair."

Bella respira pesadamente enquanto ela empurra mais uma vez, mesmo sem ser mandada. Depois de mais dois empurrões, meu outro filho emerge do útero da minha esposa.

"É um menino."

Meu sorriso se alarga e as minhas lágrimas aumentam, mas eu sinto a minha esposa endurecer contra mim. Antes que eu possa olhar para ela, eu congelo quando percebo que o meu filho não está se movendo.

Eu posso ouvir o choro da minha filha, mas não há nada vindo do pacote nos braços de Marie.

"Edward... Edward... por que ele... por que ele não..."

Eu posso ouvir o choro de Bella, suas perguntas, e seus apelos, mas a verdade é que eu estou tão indefeso e ignorante quanto ela.

Meus olhos procuraram os da minha mãe, achando que ela teria respostas. Ela sempre sabe o que é melhor.

"Mãe..."

Eu chamo-lhe enquanto ela assiste Marie, ao mesmo tempo tentando acalmar a minha filha.

Ela se vira para mim, mas quando meus olhos encontram os dela, eu gostaria de não ter olhado na direção dela.

Seus olhos estão cheios de terror e lágrimas.

Chocado e paralisado com o medo do desconhecido, eu chamo por Marie para encontrá-la andando em direção à mesa de madeira no canto da sala.

Eu quero ir lá, agitar Marie, e exigir que ela faça... alguma coisa.

Eu nunca me senti tão impotente na minha vida.

Bella chora, pedindo que eu faça alguma coisa. Ela está tentando se levantar, mas eu a mantenho lá.

Eu envolvo meus braços em volta da minha esposa, fazendo a única coisa que eu sou _capaz_.

A única maneira que eu posso confortá-la.

Eu não tenho nenhuma palavra de conforto para dar, eu nem mesmo consigo encontrar nenhuma.

Não era para terminar assim. Nós não deveríamos estar sentados impotentes, vulneráveis e incapazes de fazer qualquer coisa.

Tudo é tão surreal que eu não posso fazer nada a não ser assistir.

Eu me sinto um fracasso.

Fracasso como marido.

Fracasso como pai.

Raiva pulsa em minhas veias quando a minha mente volta para o momento do retorno de Bella.

Tanya fez algo para prejudicar o meu filho. Ela teria um inferno a pagar.

Ela iria implorar que nunca tivesse nascido.

Um choro suave - muito mais suave do que o da minha filha, mas um choro, no entanto, vem de onde está Marie, de costas para nós.

Um raio de esperança brilha através da escuridão, enquanto o choro do meu filho ficar mais alto, até que ele solta um grito faminto.

Isso só faz com que sua irmã chore mais alto.

Assim, a competição começa.

O meu filho está vivo.

Eu posso finalmente soltar a respiração que eu não tinha percebido que estava segurando.

Marie vira-se para nós com um grande sorriso em seu rosto e meu filho um pouco irritado em seus braços.

"Não se preocupe, Lady Cullen, Lorde Cullen. Isso acontece às vezes, raramente, mas acontece. Agora, vamos limpá-los, Duquesa Cullen. Tenho certeza de que mamãe e papai desejam segurar seus recém-nascidos."

Ela diz que a última parte olhando para a minha mãe, mas não antes de eu ver seus olhos brilhando.

Minha mãe está sorrindo, chorando e acenando furiosamente assim como minha esposa.

Eu beijo o topo da cabeça da minha esposa, sentindo tantas emoções. Acima de tudo, alívio.

Desde que minha filha foi a primeira a fazer a sua presença no mundo, ela é apresentada em primeiro lugar. Mãe está diante de nós segurando a minha filha nos braços.

"Segure-a, Edward."

Eu olho para Bella, que agora está descansando a cabeça no meu ombro.

Ela sorri e senta-se para que eu possa me levantar antes de falar.

"Eu a estive carregando por quase nove meses. Eu sei que você está morrendo de vontade de abraçá-la."

Eu sorrio para ela com gratidão e me levanto.

Então, eu estou tão nervoso de repente que as minhas mãos ficam úmidas de suor.

E se eu deixá-la cair?

E se eu segurá-la muito apertado?

Eu tomo uma respiração profunda. Com a ajuda da minha mãe, eu pego a minha filha em meus braços pela primeira vez.

Todo meu mundo muda.

Eu pensei que eu amava o meu filho quando Bella estava carregando-os, mas quando ela está finalmente em meus braços, eu me sinto... completo.

Lágrimas enchem meus olhos, mas o sorriso no meu rosto é tão grande que meu rosto dói.

Eu serei seu protetor agora, ela é a minha princesinha.

Emma Alicia Cullen.

Meu anjo.

Ela tem o meu cabelo, mas herdou o rosto de Bella.

Seus olhos estão fechados, então eu não tenho conhecimento de sua cor, mas estou certo sobre uma coisa. Eu irei precisar de toda a ajuda que conseguir para manter os meninos a distância.

Colocando-a nos braços de sua mãe, eu me sento atrás de Bella e coloco meus braços em volta de ambas.

Minha filha começa a se agitar e, em seguida, ela chora.

Ela está com fome.

Eu rio e peço a minha mãe que ajude Bella alimentar a minha filha voraz, que começa a mamar alegremente no peito de sua mãe.

"Lorde Edward."

Eu me viro para Marie, mas a minha atenção recai sobre o meu filho.

Meu filho.

Eu o pego em meus braços, desta vez com mais confiança. Mais uma vez, sinto a sensação incrível que eu tive quando segurava minha filha.

Completo.

Irei ensinar-lhe tudo o que sei, ele será melhor do que eu.

Meu herdeiro.

Alec Carlisle Cullen.

Se a nossa filha é a réplica exata de sua mãe, o nosso filho é a minha.

Eu memorizo suas feições tanto quanto eu fiz com a minha filha.

Há mais duas vidas que dependem de mim, cuja proteção é responsabilidade minha.

Eu não consegui protegê-los uma vez. Prometo a mim mesmo nunca falhar novamente.

Eu não posso me dar ao luxo.

Eles são a minha família e quase haviam sido tirados de mim. Alguém lá fora é bom o suficiente para me dar uma segunda chance.

Desta vez, eu daria minha vida antes de eu deixar que algo aconteça.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amanhã eu volto com o epílogo...<strong>_

_**Beijo, **_

_**Nai**_


	62. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**~ Bella ~**

"PAPAI".

Eu ergo os meus olhos do livro que estou lendo para descobrir minha filha de três anos de idade de joelhos no chão. Grandes e gordas lágrimas escapam de seus pequenos olhos verdes.

Meu coração aperta. Eu tento me levantar para consolá-la, mas está ficando difícil de me levantar estes dias.

"Oh, Emma."

Eu sorrio quando meu marido corre em direção a ela com o nosso filho de três anos de idade em seus calcanhares.

O mundo de Edward começa comigo e termina com os nossos filhos.

Os últimos anos têm me ensinado muito sobre a vida.

A vida mudou.

Eu sou uma Duquesa agora.

Quando Edward e eu nos casamos há quase três anos, eu não passava de uma garota ingênua que achava que sabia das coisas.

Eu precisei da experiência de quase ser separada do meu marido para perceber que o mundo é diferente de como eu o via.

Nem tudo é o que eu vejo, ou melhor... como eu quero vê-lo.

A culpa foi minha por Tanya ter tido a coragem de não só prejudicar o meu casamento, mas os meus filhos também.

Eu gostaria de ter sido capaz de ver a semente do ciúme que estava crescendo lentamente dentro de sua mente, que mais tarde deu frutos do mal.

Mas eu só vi o que eu queria ver.

Lembro-me do dia em que Tanya foi executada em frente a mim.

Ela foi enforcada e eu só tenho um pensamento em minha mente.

Eu gostaria que tivesse sido mais brutal. Mais doloroso.

Eu poderia tê-la perdoado por seus outros feitos, mas o que ela fez com os meus filhos era inaceitável.

Eu quase perdi meu filho.

Eu fecho meus olhos para me livrar do medo que me paralisa toda vez que eu me lembro daqueles longos e tortuosos minutos, quando pensei que tinha perdido o meu filho.

Eu nunca teria sido capaz de me perdoar. Tanya só foi capaz de nos machucar, porque eu tinha me recusado a ouvir as advertências do meu marido.

Os primeiros meses após o nascimento de meus filhos não foram fáceis.

~ LH ~

_"Bella, vamos mandar nossos filhos para convento. Seria bom para eles."_

_Meu coração afunda assim que as__palavras de Edward alcançam meus ouvidos._

_Eles têm apenas dois meses de idade._

_Por que ele iria sugerir isso?_

_Em __despeito do fato de que o meu coração está partido,__eu não protesto._

_Edward sabe o que está dizendo.__Ele__sabe o que é melhor._

_Eu tinha objeções contra__ exilar __Tanya. __Suas conseqüências ainda estão pesando em meu coração._

_"Sim, claro Edward"._

_Eu digo, tentando manter minha voz de rachar enquanto __traço o cabelo da minha filha que está em meus braços.__Eu __me pergunto __se seria a última vez que eu estaria fazendo isso._

_Minha garganta__ se __contrai __com a dor que eu estou tentando manter dentro de mim._

_A brisa fria gira em torno de mim a partir da janela da qual estou sentada contra e eu fecho meus olhos, deleitando-me com a sensação do peso da minha filha contra mim._

_Eu ouço o meu marido suspirar atrás de mim antes de um par de braços fortes me envolver._

_Uma lágrima __escorre em meu rosto.__Então,__meu corpo treme, em um esforç opara me controlar._

_"Por que você está fazendo isso comigo,__Bella? Por que você me pune dessa maneira?"_

_Meus olhos se abrem e eu giro em torno dos braços de Edward __horrorizada._

_"Por que você diz isso?"_

_Minha voz segura a frustração e tristeza que eu estou sentindo agora._

_"Eu não tenho feito tudo que você pede sem reclamar?"_

_"É por isso que eu estou perguntando, __Bella."_

_Sua voz é igualmente frustrada._

_Ele continua:_

_"Você se tornou dócil,__Bella. Você não está feliz.__Não__realmente. Você faz tudo o que eu te digo como se fosse minha escrava __em vez de __minha esposa."_

_Seus olhos estão cheios de __dor, mas eu não tenho ideia do que fiz de errado. __Eu faço o que me dizem. __Eu não discuto._

_"Eu não entendo."_

_Minha voz é tímida.__Meus __olhos estão sobre Emma, incapazes de ver tanta dor em seu rosto._

_Eu não posso fazer nada direito._

_Ele __se aproxima e leva Emma para longe de mim._

_Meus braços caem sem vida ao me lado, com o sofrimento __pela perda do carinho da minha filha__._

_Edward caminha de volta para mim desta vez sem __Emma.__E segura __meu rosto com as mãos, e os meus olhos embaçados encontram os dele._

_"Bella, você é a minha esposa. Não ande em volta de mim, como se você não fosse igual a mim, como __se você não tivesse nenhum direito de me repelir,__porque você tem. Discuta comigo quando você achar que precisa. Lute comigo quando você achar que eu estou fazendo algo errado. Eu quero a minha Bella de volta"._

_Sua voz é cheia de compaixão e seus olhos são tão __compreensivos __que eu enterro meu rosto em seu peito, soluçando._

_"Eu sei o que você está pensando Bella. Você cometeu __um erro, deixando Tanya ficar com a gente e por confiar nela. No entanto, isso é o que __qualquer __mulher com o coração puro iria __fazer. Não deixe que a bondade de seu __coração __vá embora."_

_Eu garrei-me a ele, meu coração sempre __grato __por tê-lo comigo._

~ LH ~

"Mãe".

Eu sorrio para o meu filho, Alec. divertimento me enche quando ele caminha em minha direção com os passos furiosos de uma criança de três anos, e uma carranca irritada no rosto.

"Mamãe, papai está sendo cruel."

Eu pressiono meus lábios firmemente juntos em um esforço para não rir de suas palavras.

"Alec, isso não é a maneira de falar sobre o seu pai"

Eu digo uma vez que tenho a minha diversão sob controle. Não importa o quão adorável seja o meu filho, não há nenhuma razão para que ele desrespeitar o pai.

Ele bufa e cruza os braços, tentando imitar o pai acima mencionado.

"O que está errado?" Eu pergunto suavizando minha voz.

"Papai não me deixa subir na árvore."

Eu suspiro.

Isso está ficando velho. Isto é realmente culpa de Edward.

Se ele não tivesse subido na árvore no outro dia, Alec não estaria aqui discutindo a fazer o mesmo.

O garoto tem que fazer tudo o que seu pai faz.

"Você não tem idade suficiente, Alec."

Minha voz é severa. Apesar de eu não gostar, é necessário.

Seu lábio inferior começa a tremer e meu coração se derrete.

Eu abro os braços e ele cai contra mim, consciente da minha barriga inchada.

Seu pequeno corpo treme contra mim. Eu suavemente esfrego suas costas, tentando o meu melhor para acalmá-lo.

Meus olhos levantar em seu próprio acordo e eles encontram o rosto torturado do meu marido.

Estou plenamente consciente do fato de que isso não é fácil para o Edward.

Também estou ciente do fato de que a idade de Alec não é a única razão pela qual ele foi impedido por seu pai para subir na árvore. Estamos com medo.

A parteira apontou que ele pode ter alguns problemas de saúde devido ao que Tanya foi capaz de colocar na minha comida.

Ainda no útero, onde era a minha responsabilidade proteger os meus filhos, Alec protegeu a irmã do mal.

Eu agradeço a Deus nas alturas que não houve qualquer problema com Alec ainda.

Não é fácil voltar ao meu antigo eu quando eu tenho que falar com Edward. Estou tentando, mas é difícil.

Cada decisão que eu tomo parece sobrecarregada pela culpa e insegurança.

Foi Esme que realmente me ajudou.

Ela foi quem me guiou e me fez perceber meus erros.

~ LH ~

_Meus olhos estão sobre as minhas crianças de__seis meses de idade,__que dormem na cama ao meu lado quando Esme pega a minha mão na dela._

_"Bella, você precisa deixar ir a sua culpa."_

_Meus olhos se mantém nas minhas __crianças, em suas __feições suaves para evitar __os olhos de Esme, mas ela é uma mulher perspicaz._

_"Olhe para mim, Bella."_

_Eu fecho meus olhos antes de virar em direção a ela, sabendo que não posso evitá-la, especialmente __quando ela está falando __como __a Duquesa Cullen._

_Seus olhos estão cheios de carinho e compreensão e eu sorrio para ela._

_"Eu percebo a quantidade de culpa que você deve estar sentindo__, mas é hora de deixá-la ir.__Além__ disso__, sua culpa não foi __permitir que __Tanya ficasse aqui."_

_Eu olho para ela, com confusão em meu semblante._

_"Sua culpa foi não __falar __com Edward. Bella, para um relacionamento ser bem sucedido, a coisa mais importante é a comunicação. Se você tivesse falado com Edward, em vez de se retirar completamente, você teria __visto __seu ponto melhor._

~ LH ~

Comunicação.

Isso foi o que Esme me disse e isso nos ajudou.

Muito.

Edward ficou tão zangado com ela depois que ele tornou-se ciente do fato de que ela manteve ocultos os atos de Tanya que ele não falou com ela por um ano.

Demorou muito tempo para ele perdoar Esme.

Mas ele o fez uma vez entendeu o que fez Esme esconder a verdade.

Nós dois éramos impulsivos; ambos imaturos o suficiente para fazer algo irracional.

Ele teria matado Tanya ali mesmo.

**XxxxX**

Eu vejo os meus filhos brincando junto com o jovem Michael.

O filho de Mike Newton - o filho do homem que havia jurado sua lealdade, mas nos enganou da forma mais horrível.

O homem que estava na casa de James e Tanya.

Ele, junto com James, foi apedrejado até a morte.

Eu sorrio quando vejo o jovem Michael ajudar a minha filha, que caiu.

Ele se parece muito com seu pai, mas ainda assim é diferente.

Eu posso vê-lo como um grande homem um dia. Com sorte, ele não irá sair ao pai.

"Em... Em..."

Meu sorriso se transforma quando vejo Charlotte, que tem dois anos de idade correndo pelo campo em direção a sua prima.

Ela é filha de Alice e Jasper e idealiza Emma.

Elas são inseparáveis.

Demorou algum tempo para Jasper receber o perdão de Alice. Ele teve que rastejar já que a minha cunhada não tornou nada simples nem fácil para ele.

Ela fingiu um envolvimento com Jacob para magoar Jasper. Não que eu a culpe.

Jacob estava muito disposto a ajudá-la.

Jacob tem sido um verdadeiro amigo e eu estou tão feliz que ele finalmente encontrou sua alma gêmea.

Kate é uma mulher maravilhosa. Eles irão amarrar o nó na próxima semana.

Eu me inclino contra o parapeito da janela do meu quarto observando as crianças e esperando ansiosamente pelo meu próximo.

Eu fecho meus olhos, o envio de uma oração de gratidão a Deus por me dar o dom de gerar outra criança.

Eu não fui capaz de conceber uma criança por dois anos depois que tive meus gêmeos. Eu pensei que havia perdido uma grande parte da minha feminilidade, mas Edward nunca me fez me sentir desse jeito.

Ele costumava dizer que se contentava em ter dois filhos. Ainda assim, eu me lembro do tempo em que ele me disse que ele quer ter muitos filhos.

Duas mãos quentes e fortes se colocam sobre a minha barriga inchada. Eu viro minha cabeça para ver meu marido sorrindo para mim.

Ele parece contente. Eu me sinto completa. Eu dou um passo longe da janela para os braços do meu marido.

Finalmente, a minha vida é perfeita.

Eu tenho o amor da minha vida comigo, o que eu pensei que nunca iria ter.

Um sacrifício pela minha família me deu tudo o que eu desejava e muito mais.

Sim, houve mágoa e dor, mas eu finalmente encontrei o meu 'felizes para sempre'.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mais uma vez eu estou aqui pela última vez e isso me deixa tanto triste quanto com a sensação de missão cumprida. A essa altura, quem me acompanha já deve ter percebido como eu aprecio cada comentário, apesar de não conseguir responder e agradecer a cada um. Realmente, muito obrigada! Há milhões de histórias maravilhosas por aí e por algum motivo vocês estão aqui, lendo as que eu escolho traduzir, então, sim, obrigada.<em>**

**_Ainda não sei quando começarei uma nova tradução, visto que eu ainda tenho três em andamento, mas vocês ouvirão falar de mim em algum momento em breve..._**

**_Beijo,_**

**_Nai._**


End file.
